Special Moments
by ShadowsLoverForever
Summary: When Amy comes to Station Square High things will not be the same. Surprises,break ups, cheating, backstabbing, parties and other crazy things. Did I forget to mention lots and lots O' Romance ! SonAmyShad.
1. Coming

**Special Moments**

**Well here's my new fic!**

**Here's chapter 1**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1:Coming **

Oh yes it was a lovely morning in Station Square. The sun just about to arise all over to wake everyone up from their slumber.

In a small pink and white room that was slightly dark snoring softly was a beautiful, mature pink hedgehog having a wonderful dream but that was all about to change in 3, 2, 1

"AMY!" Amy had instantly rolled out of bed and rubbed her head which was full of loud screaming.

"Ow, Rouge what the hell !" Amy said softly while getting up from the floor.

The white bat just laughed."Oh my gosh you should have seen the look on your face. " Rouge said still laughing.

" Yeah yeah whatever it wasn't that funny ! Anyways why are you here waking me up this early it's like only six ?" Amy tried to get back in bed but was held back by Rouge.

"Don't you remember dummy, today is your first day of REAL school ." Rouge had let her go and opened up her blinds.

Amy made her bed and went to closet to pick out an outfit only to find there was already one laid out for her.

" Uh Rouge this isn't what I had in mind..." She looked to find Rouge to see her in the door way.

"I'll be back soon to pick you up gotta go get ready at my house,"Rouge looked at the outfit then back to Amy" You can thank me later." and with that Rouge was out of the room.

Amy ended up putting on a black shoulderless shirt, jean shorts and all black low top converse. Her hair was already curly from washing it last night and letting it naturally dry so she just curled it some more ending up with wavy/curly hair. She grabbed her pink and black backpack.

She looked in the mirror "Rouge was right." Amy smiled at herself and walked out of her room to find rays of sunshine blinding her.

"Told you." Amy found Rouge at the bottom of the staircase smiling and she shortly joined her down there.

"Well,well,well your looking cute." Rouge had on a blue skirt, white flats and a blue and white half shirt that showed her belly and not to mention her blue designer shades.

"Thanks hun."

"Breakfast?" Amy mother said. Amy's mother looked just like her but had longer hair and gold eyes.

They both smiled, sat down, ate and were about to head out.

"Bye mom and dad." Amy waved bye to both of her parents and was out the door.

"Wait are we walking or riding to school ?" They were standing in Rouge's driveway.

" Hun, were riding." Rouge winked at her as they both seated them self's in a black convertible.

"You ready?" Amy nodded and they were off.

"Man Amy im telling you your gonna love Station Square High with all the parties,wonderful people not to metion boys." Rouge smirked as Amy rolled her eyes.

" Also I can assure you that a beautiful girl such as yourself won't have a hard here PLUS I have a lot of friends there DYING to meet you, especially the boys." Rouge winked at Amy.

Rouge and Amy have been the best of friends for as long as they can remember. Rouge had always been there for Amy and was like a big sister to her even though there only like a year apart. They were split apart at a point seeing as Amy's dad had some business to take care of in another town . Just this summer Amy and her family returned to have a new house right next to her old best friend Rouge and since then they have been inseparable.

After that car ride they were finally at the school.

* * *

**Station Square High:**

"Were her!" Rouge said as she literately jumped out of the car.

Amy looked up and saw the huge brick building that read S.S.H(Station Square High). "Wow, this place is bigger than I expected." Amy got out of the car and looked over to Rouge who was smiling.

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"AYE ROUGE !"Both girls turned around to see a white hedgehog and a red echidna standing next to them.

"Well who do we have here." Knuckles looked at Amy up and down.

"She's got an ass." Silver wishpered in Rouge's ear and this made Rouge smirk.

"Well guys I'd like you to meet Amy." Amy was blushing but still smiling.

"Amy this is Silver and Knuckles." Amy shook their hands.

"So your Rouge's long lost friend she wouldn't stop talking about. Well I have to say your very pretty in person." Silver said making Amy blush even more.

"Thanks." Amy then looked over to Knuckles.

" Hey I remember you from when you were over at Rouge's house that one day and you made milk come out of your noise...YOUR THE MILK GIRL." Knuckles said making everyone laugh.

" Yep that's me uh.. Rouge didn't you say you had some girlfriends of yours that are DYING to meet me?"

"Oh yeah, well will see you boys later." Rouge said as they took off but not before giving Knuckles a quick kiss.

"You guys are still toghether?" Rouge nodded pulling Amy along.

**Amy's P.O.V**

Finally we stopped infront of a big tree and sitting on a picnic table was a purple cat, a tan echdnia, and a plant/alien all in a heavy conversation. They all stopped and looked at me.

"Hey wheres Cream?" Rouge said looking around for the rabbit.

"Im here." Said a cream colored rabbit panting heavily.

"Sorry im late I had something to take care of." She was butting up her shirt.

" ~Sex in the morning feels so good, sex in the morning, sex in the morning." The girls singing some notes from Robin Thickie's song Sex in the morning. Cream just blushed hard.

"NO WE DIDN- Hey who's the new girl ?" Cream said trying to change the subject.

"Girls this here is non other than Amy Rose ." Rouge said pointing to me.

They all looked at me and smiled.

"Well hi im Cream," The friendly rabbit came up and shook my hand" And this is Blaze, Tikal and Cosmo." Cream said pointing to everyone else.

"My,my aren't you a pretty one." Tikal said as I blushed and muttered a 'thank you'.

" Huh, your outfits really cute Amy and it's good to finally see someone else with some fashion sense." Blaze said as all the girls gave her thumbs up or nodded in approval.

"Thank you but dose anyone know where locker 12 is ?"

"Your locker is right next to mine and Rouge's!" Cream said in excitement.

" Well Amy I would love to tag along with you and Cream but I've already been to my locker and I have to get to class so see you later." Blaze said as she got up and walked in the other direction.

Tikal and Cosmo did the same waving goodbye to me.

Cream grabbed me and Rouge's hand and rushed us into the building.

The building was full of all sorts of people. You had your typical nerds, jocks, geeks, goths, cheerleaders and more.

I felt a very uneasy feeling when people started to stare and say things.

Rouge took notice of this. "Amy honey don't be scared people are just being people and your new so your gonna get this a lot."

"Yeah especially if it's a gorgeous new student like you." Cream butted in smiling at me.

I have a feeling me and Cream are gonna be great friends !

"There's your locker ri-" Cream stopped and her smile disappeared, So did Rouge's.

"Dammit why do they have to be there." Rouge said. I looked and saw a brown squirrel,a Bunnie and a pink echdnia.

"Who are they?" Cream said.

" That's Sally and I don't know where Fiona is but those girls are some of the nastiest most spoiled rotten sluttiest people here at this school." Rouge cringed her noise.

Without properly thinking I went over there. I looked back to see Cream and Rouge following closely behind me.

"Excuse me I have to get to my locker which your infront of." I said politely. They squirrel looked at me and chuckled. She was wearing the most reviling outfit ever.

"You can go around." She turned around and went back to talking again. I tapped on her shoulder once again.

"I said excuse me and I can't go around because you'll still be blocking my way."

" Not our problem." The Bunnie cut in.

That's it...

"I SAID MOVE BITCH !" Everyone was now staring at me.

The group looked at me like I was crazy and moved aside.

"Y-your lucky I moved for you you brat but next time I won't play nice." Sally and her"possy" started to walk away.

I started to put some books away.

"Wow Amy...you got some real guts talkin' to Sally like that." Cream said with his hands crossed.

"Well she needed to move." I shut my locker and we continued chatting.

The bell had rang and I saw the worried looks on Rouge and Creams faces.

"DEAR GOD WERE LATE." Rouge yelled running to the classroom and Cream was about to to until she turned and looked at me.

"Amy what class do you have now?" She said quickly.

"English." She grabbed my hand and we raced down the hall.

We entered the class room panting. The teacher looked at us.

"Cream I expected you to be on time. What is your excuse?"

"Well I was just showing my friend here were the class was cause she was really lost and like you say always help out a new student." Cream said smiling up at the teacher.

" Very well I will let you off the hook THIS time but don't be late again." The teacher turned to me.

"And you are?" I got nervous seeing everyone stare at me but finally spoke up.

"Im Amy, Amy Rose." I said proudly.

The teacher nodded." Very well Ms. Rose you may sit in the back next to Ms. Rabbit and Mr. Hedgehog." She pointed to Cream and a black and red hedgehog. Also I was thankful to see Rouge and Silver in that class.

I started making my way to the desk and looked down. I looked up slowly to see the red and black hedgehog looking at me.

_Wow he's hot..._

I finally got in my seat and the whole time listened to the teacher lecture about making friends and being nice to each other.

BORING !

"Hey." I heard a smooth, husky voice say and knew it wasn't Cream so I instantly turned my head to the black and red hedgehog smiling at me.

" Hi." I smiled back.

"Im Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog." He stuck out his hand and I took it.

" Well Im Amy."

"I know who you are, almost everyone dose." I lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean almost everyone dose?" I said worriedly as he chuckled.

"Well from what I heard your quite popular around here, a knock out which you are," He kissed my hand and I started blushing" and you checked Sally which is quite impressive I must say."

"Thanks she needed to be checked." We started laughing silently.

After a few more minutes the bell rang.

I got up and got my backpack." Well Shadow it was nice meeting you." I looked up at him.

" You to Amy, see you around." He left the classroom and now it was just me a Cream.

" So...you and Shadow huh." Cream playful elbowed and we laughed as we left the classroom.

"So Amy what class do you have next?" I looked at my schedule.

"I have chemistry next."

"Oh great you'll be with Blaze and Tikal and...Sonic." There were hearts in her eyes.

I noticed this and asked her"What's so great about this Sonic guy?"

"You'll see in a couple of minutes. Bye Amy." Cream waved goodbye as she skipped down the hall leaving me alone.

"Hey Amy." I was startled by voices behind me and looked only to see Tikal and Blaze.

"Creams says I have chemistry with you guys." They both sqeuled and we all linked arms going down the hall to chemistry.

_And who's Sonic !_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	2. Rules

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 2**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2:Rules**

"Hold up guys gotta stop at my locker real quick." Amy headed to her locker to put some books away.

"Ok." Tikal said as her and Blaze followed her while chatting.

On the other side of the hall...

Coming down the hall showing off his swagger,coolness and _sexiness _was the green hedgehog himself Scrouge.

He was wearing a wife beater, black shades, a leather jacket, jeans and black leather combat boots.

"HI SCROUGE!" A couple of girls waved at him.

He smirked,took of his shades and said"Wassup ladies." Then continued down the hallway as they fake fainted.

"Yo Scrouge." He turned around and saw Knuckles, Espio, Silver and Charmy smirking at him.

"What's up."

"Hey did you hear about the new girl ?" Charmy said excitedly.

" What new girl?" He said getting interested in the conversation.

"Well first off her names Amy Rose and her name fits her so well." Silver said blushing.

"And she's sexy as fuck plus I heard she checked Sally today." Knuckles said crossing his arms.

"Knuckles don't you have a girlfriend?" Charmy looked at him and Knuckles put a hand on his shoulder.

"You got a lot to learn Charm's, just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean I can't talk about other girls." .

"Knuckles is right." Espio added in. Charmy just shook his head.

" Well I gotta get going, you know girls to flirt and toy with see ya." Scrouge said walking off.

"Your such a flirt." Knuckles yelled at him.

_Amy Rose, Amy Rose..._

_"Amy your so funny."_

He looked up and knew the voice belong to Blaze. He saw her talking to a pink hedgehog.

_That must be her..._

"Better go make my move." He rubbed his hands together and went in.

**Amy's P.O.V**

FINALLY these books were getting heavy !

Suddenly I felt a slap on my butt. I instantly turned around and saw a green hedgehog.

"Hey babe the names Scrouge." He winked at me and had a smirk on his face.

I just looked at him disgust.

"And." I shut my locker and turned away from him until he pulled me back.

"Whoa,whoa babe what's the rush. Look you don't know me and I don't know you so there's gotta be some ritual for us to get to know each other." He had a seductive look on his face.

"Yeah it's called let go." I grabbed Blaze and Tikal and walked away from him.

" Oh cute and fiesty, just how I like em' Amy." I heard him shout.

"Who the hell was that?" I said as we finally arrived in the classroom.

"Amy you just meet Scrouge the hedgehog." Blaze said sitting down.

"Yeah Scrouge is not someone you wanna screw with and I should know." Tikal said as me and her sat down.

"Why not ?" I really didn't wanna know why but something inside of me did.

"Well he's a player,a flirt, pervert and other bad things. Also he's currently dating Fiona Fox so stay away from him."

"Wait if he's a player why is he dating ?"

"Well really he's not Fiona is just what you would call his 'main bitch'." Blaze pointed out.

The bell rang and class started.

"Ok hello class I am Mr. Horan and this is chemistry as you all know...OH we have a new student everyone uh..Amy Rose if you are here stand up please."

I stood up and just like always everyone stared at me but what caught my attention was an attractive blue hedgehog.

"Thank you miss Rose now today..."

Later on in that class everyone was texting ,passing notes,sleeping and other things. I myself was in a conversation with Blaze and Tikal when suddenly a note flew onto our desk next to me.

I just stared at it."Well don't just stare at it Amy read it." They both said anxiously.

I opened it._" Hey I think your really cute and you should text me some time, here's my number."_ At the bottom of the note read the number.

"OoOhHh someone likes you Amy." Blaze said reading the note.

I looked to see who it belonged to and saw that yellow two tail fox looking at me and grinning sheepishly then he turned to the blue hedgehog saying something.

_So it was that blue hedgehog..._

Finally the bell rang, me and Rouge's friends were out the door walking.

"Bye Amy me and Tikal here got some Geometry to go to." They high fived each other.

"Geeks." We all laughed.

I waved goodbye to them and continued walking down the opposite hallway until I heard someone call me name.

Next thing I knew that blue hedgehog from ealier was next to me.

"Hiya' the names Sonic." He had a grin on his face.

"Well hi Sonic it's very nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand and he took it in a heart beat.

"Let me guess that was you who sent that note to me wasn't it." I looked up at him and he just grinned even more.

"Yup...say what class do you have now ?"

I pulled out my schedule again." Well now it looks like I have History then...gym." I said happily.

"Well I don't have history with you but I do have gym with you so see you next period." He waved goodbye to me as I entered the classroom.

Oh no... Scrouge!

"BOO!" I flinched.

"Amy hun it's only me." THANK GOD IT'S ROUGE !

"Oh Rouge thank goodness your here ."The whole entire time when me and Rouge were taking our seat his eyes were on me...

After a nother bell of talking, watching, eating and sleeping later...

"So Amy what's your next class?" Rouge asked me.

I responded gym quickly.

"Rouge, Amy." We turned around and saw Shadow coming our way.

"Hey Shadow." I looked and stared at him and he did the same.

I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Rouge smirking.

" I take it you guys know each other." We both nodded.

" Well Shadow were just about to head to gym what about you?" Rouge already knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Same here." We all walked off to gym chatting.

* * *

"Yeah another year of gym together." Silver said chuckling (gay like) Silver was standing with Sonic, Knuckles and Scrouge.

"Silver are you sure your not gay." Sonic said backing away from him making Silver frown.

"Yep another year of chillin' and watchin' girls work their body." Scrouge said running his hands through his quills making girls "fake' faint.

" What about girls and their bodies." They turned around and found Sally and red fox with a reviling outfit on smirking.

It was Fiona Fox the OTHER slut of the school.

"Nothin babe." Scrouge responded as him and Fiona went into a make out session.

"Get a room." Knuckles said chuckling.

Sally was all up on Sonic."Hi baby, my parents aren't home tonight...you wanna..." She wisphered something in Sonic's ear making him giggle.

"I would love t-" He looked and saw Amy entering the gym. He was in a daze.

"What was that?" Sally turned him back to her and into those icy blue eyes.

"I-I would love to... but I can't tonight,but that doesn't mean I can't do it another night." She kissed him.

"Ok I like the sound of that." Sally and Fiona walked away.

"Why do you guys even date those sluts?" Knuckles said watching them walk away.

"Your one to talk what about Rouge ?" Sonic snapped back.

"What about Rouge? Yeah Rouge is sexy but she remains a lady." Knuckles said putting his foot down.

"That Rouge is one fine chick." Scrouge butted in.

They all entered the gym and on que the coach came out.

"Ahh another year of yelling, sweating and detention's... MY NAME IS COACH BERNARD NOW LINE UP YOU MAGGOTS!"The coach said coming out of his office.

"NOW WHEN I CALL YOUR NAME I WANT YOU TO SAY HEREEEE!"

This made some of the students flinch.

"Don't worry Amy he's always like this but you get used to it." Shadow said in Amy's her making her giggle.

"Silver." "PRESENT." He yelled in a gay like way.

'Ok...Rouge Bat.' "Present.'

'Shadow Hedgehog.' 'Present.'

"Knuckles Echidna.' "Present."

'Espio Chameleon.' "Present."

'Sonic Hedgehog.' "Yes."

"SONIC I SAID SAY HERE NOT YES !" Sonic responeded with a sorry in a baby voice making some people laugh, even Amy which made him smile.

"Tikal Echidna.' "Present."

'Cosmo Seederian' "Present."

"Tails Fox.' "Present."

'Wave Swallow.' "Present."

"Scrouge Hedgehog.'"Present." He said with some attitude in his voice.

"WAS THAT A HINT OF ATITTUDE IN YOUR VOICE!"

"Yeah." Scrouge responded cooley.

"YOU KNOW I DON'T TAKE KINDLY TO ATTITUDE DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THIS CLASS!"

"Not really."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"To look at girls." He winked at some making them giggle then smirked at Amy who again looked at him with no interest and got a glare from Rouge. The guys just chuckled and gave him thumbs up or high fived him.

"..." The coach just looked at him.

"What you wanted an honest opinion and I gave it to you." His response made girls giggle even more.

"GRR...just forget." He looked back at the list.

"and last but not least a new student Amy Rose." "Present."

"Ok now today is simple, EVERYONE has to run so NO FLYING OR going SUPER SPEED SONIC,SCROUGE AND SHADOW." All three of them smirked.

Everyone got in their running stances.

"THREE,TWO,ONE GO !"

Everyone was running at their own pace.

**Amy's P.O.V**

Amy was running side by side with Shadow and Rouge who was flying a little.

"Cheater." Rouge just bumped my shoulder. I looked over to Shadow.

"Hey Shadow...what did the coach mean by 'super speed'." He looked at me and laughed.

"Well Amy if you didn't know Sonic, Scrouge and Shadow are like the fastest things ALIVE." Rouge said dramatically.

" Well really I am." Sonic said now beside Shadow.

"Hey Amy." He smiled at me.

"Hey Sonic."

"Faker you know I am."

"No I am."

NO I AM!"

"NOOO I AM!"

"No I am." A smooth voice said.

Just then I was swooped up and now at the finish line.

"What just happened?" I looked at Scrouge who was just looking at me.

"It looks like people won't be crossing for sometime so, why don't we go somewhere private." He threw a suggestive look at me.

"No thanks." I tried to walk back with the others but he stopped me.

"What do you have against me?" He had a confused look on his face.

"Everything now go bug someone else im sure there are other girls just 'dying' to filrt with you." Finally he let me go but of course not without staring at my butt.

"But not as beautiful as you my dear." I stopped but then keep walking...

For the rest of the day lunch was fun and the rest of my classes were B.O.R.I.N.G!

* * *

It was the end of the day and we were out in the parking lot saying goodbye to everyone.

"So,Amy how was your first day at S.S.H " Rouge and I were walking to her car .

"It was...AMAZING I mean some parts were BLAH but over all it was amazing." We got in her car.

"Well im glad you liked it because if you didn't well...I would have been pissed !" She said driving out of the parking lot.

"Hey you mind if I crash at your place tonight I wanna make sure you wake up ON TIME and I don't feel like walking out of my house in a nightgown again!" I laughed at her.

"I don't mind and hey my parents don't care and think of you as one of of their own s-ROUGE TURN IT UP THIS IS MA' JAM !" Rouge did as Amy said.

**Hey I just meet you**

**And this is crazy**

**But here's my number**

**So call me maybe**

Both girls laughed and drove off into the sun set back to Amy's house.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	3. Wanna come over

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 3**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Wanna come over**

"Hey Amy." Cream whispered to me.

The sun had just arose in the sky and Cream and I were sitting in English class.

"What's up Cream ?" I looked at her.

"Well your invited."

I lifted up an eyebrow." To what ?" I said softly.

" Im having a sleepover this friday and everyone's coming and by everyone I mean the girls and since you live next to Rouge maybe you guys can come together." She had a smile on her face.

"Well I don't kn-" She looked at me with the puppy dog face. How could I resit those big hazel eyes...

"Ok." I smiled.

"GREAT ." She yelled and the whole entire class looked at her.

"Is their something you would like to say Cream ?" The teacher looked at her.

"No, sorry Mrs. Thompsan." Cream looked down while blushing.

"Ok now for this new assignment it's a partner one." By this time the whole class looked up at her.

" Im allowing you to choose your own partner But I want WORK done here people and..."

While the the teacher was explaining some more about the assignment Cream was whispering to me again.

"What's up?"

"You should work with Shadow." I looked over to Shadow who looked so peaceful then back to her.

"Are you crazy he wouldn't wanna work with me and what about you ?" Cream put a hand on my shoulder.

" Don't worry about me, ill just work with Silver or someone else and it won't hurt to try and ask. Besides I see the way you look at him."

"What are you talking about Cream?" Cream just giggled and looked back at the teacher.

"Now have your partner come up here and take one of these criteria sheets AND this project is due by the end of next week so WORK." The teacher went back to her desk and worked on her labtop.

"Ask now before it's to late." I heard Cream say as she walked away.

" Hey Shadow." He looked at me and responded with a 'hmp'

"Do you w-wanna b-" "Sure." He had cut me off.

"O-ok you sure ?" I looked at him.

"Yeah im always partners with one of the guys or some crazy girl and besides..." He looked over to me with a smirk.

"I wanted to work with you." He got up. "I'll get the sheet." I nodded and watched him leave then I looked over to Cream who was working with that two tailed fox and gave her a thumbs up as she did the same.

Finally Shadow came back and I immediately looked at the sheet.

"Well it's a...poetry project. We each have to learn at least ten things about each other then write a poem about one another...EASY." I put the sheet down letting Shadow take a look at it.

"Let's start with you." I said to him, He nodded.

"Ok what-" "Don't you wanna grab a pen or something?"

"Nope I have a good memory,"I smiled" now what's your...favorite color?"

"Black."

"Favorite food?"

"Chicken." I just stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing it's just I like chicken to." A smile appeared on his face.

" Haha ok." He chuckled a little.

"Ok now...what are some of your hobbies ?"

"Well, I like destruction, fighting, hanging with the guys and playing video games some times." He said cooley.

"Ok well do you own a vehicle ?"

"I own a motorcycle and a car." I looked at him in shock. " Man my parents won't even let me have a car but you have a motorcycle and a car...wow." He just grinned.

"Anything else I should know." He out a hand on his chin.

"Well im an only child and THANK god I am." I just laughed.

"I live in a big house and im single." I just looked at him putting a hand on my chin shaking my head then the bell rang.

"Aww man you didn't get to now about me." I made a fake sad face.

I started to grab my back pack when a hand grabbed my shoulder,

"Hey what are you doing this weekend ?"

"Well on Friday im going to a sleepover and Sunday theirs a family event going on but as for Saturday nothing."

"Great would you like to come over...and work on the project im mean." He looked nervous.

"Y-you want me to co-come over to y-your house ?" He nodded.

" Well... I would love to, but first let me talk to my dad he's kinda strict about to these kinda things." He just nodded and went off.

"CREAM !" Cream came over by side quickly.

"You were right and he even said he WANTED to work with me." We squealed.

"See Amy I told you."

"Oh and that's not the best part...he just invited me over his house." She paused then..

"AH!" She yelled so loud the whole school probably heard her.

" CREAM keep it down, I don't want everyone to know and get the wrong idea." We were out the classroom now.

" Let who get the wrong idea." Rouge and Silver were now behind us.

"Hey Silvs." We high fived each other.

"Nothing i'll tell you later, bye guys." I waved goodbye to them and went to my locker.

"Hey Am-" I bumped my head at the top of my locker.

" Im sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I turned around and saw Sonic with a worried look on his face.

"No it's ok, I get scared easily." He helped me pick up my books then my hand touched his...

We looked up at each other then turned away quickly.

" Looks like you gotta a pretty big cut,you should go to the nurse." I felt my head and some blood was on my fingers.

" I'll be fin-" He put my book bag on his back and took my books.

"Look i'll tell Mr. Horan why your gone now go down to the nurse and when you come back to class I expect to see that cut taken care of." He gave me a very serious look then started laughing.

"Ok father." I laughed then was on my way to the nurses's.

* * *

I finally had came back from the nurses office and was walking till I stopped hearing some piano music play.

It sounded so beautiful and I followed the music.

I saw that two tailed fox playing the piano so skillfully and went over to him.

" That was wonderful." I said clapping.

"Thanks Amy." He smiled at me. He was wearing jeans, converse and a cute black T-shirt that said "IM SMART".

" Hey aren't you Tails ?" I looked over at his two tails then me.

" Yep that's what they call me even thought my real name is Miles Prower." I sat down next to him.

"Why are you out of class ?"

" Well I some times come out here to play the piano and get away from class but right now im using the "bathroom." I chuckled then something clicked in my head.

" You wouldn't happen to be Cream's boyfriend would you?" He blushed and nodded.

" I though so cause I always see you two together holding hands an giving each other little kisses." He blushed even more.

"Haha yeah, were together...Hey I think we should get back to class before Mr. Horan yells I us." I nodded and we both headed back to class.

We entered the classroom.

"Well Amy and Tails im glad to see you both have returned to join us." We went to our seats but then the teacher stopped me.

" Amy seeing as you weren't here to hear this I have chosen your partners to work with for the whole year and your partner is Sonic." He turned back around to the board.

I looked at Sonic who was grinning at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him.

* * *

At lunch...

I rushed to the lunch room seeing as I didn't eat this morning and quickly grabbed a tray but I bumped into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry. Let me help you." The hand belonged to a purple chameleon.

"Thank you." He pulled me up.

"No problem and by the way im Espio." We moved up together.

"Well Espio im Amy a- Hey wait you wouldn't happen to be dating Tikal would you?" He smiled.

"Yup that's my girl." I smiled at his comment.

"Yeah she's told me so much about you." We finally got our lunch.

"Oh she has has she." He walked over to the girls table with me.

" Yep." I sat in between Cosmo and Tikal.

"Well I just came over here to steal a kiss from my lady." He quickly kissed Tikal and went to his table with the guys.

"So I see you meet Espio?" Tikal looked at me.

"Yeah he seems really nice." I said taking a bite outta my sandwich.

"So what's the scoop today girls." Rouge said taking A sip of her tea.

Cream looked at me then everyone else."Amy was invited to Shadow's house this weekend." She glanced a sorry look at me.

The girls stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Aww you lucky bitch." Rouge yelled at me.

"Man I remember when we went out and he never invited me over." Blaze said crossing her arms.

"You guys went out?" I looked at her with a questioned look.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago, ancient." Blaze took a sip of her water.

" And Amy is Sonic's partner in Chemistry." Tikal blurted out.

"Seems Amy's got something for the hedgie guys." Cream said looking at me.

"No I don't." I waved my hands.

"Sure you don't." Cosmo said and everyone started to laugh except me.

_I don't..._

* * *

It was now Friday and the sun was setting.

Everyone was in their Pj's over at Cream's house eating pizza, talking and watching movies.

Now we were talking and on the subject about boyfriends.

"Ok so guys," Everyone looked at Rouge.

" Now we have to tell how we first meet our boyfriends and when you became official to Amy cause I know she's wondering." Everyone looked at me as I blushed.

"Oh,oh I'll go first." Cosmo said waving her hand wildly.

"Ok, ok ." Rouge said calming her down.

" Ok, well how me and charmy first meet was back in preschool. I was the new kid and was getting picked on because I was a strange.

_Flashback..._

_Their on the playground sitting by herself was a five tear old Cosmo in a little green dress and flats with red ribbons in her hair._

_"Hey, hey look it's the weird alien girl." Said a little green crocodile._

_"Yeah she's weird, let's throw some mud at her." Said a little honey colored cat._

_"Great Idea Honey."_

_Some kids began to pick up mud and throw it at her._

_She started to cry and run but no matter where she went mud was thrown at her._

_"STOP IT !" Everyone stopped and saw a little bee standing infront of Cosmo._

_"Charmy what's your problem ?' The little green croc said._

_"Your my problem why are you being so mean to this girl?" _

_"Because...because she's weird." Little Espio said._

_"Maybe you should throw mud at your self's cause you weird to. Espio you can turn invisible and changes colors, Vector you have scales and a big mouth, Honey your ears are furrier than than the normal cat and I have a stinger. Basically were all weird so leave this girl alone."_

_Everyone said sorry to Cosmo and went back to what they were doing._

_He turned and looked at her. "Im sorry about them and by the way my names Charmy."_

_Cosmo just looked at them then him." W-well im Cosmo." _

_"He Cosmo you wanna play on the seesaw?" "Sure." He grabbed her hand and headed to the seesaw._

_End of flashback..._

" Aww Cosmo that's so sweet." I clasped my hands together and put it to the side of my face.

"Thanks and over the years our bond became stronger. Now how we became official was back in the middle of 8th grade when I had just broke up with Tails."

_Flashback..._

_It was a sunny afternoon in. The sun was setting, the clouds were pink and white and the sky was purple,orange,yellow, pinkish color._

_Cosmo and Charmy were sitting in a wooden gazebo in the meadows with big hills and tall grass with flowers._

_Cosmo was crying over her and Tails break up and Charmy was trying to comfort her._

_"Oh Charmy I don't understand"Sniff" Why, w-why did this have to happen..." He wrapped his arms around her as she cried in his chest._

_"I-I mean"sniff" we were doing s-so well together and then "__Sniff" h-he says were just not m-meant"sniff" to be and we should s-s-see other people." She cried harder. Charmy had had enough and lifted her face to his and whipped her tears._

_"Cosmo, look," He stood up and walked out of the gazebo._

_" Tails didn't even deserve you. You are the most amazing girl i've ever meet and...and since preschool when I first saw you I knew that I liked you and through the past years I...I never told you because I was scared of how you would react and then you went with Tails and..." He stood there silent until Cosmo came up to him and looked him in the eye._

_She then kissed him and he was caught off guard but kissed back then they fell down the hill rolling and stopped by the stream._

_Charmy was on top of Cosmo._

_"Y-you mean."_

_"Yes Charmy i've always liked you to but was afraid of your answer so I went with Tails."_

_"So...are we together now?" Cosmo lifted her face up and kissed him."Yes."_

_End of flashback..._

Everyone awwed at Cosmo.

"Ok who's next?"

"I am."Tikal said.

"Ok so how me and Espio first meet was back in 6th grade. I was Charmy's partner in gym.

_Flashback..._

_"Ok class we have a new student today." The coach pointed to a purple chameleon with big gold eyes._

_"ESPIO !" Charmy ran and hugged the chameleon._

_" Charmy ." He hugged back._

_" What are you doing here?"_

_" Well I just came back in town and knew you went to this school so I decided to come here." The high fived each other._

_Charmy lead Espio over to Tikal._

_"Espio this is my partner Tikal, Tikal this is my best friend Espio." They shook hands and Tikal started blushing._

_After gym..._

_Everyone was packing and leaving for their next class._

_Tikal was about to go till Espio stopped her._

_"Hey Tikal, I just wanted to say that...I really like your dress." She looked down at her dress then back up to Espio._

_"T-thanks Espio." He had left and Tikal was just standing there blushing._

_" Hey Tikal you ok?" A 12 year old Blaze asked._

_"Yes."_

_End of flashback..._

"So that's why you were blushing so hard." Blaze said poking Tikal.

"Yeah and you should really thank Charmy cause he kinda introduced you guys." I said looking at her.

"Oh believe me Amy I did."

Tikal continued on with her story."Yeah and everyday he would complement me on something. We became good friends and how we came official was the beginning of 7th grade. One day I went to my locker and found a fuchsia colored rose with gold tips in it. It had a note on it that said _"Meet me by the bridge tonight at the park. Your secret admirer 3"_

"So that night I went to the bridge."

_Flashback..._

_It was a full moon out tonight._

_Tikal was on the bridge in a petty long blue dress._

_"Hey." Tikal heard a smooth voice and turned around to see Espio._

_"Espio ? Hey what are you doing here ?" Then it clicked in her head._

_" Wait... are you the one who sent that rose?" He nodded and stepped closer._

_" Yes Tikal that was me. See since I meet you in the gym I felt this feeling in my chest and didn't know what it was. I found out later that... that feeling was my heart beating and every time I see you it goes boom,boom and I feel this heat rise up in my face. I found out I have feelings for you and couldn't hold it in any longer so im telling you now Tikal...I like you and will you be my lady?"_

_"Yes only if you'll be my guy." They hugged each other then kissed._

_End of flashback..._

"Man Espio is one classy guy." I said .

"I know and he's just not any classy guy, he's my classy guy." We all started laughing.

"Oh I wanna go next." Cream said.

"Go for it." I said happily.

"Ok so how me and Tails meet was in the 8th grade and it was actually thanks to Cosmo."

_Flashback..._

_Cream and Cosmo were walking to their next class together when Cosmo saw Tails._

_"Hey their's Tails." Cosmo said excitedly._

_"Is that your boyfriend or something?" Cream looked over to Cosmo.__  
_

_"Yes, come on." Cosmo grabbed Cream's hand and raced over to Tails who was talking to Sonic and Knuckles._

_"Hey hunbun." Cosmo kissed Tails on the cheek._

_"Hey Cosmo, bye guys." Sonic and Knuckles had left._

_"What's up?" Tails looked at Cosmo with a raised eyebrow._

_"Well I want you to meet a friend of mine, Cream this is Tails, Tails, Cream." Tails and Cream looked at eachother, blushed then quickly looked away._

_"It's nice to meet you T-Tails." She stuck out her hand and he took it._

_Cosmo stared at the two and got little angry._

_"Yeah...so we better get going, see ya later honey." Cosmo kissed him and left._

_Cream looked back at him and smiled._

_End of flashback..._

_"_I since a love triangle going on." I said looking at Cosmo then Cream.

"Yeah you know they got into a BIG fight one time." Rouge said looking at both of them also.

" Yeah, we did fight one time but that's all in the past." Cosmo laid in Cream's lap and Cream hugged Cosmo by the head.

"Yup and this is how me and Tails became official."

_Flashback..._

_Back in freshman year_

_It was the forth of July and everyone was on the beach having fun._

_The fireworks were about to start and everyone sat down on the beach to watch them._

_It was now towards the end of the fireworks._

_"Hey Cream I need you to stand up." Cream looked at Tails with a weird look then looked at everyone else smiling at them._

_" Tails what's going on, why is Tikal, Rouge, Blaze, Sonic and everyone else giving us weird looks?" Tails just giggled._

_"Just look up." Both stood up, looked up in the sky and Cream was in shock._

_A big fire work in orange and cream came up and said "CREAM WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND"_

_As soon as it faded Cream looked over to Tails._

_"Well, will you?" Tails had a worried look on his face seeing as Cream didn't say anything then..._

_"YES,YES I WILL." Cream jumped on top of him and made them both fall in the water._

_They then kissed and everyone awwed except the guys who whistled and hollered._

_End of flashback..._

"It was so romantic." Blaze said.

"Yeah it was." Cream said with stars in her eyes.

"I'll go." Rouge said.

"Ok so it was back in fifth grade. Knuckles was the new cutie and of course it was job to flirt with all the new cuties so I went up to him.

_Flashback..._

_A ten year old Rouge was in a pair of jeans, a red shirt and white flats._

_A nine year old Tikal came over to her._

_"Hey Rouge look, a new boy just came in." Tikal said pointing over to a red echidna._

_'Oh he's cute'Rouge thought to herself._

_"Im gonna go over there a do my thing." Rouge said to Tikal making Tikal giggle._

_Finally she was next to the red echidna._

_"Hi their im Rouge." He just looked at her._

_"Well im K-Knuckles." He said putting his knuckles together._

_"Cute hey Knuckles..." She whisphered something in his ear and his whole face turned red._

_"YOUR BATTY !" He yelled as she walked away laughing._

_End of flashback...  
_

"And how did you guys make it offical ?"

"Well it was back in 7th grade at the school dance. My date was Derek Kingsley and he was the hottest guy back then in the 7th grade. Well that night he had told me the he was gonna go get some punch and would be back in a minute. Well what was a minute turned into a half hour and I started to look for him. I found him in the school closet making out with the slut herself Sally Acron. I then started to cry and ran to the school roof."

"THAT WHORE." I yelled.

"AMY hush my mother." I blushed and kept quite.

" Well on the school roof..."

_Flashback..._

_"Rouge,Ro-" Knuckles saw Rouge sobbing and went over to her._

_"Rouge are you al-"_

_"GO AWAY I know your here to tease me."_

_" No im not im here to...to..." He started to pull something out of his tux pocket._

_"Rouge stand up real quick." "Why ?" she looked at him teary eyed._

_" Just do it." She did as he said and stood up._

_He bent down on one knee."Well seeing as it's a beautiful night and were alone I think it's the perfect time to do this."_

_He pulled out a ring pop and unwrapped it._

_"R-Rouge...would you do the honor of being m-my...girlfriend." He looked up at her while blushing._

_She smiled and put the ring on her finger. She help him up and kissed him._

_They both held each other looking at the full moon._

_End of flashback..._

"That was so sweet of him." Cream said.

"Yep and now that's left is.."Everyone looked at Blaze who sighed.

"Fine i'll go. It was back in the 7th grade..."

_Flashback..._

_Blaze was sitting next to Rouge in class._

_"Class we have a new student." The teacher said pointing to a white hedgehog with five weird quills in the front of his head and two big ones in the back._

_"He's kinda cute don't you think?" Rouge said winking at Blaze who rolled her eyes._

_"Would anyone like to give him a tour around the school._

_" I think Blaze would." Blaze glared at Rouge._

_" Oh Ms. Blaze would you?" The whole class looked at Blaze._

_"Sure ." Blaze got her book bag and lead the white hedgehog out of class._

_They were in the hallway walking in silence but Blaze broke it._

_"What's your name kid im Blaze." Blaze looked over to him and he started to blush._

_"W-well im Silver."_

_"Great well it's nice to meet you Silver." She smiled at him and he smiled back._

_End of flashback..._

" After that day me and Silver became best friends till that day where he wanted to take me out to dinner as "FRIENDS". Well he keep asking me but I refused...then I finally accepted and we had a nice dinner. Well while he was walking me home it started raining a little then it turned into a storm so we were stuck under a hug willow tree for a while.

_Flashback..._

_"Oh great it's raining." Blaze said twisting water out of her hair._

_"Yeah im really sorry Blaze. " Silver said looking down._

_" No, no it's ok Silver I had a really good time actually." He looked up and smiled at her._

_Blaze started glowing a red/orange/yellowish color now._

_Silver looked at her confused._

_"Hey Blaze, what are you doing?"_

_"Well im heating and drying my self with my fire powers...you wanna stand next to me and get warm and dry?" He nodded and stood next to her._

_" This is not how I wanted it to go but the moment feels right." He took Blaze's hands in his. Blaze grew even brighter._

_"B-B-Blaze, I know weve been best friends for a long time but I don't wanna be just friends anymore...I wanna be something more do you ?" She just looked at him and then he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed._

_At first she didn't react but then slowly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. As the kiss depend they were now surround by fire._

_It burned Silvers tail a little but he shook it off._

_Finally they stopped and looked into each other's eyes._

_"S-so...your my girl now?" Blaze nodded and kissed him again._

_Kissing in the rain..._

_End of flashback..._

"Man I wish I had a boyfriend all of your stories are just so romantic." I crossed my arms as everyone laughed.

"hey, what abut Kenny. Remember when we were younger?" Rouge looked at me.

" Yeah Rouge but that was just kitty, puppy dog love I mean a real relationship." Everyone nodded.

"Don't worry Amy you'll find someone." Cosmo put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah Amy there's a lot of guys at school who wanna date you." Cream said hugging me from behind.

"DOG PILE!" Rouge yelled and everyone jumped on top of me and we all laughed.

"Well it seems you girls are having a fun time." Cream's mom came in with a batch of fresh baked cookies.

"Thank you Ms. Vanilla." We all took a cookie.

For the rest of that night it was nothing but F.U.N !

_and tomorrow my day with Shadow..._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	4. Rose and Shaddie

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 4**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: Rose and Shaddie**

Amy and Rouge had returned from Cream's sleepover a long time ago and now Amy is sitting on the top of the staircase deciding what to tell her father about going to Shadow's house.

She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without BOTH of her parents permission especially her father's.

"Hey what's wrong?" Rouge sat down next to me.

"Noting it's just...im trying to figure out what to tell my dad about going to Shadow's house because I told my mom and she said yes but..." I looked down.

"Well Amy you better figure out something quick cause it's almost noon and Shadow's expecting you." Amy nodded then smiled, she ran down stairs with Rouge following after her.

"Amy what are you doing ?"

"You'll see." Both girls were in the kitchen and found Amy's mom watching tv.

"Hello girls."

"Hey Lily." Rouge waved at her.

"Hey mom did dad eat this morning?" She shook her head.

"Ok." Amy pulled out eggs,toast and began to make coffee.

"Let me guess you didn't tell your father about going over that boys house?" My mom smiled at me.

"No and that boy has a name mom it's Shadow and were just doing STRICTLY WORK noting else." Rouge and Lily looked at each other then back to Amy.

"Whatever you say sweetie." I rolled my eyes and continued to cook.

Finally the food was prepared and I quickly put it on a plate, then a tray and headed to the living room were her father was.

"Hey dad." I said to my dad who was reading the news paper. He put it down and it reveled a tall, white muscular hedgehog with aqua green eyes in a rob.

"Hi honey."I set the food down on the table.

He smelled it and smiled.

"Well,well,well my favorite breakfast. Eggs sunny side up, tow pieces of toast with jam and cinnamon coffee,"He took a bite looked up at me."What are you up to?"

"Nothing dad I just wanted to make you some breakfast that's all." He took a sip of his coffee and looked back up at me.

"Seriously what are you up to?"

"NOTHING DAD I just wanted to make you breakfast...and umm."

"And their's the um' what do you want money for shopping or-"

I cut him off." Actually dad today im suppose to be going over to a friends house for a project and well mom's ok with it but I need your permission."

"And let me guess this "friend" is a guy ." I nodded.

"Well yes but were just doing WORK that's all."

"Well when is this project due because you guys can just do it a school."

_Crap...if I tell him Friday then he probably won't let me go and for some reason I really wanted to go over Shadow's._

"It's due Monday." Rouge came in with hands on her hips. I looked at her then back to my dad.

"Yeah dad and if you don''t let me go I might get an F and I know you don't want that an-"

"Fine you can go." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really, no catch." "No catch but just be home by ten."

"But-" "Amy just thank the man for letting you go and lets get you ready." Rouge pushed me upstairs.

" Alright I gotta get my self ready so put on that outfit," She pointed to the outfit on my bed." And i'll be back in a couple of minutes." She started to walk out but I stopped her.

"Wait why do you have to get ready?" "Because after I drop you off I have a date with Knuckles." She winked and was out the door.

I put on the outfit she had laid out which was a white flowing half shirt with a big tan paw print on it, white shorts, a tan belt and tan fringe sandals.

I left my hair the was it was which was wavy and for my make up a little bit of mascara, lip gloss, blush and some tan/white eye shadow.

Rouge walked in wearing a strapless yellow sun dress and yellow wedges.

" You look hot." Rouge said grabbing my hand. I grabbed my white bag before she dragged me down the stairs.

"Alright bye mom and dad." We jumped into Rouge's car and began to drive.

"So where exactly dose he live." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"In that new neighbor hood Green Hill." I gasped.

"You mean the new fancy rich neighbor hood." She nodded.

"Oh ok." A couple of minutes later we arrived at his house and knocked on the door.

"Im kinda nervous." Rouge looked at me. "Why?"

"Becau- " Before I could finish my sentence the door opened and standing in front of it was a tall hedgehog the looked just like Shadow but his streaks were white. He had on a white and black tux.

"Hello Rouge and," He looked at me." You must be Amy." I nodded.

"Well come on in." We entered his home and it was fabulous.

The living room had mostly red furniture and the walls were white and black,there was also a big chandler to.

"SHADOW, my boy their are some guest down here for you." He looked at us."He'll be down in a minute." We nodded.

A pretty red hedgehog with orange/red eyes came in wearing a white dress.

"Rouge," She went up to Rouge who hugged her back." It's so good to see you again and who's this pretty hedgehog you got with you." She looked at me with a smile.

"That's Amy mom." Everyone heard the voice and looked at the top of the stair case to see Shadow with sock footies and sweat pants on but no shirt showing his pack and all his muscles...

His father smirked."We better get going Shade don't wanna miss our reservations." His dad said taking his wifes hand leading her out the door.

" Shadow she's a keeper." His mom winked at him before leaving.

" That's my parents for you." Shadow said walking down the stairs case towards me and Rouge. I couldn't do anything but stare.

Rouge smirked seeing me stare at him like that." Well I wish I could stay longer but I gotta date, see you later Amy." Rouge winked at me and headed out the door. It was just me and Shadow.

"So are you just gonna stare at me all day or what." I looked from his pack up to his face and saw him smirking.

"Um...you wanna p-put a shirt on." I poked at him.

"See I would but I don't think you want me to." He walked away .

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Not hungry but I am thirsty." He nodded and we both went into the kitchen which was big.

"We have a lot of drinks so you name it we got it." "Got any tea?" He nodded, got two mugs and started to make some tea.

I sat down at a silver table.

"Here you go," He handed a mug over to me."It's my special tea." He said sipping it.

"What's makes it so special?" I said smelling it.

"See now that I can't tell you." I pouted as he chuckled.

"Whatever." I finally took a sip.

"Shadow this is delicious!" I licked my lips and sipped it even more.

"I know it's cause I made it." I rolled my eyes as he grinned.

We had finished are 'conversation' and our tea.

He was done washing the mugs and looked over at me"You wanna go up to my room?"

"You want me to go up to your room?" He nodded.

"Sure." I said happily then he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and he quickly took it away.

"Im sorry I just th-" I quickly reached for his hand.

"It's ok Shadow, you can hold my hand I mean were just friends right ?" He nodded and took me to his room.

His room was huge. In the middle of his room was a queen sized bed with red sheet and black and white pillows. The walls were red and black, he had a desk, a flat screen tv and your basic room.

"Wow...Shadow this is amazing and im surprised to see your room clean, I though a boys room was suppose to be messy." He chuckled and sat on the bed.

He patted for me to come next to him which I did.

"So...Amy, tell me some things about your self, you know for the project." I nodded.

"Ok well-don't you wanna grab a pen or something?"

"Nope I have a good memory."He grinned seeing as that was the same thing I said in class.

"Whatever,"I rolled my eyes. "Anyway's my favorite color is pink, my favorite food is chicken as you already know and pizza umm..." I tried to think of something else.

" What about your family?" He laid back putting his hands behind his head.

"Well I live with both my parents in a not small but not big house and I have a sister name Rosy in collage."

"How old is your sister?" "Twenty two."

"Is she hot and single?" I smacked his arm and he chuckled.

"Now I like all sorts of music, you know hip hop,pop,rock and all that-" I looked and saw he had a balcony."HEY you have a balcony." I got up from his bed and went out on the balcony. He followed behind closely.

" Yeah do you have one?" I nodded.

"Yes but not as big as this and the view is just...wow." When you looked down you could see the back yard and when you looked forward there were a lot of trees and a path but you can't see where it leads to, to many tall trees.

"Hey Shadow what dose that path lead to?" I looked at him and he looked forward.

"It leads to some meadows but I rarely go there, I go only when I need to think."

"Can we go there." "I don-" I gave him the puppy dog face and he did nothing but smile.

"Ok come on."

"YAY !" I grabbed his arm and went back inside.

He didn't really change except for putting some red converse on.

"Your still not gonna put on a shirt." He shook his.

* * *

"Shadow this place is beautiful." After walking some distance we finally made it to the meadows which was full of flowers and grass and some sheep.

"Hey look a gazebo." I took his hand and raced to the wooden gazebo.

"Amy,Amy slow down there's no need to run." I stopped running we we made it i the gazebo and sat down.

"Man I haven't ran like that in ages." I said panting.

" I run like that and faster everyday when I jog so don't complain."

"I forgot you were the fastest thing alive other than Sonic and...Scrouge."

"Naw their just wanna be's." I laughed.

" Anyway's I still have to learn four more things about you Rose."

I looked at him. "Rose?"

" Yeah, it's fits you well seeing as it's your last name, you smell like one and your beau...pretty just like one." I blushed.

_Was he about to call me beautiful ?_

"Anyways four more things about me hmm... I LOVE shopping, hanging with my girls, my favorite flower is a rose and don't freak out about this last one but...im a sky watcher."

"Sky watcher ?"

" It someone that watches the sky. I just love the various colors of the sky." He nodded.

"You don't think it's weird do you ?"

"No...actually I think it's cool, I like to watch the sky myself sometimes."

"Really." He nodded.

"What's your favorite time of day and why?"

He started to think" I would have to say the afternoon, why because it like a pretty painting with various colors like orange, purple, red, pink , purple and others." I nodded.

"Oh, well mines is nighttime, I just love looking at the stars, the navy blue sky, the clouds and the moon especially a full moon."

"Well I have to take you star gazing sometime."

"You would do that?" He nodded.

I got up and walked out side of the gazebo letting the wind blow on my skin and through my hair. It made me giggle a little.

**Shadow's P.O.V**

I watched as the wind blew on her body and her hair and listened to her bell like laugh...

_Man she is beautiful and her laugh is amazing... _

_WHAT THE HELL I SHOULD'NT BE THINKING LIKE THIS I just meet her not to long ago and im falling for her... NO im not I just think she's pretty that's all..._

I Put a hand on my forehead. All this thinking was starting to give me a headache.

"You ok Shadow?" I looked up and into those sparkling emerald eyes.

"Yeah im fine." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"HEY I just remembered I brought this movie called "Date Night" and it's suppose to be funny. You wanna watch it ?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah let's go." She grabbed my hand and we raced back to my house.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

Later on that day we finished watching the movie "Date Night" and "Sex And The City" which she FORCED me to do.

" I...am...NEVER watching a moving about living in the city and sex with you EVER AGAIN ." I laughed.

"It wasn't all about the city and sex..." He just looked at me.

He was about to say something when my stomach growled loudly.

" You sound really hungry."

"Well I am, I haven't eaten all day." He got up from his bed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well it's already past seven. You wanna go eat somewhere and it's on me." I nodded.

" Alright you know there's this new pizza place that just opened called Toni's. Their supose to have the best pizza here in Station Square."

"SOUNDS YUMMY." He chuckled at my out burst.

"Oh and can you PLEASE put some clothes on im tired of seeing you with your shirt off." He pulled out some clothes and went to change.

He came back out wearing black jeans, a grey t-shirt, black and white sky tops and a sleeveless denim jacket.

"Cute but there's just one more thing you need,"I searched his room and found a red and white obey snap back cap.

I put it on his head. "There now your complete let's go." We both got in his car and drove off.

* * *

We got out of the car and headed in.

The place was packed and up beat.

There was a pink hedgehog sitting at the desk and we guessed she was the one that takes us to our seats.

She looked up at us." Table for two." We nodded and she lead us to a table.

"Boy you two are sure a cute couple."She smiled at us.

"Oh no,no,no were just friends that's all." I waved my hands.

"Yeah that's what they all say at first, enjoy your time here at Toni's." She walked away.

" I can't believe she though we were a couple." I immediately picked up the menu and looked for food.

He started laughing and I looked up at him." What's so funny."

"You." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Did I do something wrong, is there something on my face." I felt my face for something and he laughed even more.

"Shaddie you play to much." He was about to open his mouth when the waiter came over with bread in his hand.

He was a black wolf with gold eyes.

"Good evening guys, I will be you waiter Alex," He looked at me with a seductive look."How can I help you?"

"W-well I would like some sweet tea." He wrote it down. "Sweet tea for the sweet lady, alright." He kissed my hand and I started smiling nervously.

Shadow got a little angry and pulled the wolf towards him." Hi my name is Shadow and yes you can help me now stop flirting with her and get me a damn root beer." He pushed the wolf away.

"C-c-coming r-right up." Alex said walking away with his tail between his legs.

" Shadow you didn't have to be so mean."

"I didn't like the way he was staring at you." I smiled.

" Oh and what was that name you called me a minute ago?" "Oh you mean Shaddie."

"Don't ever call me that again my name is SHadow not Shaddie, SHADOW." He took a piece if bread biting it harshly making me laugh.

" Hello im your new sever Tikal an- Amy, Shadow ?"

"Tikal, what are you doing here and what happened to the other guy?" Tikal was dressed in a white shirt, red skirt, apron and red/white flats.

"Oh, well I work here," She put our drinks down." I gotta make money for college some how and as for Alex he said something about a red and black scary hedgehog which im guessing is Shadow." He grinned.

"Now can I take your order?" I looked at Shadow.

"You wanna share a large pepperoni pizza?" He shrugged.

"Well take a large pepperoni pizza." She nodded and went off.

"Isn't this nice Shadow, the two of us friends having dinner together?"

"Sure Rose, it is." A couple minutes later the food had arrived .

It was a 14 sliced pizza. Shadow only had three pecies and I had the rest.

He was watching me eat my last slice of pizza." Damn girl slow down before you choke."

I smiled and finished my pizza. We payed, tipped Tikal and left the place.

It was quite for a little until I broke the silence.

"Shadow I had a really nice day today, thank you."

There was a stop light and he took this chance to look at me.

"Now problem Rose." He went back to driving.

I was about to say something but my phone cut me off and I answered it.

"Hello."

**"AMY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU IT'S ALMOST TEN !"** Rouge yelled so loud it hurt my ear and Shadow could here it.

"Tell Rouge well be there in a minute."

"Rouge Shadow say's well be there in a minute."

**"Well hurry your ass up."** The phone clicked.

"Rouge wondering where you are." I nodded.

A couple of turns and we were in front of my house. I saw Rouge at the door taping her foot.

"Well...thanks again Shadow we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah we should, goodnight Rose." I was about to get out the car but I turned back and kissed him on the cheek, said goodnight real quick and then ran up to Rouge.

He beeped and left.

"So how was your "date" with Shadow." She was smirking at me.

" It wasn't a date Rouge."

"Yeah sure." She went inside my house.

I looked at the sky then went in the house closing the door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	5. Eat your heart out

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 5**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: Eat your heart out**

It was lunch time and the girls were outside eating at the picnic table under the big tree.

Everyone was staring at Amy as she was looking up at the sky sighing.

"Hey what's wrong with Amy?" Cosmo whispered.

"Yeah what's wrong with her shes been acting like this all day." Tikal noted.

Today Amy wasn't her usual self, she was happy but really quite today.

Rouge and Cream looked at each other then back to Amy.

"Well it happened in English..." Rouge began to explain.

_Flashback..._

_Everyone had gone up to do their poems about their partners and now Shadow was the last one up._

_He held the paper to scan real quick,handed it to Silver in case he messed up and looked Amy directly in the eye._

_He began to speak._

_'Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_and NO this is a rhyme poem so be prepared_

_**Some of the class started to laugh a little, even Amy giggled making Shadow smile a little**._

_Not all Roses are red_

_There's this one Rose that is pink_

_It stands out from all the rest of them_

_It's style,it's grace,it's beauty..._

_**He smirked at Amy making her blush. Cream nubbed her in the shoulder as Amy rolled her eyes looked back at Shadow.**  
_

_It's different from all the rest_

_And it's ok to be different_

_Besides..._

_It the most beautiful one of them all_

_How it lights up from all the rest of them just begging for you to pick it_

_So again Roses are red_

_Violets are blue _

_But not all Roses are red'_

_**Shadow bowed,everyone started to clap for him and the teacher even shreaded a tear. **__**Amy ran up to Shadow and hugged him, he smiled and hugged her back.**_

_End of flashback..._.

" Aww, that's so sweet ." Cosmo and Tikal put her hands together and put it to the side of her face.

"So basically our Amy here is starstruck?." Blaze said.

"Yep, starstruck over Shadow." Cream said smirking.

Amy instantly turned around. " NO IM NOT AND NO I DON'T LIKE SHADOW!"

"Hey nobody said anything about you liking Shadow, your the one who brought that up." Tikal noted.

Silver then jogged over towards them.

"Hey what's all the fuss about," Silver sat next to Blaze and kissed her on the check," And what about Shadow?"

"Oh nothing Honey, just that Amy here likes Shadow and won't admit it." Blaze looked at Amy who was fuming now.

"Amy why so serious, if you don't like him why are you making such a big fuss about it?" Silver raised an eyebrow and Amy calmed down a bit.

"You know usually when someone makes a big fuss over someone they say they don't like, they REALLY like that person." Silver stated. Blaze and Rouge put a hand on their face as Cream,Tikal and Cosmo backed away from a now furious Amy.

" I DO NOT LIKE SHADOW !" Amy gave Silver a death glare and some people were now looking at Amy like she was crazy.

" Alright, alright you don't im sorry." Silver put his hands up.

Just then Espio, Charmy, Tails,Knuckles and Sonic came over.

They all sat next to their girlfriends and Sonic stood with Amy.

Charmy took a bite out of his apple" Man Amy we could here your yelling all the way from inside." Charmy said with his mouth full.

"Charmy I though I taught you better don't talk with your mouth full." She gently slapped Charmy on the back of his head making some of the guys chuckle.

"Yeah Amy you sure were loud." Knuckles put his arm around Rouge.

"And every time you'd yell you yell about Shadow?" Sonic raised an eyebrow at her.

"Umm...umm..." Amy didn't wanna tell Sonic that she was yelling Shadow's name, because they were arguing over if she liked him or not. Amy has a little crush on Sonic .

The girls caught on and didn't say anything.

It was silent for a minute then Silver spoke up.

"She keeps yelling Shadow's name because she won't ad-" Rouge covered his mouth

" She keeps yelling Shadow's name because... we are seeing... how loud she can yell that's all." Rouge said quickly. Amy just shook her head.

Sonic and the others just nodded and for the rest of lunch everyone just ate and talked.

The bell rang...

Everyone was getting up to leave for their classes but Sonic stopped Amy.

"Hey you wanna skip class?" Amy looked at Sonic like he was crazy.

" Sonic are you crazy, I have to get to class and do you know how much trouble we could get in for skipping."

"Amy,chill i've done this before and have never gotten caught."Amy looked at everyone else retreating then back to Sonic.

"Sonic...I don't know-"

"PlEEasee !" Sonic got down on his knees. Some people started to stare.

" Alright,alright i'll skip with you BUT just this ONE time got it." He did a little victory dance.

"Sweet, lets go." He took my hand and we were off...

He showed me all around the school and I mean ALL around the school from the bathrooms, to the basement, the haunted school room and more.

We were on the elevator heading up somewhere.

"Now where are we going?" He didn't say anything.

"Sonic where are we going." I keep poking him and finally he gave in.

"Damn your persistent, if you really wanna know where going to the school roof."

"School roof ? I've never been there before is it nice up there ?"

"Well your about to find out." Amy pouted as he chuckled.

Now we were on the school roof.

I looked at my surroundings. On the school roof was a couch, a couple of big and small plants and you got a good view of the city.

"Wow Sonic, this place is amazing." I went to the edge of the roof and looked at the city's amazing view.

"I know, I usually come here when I need to think." Sonic was now next to Amy looking at her.

"You should come."

Amy looked up at Sonic"Come where ?"

"To the party ."

"Oh..well im mean Rouge has been talking about it non stop and it dose sound fun but im not really a party person and..."

"Oh please Amy PLEASE !" Sonic got on his knees and held on to Amy's leg looking up at her. ( Good thing she's not wearing a skirt.)

Amy sighed." OK,Ok i'll go BUT only because either way it goes Rouge is gonna force me to go."

"You promise?" Amy sighed.

"Yes Sonic I promise."

"Alright." Sonic jumped up and down making Amy giggle.

"Can we go to class now." Sonic nodded, took my hand and we went back to our classes.

* * *

It was the end of the day and I was putting some books away.

I closed my locker and turned around to find Rouge and everyone else with wide smile's.

"Umm...whats up ?" They all looked at each other then back to me.

"SHOPPING !" They all squeled/yelled taking my hand and racing me to the parking lot.

* * *

We were at the mall, in a Halloween store picking out costumes for Sally and Fiona's BIG/famous party.

Everyone(except for Amy )had choosen their costumes.

Rouge was going as a sexy police woman. Tall black leather boots, fish nets,tight black leather booty shorts with her perky tail sticking out of it, a tided up dark blue shirt that expossed her nipples and a bit of her chest with a couple of fake gold badges on it and also the costume included a police hat, a(fake) gun, (fake) handcuffs and a (fake) bat.

Next up Cream, She was going as little red riding hood. It was a little strapless red dress with white trimming, a little red hood, a mini basket and red boots.

Tikal was going as a hula girl to the party wearing a tight coconut bra exposing her nipples , a straw skirt and a flower crown, a flower necklace and bracelets.

Cosmo was going as a kimono girl. It was a short green,white and black kimono stopping a little below her butt and exposing some of her chest. It had a big black bow in the middle of it holding it together, little black chop sticks for the hair and white heels.

Blaze decided to go with a black and white shoulder less pirate corset costume that came with a black and white pirate hat, tall black pirate boots and a fake soward.

The girls wear standing outside waiting for Amy to come out.

Finally she came out wearing a puffy princess dress.

They all snickered at her.

"What ? "

"Amy hun I forgot to tell you before, for the party your costume has to be SEXY not just cute and you gotta expose you self just a little I mean look at you your all covered up !" Amy looked at herself up then Rouge jumped over to Amy.

"Hey how about this, let us pick you out a couple of costume and see which one is right for you." Amy nodded as the girls went off and Cream and Cosmo stayed behind chatting with Amy.

...

"I don't know it seems a little...tight."

Amy had tried on a french maid costume, a devil costume and a cheer leading costume.

She felt they were all to reviling and just saying"Come and Fuck me".

Now she was trying on a sexy cow girl costume.

"Yeah and you don't seem like the wild cow girl chick anyway." Tikal said.

Rouge finally came into the room.

"I found, I found your perfect costume now go try it on." Rouge pushed Amy in the dressing room with her costume and let her change.

A couple of minutes later...

Amy came out wearing a straplesss corset angel costume. Gold fluffy triming around it, angel wings, a halo and white heels. It fitted her body in all the right places.

"Wow, sexy momma." The girls cat called and whistled at Amy.

" Well I-" Rouge covered her mouth.

"Don't you dare say this costume isn't the one because it is."

"Yeah Amy it's perfect." Cream noted.

"And think of how many guys will fall head over heels for you."Tikal said as Amy started blushing.

"Especially a certain red and black hedgehog ." Blaze's comment made all the girls snicker except for Amy who was blushing even harder.

"WAIT- what if my dad see's me in this he'll flip." Amy put her hands on her face.

"Didn't you say your dad was going out of town this weekend?" Rouge questioned as Amy nodded.

"Well then he won't see you so your dad's not an issue."

"But-I-and...Ok, i'll wear this then."

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" Cosmo shouted making everyone giggle.

* * *

Amy was laying in bed thinking.

"Knock,Knock"

"Come in." And of course entered Rouge.

"You still thinking about the party." Amy nodded as Rouge sat down beside her.

Amy faced the celing." Rouge, this is gonna be my first party and...and im a little nervous."

Rouge nodded." Amy trust me your gonna have a fun time." Amy just keep looking at the ceiling.

Rouge just sighed and got up from the bed.

"Well hun let me tell you this, you'll never know unless you try... now if your on board with this be ready at seven sharp and not to mention a certain hedgehog will be expecting you." And with that Rouge was out the door.

"Sigh" Well everyone's going, I promised Sonic I would go and Shadow's gonna be there... I've never been to a party before and I heard their really fun... I think i'll go !

Amy put her costume on, then her heels and finally the halo and wings.

For her make up some brown mascara,eyeliner and gold and white eye shadow making her eyes POP out, some shimmery blush and really glossy clear lip gloss. Her hair was in beach curls.

Amy stared at herself in the mirror and smiled devilishly.

"Well damn you look good."Rouge was standing in the door way in her costume. Her make up was the same as Amy's but her mascara and eyeliner was black, she had on red lipstick and her eyeshadow was a dark blue color.

"You ready?" I nodded and followed Rouge down stairs and to her car.

"Boys, eat your heart out." Amy whispered to myself.

* * *

**This chapter was kinda fun writing and tune in for next time.**

**PARTY TIME !**

**There will be lots of fluff and lots O' drama OH and I know you haven't seen Scrouge in a while but he will be making an appearance in this next chapter BIG time so stay tuned.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	6. Halloween Party

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 6**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: Halloween Party**

"So I see you decided to come after all."Rouge said as she and Amy were going down the stairs.

"Yeah why not." Amy said goodbye to her mother quickly and her and Rouge were now outside of Amy's driveway heading out to Rouge's car.

Cosmo, Tikal and Cream were already in the back.

"What's up sexy ladies ." Amy said as she got in the car making everyone giggle. She noticed the purple cat was absent.

"Hey where's Blaze ?"

"Oh there wasn't enough room in the car so Silver taking her there." Tikal responded.

"SO Amy are you excited for your very FIRST high school party?" Cream said excitedly.

"FIRST PARTY ?!" Cosmo and Tikal said in union.

"Yup this is our girls FIRSt high school party." Rouge said as Amy started blushing.

"OMG well Amy hun are you excited?" Tikal said.

"A little I just don't know what to expect that's all."

"Well get ready cause were HERE!" Cosmo said.

Blaze and Silver were standing there in the front yard waiting for them. Silver's mouth dropped when all the girls came out of the car but of course not without receiving a back head slap from Blaze.

"Hey Silver nice costume VERY original." Amy said as the girls giggled. Silver was a pool boy wearing swimming trunks, a flower necklace and bracelets.

"Thanks Amy, you look umm...angelic." Silver stared blushing as Amy muttered a thank you.

"Ok can we stop talking and go PARTY !" Cream said jumping up and down and again everyone laughed.

"Sure Cream let's go." They all linked arms **(of course with Silver in the middle looking like a pimp lol) **and entered inside bumping noisy big mansion/house.

**Nicki Minaj -Pound The Alarm**

**Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more**  
**We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor**  
**You know we getting hotter, and hotter**  
**Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down**  
**Yoo, what I gotta do to show these girls that I own them**  
**Some call me nicki, and some call me roman**  
**Exkeeza, pleeza, i'm in a visa****...my own sneaker**

"Wow..." Amy gasphed at the house and it's beauty with beautiful Chandler's hanging. They even had a built in bar in the house.

"Impressed huh." Rouge said as Amy nodded still looking up.

They all sat down at a table but before Rouge sat down she suddenly felt a slap on her butt.

"Really Knuckles..." Rouge turned around and found Knuckles smirking at her.

He was a gangster wearing baggy pant's, around his neck were chains and a blind and on his head was a snap back.

Knuckles looked at the girls"Hehe OH and may I say you ladies look beautiful tonight." All the girls respond with a thank you.

He turned his attention back to Rouge." Now why don't you "arrest" this gangster and take him up stairs." Rouge smirked.

"Sure," She took out her fake hand cuffs and started to go upstairs"Oh and Amy remember what I told you?" Amy nodded, Rouge and Knuckles flew up the stirs causing everyone to laugh.

Amy remembered that Rouge told her going upstairs was for sex and going downstairs was for drugs, so to just stay up in the middle floor or go outside.

" That's Rouge for yo-" Tikal felt a tap on her shoulder.

It was Espio in a solider costume.

"Hello my lady care to dance." He bent down on one knee sticking his hand out.

"Yes I wo-Amy are you gonna be alright ?" Amy nodded and Tikal and Espio were off on the dance floor.

Next up Tails and Charmy came and took Cosmo and Cream somewhere and now it was just Blaze, Silver and Amy at the table.

Amy looked at Silver and Blaze."You know what I know you guys don't wanna stay here and babysit me so just go and have fun." Both looked at Amy like she was crazy.

"But Am-" Amy cut Silver off.

"Go, I'll be alright and I'll find something to do." Both nodded and left for the pool tables.

Amy got tired of seeing guys trying to fight for her attention and stood up to walk away but she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You came !"

She turned around to find Sonic in a cave man costume wearing cave man boots, bear cloth, and a tribe necklace with no shirt on showing his pack.

"Umm..." Was all Amy could say until Sonic lifted her face to his.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" "Oh no im not here by myself, Rouge and everyone else are here somewhere and besides I told them to go have fun with their boyfriends."

"Well I don't like you here all by yourself so your staying with me...now let's dance." Amy looked towards the dance floor and shook her head.

"No...sorry Sonic but im not a dancer, I don't know how to dance."

"Well i'll teach you." He grinned at her.

"No that's ok-" Sonic then pulled her to the to the dance floor.

**LMFAO-Party Rock Anthem**

**Yeah **  
**Whoooo **  
**Lets go! **

**Party Rock is in the house tonight **  
**Everybody Just have a good time **  
**And we gon make you lose yo mind **  
**Everybody Just have a good time **

**Amy and Sonic Started moving to the beat a little. Amy was a little angry at Sonic for "forcing her on the dance floor though.**

**Party Rock is in the house tonight Everybody Just have a good time **

**And we gon make you lose yo mind **  
**We just wanna see ya**

**(shake that)**

**Amy and Sonic started jumping up and down to the beat with other people.**

**In the club Party Rock **  
**Lookin for ya girl? **  
**She on my jock **  
**Nonstop when we in the spot **  
**Booty movin weight like she own the block**

**Where the drank?I gots to know, **  
**tight jeans tattoo cuz I'm rock n roll **  
**Half black half white domino **  
**Gang of money Oprah doe**

**Sonic was still jumping and mouthing words at Amy making her laugh. He then took her hand and she started jumping with him.**

**Yo!  
I'm running through these hoes like Drano  
I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping  
On a rise to the top no lead in our zeppelin  
Hey!**

**Party rock is in the house tonight**  
**Everybody just have a good time**  
**And we gonna make you lose your mind**  
**Everybody just have a good time**

**Let's go**  
**Party rock is in the house tonight**  
**Everybody just have a good time**  
**And we gonna make you lose your mind**

**We just wanna see you!**

**Shake that!**

**Sonic started party rocking and people crowded around him, Amy was just clapping along with the beat watching him party rock.**

**Every day I'm shuffling  
Shuffling shuffling**

**Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash**  
**We get money don't be mad now stop hatin's bad**

**One more shot for us(Another round)**  
**Please fill up my cup(Don't mess around)**  
**We just wanna see(You shake it now)**  
**Now you home with me(You're naked now)**

**Sonic stopped party rocking, looked at Amy and made her jump and put her hands up.**

**Get up get down put your hands up to the sun [x3]  
Put your hands up to the sun [x2]  
Get up [x9]  
Put your hands up to the sun, to the sun  
Put your hands up! [x4]**

**Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)**  
**Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)**  
**And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)**  
**Everybody just have a good good good time**

**Amy was now party rocking and people were crowding around her, Sonic looked at her in surprise but danced with her.**

**Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)**  
**Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!**  
**Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)**  
**Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)**

**Shake that!**  
**Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling**

**Put your Put your**  
**Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)**  
**Put your Put your (Whoa!)**  
**Put your Put your**  
**Put your hands up**  
**Your hands up**  
**Put your hands up**

Everyone did one final jump and now Amy and Sonic were off the dance floor sitting down.

"SONIC that wasn't cool... I CAN'T believe you just made me do that AND thanks to you my feet are KILLING me." Amy said rubbing her feet. Sonic laughed at her.

"Sorry you just looked like you needed some fun and plus you lied to me."

"How?"Amy raised an eyebrow.

"You said you couldn't dance YET you can." Amy just blushed. "Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me and I only lied because I just didn't wanna dance." Both stared laughing.

"Hey it's getting a little loud in here, you wanna go outside?" Sonic suggested as Amy nodded and they both headed outside quickly.

Both headed towards the fire pit and sat down not to mention there was a big water fight and they were trying not to get wet.

"So Amy how are you enjoying the party ?" Sonic got a marsh mellow and started roasting it.

"Well Sonic I like it not to mention this is my first party." Sonic almost chocked on his marsh mellow but thankfully didn't.

"I didn't know this was your first party, you mean like your first high school party or your first party EVER." Sonic eyeballs went big and Amy giggled.

"My first HIGH school party." Sonic nodded.

They started talking for some time...

"SONIC !" Both Sonic and Amy looked over to see a raged Sally in a VERY reviling devil costume.

"What are you doing with this,this FAIRY or whatever this is my party your suppose to be with ME." Sally wined.

"First of all im not a fairy im an angel obviously." Amy respond.

"Well I really don't care what you are YOUR with MY MAN at MY PARTY you slut." Sally responded back causing a scene making everyone look at all three of them.

"Stop it Sal your causing a scene." Sonic tried to clam her down.

"Have you seen what your wearing, whore." Amy snapped back crossing her arms.

Sally just put her hands up to her face and started gasping then took Sonic's hand and tugged him inside leaving Amy all alone.

After Sally was out of site some people started cheering Amy for dissing Sally ONCE again.

Amy heard some clapping behind her." My,my you have done it again."

She turned around to see Shadow in a cowboy costume which was ripped jeans, cowboy boots, a button down rolled up red/black/white plaid shirt witch was opened of course showing his pack and muscles, a cowboy hat and to top it all off he had a hay straw in his mouth.

"Well howdy my'lady."He kissed her hand as she giggled at his country accent.

"Well finally, where have you been." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Me and some friends were kind of doing something before the party but now were here and... im here with you." He said in a seductive voice making Amy blush.

"Care to dance ?" She nodded.

She followed him to the dance floor.

**Chris Brown- Sweet Love**

**Yeah**  
**You ready?**  
**I ain't think so**

**All the couples started to come on the dance floor. Amy Looked at Shadow and started blushing seeing as this was the song they were about to dance to, he just smirked.**

**Oooh baby let's get naked**  
**Just so we can make sweet love**  
**All these sensations got me going crazy for you**  
**Inside on top of you**  
**Grinding inside and out of you**  
**Baby I know what to do**  
**Baby I know what to do**  
**So come on baby girl**  
**Let's just take our clothes off**  
**Just so we can make sweet love**

**He put his hands on her hips while she put her hands on his neck.**

**But I want to know your body**  
**Tonight is the night**  
**That I change your life**  
**Let me control your body**  
**Girl you shy you wanna slow it down**  
**And you start screaming when I go down town**  
**Oh baby tell my why, your so excited**  
**You know I love it when you take it off**  
**So baby go ahead and take it off tonight**

**Amy slowly started to grind on him and in response he just held her closer.**

**Oooh baby let's get naked**  
**Just so we can make sweet love**  
**All these sensations got me going crazy for you**  
**Inside on top of you**  
**Grinding inside and out of you**  
**Baby I know what to do**  
**Baby I know what to do**  
**So come on baby girl**  
**Let's just take our clothes off**  
**Just so we can make sweet love**

**And as we making sweet love to you baby**  
**Go ahead and take it off**  
**Let's get naked**  
**Cause you I know love to turn you on**  
**Girl let's do it to your favorite song, yeah**  
**With the candles lit, and the lights low**  
**Baby girl I want for you to roll**  
**Just roll your hips**  
**And just grind on me, grind on me, grind on me**

**Amy started to grind on him harder and pulled him closer to her making him smirk at her actions.**

**And baby don't get it confused**  
**I'll do anything you want me to**  
**Just as long as you get crazy**  
**And just as soon as you get naked, making love**

**They were now face to face and their lips were so close.**

**Oooh baby let's get naked  
Just so we can make sweet love  
All these sensations got me going crazy for you  
Inside on top of you  
Grinding inside and out of you  
Baby I know what to do  
Baby I know what to do  
So come on baby girl  
Let's just take our clothes off  
Just so we can make sweet love  
Sweet love, sweet love**

The song was now over. They leaned in closer to each other and were about to kiss.

"HEY YOU!" Both turned around to see Fiona in a skimpy costume.

"What?" We both said in union.

"I don't know who you think you are just coming to OUR party and thinking you can diss Sally like that you wanna be." Fiona stepped up close to Amy.

"Wanna be? Why would I 'wanna be' sluts like you." Amy stepped up close to Fiona.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO."

"Apparently you." Amy quickly said receiving some Oooh's in response.

"You just better watch your back little girl." As Fiona started to walk away Amy was about to punch her but Shadow held her back.

"Shadow...im gonna go get some air." Amy quickly retreated upstairs and into an empty room.

Her fist collided into a wall real quick then heard the door open and quickly close.

"Shadow I said I needed some air." Amy said still not looking at the person.

"To bad im not Shadow." She quickly turned around to see Scrouge in a biker outfit, a leather jacket, ripped pants, black shades and his quills were a little jelled back.

"I saw what happened with you and Fi and I came up here to see if you were ok." Scrouge sat on the bed and patted for Amy to come sit next to him.

Amy just stared at him "Why don't you just go back down stairs to your GIRLFRIEND Fiona!"

"First of all she's not my girlfriend and im not leaving until I know your ok." Amy just sighed and he chuckled.

"Scrouge, please leave."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because your the last person I wanna talk to OR see right now." She snapped at him.

"Really...im the last person you wanna see or talk to," Amy nodded as he got up from the bed and walked towards her. "Well maybe this will change your mind." Next thing Amy new he had his hands wrapped around her waist tightly and his lips were on hers.

He started to bite her lip a little and at first Amy resisted but quickly melted into it and wrapped her hands around his his neck. He started to slip his tongue in her mouth and quickly she let him enter letting him explore her mouth. He then proceeded to push her onto the bed with him on top and her at the bottom.

They soon stop panting heavily looking at each other.

Both heard the door quickly shut but it didn't bother Scrouge as much as it did Amy.

_Wonder who was at the door watching..._

"Still the last person you wanna talk to or see right now." Amy was still in shock I mean she hated the guy but just had a really pasonite kiss with him.

Amy didn't respond and got up from the bed, still blushing heavily she quickly went down stairs only to bump into Tikal.

"Hey girl so how's your first ever party going." Tikal said over the music doing a little hula dance.

"It's going great," Amy lied" But I think I wanna go home now." Amy had enough action for one night.

"WHAT but the party just started!" Amy giggled at Tikal's enthusiasm.

"No really Ti-" Fireworks were heard outside and Tikal and Amy quickly made it outside to see what was going on.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Both girls looked up to see Fiona, Sally ,Sonic and their "Possy" on a stage.

"YES AND WELCOME TO ME AND FIONA'S HALLOWEEN PARTY." Sally passed the mic to Fiona.

"IS EVERYONE HAVING FUN?" Most people shouted yes. Fiona passed the mic back to Sally.

"WELL...IT'S ABOUT TO GET EVEN MORE FUN CAUSE WERE BOUT TO CRANK UP THE MUSIC AND PARTY FOR REAL NOW, YOU READY !?" Everyone started to yell again and whistle at the girls on stage and Sally quickly kissed Sonic.

As soon as they got off stage everyone went back to what they were doing.

"You still wanna leave Amy?" Tikal said giving her a worried look.

"Yeah but don't worry about me, you and the girls have fun alright." Amy hugged Tikal.

"Well...alright hun but text me if you need anything." Amy nodded and headed out the door.

"AMY WAIT !" She turned around and saw Shadow looking at her.

"Hey Shadow I have to go."

He stepped closer "Well do you want me to take you home or-"

"N-no...it's alright Shadow you have fun with your friends alright I'll see you at school." Amy continued to walk away, looked back at Shadow then the sky and continued walking home.

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter and with the help of some friends I think this came out pretty well.**

**And who saw Scrouge and Amy kiss ?!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	7. Spit It Out

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 7**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7: Spit It Out**

It was still a little early in the morning and I was taking notes in Chemistry focusing on work and nothing else. You could say I was in my zone.

Today I was wearing a flowing white top, tie die carpus and white wedges. My hair at it always is, wavy/curly but fresh looking and my bang was brushed back a little. My usual make up which was lip gloss, some mascara, eye liner and some blush.

"Hey what's wrong?" Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned to see Sonic giving me a worried look.

_Flashback..._

_I returned home from the Halloween party and finally reached my house._

_"OUCH these heels are killing me!" I went up to my room but not before taking my heels off and calling for my mother who didn't respond._

_Guess she's not home..._

_As I entered my room I saw a figure on my bed watching tv and I also smelled popcorn._

_Being as frighten as I was a grabbed a bat from the nearest closet and charged in my room._

_"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU CR-" "Hi honey." There was my mother in some pj's eating popcorn watching some tv._

_"Oh, why didn't you respond when I was calling you, you made me think you were a burglar or something." I put the bat down still looking at my mother._

_" Sorry dear I...guess I had the tv up to loud," My mother nervously chuckled as I sweat dropped( Sometimes I think my mother is still a teenager)" and what burglar would make popcorn,sit in your room and watch tv." I was my turn to chuckled nervously and her sweat drop._

_"Anyway's dear what are you doing home this early and WOW your costume is really pretty and you look beautiful but...isn't that a bit umm...reviling and much."_

_I just shrugged my shoulders telling her that Rouge was the one who picked it out then sat down at my vanity and began to remove make up off._

_"Wait honey what are you doing home so early anyway did you not have a good time at the party?" My mother turned off the tv and faced me._

_"Mom it's almost the next day," I said giving my mom a straight face."And I had a...good time at the party." I lied and my mother saw right through me._

_"Honey your not a very good lier now tell mommy what happened." I sighed heavily not wanting to tell my mom about Sally, Fiona or...Scrouge !_

_"It was nothing mom their were just some girls an-"_

_"DID THEY TOUCH YOU DO I NEED TO CALL MY PEOPLES !" My mom said standing up with her phone on the speed dial page. Sometimes my mother can be so dramatic but god love her._

_"No,no mom nothing like that. I didn't get into a fight just two mini pointless arguments BUT you know me I took care of it." My mother nodded._

_"Ok well if you need to talk about anything im here for you and I love you." My mom kissed my head and closed the door._

_I finally finished removing my make up, took off my costume putting on some white shorts and a big T-shirt and got in bed._

_So many things to think and that JUST happened in the last couple of hours..._

_Ok so I learned that Sonic has two older siblings, lives with his mother in a big beach house at well...the beach, him and Sally have been together for a long time, him and Shadow have the same birthday and he throws the best parties and much more. Shadow and I almost KISSED ! I don't like him or anything Shadow's just my best guy friend other than Silver but we almost KISSED! Well he did smell like a little alcohol but that doesn't explain why I went in... I got into two mini fight's with Saly and Fiona but won them both and FINALLY Scoruge and I KISSED! I hate the guy SO MUCH but I kissed him and I...LOVED IT and also who saw us kiss !_

_Well im getting tired and I guess I should sleep on it. Let's just see how things go on from here and I better be prepared for a blasting from Rouge in the morning to why I left so early._

_End of Flashback..._

I snapped back to reality and faced Sonic giving him a smile.

"Yeah Sonic im fine. I just...got a lot on my mind that's all." I turned and faced back to the teacher.

"Ok, cool but I just wanna say that im sorry for Sally over reacting like that." He said sincerely.

I sighed." Sonic it's not your fault, she was just being your typical jealous girlfriend and that's understandable." He looked at me with some disbelief that im actually defending her.

He changed the subject."Well other than that did you have a good time at the party cause I saw you leave pretty early. I was gonna stop you but you were walking away to fast." I looked back at him. Why dose everyone keep saying I left early I mean it was almost the next day !

" Actually Sonic I had a great time at the party but I left early because I was tired that's all." He just nodded.

"Well im glad you had a great time." He smiled at me and I smiled back then we both turned our attention back to the teacher.

* * *

It was towards the end of school, just five more minutes till the bell rang and I would be out of this class.

"RING""RING"

FINALLY I can go home now an- "Yo AMY."

I turned around and saw Silver walking over to me in a grey plaid shirt,jeans rolled up at the bottom, a grey Gucci MLB cap and some vans.

"Hey Silvs." We high fived each other. Me and Silver had our last class together.

"Hey so you comin' to the game today?" Silver questioned me. Today after school there was a football game going on.

"I was thinking about, you know it's like do I really wanna watch guys pass a ball and tackle each other." Silver just chuckled.

"You know football is WAyyy more than that but you should really come." I nodded then I started thinking about the party again.

"Amy,Amy,AMY!" Silver was snapping his fingers in my face and I quickly swatted them away.

"W-what." I said looking back and fourth.

"Ok what's up, at the party me and Blaze notice you left early," IT WAS ALMOST THE NEXT DAY! " and since the party you haven't been...well you! You've been more quite. Did something happen at the party?" I was thinking about telling Silver.

"N-no I've just been thinking a lot that's all." I quickly looked away from him.

"About what?" "Nothing really." I said quickly then he stopped me.

"Whatcha gotta lie for ? Look your like a little sister to me, you can tell me anything and I won't tell." I giggled at his comment.

"Ok so we have a brother and sister relationship now. Well in that case im the older sibling and your the younger one."

"WHAT, NO WAY IM OLDER THAN YOU." He poked me playfully.

"And that is exactly my point right there. You maybe a month older than me but In the maturity and mental world im older than you." A put a finger up wagging it.

Silver scoffed and decided to change the subject"Well anyway's im gonna go get something to eat before the game gotta my strength and energy to knock those guys down...You should come with me and then tell me what's eatin' you up." I though about it for a second then agreed but not before calling Rouge and telling her im gonna be with Silver and that i'll meet her and the girls there.

* * *

We ended up driving to McDonald's.

We entered inside and stood in a very short line.

"You know what you want." Silver looked at me.

"No I don't, there's so many choices I just don't know what to choose." I said with big eyes looking at the menu.

"Man it's like you've never been to McD's before." I looked at him nervously.

"Well actually Silver I've only been to Mcdonald's once and that was when I was a little girl." He just looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well im gonna have to take you here more often." We were now at the order counter.

He was a brown wolf with green eyes dressed in uniform."Hi my name is Freddy, how can I help you?" It took us both a minute to decide.

Silver ordered first." Ok let me have a Premium crispy club fish sandwich, a medium fry and a small lemonade." He wrote it down.

"And for the lady." The guy looked at me and I was still deciding but finally choose something.

"And for me a quarter pounder, a large fry and a large coke." I said happily. They guy, Silver and some people stared at my like I was crazy.

"What, im hungry." I said innocently.

"O-ok coming right up I'll call you when it's ready." The guy went to the back and told the people our order.

Me and Silver sat down at a booth.

"Well you sure can eat little lady." I giggled. "Well girls gotta eat." I responded. After a few minutes the guys called and our food was ready.

Silver paid for it,sat down and we started eating.

"So tell me kid, what's eaten you." He said taking a bit out of his sandwich.

"Ok so here's what happened." I explained to him what happened at the party and now I was telling him about the part with me and Scrouge.

"WAIT DID HE FORCE YOU." He said with a mouth full of french fries making me laugh and some people look at him strangely.

" NO, NO Silver, I kinda...let him."He nodded.

"Well Amy, it seems your in quite a pickle." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Silv's?" I said finishing up my meal.

"Do you want my advice on the situation?" I nodded my head.

"Well first off with you and Sonic, maybe you should keep some distance from him cause Sally doesn't take to kindly to people trying to steal her boyfriend EVEN THOUGH your not she thinks you are so try to not hang with Sonic so much for a while. With Scrouge and I've known Scrouge for a while now it's obvious he wants you Amy and he will do anything to get you. Your like a challenge to him and your basically one of the first to reject him. And finally with Shadow umm... Well I don't really have any advice to give you with him but just let things happen from then on out with you two." I nodded and really though about Silver's advice.

We were finished with our meal. "You ready?" I looked at him and nodded.

* * *

Silver and I made it back to the school and I meet up with the girls but there was something strange about Cream ?

We were about to go up onto the bleachers but Cream stopped me and said we needed to talk.

We went to an empty bathroom.

Cream was wearing shorts, an orange tank and some orange keds.

"What's up Cream?" At first she didn't say anything but then she blurted it out.

"I SAW YOU AND SCROUGE KISS AND MORE." OMG it was Cream who saw !

"CREAM please keep your voice down and it's not what you think." Cream just crossed her arms.

"What do you mean "It's not what you think" It's exactly what I think. You and Scrouge were making out tongue and everything." I blushed at her comment.

_Flashback..._

_Cream's P.O.V_

_The Hallowee party was bumping and loud._

_Me and Tail's were playing at the pool table with a couple of our other friends plus Charmy then suddenly Cosmo came in yelling something._

_I went up to Cosmo and grabbed her by the shoulders._

_"Cosmo what's wrong?" Cosmo stopped and looked at me._

_"It's Amy, she and Fiona just got into a heated argument and now Amy just ran upstairs and im not sure if she's ok." I looked at her shocked._

_"Ok you stay here and i'll go up and see if she's ok." Cosmo just nodded as I went upstairs._

_I was up stairs and keep looking for the door that Amy was in. _

_I saw a door cracked open and went into it to not see Amy but something else..._

_"GET OUT." Said a hedgehog girl with her boyfriend in bed and I quickly shut the door but not before saying"Maybe next time you should SHUT THE DOOR!"_

_I proceed to look up stairs when I heard Amy's voice._

_"Why don't you just go back down stairs to your GIRLFRIEND Fiona!" I pressed my ear against the door._

_"First of all she's not my girlfriend and im not leaving until I know your ok." I heard her sigh and someone else chuckle and it sounded like she was in their with a guy._

_"Scrouge, please leave." WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN THERE !_

_"Why?"_

_"Because your the last person I wanna talk to OR see right now." That a girl Amy, you tell that douche bag to leave !_

_"Really...im the last person you wanna see or talk to," I heard him get up from what sounded like a bed "Well maybe this will change your mind." Next thing I knew I heard kissing noise's and I pressed my ear against the door harder with my hand on the door knob. AMY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! My hand quickly slipped on the door knob making it open but I quickly closed it to the point where they couldn't see me but I could see them._

_He started to bite her lip a little and at first Amy resisted but quickly melted into it and wrapped her hands around his his neck. He started to slip his tongue in her mouth and quickly she let him enter letting him explore her mouth. He then proceeded to push her onto the bed with him on top and her at the bottom._

_OMG ARE THEY GONNA HAVE SEX! _

_They soon stop panting heavily looking at each other._

_I had seen enough and quickly shut the door pacing in the hallway then I went back down stairs back to the pool table._

_" So is Amy alright?" Tails questioned me._

_"Oh yeah just PEACHY!" I decided I was gonna keep this to myself and I soon as I get a chance to be alone with Amy I will confront her._

_End of flashback..._

"No Cream it's not let me explain." I explained to her just like Silver the whole thing and she understood.

"But Amy I saw that you let him kiss you." I just shook my head.

"I guess you didn't see the part where I resisted at first but then...he's just is a good kisser and he s-" I looked at Cream who had a blank expression on her face and stopped talking. She just put a hand on my shoulder.

" Amy I understand but just...I don't want you to get hurt." I raised an eyebrow.

"Get hurt?" "Yeah, Scrouge is a player, a womanizer and other things. Just be careful alright." I nodded and hugged Cream.

GOAL! We could hear the crowd cheering from the bathroom.

"Come on let's get back to the game." I nodded and me and Cream hooked arms walking back to the game.

"Oh and Cream one more thing." She looked at me.

"Promise not to tell anyone about this, i'll tell the girls later but not just now."

"Ok Amy I promise ." We both pinkey promised each other and continued walking back to the game still linking arms.

* * *

**WOW I can't believe I've reach over a thousand views on this already!**

**Thank you for the people who are reading this story and I hope you continue to cause there's a lot more in store~**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	8. Operation :Sexy Time

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 8**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8: Operation :Sexy Time**

It was now late at night at the Rose's house and we find our beloved pink hedgehog in her bed twisting and turning.

"UGH' I can't sleep for some reason." Amy said to herself quietly while looking up at the ceiling.

I guess there's just a lot to think about for me to go to sleep so soon. And indeed there was a lot to think about.

This upcoming week was one of the most important weeks in high school. Homecoming week...

Oh yes,yes it's the week were people are putting the finishing touches to homecoming, finding the perfect dress and a date to go with and much much more.

"Man there's so much to do and I don't even have a dress NOR a date even though this is just homecoming and I don't have to have one but still..." I just sighed and shifted my gaze to my window and then the starry sky.

I looked at my phone and without really thinking about it I searched for Rouge's number and dialed it.

Ring...ring...ring..r-**"Hello?" **The white bat said tiredly over the phone.

"Hey Rouge...it's me." I said happily.

**"Oh hi hun is something up?"** I could her her yawning.

"No it's just that I can't sleep and I just really wanted to talk to someone that's all."

**"It's almost two in the morning and you wanna just talk? Hun really what's bugging you?" **

"Well...it's about homecoming and a guy s-"

**"WHAT do you need me to beat a guys ass for you or hook you up with s-"**

"No,no Rouge I don't need you to beat or hook me up with a guy it's just that i've been thinking a lot and seeing as you and the girls are gonna be with your boyfriends at homecoming I was thinking about having a date myself." I said in one breath.

**"Oh...well Amy im sure that tomorrow seeing as your so beautiful every guy is gonna wanna ask you an-"**

"See that's just it Rouge I don't want just_ any_ guy to ask me but only one in particular." Rouge was silent for a second and I could just feel her smirk over the phone.

**"Well I think I have a pretty GOOD idea of who your talking about so be up at six tomorrow..or today and get ready cause operation sexy time is now in session." **_Oh boy..._ I felt my self yawing and my eyelids begin to close on me.

"Well good"yawn" night Rouge see you in four in a half hours." "CLICK" and with that I drifted upon dream world...

* * *

" Oh...my..GOD! Tikal, Cosmo and Blaze said in union.

"Is that Amy?"Cream blurted out as me and Rouge made our way to the big tree and picnic table.

Today was Operation:Sexy Time and of course the plan was to dress sexy and act seductive around Shadow, get Shadow all jealous of all the guys giving me attention and get him to ask me to homecoming.

Today I was wearing a rolled up sleeved button up cream top and unbuttoned the two very first buttons showing off my C-cup chest,extra thigh(almost butty) denim short's, cream colored Chinese laundry open toe heels showing off my tall slender legs, my make up was cream colored eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner, blush and lip gloss and my hair was straight, shiny, split in the middle and Rouge and curled my ends giving me a sassy sexy look.

"Whoa looks like our girl Amy is finally coming out of the closet." Blaze said making me blush.

"Yeah Amy what's up with Ms. Sexy, who you tryin' to impress." Cream said looking me up and down making me blush even more.

"N-no one Cream, well actually..." Cream instantly looked up at me.

" I knew I knew who, WHO?" I laughed at her childish behavior. I then told everybody the plan Operation: Sexy Time and they all nodded and gave me wicked smiles.

"Wow, this plan sounds so...evil yet at the same time so juicy." Cosmo said making my face flush.

"Yup and this plan sure won't fail cause Rouge's plans never fail and plus Shadow would be stupid not to ask you after he sees you in that." Man right now I swear my face is redder than Knuckles...

Then the bell rang...

"Well that's our que for Operation:Sexy Time to begin, will see you girls later." We hugged, Blaze Tikal and Cosmo goodbye.

"Oh and Amy good luck." I heard them shout before we entered the school building.

The hall of course was loud and chatty as usual but as soon as I entered (almost)everyone stopped and looked at me which I was scared of at first but then became confidant and started to sway my hips.

As me Cream and Rouge continued to walk down the hallway I looked and saw all the peoples reaction to me.

Girls: Jealous glares, mouths opened and some had to hit their boyfriends to stop looking at me which made me smirk.

Guys: Whistles, mouths opened but had a different opinion than girls and some would randomly shout out things to me like " Well hello there " "Hey can I be your " "Damn...I would love to get in that girls pants" and much more perverted things.

"Wow Amy just look at all the attention your getting and school hasn't even started yet for real." Rouge said.

"Yeah and just think if your getting this much attention now then think of how jealous Shadow will get." I nodded at Cream's comment.

We were now at the classroom and I peeked my head in there to see Shadow Silver and some others guys talking. A couple of seconds later he and the rest of the guys noticed me standing at the door way and just like all the other guys his mouth was wide opened and in shock.

"Come on Amy Shadow in there not out here so let's go...IN!" Rouge said as she pushed me inside and now all the guys attention was on me.

I started to get a little nervous seeing Shadow scan me like that. Cream just linked arms with me as we made our way towards the back of the classroom.

Finally we made it there and I turned my whole body towards Shadow who still had his mouth opened.

_Time for operation:Sexy time to really begin!_

"You know Shadow...it's rude to stare." I said in a flirty voice putting one of my delicate hands on his chin and shutting his mouth.I quickly sat down after that to find a few boys at the door way waving at me. I just giggled and waved back. At the corner of my eye I saw Shadow fuming a little.

Then the bell had rang and the teacher walked in. Sometimes during class I would look in the corner of my eye and catch Shadow looking at me.

_Maybe this plan isn't so bad after all..._

It was now the end of class and people were getting up to leave but with me I stood and waited for Shadow to get up and leave. I had another trick up my sleeve.

I turned him around and quickly pressed myself up against him with my chest on his chest. Shadow on the other hand was watching her closely then looked down to see her breast and caught a glimpse of her tan bra that pushed her chest up making them look even more irresistible.

I grabbed his chin lightly and now we were eye level with each other." So...Shadow," She whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Is there something you wanna ask me?" "I..uh...you and m-me..." He just couldn't get it out but I knew right then he was gonna ask me.

"W-would you l-l-like-" "YO SHADOW !" We both looked away from each other to see Silver, Knuckles and other guys in the door way giving him smirks and thumbs up.

"Come on you can have "fun" with your girl later now lets go." Knuckles said gesturing for him to come. My who face was now flustered by Knuckle's comment.

_And what did he mean by his girl ?!_

Shadow turned his gaze from the guys and looked back at me.

"See you later Rose." And then he was off.

I just looked back at Cream who gave me a sad look and we walked out to the hallway together but not before getting stopped by Rouge.

"AMY HUN that was great the way you pushed your self up on Shadow like that and flirted with him...i've taught you well." Rouge said as me and Cream laughed.

"Well i'll see you two later." I said as I walked off in the other direction swaying my hips and actually LOVING all the attention that guys were giving me.

I stopped at my locker to see Blaze already standing there looking me up and down.

"What's up kitty cat" I said to her as I began to put some books away." And where's Tikal?"

"Oh Tikal had to take care of some things in the office but she'll be at class on time but anyways, did Shadow ask you ?" Blaze said with a toothy grin.

"Well I think he was but he got interpreted by Knuckles Silver and some of the guys."

"Oh Amy im sure he'll ask you eventually but just to help out a little.." Blaze took on of her finger's and undid a button on my shirt.

"BLAZE!." She just laughed as I held my chest then suddenly I felt a pair of strong hands around my waist."My,my little miss Rose coming out of the closet for me I see." I know only one person with that voice...Scrouge.

He suddenly licked my ear and his hand were know traveling downward of my body making me shiver and a little weak at the knees. His touch was just so...intoxicating...

_Damn hormones..._

I finally came back to my senses"SCROUGE!" I yelled as I pushed him off and he just chuckled.

"Sorry babe I just wanted to feel on my girl that's all." He said walking beside me and Blaze.

"Im NOT your girl." I spat at him.

"Well will see about that." He said as me and Blaze entered the classroom. I just looked at him and pouted then turned my head in the other direction and continued walking into the classroom.

I looked up to see Sonic staring at me with a...weird yet seductive look.

I sat down beside him and looked at him...For some reason I felt...butterflies in my stomach?

"Umm..." Is all I said as I looked at him.

"H-hey Amy...wow." Is all he could say. "What?"I responded to his "wow".

"N-nothing it's just, you look beautiful today Amy."_Did he just say I was beautiful..NO im putting words in his mouth he said I LOOKED beautiful not that (I) am but still..._

The bell had rung and class begun.. It was boring as usual and people began to text, eat and what not. I myself was having a very funny consternation with Sonic.

"So then what did your brother say?" He was telling me about how his brother screwed up saying grace at Thanksgiving last year.

"Then he of course got up and said"Rub a dub dub, thank's for grub,YAY GOD!" and sat back down." I started bursting out laughing and so did Sonic. Some people stared at us like we were crazy.

"Oh(laugh)...my gosh(laugh)...and then what happened." I said in between laughs.

"Well he-"RING" " I looked at Sonic with a little sad expression.

"I'll tell you the rest later,see ya Ames." He winked at me as he walked out the classroom.

_Ames..._

* * *

It was now lunch time and I wasn't as hungry today cause I had a big meal for breakfast so I decided to change out of this outfit seeing as I was tired from all the attention, my heels were killing me and Shadow...

I headed to the bathroom and ended up changing into a hot pink tank with white trimming,sweat pants and pink/white fuzzy slipper boots and a hot pink hoodie. I kept my hair as it was but removed my eye shadow.

I looked at my self in the mirror nodding in approval and just I as I was heading out _they_ were coming in and stopped me.

Yup Sally and her possy stopped me and were giving me glares.

"Aww the poor little girl tired of being a slut." Sally said as her friends laughed.

I just rolled my eyes ignoring her comment and she again stopped me."Can you let me go or do I have to beat your ass." I said giving her a blank stare as she chuckled.

"Oh my im not here to fight, im just here to negotiate." "Wow im surprised you even know what that word means." Some of her friends started to snicker as she looked back at them and they immediately stopped.

"Look her little girl I heard that you were flirting with MY boyfriend today and if that's why you dressed like a whore to get with my boyfriend well it didn't work and I suggest you stay away." I just chuckled.

"Look here Sally, im not and I repeat im NOT trying to steal you boyfriend and I don't even have the LEAST bit of interest in him," Of course I was lying"And to top it all off if I wanted to "steal" your boyfriend I could with or without dressing like a slut but im not trying to so be thankful." And with that I left the bathroom smirking in victory.

I headed to the lunch room getting my lunch and sitting next to Tikal and Blaze. I took a bite out of my taco and noticed everyone staring at me.

"So...Amy did Shadow ask you yet?" Cosmo said in curiosity.

"Sadly guys no he didn't ask me but that's ok, I mean it's not the end of the world right?" After a few more minutes Amy finished her lunch and headed out the cafeteria with Cream by her side, they had something to do in the library but what she didn't notice was a certain pair of eyes watching her.

* * *

School was now over and Rouge and I were returning home.

When we got out of the car I noticed a red and black motorcycle in my driveway.

"Amy hun who's that?" I gave her the"I don't know look" and we both entered my house to find out who it was.

When I entered my house we saw my dad watching tv and I guess my mother was in the kitchen. I went up and kissed my dad on the forehead.

"Oh hi sweetie and theres a friend up stairs waiting for you." My dad said returning his attention back to the tv. Me and Rouge just looked at each other and went upstairs.

We eneter my bed room to see Shadow there laying on my bed on his phone. He looked up at me smirking in the same clothes he was in today which was a red and black rolled up plaid shirt which was now opened showing his muscles,jeans and no shoes on but footie socks.

"Hey..._Rose."_ The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine.

"W-what are you doing here?" I said in shock.

"Well I came to see you of course."

Rouge looked at Shadow then me and smirked." Umm...well im gonna go but have fun you two." Rouge said as she quickly walked out.

I looked at where Rouge had just exited from then back to Shadow who was still smirking at me. I just plopped down on my bed beside him.

It was silent form a minute then he spoke up." So that was quite a show you put on back at school." I blushed remembering when I pushed my self up against him and more.

"Umm yeah...HEY how do you where I live?" I said ANYTHING trying to get off _That _subject.

"Don't you remember that one time you came over to my house for that english project then I dropped you off?" I nodded as I remembered the good time I had with Shadow that day.

"Oh yay I do remember that now...Shaddie." I smirked at him as he glared at me.

"I told you NEVER to call me that again." I just chuckled.

"Ok im sorry...SHADDIE !" I started busting out laughing as he glared at me even more.

"Ok that's it." He got on top of me and started tickling me in my neck, my feet and he slipped his hands up in my shirt tickling my stomach making me laugh even more.

"S-Shadow...STOP IT HURTS To(laugh) LAUGH." After a few more seconds he stopped tickling me and smirked in victory.

I just pouted then noticed him staring at me with those crimson eyes...

I looked back at him returning his gaze with my sparkling BIG emerald eyes and not to mention his hands were STILL in my shirt.

The moment just felt right until... "Hey honey I-" My mother looked at us and started blushing.

"I-im sorry I hope im not interrupting anything." I just blushed then gently pushed Shadow off.

"N-no mom your not but what were you about to say?" I said sitting back up along with Shadow.

"W-well I was just about to ask if Shadow liked spaghetti or not cause that's what were having tonight I think."

Shadow looked at me then my mother." Yes Mrs. Rose spaghetti dose sound nice."

"Oh no you can just call me Lily I HATE it when kids are so...proper with me it makes me feel OLD." We both giggled at my mom and she left the room closing the door completely.

**For the rest of the night me and Shadow talked a lot about random things, had my mom's amazing spaghetti which Shadow almost chocked on laughing at one of my dads jokes and I ended spilling some juice on me so I had to change into one of my many night gowns. Now it was late at night and me and Shadow were standing on my balcony.**

He had to go in a minute" Hey Amy thanks for letting me stay for dinner I had a really great time and your dad..he's really funny." I giggled at his comment about my father.

"Haha says you and everyone else and I had a great time to Shadow." I said still looking up at the stars not noticing Shadow trying to tell me something.

"Rose..." I looked at him.

"I...im sorry I didn't ask you this sooner and I hope no one else has asked you yet but...do you want to come to homecoming with me?" He suddenly pulled a rose from behind his back.

I smelled the rose and ended up punching him in the arm.

"Do you not know how long i've been waiting for you to ask me that, why do you think I dressed up like I did today?" I quickly covered my mouth.

"That little show was for me?" I slowly nodded as he pulled me into a tight hug hugging me a round my waist and me around hus neck.

"Well next time you dress up like that only do it when it's just me and you." He whispered in my ear.

"You still haven't answered my question Rose, will you come to homecoming with me?"

"Yes...yes I will Shadow just pick me up at sevnish and will be alright." I said hugging him even tighter.

I walked him down stairs to the door.

"Well...good night Rose and we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah we should." Just as he was about to leave I stopped him.

"SHADOW wait." He turned back around and next thing I knew I had my arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him real quick.

"Good night Shadow." I whispered as I entered inside my home closing my door leaving Shadow out there in a daze.

A few moments later I heard his motorcycle start up and he left.

Then I heard my phone buzzing in my pocket. A message from Rouge.

**Rouge: Saw you and Shadow have a lil moment their ;3**

I just rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

_I now have a date to homecoming..and with Shadow :)!_

I just sighed heavily and skipped up to my room.

* * *

**Wow, I think this chapter came out pretty well and you should also check out my new story "WereVamp Love Feast" !**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	9. Homecoming

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 9**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9: Homecoming**

"Dose my hair look ok?"

"Did I put my eyeliner on right?"

"Is my zipper zipped up all the way?"

"Should I put on more lip gloss?"

"Sh-

"ENOUGH!" Rouge said as everyone cowered down.

"Sorry girls but you all need to stop worrying you all look great." Rouge's comment made all the girls smile

**Everyone(the girls) have been spending all day at Amy's house getting ready and now it was late that night and homecoming started in an hour. The girls and Shadow are now waiting downstairs for Amy to come down.**

**Shadow was just wearing a simple tux with a red tie.**

"Man im gonna kill that girl if she doesn't come on."Rouge said about to march upstairs but Shadow grabbed her arm.

"Just give her some time Rouge I mean this is her first homecoming after all." Rouge just pouted.

"Here I come." And just a few seconds after that comment Amy came down and everyone was stunned.

Amy was beautiful. She came down wearing a white strapless dress that wrapped around breast tightly, it stopped at her mid thigh and had a big gold strip on the sides of her dress with a jewel incrested gold necklace around her neck and bracelets.

Her make up was brown eyeliner and mascara, gold smokey eye, blush and red lip stick with lip gloss on top of it giving her lips that shimmery effect.

Finally to top it off with her hair her bangs were parted off to the sides and she had big curls(beach curls) and designer sparkling gold heels.

"I...uh..." Shadow was at a lost for words staring at me.

Rouge noticed this and shut his mouth." Don't want her to think your a creep do you ?" Shadow just shook his head and went up to Amy.

"Wow...you look...amazing Rose." He hugged me.

"Thanks...Shaddie." I giggled and hugged him back. Im surprised he didn't say anything about the nickname.

The feel of being in Shadow arms just makes me feel...safe and secure an- "COUGH"

Me and Shadow both stopped hugging each other and looked at my mom and dad, my mom was smiling and my dad had a strange look on his face.

"Oh my goodness just look at you all grown up." My mom pushed Shadow aside almost making him fall(Luckily Cosmo and Blaze caught him) and she hugged me tight.

"M...m-mom your g-gonna mess up my make up !" "Oh sorry dear." My mom stopped hugging me and just stared at me terry eyed.

"Mom if you don't stop crying your gonna make me cry and mess up my make up." My mother just laughed.

"Umm...sorry to break up this family moment but Knuckles just texted me and the limo will be here in ten minutes." Rouge interrupted.

"Limo? This is just homecoming what do you need a limo for." Lily asked.

"I just want us to look FABO when we enter the school and make people jealous hehe..." Everyone sweat dropped at Rouge's comment.

"OH I almost forgot Thorn go get the camera we gotta take pictures." My dad quickly went in the other room to get the camera then came back and my mother took various pictures of us with me and Shadow in the middle and the girls on the side.

"Ok,ok now just Amy and the girls." Shadow just stepped aside with my dad.

"Can I talk to you for a second my boy." Shadow just nodded as him and Thorn went into the other room.

"Yes Mr. Rose?" "Hahah just call me Thorn my boy." Shadow just nodded.

"Look I see the way you look at my daughter and well...just take good care of her tonight alright and I don't want ANY funny business going on cause I know how boys like you are so have her home before the next day cause if you don't...you'll regret it! Now you two have fun alright." Shadow just gulped and chuckled nervously as Thorn slapped him on the back a little to hard...

They returned in the room to see Rouge and Amy hugging each other taking a picture.

"Now where is Sh- SHADOW come over her so I can get some pictures of you and Amy." Shadow just nodded, put his hands around Amy's waist and they started taking pictures together.

**"BEEP,BEEP"**

Amy and Shadow just looked at each other then back to Lily.

"Well mom that's the limo so we best get goin'." My mom hugged me and we all went out the door waving my mom and dad goodbye.

"REMEMBER OUR LITTLE TALK SHADOW." Thorn yelled out to Shadow, Shadow just nodded and went a little white.

Amy noticed this." Shadow you alright?" Shadow returned back to normal, nodded and smiled at Amy.

**Diddy-Dirty Money. Skylar Grey -Coming Home**

**I'm coming home**  
**I'm coming home**  
**Tell the World I'm coming home**  
**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**  
**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**  
**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**  
**Tell the World that I'm coming**

**After the short limo ride everyone and their dates stepped out and entered the school with everyone staring at them as they walked(Mostly Shadow and Amy). They all finally entered the noisy, full of dancing big ball looking room holding hands with their dates and sat down at a large table.**

"Wow so this is homecoming huh...I LOVE it !" Amy said child like making everyone laugh.

"Oh and this is only the begging." I raised an eyebrow at Rouge's comment and was about to say something but was interrupted by Knuckles.

"Hey so we can all talk later cause right now I just wanna dance, who's with me?" Everyone (except Amy raised their hands and joined Knuckles on the dance floor.)

Before Rouge left to go dance with everyone else she looked back at Amy. "Amy hun you sure you don't wanna dance?" Amy just nodded and Rouge continued her way to the dance floor.

**Amy's P.O.V**

_"Sigh" Just look at everyone so happy and dancing with their boyfriends..._

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over to Shadow to him with a worried look o his face.

"What's wrong?" "N-nothing Shadow...you know you don't have to sit here with me you can go dance with the guys if you want." I looked away from Shadow.

"Amy, im not leaving your side I mean I am your date after all so wherever you go or whatever you do i'll be right by your side with no complaints." I smiled at his comment, got up and hugged him tightly.

**Nicki Minaj Brown- Right By My Side**

**It all comes down to this  
I miss your morning kiss  
I won't lie, I'm feeling it  
You're gone now, and I'm missing it**

"I feel like dancing come on Shaddie." I pulled Shadow's hand and dragged him on the dance floor.

"H-HEY!"

**Somewhere on the other side of the room...**

In another big table was Sonic, Scrouge, Sally, Fiona and their possy.

Of course with Sally on Sonic's lap and Fiona on Scrouge's.

They were all staring at Amy in disgust(except Scrouge and Sonic)

"Ugh just look at her." Fiona commented.

"Yeah and that dress looks SO tacky on her." One of the other girls commented.

Sonic with a board look on his face got up."HEY where do you think your going?" Sally said crossing her arms.

"To get a drink." And with that Sonic walked away into the crowed.

**~With Amy and Shadow**

**Wait, damn, there I go again**  
**I be trippin', I be flippin', I be so belligerent**  
**Man the shit that we be fighting over so irrelevant**  
**I don't even remember, though I was probably hella bent**

**Amy and Shadow were both dancing side by side to beat having a blast with Rouge, Knuckles and everyone else.**

**I, I'm not livin' life**

**I'm not livin' right**

**I'm not livin', if you're not by my side**  
**Ohhhhhh**

**I can't eat, I, I, I, I**  
**I can't sleep, I, I, I, I**  
**What I need, I, I, I, I**  
**Is you right by my side, I**

The song was now over and after a couple more songs and dances Shadow,Amy, Cream and Tails went back to the table while Rouge,Knuckles and the rest stayed on the dance floor.

"Hey Shadow im gonna go get a drink Cream come with?" Cream nodded And with that Amy walked into the crowd with Cream along by her.

Finally they reached the bar and got a (non alcoholic) drink.

"So Amy are you enjoying your first OFFICIAL homecoming?" Cream questioned me.

"To tell you the truth Cream yes homecoming is SO much fun!" I said as I hopped up and down but almost lost my balance and ended up spilling my soda on someone.

I turned around to the person"OMG I am so sor-SONIC!" I looked and saw my punch all over Sonic. I quickly got some napkins and tried to get it of.

Sonic was just looking at me smirking. "Amy,Amy chill." He took off his tux jacket.

"CHILL I just spilled soda all over your REALLY expensive looking tux jacket, im such a cluts."I put my hands over my face.

"Amy seriously it's no big deal, nothing a little "spray" can't fix." I looked back up at him. "Spray?"

"Yeah, here come with me." Sonic grabbed my hand and lead me to an empty table.

I looked back at Cream who gave me a worried look but shrugged and disappeared into the crowd.

**~With Shadow and Tails**

Both were in a really heavy conversation waiting for the girls to get back.

"So...you and Amy huh?" Shadow instantly looked over to Tails.

"Never though you two would hit it off, NO offence but Amy's one of the sexiest chicks here and well, you've have never gone for those's type of girls before so what makes her so different?" Shadow just stared at Tails.

"Tails...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Some people stared at Shadow and his out brust.

"Well you did say she went over your house...and your parents weren't there...and plus you two are always together sOoo..."

"Tails. Me and Amy are just FRIENDS nothing more, we didn't do ANYTHING over at my house and I don't think she's even interested in a relationship right now."

"Whatever you say Shadow." Shadow was about to say something else until he saw Cream coming their way without Amy?

"Hey Cream where's Amy?" He said as Cream hooked arms with Tails letting him sip some of her drink.

"Oh she spilled her drink on Sonic and is helping him get it off his jacket, hey Tails you ready to get back on the dance floor?" Tails nodded and the rabbit and fox made there way back to the dance floor.

"Sonic..." Shadow whispered to himself.

**~With Sonic and Amy**

"See." Sonic had sprayed some liquid on his jacket and shirt and the whole stain disappeared.

"Wow...what is that stuff Sonic?"

"I honestly don't know, it's something my sister Sonia made back a while ago and said if something like _this _should happen bring it." Sonic put his jacket.

He just looked at Amy up and down making her face flush. "You look very...sexy tonight Ames."

"U-umm thanks Sonic and by the way I like the nick name now I have to come up with one for you !"

"Yeah we-" "YO EVERYBODY I THINK IT'S TIME TO GO BACK A LITTLE OLD SCHOOL WOULDN'T YOU AGREE." The dj said. Most people shouted yes.

"ALRIGHT HERE COMES SOME JAMIN' OLDIES FOR YA."

**Lloyd-Get It Shawty**

**I guess I can let this woman slip away**  
**'cause I got my eye on you**  
**I see you lookin' over your shoulder**  
**Let me make my way over**

"Wow I haven't heard this song in forever." Amy whispered.

"This used to be one of my fav songs, wanna dance?" Sonic gave me a questioning look.

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor. I turned my head a little to see him smiling.

**Excuse me miss lady, how you doin'?**  
**Your body lookin' right**  
**You're the type I like and I'm pursuin'**  
**Can I get a little closer?**  
**So I can get to know you and exchange names and things**  
**Before the night is over**

**All I really want is**  
**For you to back it up**  
**Go on and put your weight on it**  
**'cause it's alright**  
**Do what you wanna**  
**Make me believe you**  
**I wanna see you**

**I put my body on Sonic's(not to close) as he put his hands on my hips and we started dancing to the beat.**

**I guess if I can let the night just drift away**  
**So baby what you're gonna do?**  
**'cause I don't wanna lose it**  
**Come on keep it movin'**  
**Excuse me miss lady, how you doin'**  
**Your body lookin' right,**  
**You're the type I like and I'm pursuin'**  
**Can I get a little closer?**  
**So I can get to know you and exchange names and things**  
**Before the night is over**

**~With Shadow**

"Ugh excuse me, pardon me...where the hell is she!?" Shadow was pushing through people trying to find Amy then he spotted a very good friend of his.

"HEY TONY!" He called out to an orange fox with gold eyes with girls dancing all around him.

The fox looked up at Shadow, shoowed all the girls away and went to Shadow. "Hey what's up dude." Tony and Shadow had a very quick(manly) hug.

""Hey man sorry to inturupt you and your "ladies" but I just need to know have you seen Amy anywhere?"

"Oh you mean that new girl, the sexy ass pink hedgehog?" Shadow nodded. "Yeah she's over there with Sonic." He said pointing in the direction Sonic and Amy were in.

"Sonic?" "Yeah-"

"TONY stop talking with him and dance with me."#Girl 1

"NO ME!" #Girl 2

"HE DOSE'NT WANT TO DANCE WITH YOU YOU HORNY BI-" #Girl 7

"LADIES, ladies please there's enough of me to go around." Tony turned his attention back to Shadow. "Sorry Shadow that's all the info I can give you so see you later." And with that Tony went back dancing leaving a very fumed Shadow on the dance floor.

**~Back with Sonic and Amy**

**Jeans tight, **  
**High heels, **  
**This is how you make me feel, **  
**Lips glossed, **  
**Teeth white, **  
**Apple bottoms let me bite, **  
**Spend the night, **  
**Catch a flight, **  
**We can do it, what you like, **  
**Feelin right you smellin good, **  
**Let's get this understood, **  
**Is there something your not telling me**  
**Are you the daughter of Frankie Beverly**  
**Cause the way you move, the way you groove**  
**I'm a fan and you're the celebrity**  
**She doing freaky stuff**  
**Shawty got me kinked up**  
**Like Fabo, I got play dough**  
**Let me show you street love, ow! **

**All I really want is **  
**For you to back it up go on and**  
**Put your weight on it **  
**Cuz is it alright **  
**Do what you wanna **  
**Make me believe ya **  
**Ooh I wanna see ya**

**Me and Sonic started moving a little faster with the beat and I would do various dips on him at times.**

**Get it shawty **  
**Get it shawty **  
**Get it shawty **  
**Get it shawty **  
**Get get get get **  
**Get it shawty **  
**Get it shawty **  
**Get it shawty **  
**Get it shawty**

The song was now over and Sonic and Amy were panting heavily looking up at each other.

"Man I"pant" haven't danced like"pant" that since the"pant""pant" party and I must say"pant" your one little freaky dancer." Sonic said in between breathes.

"Haha same here and I am NOT a freaky dancer!" I responded.

"Yeah the way you just danced with me WASn't freaky at all what so ever."

"Sonic..." I glared at him and he gulped nervously.

"S-So you enjoying homecoming?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah im having a BLAST here"giggle" and also I-" Amy and Sonic's lips were now touching.

Apparently a couple of passing people slipped and bumped harshly into Amy making her lips touch Sonic's.

**~With Shadow**

_FOUND HER and found her dancing really closely to Sonic..._

Shadow growled a little but kept his cool and was trying to make his way over to them.

"HEY AMY,A-" Next thing he knew he saw their lips touching.

_W-why are...I..._ Shadow just quickly turned away and left.

**~With Sonic and Amy**

Their lips were now touching and neither one had moved, they stayed like that for a couple of seconds but when Sonic started to kiss her and Amy started to kiss back but only for a couple of seconds quickly pulled away.

"I-I...uh..." Amy was at a lost for words and so was Sonic.

"Umm thanks for dancing with me Sonic but I really should be getting back to my table now, Rouge and the others are probably worried about me."

"Y-yeah.." Sonic quickly stepped back. "So...see you later?"

"Yeah see you later Sonic." Amy quickly retreated and went back to the table to see everyone there except for Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow?

"Hey where's Rouge Knuckles and Shadow?"

Espio responded." Knuckles and Rouge are still on the dance floor."

"Yeah and Shadow, well he just said he had to go and left a second ago." Charmy said. Amy just looked at Charmy and quickly headed to the door to find Shadow outside in running position.

"Shadow.." He turned his head to Amy with a sad/angry look and then went super speed and left leaving a confused Amy on the street by herself.

"SHADOW WAIT!" Amy reached her hand out on the verge of tears but he was gone.

Amy then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Rouge looking at her with a sad look.

"R-Rouge I," Amy was about to burst into tears "I don't understand why he just left, I-I..." Rouge just held her closer.

"I don't know why he did either but we'll soon find out" She looked at Amy and whipped the tears that were coming down her face.

"You don't wanna mess up your make up do you ?" Amy shook her head.

"Ok good now let's go back inside and have some fun alright hun." Amy just nodded and took Rouge's hand going back inside the building.

_Why did Shadow leave me...?_

* * *

**How bout them apples?**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner it's just i've been so busy with school and other things but don't worry I will try to make some free time and update quicker.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	10. Our problems

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 10**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10: Me And Him**

**It has been two weeks since homecoming, since Shadow and Amy last talked, since Sonic and Amy(accidently)kissed and more. During those past weeks Amy and the others have been trying to figure out why Shadow was ignoring her. Amy was so determined to find out why Shadow was ignoring her that she was willing to ask Scrouge to find out why but she didn't. Now it was Friday afternoon and Rouge and Amy were standing out side of the school building at Rouge's car waiting for Silver.**

"So...why are we waiting for again?" Amy said as she stood on the side of Rouge's car with her hands in her pocket's.

"Because Silver is talking to Shadow right now and if Silver is talking to Shadow then maybe he can found out why Shadow keeps ignoring you." Amy just nodded.

_Flashback..._

_"Ok now today class..."_

_I was in english with Cream and looked over to see Shadow not even facing me._

_I decided if Shadow wasn't gonna talk to me then I would talk to him._

_I poked his shoulder and he looked over towards me._

_"Hey." I said in my happy cheery voice._

_"Hi..."He responded back with a quick hi and also sounded irritated._

_I decided to keep the converstation going." So how are yo-"_

_He got his bookbag, got up then left the classroom with everyone looking at him._

_" SHADOW GET BACK IN HERE." The teacher said._

_I just put my head down and my ears flatened as Cream patted my back_

_Shadow...what did I do..._

_End of flashback..._

"THere he is." Rouge said as my head instantly popped up to see Silver walking towards us.

I quickly went up to him and pulled him over to where me and Rouge were.

"So did you find out, did you did you." I rambled on like a little kid.

"Well...not exactly."

"What do you "not exactly"." Rouge stepped in.

"Well see we were talking and then of course I brought your name up and he went into this depression mood, then I asked why do you keep ignoring her and he just said"I don't want to talk about" and that's when I came here." Again my ears went flat.

"Cheer up Amy if Shadow wants to be a jerk then let him you don't need him anyway." Rouge and I got in the car.

"Well thank you for the info Silvs see you later." Silver just waved goodbye as he got into his car with Blaze who we also waved at.

"Don't worry Amy I have a fun weekend planned that surely will make you forget about Shadow."

_Yeah...sure_

* * *

"So Amy dear how are things going with you and Shadow?" I was eating dinner with my mom in her and my dads room.

"To tell you the truth mom I think each day we don't talk we grow even more distant." I said twirling my food around on my plate.

"Well has he told you what's bothering him?" " No mom and EVERYbody has asked him and he won't tell."

My mom just nodded and took a bite out of her pasta." Well honey do you want my advice?" I nodded.

"I think you should give him some distance, just give him some space and he'll warm back up to you again eventually cause I mean you guys had such a good relationship going on and for this one little tiny thing that you apparently did but don't know about...for that ruin your friendship is just,ju-"

"I get it mom," I sat up from her bed"im gonna go take a walk."

"To where?" "The park." And with that I left to my room and put white jeans on, tan fuzzy UGG's, a shirt and my tan coat with ear muffs and gloves.

I just put a little mascara and lip gloss on, grabbed my cell and left the house.

* * *

I traveled a couple blocks away from my house and walked into a big snow covered public park that a lot of people went to but at this time there were no residents.

I just plopped down under a big tree and sighed.

"You having problems to?" I was startled and looked up in the tree to see Sonic?

"Sonic? What are you doing all the way out here you live on the beach?" He jumped down from the tree and stood beside me also wearing winter attire.

I stood up with him" Long story, let's just say I don't wanna be at my house right now nor around Sally." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Sally, what did something happen between you to?"

"You haven't heard?" I shook my head as he sighed heavily.

"Sonic if you don't wanna talk about it i-" "No it's fine."

He shifted his feet back and forth then looked up at me" I found out that Sally has been cheating on me for a long time now, giving guys blowjobs and what not and then she tried to play it off like she didn't know anything about it which pissed me off even more, she then came over my house begging for forgiveness but I just left and told her to go home thus I stumbled upon this park and ran into you." Sonic said trying to put a smile on his face.

"Oh Sonic im so sorry," I put a hand on his shoulder" well if you need somebody to talk to im always here for you." He looked at me with a heart warming smile,

"Thanks Ames but what's up with you and emo boy." "You mean Shadow?"

"Yeah we always use to call him that when we were little." I nodded.

" Well I don't really know Sonic, he's just been ignoring me lately for some reason and won't tell anyone why but it's whatever I guess." I said I put my head down.

"Are you guys not friends anymore or were you..together?"

"No we were never together, Shadow and me have a really good best friend relationship but I guess all that's over now because of something I did but don't even know about."

"Like you said to me Amy if you need someone to talk to im always here for you." I smiled and hugged Sonic.

"Thanks." We both were silent now looking at the snow covered ground.

"You can leave Ames cause im gonna be here for a while." I was about to protest then an idea popped in my head.

"Hey my house is just a few blocks from here, you wanna go there i'll make some hot coco."

"Will there be marshmallows in this hot coco?" He said in a childish way.

"Yeash there will be marshmallows and you can have as many as you want." I said cheery as he smiled.

"Ok lets g-" It was like in slow motion.

I slipped on some ice and Sonic quickly held my waist and caught me before I hit the ground. I held on to his neck tightly.

He pulled me back up and next thing I knew we were faced to face.

" You gotta be more careful Ames." I just stared at him and those green eyes.

"I-uh thanks S-sonic...let's go to my house now." I linked arms with him as we walked to my house.

...

"See that's what you get for skating on thin ice!" Me and a dripping wet Sonic entered my house.

I went over to the table and saw a note.

_ Dear Amy,_

_Your father had an unexpected meeting tonight and I went with him._

_There's dinner in the fridge but if you don't like it then I left a _

_couple of dollars on the tables incase you want some pizza or something like that._

_Luv, mommy_

_P.S- NO WILD PARTIES :3_

"Well look's like my parent's aren't home." I looked over to Sonic who was shivering.

"Ok hold on and let me get you some fresh clothes." He just nodded.

A couple of minutes later I came back and made him change into slippers, sweat pants and a wife beater all fresh and hot from the drier and put his wet clothes in the laundry room to dry. We went up to my room.

I changed to putting a big T-shirt on, shorts and some slipper boot's.

Sonic was still shivering on my bed. "Hold on let me go get you a blanket." I went in the hallway and got him a big blanket and also went down stairs, made hot coco and came back up.

"BRUH thanks Ames you really know how to take care of a person." He said sipping his coco.

"Well I just don't want you to get sick that all." I turned on my t.v and flipped through channels.

"OH go back up one." I just looked at him curiously and went back up one to see Rush Hour 3 about to come on.

"RUSH HOUR AHH I LOVE THIS MOVIE." I pressed the button and we began to watch the movie snuggling closer together.

...

The movie was now over

""YAWN" man that movie get's funnier everytime." Sonic said stretching looking at the clock.

"Oh it's almost eleven, I should get going." He said standing up from my bed but I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Your not going anywhere mister, your clothes aren't anywhere near dry yet AND I don't want you walking out there this late by yourself." He just nodded.

"I'll stay, but only on one condition." "And what's that?"

"I get to sleep with you." He smirked.

"SONIC." I grabbed a near by pillow and smacked him in the head.

"NO NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT." "SURE you didn't."

"Honestly I didn't. What I meant was to sleep next to you in your bed that's all." He said innocently with his hands up.

I put the pillow down."Ok you can sleep with me BUT no funny business AND you have to sleep under another blanket." We shook hands in agreement.

I turned off my lamp and got into my covers with me facing Sonic and him facing me.

"Are you comfy?" He shook his head.

"Well I can go get you another bla-" He then scooted closer and out me in his arms.

"Now im comfy." My whole face flushed and I tried to hide it but failed.

"You really cute when you blush." I just rolled my eyes.

"Good night Sonic." I said as I snuggled into him.

"Night Ames and thanks for everything." He kissed my forehead.

Sonic and I then drifted into a good night's sleep...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	11. Can We Talk

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 11**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11: Can We Talk**

"CHRISTMAS BREAK!"

**Oh yes it is that wonderful time of year where you can make snow angels, have snow ball fights, get colds, have soup, stay home, get presents and much much more ! Now we find our beloved pink hedgehog, bat and cream rabbit walking in the hallway talking and gossiping.**

"OMG I can't believe it's already Christmas break im so EXCITED!" Cream said jumping up and down.

Me and Rouge both laughed at her childish behavior.

"I don't understand why everyone is so excited about it though." Cream and Rouge both looked at me like I was crazy.

Rouge put her hands on my shoulder's."Ok listen carefully. Why everyone is excited is ONE two weeks of NO school. TWO Christmas equals presents and New Years equals parties so of course everyone's excited." Rouge took her hands off my shoulders.

"Ok ok well in that case im very excited now." I stopped at my locker getting my books.

"So mine running the plan by me again on what were going to do." I closed my locker and looked at them.

Cream answered" Well first were all going home tonight then tomorrow everyone's going over to Cosmo's to spend then night. During break were all gonna go to the movies, go ice skating and all that good stuff and basically have fun and be together."

"I like the sound of that." I said smiling as we entered the classroom and of course with Shadow a no show as usual and Tails was gone?

"It's no surprise that Shadow is a no show but Tails...he's always on time." Cream said as we sat down in the classroom.

_Something strange is going on..._

**Shadow's P.O.V**

"This is such a good song." I said to myself bobbing my head to some music in my car.

"KNOCK,KNOCK" I instantly turned of my music and rolled down the window to see an angry/irritated Tails.

"Tails..shouldn't you be in class?" Tails just walked around my car and got in the passenger seat.

"I could ask you the same thing Shadow." Tails said not even looking at me.

"What's wr-" He cut me off.

"Why are you treating Amy like shit." He quickly said as I went in shock.

"Don't you ever say that again im not treating her like shit." I said coldly.

Tails turned to me giving me a straight face.

"Shadow, you've been ignoring Amy, you've been rude to her and you've even made her cry at times." Tails stated.

"I made her cry?" He just shook his head and continued talking.

"Shadow I don't know what's wrong with you but you need to stop being an ass and talk to Amy before it's to late."

"What do you mean before it's to late?" I looked at him.

"Well it's obvious that you really like Amy yet your treating her like she doesn't even exist to you. Oh and also I should let you know from day one Sonic has had his eyes set on Amy and now that he's single he's gonna go for her and knowing Sonic he's probably gonna ask her to be his girl or something before break is over so you need to hurry and fix this mess you made."

"But I don't know how Tails, I think it's a little to late for me to do anything at this point. She and Sonic can just be together then." Tail's slapped me on the back of my head as I looked at him with an angered expression.

"WHAT THE HELL!"I roared at him as I rubbed the back of my head.

"That's the Shadow I know. Stop acting like a quitter and just talk to her, it's not to late dude... Man I haven't seen you like this since Mari-"

"DON'T bring her up again." I said as I looked down.

"Well all im saying Shadow is that you need to talk to Amy and fix this asap**"NEW MESSAGE"**." Tails looked down at his phone.

"It's a message from Cream." He typed back and put his phone down.

"Well the bells about to ring for second period so we should get going." Tails said getting out of the car.

_Amy im so sorry hope you can forgive me..._

**Amy's P.O.V**_  
_

**"RING" **All of English and no Shadow or Tails.

I waved goodbye to Rouge, Cream and Silver and went to my locker to see Tikal and Blaze already there.

"Hey guys what's up." I said putting books in my locker.

"Nothing much just waiting for school to be over and for Christmas break to start." Tikal said.

" Hey guys I gotta tell you something." "What?" They both responded.

"Well seeing as were gonna be at the ice rink and the guys are gonna be there to...well I don't wanna be a sixth wheel so... I think im just gonna meet you guys later that night to spend the night." Both just looked at me.

"Amy we want you to go." Blaze said as I shut my locker and began to walk to class.

"Yeah Amy it wouldn't feel right if you weren't with us." Tikal put a hand on my shoulder.

" Well im glad you guys want me to come but it's the holidays and I don't want you babysitting me. Go be with your boyfriends." I said happily.

"AM- hey wait I have an idea. Why don't you just ask Sonic to come." Blaze suggested making me stop in my tracks.

"Yeah that's a good idea Blazey and we all know you like Sonic so just ask him." Tikal butted in.

"But he just broke up with Sally guys I can't just be like" Hey Sonic wanna go out with me"." I continued walking.

"Then don't say it like that just say "Hey Sonic wanna go ice skating with me and the guys." and besides it's not like a date or anything it's just two friends hanging out and having fun." Blaze said.

We finally entered the classroom and as soon as I got in Sonic looked up and smiled at me making my whole face flush.

"We'll go on and ask." Tikal said as her and Blaze went to go sit down.

I went over to Sonic, hugged him and sat down.

"Hey Ames."

"Hey Sonic." I said happily.

"Dose your head still hurt." I reached my hand and rubbed the back of Sonic's head.

He flinched." Yeah a little but im getting better. Your mom sure has a way with her hands."

_Flashback..._

_It was the morning after Sonic had spent the night._

_We were laying down in my bed in the same position we were in last night with Sonic holding me in his arms and me snuggled up in his chest._

_I opened my eyes a little but shut them and snuggled into Sonic's chest even more smelling his scent._

_I was planning to go back to sleep until..._

_"AMY Amy honey were home." I instantly popped my head up and tried to wake Sonic up._

_"Sonic," I whispered to him." Sonic wake up my parents are here."_

_"Mpmh" Is all I got and he still didn't move so I put my mouth to his ear and blew in it._

_He screamed a little and rolled out the bed._

_"AMY HONEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT." I heard my mom from downstairs._

_"Yeah mom im fine I just...got up off the wrong side of the bed that's all."I helped Sonic up._

_"Look my mom and dad are here so you gotta leave."_

_"But what about my clothes." I started to think.__"Just hide in my closet until I get back ok." I pushed him in my closet and ran downstairs to the laundry room to get his clothes._

_"OW!" My ears perked up and I came back up stairs to see my mom with Sonic who had a big bump on his head and my father looking very confused._

_"Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do." I said as I giggled nervously._

_End of flashback..._

I just chuckled nervously.

"Yeah like I said really sorry about that." I keep rubbing the back of his head. He just smiled. "Hold up a second Ames." He pulled something out of his bookbag.

"Merry Christmas." He pulled a white Rose out of the back of his hand and gave it to me.

I smelled it." Wow Sonic this is beautiful thank you."

"Welcome, it reminded me of you cause it's a white rose and one of a kind just like you." I could feel the heat rising up in my face.

"OH hey so me and the guys are going ice skating and I wanted to know if you could come with me." _SAY YES SAY YES!_

"Sure sounds fun but honestly I don't know how to ice skate."

"Well then i'll teach you." I said putting my hand on top of his.

"Sounds like a plan ." I smiled up at Sonic who smiled back.

...

Now it was after school and everyone was going home to start their break.

"Ok so where all we all gonna meet up at." Espio said holding Tikal.

"Well Esp's were all gonna meet at the fountain in downtown then were gonna walk to the ice rink. After that were all going to Cosmo's house to spend the night I don't know about you boys though." Rouge answered.

"What time?" Charmy asked.

"At seven." Everyone nodded.

" See you guys later." Me and Rouge hugged everyone goodbye and left.

"Man today was so fun." Rouge said as we got in her car.

"I bet it was and breaks gonna be even more fun!" I squealed.

**"2 New Message"** I looked over to Rouge then my phone and clicked to see the messages.

**Sonic: Can't wait to go ice skating with u and thanks for inviting me Ames see u ltr Sonic ;)**

I smiled at Sonic's message then opened the other one to see it from Shadow...

**Shadow: Hey can we talk...**

"Rouge..." I just stared at the phone.

"What is it hun?"

"Shadow just texted me asking if we could talk..." Rouge was just as silent as me and all you could hear was other cars and the screeching of Rouge's.

" I-I really don't have any advice to give you on this one. It's your decision if you wanna talk to him or not and it's VERY understandable if you say no but I think you should talk to him."

Finally we arrived at my house. I went up to my room, took my shoes off and plopped down in my bed deciding weather to text back or not.

I decided.

**Me: When and where ?**

**Shadow:Meet me tomorrow around noon at Toni's in uptown. Ask Rouge to take you there**

**Me: K.**

**Shadow: Thnk U for agreeing to tlk to me see u tmmr.**

I just threw my phone down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

_Tomorrow's gonna be a LoNg day..._

* * *

** Well im gonna try to post the next chapter this weekend if im not to busy .**

**Oh and also im gonna start a vote for ShadAmy or SonAmy so vote and well see who Amy ends up with in the end.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	12. Good For Now

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 12**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12: Good For Now**

"You sure you wanna do this?" Rouge said.

Both were in Amy's room and Rouge was sitting on Amy's bed questioning if Amy really wanted to do this(which was talk to Shadow) as Amy was pacing back and fourth in her room.

"Yes Rouge im one hundred percent sure. I wanna hear what he has to say." Amy said firmly.

"Alright...well I respect your decision and you look great by the way." Amy was wearing black leggings, short tan/orange fringe boots, a black tank with a big tan and black poncho over it. Her hair was brushed to the side, all shiny and curly/straight with her side bang out. She had on no make up except lip gloss and some mascara with a hint of blush.

"Thanks Rouge, im ready now." Rouge and Amy went down to Rouge's car and Rouge began to drive.

There was a red stop light and Rouge took this chance to look at Amy.

"Ok so just to let you know Tikal took an hour shift today so she's gonna be there if any problems happen. Also im gonna drop your stuff off at Cosmo's and Tikal's gonna take you there after you and Shadow talk ok?"

Amy just nodded.

A couple minutes later they arrived at the restaurant and Amy got out the car.

"Text me if you need anything ok." Amy nodded and headed into the busy restaurant.

_Guess I better text Shadow and see where he is..._

She pulled her phone out and texted him.

**Amy: Where R u ?**

**...**

**Shadow: Im already here but im at an outside table**

She put her phone in her pocket and just as she was about to head outside someone tapped her shoulder.

It was the same black wolf with gold eyes from last time.

"Hey, I remember you, you were with that black and red hedgehog that night a couple weeks ago." Amy nodded.

"Yeah your Alex right?" He nodded.

"You know my name but can I know yours?" "Im Amy, Amy Rose and sorry for his attitude that night."

He put his hands up." No it's cool I mean boyfriends are like that somethi-"

She waved her hands" NO, no he's NOT my boyfriend and never was." He just stared.

"Oh...so you two weren't or aren't together." Amy shook her head.

" Well then are you single?" "Currently yes but-" Hey checked her phone since it buzzed and saw a text from Shadow.

**Shadow: Where are you ?**

**Amy: Be there in a min. hold up**

Amy put her phone back in her pocket.

"Well Alex it was nice seeing you again but im actually here to have an important talk with someone right now."

"Oh, right im sorry for holding you up."" "It's ok im not in that much of a hurry to see them anyway but see you later." She waved goodbye to Alex and headed outside.

She saw Shadow sitting outside on his phone. He looked up and smiled at Amy but she just gave time a straight face and sat down.

He put his phone down and stared at Amy making her feel a little uncomfortable.

There was a very awkward silence between the two until Shadow finally spoke up.

"Hey ho-" " Cut the bullshit Shadow and tell me what you want." Amy said harshly but quickly covered her mouth and shook her head.

"I-im so sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that." "No it's perfectly fine for you to have snapped at me and I don't blame you."

"Damn right!" Another awkward silence between the two hedgehogs.

"Can I take your guys order." It was Tikal in uniform and she at first looked over to Shadow glaring at him then to Amy giving her a worried look.

"I would like some water with a little lemon." Amy responded to Tikal's question.

"And I would li-" "Ok, that's all, good I'll be back with your water in a minute." Tikal left.

Shadow understood why Tikal did that.

"Amy look at me." When Amy looked up all Shadow saw was sadness and anger in her eyes and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Tikal quickly gave Amy her water and left.

"Look Amy, im sorry-" Amy started chuckling leaving a very confused Shadow.

"Sorry...sorry? SORRY is all you have to fucking say!" Amy said as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Do you even know what your sorry for?" "I-" She cut him off before he could even get a word out.

"Let me tell you, for being rude, mean and nasty to me and COMPLETELY cutting me OFF," Amy said trying to control her anger.

"Everytime I tried to approach you in the hallway you would walk the other way, everytime I tried to talk to you, you would either ignore me OR just give me a short irritated response and walk away, everytime I called and texted you, you didn't answer or respond back, I cried CRIED because of you and how you cut me off and all you have to say is SORRY!" Some of her tears slipped out.

"Shadow the hedgehog I miss you so much but I don't know if I can ever forgive you. You acted like a complete ass and I don't even know what I did that got you upset but I am so sorry. Im still debating if I should even be friends with you let alone even talk to you." Various tears were dripping down her face.

"y-you don't know h-how much pain you've caused me, you had me -w-w-wondering every night on what I did to you, how I should f-fix it but everytime I tried something like talking to you it failed... I-I-i..." All off her tears came out and she turned around so he wouldn't see her.

Next thing she knew a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Look Amy, im am So sorry that i've caused you all that pain. You didn't even deserve it and you didn't do anything wrong."Amy heard him sniffle and turned around to see him with a tear running down his face.

"Im sorry I acted like an ass and put you trough all that trouble. I just hope you can forgive me Amy because I miss you a lot. You were my best friend and always made me laugh and smile. Without you I feel like my life is uncomplete and I feel i can't really live because I lo...all im saying is that im sorry and that I miss you a lot and I hope you can forgive me." Shadow said whipping her tears away.

"Shadow, you have to promise me something." "What is it Rose?"

"You have to promise never to cut me off like that EVER again and to now tell me everything and don't hide it. Im hear for you Shadow and you ca tell me anything." She said as she whipped his tear away.

"I promise Rose never again." They hugged each other tightly.

Amy let go and looked him in the eye. He began to smirk and Amy got curious.

"What?" "I wanna take you somewhere." He grabbed her hand.

"Wait I have to be at Cosmo's house at a certain time though."

"Ok i'll take you then." "You know where she lives at?"

"Yeah I had to drop Charmy off there one time." Amy nodded.

"Well I have to tell Tikal cause she was gonna drop me off." Shadow nodded and they went in to find Tikal.

They found her taking an order from a nice couple.

"Ok i'll get that right away." She looked up and noticed Shadow and Amy looking at her.

She walked towards them" So are you guys good now." They both nodded.

Amy grabbed Shadow's hand,looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Yeah were good but I just came to tell you I don't need a ride Shadow wants to take me somewhere then he'll drop me off at Co's later. Is that ok?"

"Yeah it perfectly fine beside im gonna be off in twenty minutes and I was gonna stop at Espio's anyway."

"Ok well we'll see you later Tikal." Amy hugged Tikal then her and Shadow left.

**~With Rouge**

She was in her hot pick, black and white room pacing back and fourth worrying about Amy.

_She should have texted me by now. It's almost 2 now and she hasn't texted me ! Maybe she's still talking to Shadow or what if she threw her phone on the ground and broke it out of anger or what if-_

**"New Message" and almost like super man Rouge flew on her bed and checked her massege to not see one from Amy but from Sonic?**

**Sonic: Hey Rouge Sonic ;)**

She sighed seeing as it wasn't from Amy but she texted back.

**Rouge: What's uhp Big blue?**

**Sonic: Well see it's about Amy. I texted her two times and called her once but she didn't answer so i just left a mes. Sonic ;)**

Rouge lifted an eyebrow at this text and continued to text back.

**Rouge: She hasn't texted back me either.**

**Sonic: Do you know where she is cause this is really important. Sonic ;)**

**Rouge:"She's with Shadow.."**

And like the second she sent that texted he called her and she picked up.

"Hello."

**"Yeah...so she's with Shadow right now? Doing what?" Sonic said sounding a little angry over the phone.**

"Oh don't worry blue nothing to serious. Their just talking things out that's all." Rouge said calmly.

**"Oh...well where is she cause I really need to talk to her."**

"Well she's a Toni's right now."

**"Thanks Rouge and if Amy get's in any contact with you tell her to call me asap."**

"Will do blue." "CLICK"

_I hope Amy's ok..._

**~With Amy and Shadow**_  
_

They were in the car driving somewhere.

"Shadow where are we going cause im not familiar with this area at all." Amy looked at Shadow when he didn't answer.

"Shadow..Shadow...SHADOW," She though of something else and smirked." OoOoh ShaAaDdIiEe..." She said in a sing songy voice. He immediately looked at her and she laughed.

"Where are we going dude."

"Don't worry about. All you need to kow is that you'll like it and that were almost there." Amy just pouted as he laughed.

Shadow's phone started to ring.

**I wear Gucci, I wear Bally at the same damn time**  
**On the phone, cooking dope, at the same damn time**  
**Selling white, selling mid, at the same damn time**  
**Fucking 2 bad bitc-**

"Hello?"

"Yes..."

"Perfect thanks guys I owe you."

"SHUT UP!" He hung up. Amy just looked at him confusion.

"How was that?"

"Nobody." She punched him in the arm.

"Ow ok,ok it was Knuckles, Tails and the guys telling me something that's all."

"Telling you wh-" before Amy could finish the car came to a complete stop and Shadow got out of it. He speed to the other side of the car and opened Amy's door.

"Shadow wha-" She gasped.

She looked at her surroundings and saw a big snow covered park and under a really big tree was a lab top, a fire, a picnic blanket and all sorts of food.

" S-Shadow, I don't know what to say.." Amy said covering her mouth with her tiny delicate hands.

"you don't have to say anything." He began to walk in the snow and looked back to see Amy not budging.

"What?" "The snow looks so deep to step in and I don't wanna get my new shoes ruined." he just rolled his eyes and picked her up bridle style bringing her and him to the picnic blanket.

They sat down and she looked at all the food. "Wow this is a lot of food..." there was taco bell, kfc, burger king, cupcakes, soda cans, lemonade, water and more.

"Well I didn't really know what you wanted so I got everything." She smiled and laid her head in Shadow's chest.

"What movie do you want to watch?' he said bringing the lab top on his lap going through the netflex list.

"OH there Alvin and The Chipmunks Chipwrecked!" Amy said.

"Chipmunks..." "Yeah, oh pretty please." Amy said with big eyes making Shadow smile.

"What ever the lady wants." he said as the movie began to play.

"Thanks Shadow." She gave him a kiss on the check and snuggled into him more.

"Anything for you Rose..."

**~With Sonic**

Sonic had speed over to Toni's in winter attire.

He looked and saw Tikal leaving but stopped her.

"Tikal...TIKAL!" Tikal looked back and saw Sonic speeding up to her.

"Sonic? What are you doing here and you look like you could use some water." She grabbed a water bottle out of her(Espio's) car and Sonic chugged it.

"Thanks Tikal but have you seen Amy cause I really need to talk to her." Tikal nodded her head.

"She was just here with Shadow like a half hour ago." Sonic just sighed.

"Do you know where they went?" Tikal shook her head.

"No I don't but Shadow is taking her over to Cosmo's later cause were having a sleep over at her house. What do you haveto tell Amy cause i'll call her for you or-"

"No,no that's ok i'll just tell her when we go ice skating or another day." "Ok...well do you need me to drop you off somewhere or something?"

"No that's ok I have to go do somethings anyway but thanks Tikal." And with that Sonic speed off.

"Strange.." Tikal said to herself but shrugged and got in the car.

**~Back With Amy and Shadow**

Amy was eating a drum stick while Shadow was eating a taco.

Then he remembered something.

"Oh," He got up and gently pushed Amy to the side.

"What's wrong?" Amy said sitting up.

"N-nothing i'll be right back , I just have to get something out of the car." He speed to the car.

"Where is it...wh- found you." He pulled out his cell phone then looked in the passenger seat and say Amy's phone lite up.

"Guess i better give her, her ph-" he was planning on giving her her phone until he saw that 2/5 messages were from Sonic and that she got a missed call and message from him to.

He opened the message's that Sonic sent her.

**11:56am Sonic: Morning beautiful. Sonic ;)**

He growled and looked at the other message.

**12:18am Sonic: Hey when you get this message call me or txt me bck Sonic ;)**

'Delete,delete." He deleted the message then looked and saw she had a voice one from him and a missed call.

He unlocked her password and began to her the voice message from Sonic.

**"Hey Ames it's Sonic... uh it's about twelve oneish right now but I have to tell you something really important and I was wondering if we could meet a-" "Delete"**

_Sorry blue but she's mine..._

"SHADOW COME ONE IT"S ON THE PART WHERE SIMON'S ACTING LIKE A CRACK HEAD!" He chuckled at Amy's comment.

"COMING." He put her phone back in the seat and shut it off.

_She's mine.. _Shadow said smirking to himself and walked back to the picnic.

* * *

**There you got some ShadAmy fluff FINALLY!**

**Oh and Keep those votes coming guys and so far ShadAmy is winning and if you wanna vote twice so I can keep track put a 2X by your vote thnx!**

**For next time: More drama and romance. Some more fluff and what dose Sonic have to tell Amy so badly ?**

**Check out my other story "Girls and Boyz" and review to if you like adventure and romance as well with some drama !**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	13. Little To Late

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 13**

**Before we begin this story/chapter I just want to say that may I remind you this is A SonAmyShad NOT SonAmy OR ShadAmy so nothing is official until the end but your votes still count...that is all !**

**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! :)**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 13: Little To Late**

"Are we ready?" Rouge questioned.

"YES!"

**It was just a couple days after Christmas and all the girls were at Cosmo's house getting ready to leave for their ice skating adventure. What Amy doesn't know is that there's a really big surprise in store for her!**

"Money?" "Check!"

"Skate's?" "Check!"

"Outfits?" "Check!"

"Let's see." Everyone took off their trench coats and showed off their ice skating outfits but Amy's was the most beautiful one of all.

It was all an all white/silver see through sexy ice skating outfit with silver sparkles. It was very reveling in the middle so you got a glimpse of her C cup chest. Her hair was split in the middle and it was wavy while her make up was just eye liner, lip gloss, mascara and white/ silver eye shadow with a hint of blush. It fit her body in all the right places.

"WOW AMY YOU LOOK FREAKIN' GORGEOUS !" Cream said looking her up and down.

The girls whistled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Guys it's really nothing." "Nothing." Cosmo said" Then how come all this break you dressed cute and casual but now all of a sudden you turn sexy on us?" Cosmo looked Amy in the eye.

"It's cause of Sonic." Blaze said smirking making Amy flush.

"Yeah she's just trying to impress blue that's all." Tikal said knowingly.

" Whatever i'll let you guys think that...now let's go it's past seven and the boys are probably already there." Amy said rushing out the room as the girls snickered.

"So is it true that tonight Sonic's gonna ask Am-" Rouge quickly covered Cosmo's mouth.

"Yes but well talk about that later when Amy's not around... you girls go on ahead I just have to make a call real quick." The girls headed down stairs.

Rouge dialed a number.

**"Hello." Said the unknown voice.**

"Hey it's Rouge."

**"Rouge...what's up?"**

"You know what's going to happen tonight right?" There was a silence over the phone.

**"Yes...but there's nothing I can really do about it Rouge." The person said.**

"So your just gonna sit at home and doing nothing while someone else is about to clam something that you REALLY want...SHadow!" Rouge said coldly.

**" Look I don't want them together as much as the next guy but as long as she's happy then im happy."** Rouge was stunned.

"You know what why don't you call me back when the real Shadow I know is in." **"CLICK"**

"ROUGE COME ON!" Rouge heard the girls yell for her from downstairs.

"Ok coming..." Rouge just put her phone in her pocket and went down stairs.

_Whatever Shadow..the real Shadow I know wouldn't stand for this what's gotten into you ?_

**~With The Boys**

"Where are they ?" Charmy said.

"Yeah how are they gonna tell us to be here on time and there not even be here...on time !" Silver stated.

" Well you know how girls are." Knuckles said.

**While the other guys were talking about how girls are always late Sonic's mind was on something or should I say someone else...**

"Hey bud." Sonic turned around to see Tails giving him a worried look.

"Hey..." He responded shakily.

"You nervous about tonight?" Sonic nodded.

"Yeah I mean what if she say no.."

"Sonic I guarantee you that Amy won't say no and besides she REALLY likes you so why would she say no." Sonic looked at Tails in shock.

"She likes me..." Tails nodded his head. "How do you know?"

"Because Cream told me and her and Amy are like two peas in one tight pod so I know she telling the truth and it's kinda obvious to." Sonic just nodded.

"You know what Tails your right."

"Right about what?" All the guys turned around to see the girls with their skates in their hands in long trench coats.

"Sorry were late we just got stuck in a little traffic." Rouge said linking arms with Knuckles.

All the girls linked arms with the guys they were and began to walk to the rink with except for Amy who was staring at something across the street.

Sonic went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder"Hey." Amy was startled by the voice and almost tripped but the Sonic caught her.

"SONIC don't scare me like that!" Sonic just laughed.

" My bad!" Sonic said putting his hands up as Amy sighed.

"It's ok Sonic,"Amy said as she turned her head across the street again and back to Sonic." I just thought I saw something come on let's go catch up with everyone else." Amy said as she linked arms with Sonic and they speed up with everyone else.

**Rally's Ice Rink...**

There was a male coyote at the box desk. "Hello and welcome to Rally's ice rink. That will be ten dollars to get in." Everyone gave them their money.

They entered a big lounge room with all sorts of people. There were couches, love seats, a couple of fire places, a food area and a first aid area The ice rink was infront of them blocked by a wall and a big window where you could see the people ice skate. There were also benches in the ice rink where you could watch them inside the rink.

The gang had sat their stuff down on a couch and were preparing to skate.

"So are you gonna show us what's under those trench coats." Espio said.

"Yeah just a second." Tikal said as all the girls stood together.

They took off their trench coats and twirled around as the guys looked at them in shock. Some of the nearby guys were also looking at the girls.

"You like?" Cream said.

"Yes me likey very much." Tails said going up to Cream and entering the ice skating rink. So did everyone else with their dates except Amy and Sonic who was trying to get the balance of things.

"Come on Sonic we haven't even entered the ice rink yet." Amy said giggling as her and Sonic were about to enter the rink.

"I know..." Finally they entered the rink and on que Amy started skating around doing tricks and other various things. Everyone was watching her in amazement**(Except for** **Rouge who knew she could skate well)** especially Sonic who was holding on to the ledge for his little dear life.

"SHOW OFF!" Amy heard the girls shout at her.

She skated back over to Sonic smirking. "What do you think hedgehog?"

"I-i.. WOW are you like a professional skater or something!" She laughed at Sonic.

"No it's just when I was younger my dad used to take me and Rouge sometimes ice skating all the time."

"I wish I could ice skate like that." Amy grabbed Sonic's hand. "Step by step hedgehog but you gotta know how to skate first." Amy said as they started moving slowly around the rink.

"See your already getting the hang of it." Amy said holding Sonic's hand tightly.

"Barely." Amy just laughed at Sonic as they glided through the ice rink. Sonic lifted his arms up for balance and laughed.

"Hey this isn't so bad!" Sonic said looking at Amy smiling. " I told you, you just had to get the hang of it." Amy said smiling back.

**...**

**Everyone was having a good time skating and Sonic had finally got the hang of it skating by himself.**

"WOOHOO!" Sonic shouted as he spun in circles around Amy who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah you may have gotten the hang of ice skating but you still can't do tricks like me." Amy said sticking her tounge out at Sonic who just frowned.

"Watch this." Sonic said as he skated around the rink fast. He dug his toe in the ice and began to spin around until a hedgehog couple nearby had accidently bumped into him and his foot had bent badly.

He yelped in pain. "SONIC!" Amy said as she skated towards him. A couple seconds later Blaze, Silver and the hedgehog couple had skated towards them.

"Sonic! Are you alright what were you thinking?" Amy said extending her hand towards him.

"Yeah dude are you ok?" The male hedgehog asked.

"What happened?" Silver questioned.

"This guy was trying to do a trick but we accidently bumped into him we didn't mean to." The female hedgehog said.

"No it's alright." Sonic said in pain as Silver and Amy helped him up and back to the lounge to sit on the couch. Everyone had rushed over to them.

" Blaze go and get him some ice." Amy said sitting on the couch with Sonic as Tails began to examine Sonic's foot.

Blaze nodded and rushed to get ice.

" Is he gonna be ok Tails?" Amy asked.

He was done examining and put Sonic's foot down." Yeah he'll be alright he just needs to rest for a little and get some ice on his foot." Blaze had finally came back with the ice and Tails placed it on Sonic's foot.

"What happened?" Cosmo and Charmy said in usion.

"Well Sonic was trying to impress me," Amy looked over to Sonic who was grinning" he was trying to do a spin but a couple bumped into him on accident while he was spinning and he ended up hurt/ twisting his foot really bad." Sonic had put his head on Amy's chest and she began to rub his quills.

He heard his phone beep and checked it. He smiled at the message and looked up at everybody giving them knowing looks.

"It's time?" Cosmo said as Sonic nodded.

"Time for what?" Amy said in confusion.

"Amy come with me." Cream said extending her hand out to Amy.

"Come with you... what?" "Amy just come with us we wanna show you something real quick." Tails stepped in.

" O-ok?" Tails and Cream linked arms with Amy and they rushed outside.

"W-Wait." Amy said. Amy, Cream and Tails were out the building.

"Was that Katie?" Espio asked as Sonic nodded.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Sonic?" Tikal said.

"Yes, i've never been so sure about anything in my life." Sonic tried to get up but hissed in pain and sat back down on the couch.

"Sonic maybe you should do this another day when you can actually walk." Rouge said.

"No Rouge im asking tonight, everyone's already expecting this and I have everything set up. Besides I can't wait any longer." All the guys smirked at his attitude.

Sonic made a second attempt to get up and this time the guys were there to help him up.

" Alright...it's show time guys." Sonic said as they all exited the building.

**~With Amy, Cream and Tails**

"Guys would you care to tell me what's up." The whole time Amy asked question's Cream and Tails just smiled and gave her little answer's like "Were almost there" or "Don't worry about it your gonna love it."

"Guy-" "Look Amy were here." Amy looked and saw that they were back in down town at the big golden fountain. There were all sorts of people gathered everywhere around the fountain and there was even a Fox News truck there.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Amy.

"Yo' Cream why is everyone staring at us." Amy whispered in Cream's ear.

They were now in front of the fountain."No Amy their staring at you not us." Tails said.

"At me?" Cream and Tails shook their heads.

By the fox channel van there was a camera crew, camera man and a brown hedgehog with blue eyes in jeans, blue boots, a blue coat and a mic.

"Testing, testing one two three." She said as she poked the mic.

"Ok Katie were live in one minute." The camera man said.

" Dose my hair look good, are you sure I look ok?"

"Yes Kaite you look fine." He held his hand up and counted down the seconds.

"And were live."

"Hello everyone this is Katie Grooms here reporting live from Down Town. Tonight we are going to witness a proposal in which Sonic The Hero/fastest thing alive Hedgehog is going to ask New cutie Amy Rose the big question "Will you be my girlfriend." She doesn't know anything about it yet but in a couple of minutes she will. Will she say yes or no? Stay tuned to find out on Fox News channel 9." The camera man gave her a thumbs up.

Back with Amy...

" A camera crew, fox news, a bunch of people? Please tell someone tell me what's going on!?" Amy said.

Cream just looked at her. "Well... if you wanna know that bad Soni-" Tails quickly covered Creams mouth.

"Sonic? Sonic wha-" "Sorry im late."

Cream, Tails, and Amy looked and saw everyone moving out the way for someone. Next thing they knew they saw Sonic limping a little with Silver and Knuckles helping him walk and everyone else behind him.

He walked all the way in front of Amy. Knuckles and Silver stood to the side with everyone else as Sonic bent down on one knee.

He hissed in pain a little but shook it off. He looked up at Amy and took one of her hands in his.

"Sonic, what's going on and why is there a camera crew?" Amy mouth at him as he chuckled,

"Amy you ask so many questions." He snapped his fingers and violins started playing in the back round. Everyone was quiet now.

Sonic took a big breath and looked Amy in the eye. Those pretty emerald eyes.

"A-amy Rose may I started off on just saying how beautiful you look tonight." The crowed awwed a little.

" Amy we have known each other for a couple of months now and have become very good...no great friends but since that first day when I laid eyes on you in Chemistry I couldn't stop thinking about you. At first I-I thought you were just some new crazy girl that went to our school but then I got to know you and I think much differently now. All this time that we have spent together like at parties, at each others houses or just plain hanging out I can't help but feel this...urge to kiss you and hold you... let me just get to the point. Amy Rose you are the most amazing, most talented, beautiful girl i've ever meet and I Sonic ask you Amy Rose will you be my girlfriend?" He pulled out a silver necklace with her name ingraved on it in cursive.

Everyone leaned in to hear her answer.

"Yes, YES!" Amy jumped onto Sonic and kissed him right on the lips as everyone else cheered and hollered. The fountain grew much brighter now giving Sonic and Amy a pretty glowing effect on them.

"WOO YAY THAT'S MY GIRL !" Rouge and the girls shouted.

"THAT'S MY BOY." Knuckles and the guy hollered.

" Let's go interview them and see how there feeling." She said as the camera followed her over to where Amy and Sonic were.

"Hello new cute couple of the year Sonic and Amy." They stopped kissing and looked at Katie.

"Im Katie grooms as you may know." She said shaking Amy's hand. " Now Amy, tell me how dose it feel to be together with hero and worlds fastest thing alive Sonic?"

"Well Katie it feels...GREAT and I couldn't be any happier." Amy responded to Katie giving Sonic a kiss an the cheek.

"Aww aren't they so cute what about you blue how ya' feelin'?"

Sonic looked at Amy then Katie. " Im feeling very accomplished," The crowed laughed.

"Why do you feel accomplished?" She put the mic up to Sonic.

"Well because i've been waiting so long to ask and never knew the right time to, how to,where to and if she was gonna say yes or no but now I got my answer!" Sonic said smiling.

"Aww isn't that cute. Well there you have it folks, The new couple of the year Sonic.T Hedgehog and Amy Rose" Katie said.

Amy and Sonic just embraced each other and went in foe another kiss.

**~With Amy's parent's**

"Oh...my...GOSH MY BABY GIRL HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Lily said as she jumped up from the couch in their living room.

"Did you just see what I saw Thorn? Amy's got a boyfriend!" Amy's mother said with a happy look on her face while her father had an unpleasant look on his...

"Yeah I saw it all right..." Lily stopped jumping ,sat down on the couch and looked a Thorn.

"Thorn you don't seem to pleased." Lily said worriedly.

"It's not that im not happy for Amy cause I am but this Sonic guy...there's just something about him that I don't like." Lily's eyes went wide.

"No that's not it you just wanted her with Shadow." Lily crossed her arms.

"That and still there's something about this Sonic character that I don't like." Thron said plainly.

" Well im sure once you meet him you'll change your mind. Sonic's a nice kid you know." Lily said as she walked out the room.

"Yeah will see about that..."

**~With Sally**

Her, Fiona, and her possy were on her couch as they were supporting a crying Sally.

"I-i don't understand t-this"Sniffle" how can h-h-he just move on like that And with THAT..THAT THING!" Sally said as she cried harder.

" Don't worry Sal Sonic's gonna regret his decision and he'll come back to you." Fiona said rubbing her back.

"Yeah and think about it Sal she ain't got nothing on you." One of the girls said.

Sally lifted her head up.

"Yeah...your right guys im gonna show him what he's missing AND make that pink bitch regret ever messing with me." Sally said with a smirk.

"This means war pinkie..."

**~With Shadow**

He turned of the t.v and went upstairs to his room regretting he ever watched.

He plopped down in his bed and sighed.

_So Amy and faker are together now..._

_This is just FANTASTIC! Now that she's with Sonic she's probably gonna spend all of her time with him... DAMN IT I should have been quicker about this. I should have stepped up and asked her sooner but NO I didn't and now it's just a little to late for me..._

_Well I hope she happy with Faker but if he mess's up im gonna make sure he get's whats coming to him... _Shadow smirked at his thought but soon it turned into a frown.

"FUCK he doesn't even deserve her he probably just wants Amy for sex that's all... and if I find out that's all he want's I swear I-" He calmed down s little and took a deep breath.

"Amy I just hope you know your making the wrong decision and you'll realize that Faker isn't the one..."

**~Unknown Person**

"So that's the new girl huh? Well she's pretty but nothing compared to me!"

" Are you sure you wanna go back to "that" school and stur up major drama. I mean you guys broke up how many years ago and remember Scrouge and Shadow?" The second one said.

"Well now that im back in town why not go to my old school, get my education and cause a little drama?"

" You are one sly sneaky girl you know that?"

"Thanks I know but S.S.H get ready cause Im coming back home for good and getting what's rightfully mine back."

_You will be mine again..._

* * *

**Wow this chapter was a lot to write!**

**Ok before you yell at me like "NO WE DON'T WANT SONAMY WHY!" May I remind you this is a SonAmyShad so nothing is official till the end and don't worry if you think this is the end for Shad Amy it's far from it, this is just leading up to some more juicy drama I have in store for you guys!**

**Keeps those votes a comin' guys cause we need some more!**

**For next time: More drama, more romance, what "war" is Sally talking about and who is this mystery person ?**

**Oh and Check out my other story "Girls and Boyz" and review to if you like adventure and romance as well with some drama !**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	14. Coming Back

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 14**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14: Coming Back**

**It was about four a clock at night at the Rose's house. Here we find in a dim pink and white room our beloved hedgehog Amy Rose and sleeping silently next to her on a comfy air matress was Rouge.**

"Man..I can't sleep." Amy said to herself. She then got out of bed, put a rob and slipper boots on and headed outside on her balcony.

She stepped onto the balcony but made sure the doors were sligthly open so she could get back inside.

She put her hands on the balcony rail and sighed looking up at the stared filled sky and the glowing snow coming down from it.

_Man...so much has happened in these past days. This is the most fun break I ever had ! _Amy thought smiling to herself.

_ I hung out with the girls going shopping, ice skating the movies and so much more. SHADOW! I am so glad me and him are on good terms now. I've had alot of fun on this break with him to tell you the truth...like when me him, Knuckles and Rouge went to have dinner together, or when me and Rouge dragged him to go shopping with us ha with Shadow around I just feel, like im complete... _

Amy looked down at the ground putting a hand on her heart. Her eyes were on the snow covered ground then shifted to the snow man that her and Shadow had made a couple of days ago. It warmed her heart as she smiled.

_But how can I forget the best part of all. Sonic... The time we have spent together has been so amazing and he's such a gentlemen to. The way he proposed to me or should I say asked me to be his girl was just so amazing, The lights, fountain, news, music and everything else. The way he kissed me and the feeling when his hands traveled down my waist just made me feel..tingely and mushy._

Amy now had a huge smile on her face and was blushing a little.

_Life couldn't be any better!_

Amy then heard the balcony doors opened and turned around to see Rouge leaning against it.

"Girl what are you doing up this early?" Rouge asked as Amy shrugged.

"Well get your ass back in bed, you need your beauty sleep and don't you wanna look good for your man tomorrow?" Amy blushed at Rouge's comment.

She followed Rouge back inside.

_Can't wait to see Sonic tomorrow!_

* * *

"Umm,Sonic this isn't what I was expecting at all."

Sonic and Amy had just entered the hallway holding hands with Rouge and Cream by their side walking to engilsh. What Amy didn't expect was for EVERYONE to stare.

"Well Amy start cause you gonna be getting this for a while." Cream said.

Amy keep hearing things that people would say like "I thought her and Shadow were together." "Is she cheating on Shadow." "Sally and Sonic broke up because she was being a whore." "They're so cute together." And other things.

"Well look as long as your with me I don't care what people say." Sonic said kissing her on the cheek.

"Same here." Amy said smiling. The girls were about to enter class.

"Well Sonic this is where we split." Amy said looking at him.

"I know." Sonic put her hands in his. "I will be counting the minutes." He said kissing her and walking away.

"Good luck with that." She heard him chuckle. She then entered the classroom to see a worried Silver talking to an angry looking Shadow.?

Amy went up to them and both of the boys looked at her.

"Umm..hey Silvs." She gave Silver a quick hug then averrted her eyes to Shadow.

"Is eveything alright?" She asked as they both nodded.

"Im just..gonna go over there." Silver said as he quickly walked away back to his desk talking to Rouge.

"Shadow you alright? Is everything ok?" He just nodded.

"Yeah..everythings peachy." Amy saw right through him.

"Shadow..remeber that promise you made to me to tell me everything and not to hide it ? Your hiding something from me and I know it." Shadow just looked down.

"Im just having some...family problems that's all." He said quickly as Amy lifted an eyebrow.

"Alright Shadow..I believe you."

"I just..." Shadow instantly hugged Amy tightly around the waist. She was caugth off guard and just stared at him for a couple of seconds and hugged back.

"S-shadow?" "Im sorry, I just...missed you." He said instantly as Amy smiled.

"Aww...Shadow. I missed you to bestie even thought I just saw you two days ago." She said giggling as they let go of eachtoher.

"Yeah when you and Rouge dragged me to go shopping with you guys. You literatly dragged me out of my house and to top it all off I had to pay for your guys lunch because you spent all of your money on shopping!" Amy just giggled.

The bell had rang and class begun and moments later the teacher came.

"Hello class. Did you have a good break?" Everyone shouted yes or yeah.

"Well im glad and I have fun to."The teacher then look at the doorway and someone was standing there.

"Some of you may already know her but give a nice warm welcome to Maria Robotnik." A Blonde hedgehog with pretty blue eyes stepped into the class room.

"Hi Maria." Amy noticed Rouge and Silver started to wishper and then look back at Shadow.

Shadow was really pale with a straight face.

Amy noticed this and looked over to this new girl who was staring at Shadow hard.

There was an akward silence...

"Uh...You may have a seat over there ." She pointed to a brown fox and she went to that seat.

After Class...

Shadow quickly bolted out of the room without saying goodbye as the new girl looked kinda sad.

_Weird and who is this Maira chick?_

* * *

It was now lunch time and all the girls were outside eating.

Amy had just arrived and looked at everyone to see either a calm, angry or confused expression on their faces.

"Umm...hey guys...everything alright?" Everyone looked at Amy.

"No Amy hun it's not alright." Tikal said looking down.

"Well someone care to tell me what's wrong." Amy said worriedly.

"THEY'RE WHAT WRONG." Rouge pointed in a certain direction.

Amy noticed it was that girl Maria from english with Sally, Fiona their possy and some other girl.

"Did they do something wrong to you guys or something?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah, each one of us they did something to except Cream." Tikal said.

Amy was afraid to ask but she did" Can I ask what sh-they did?"

"I'll tell you what they did to me," Blaze said." They stole my Handbag my grandpa got for me from Germany just before he died and that was really special to me and Maria the blonde chick is the reason me and Shadow broke up years ago." Blaze's smile faded a little.

Cosmo was next" When me and Tikal were finished with cheerleading practice and we got out of the shower all of our clothes were gone, we found out they stole our clothes and we never got them back. We had to call Rouge to come help us AND HOW WE KNOW IT WAS OUR CLOTHES IS BECAUSE A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER THEY WERE WEARING IT CLAMING THEY "BOUGHT" IT." Cosmo finsihed.

"I caught Mina kissing Knuckles in the hallway. I had found out that it was a set up. Maria had lead me down the hallway and made a sound, Mina had Knuckles trapped and as soon as she heard the sound I guess she knew I was about to turn the corner and then kissed Knuckles. I confronted her the next day about it and said a lot of harsh things, she was about to slap me but I caugth her hand and beat her ass. She thought she could swing a move on me...HELL NO and then we went to the princeable's office but I got suspened even thought she swang first." Rouge said with a straight face.

"Well they left the year I came so they didn't do anything to me but I still hate their guts." Cream said.

Amy had her mouth covered." Wow...that's awful. Why would they do such horriable things to you guys ?"

"We don't know why and it's funny cause Maria used to be you. She would hang out with us all the time until Mina came along and started acting up. But I just feel sorry for poor Shadow.." Rouge said.

"Why?" Amy questioned. "Long story." Rouge responded and Amy noticed Blaze looking in another direction.

_What the hell is giong on..._

* * *

It was History class now and Amy was sitting next to Rouge board out of her mind. Beside's she had a 100% A in that class so she had nothing to worry about.

She noticed that Scrouge hadn't tried to hit on her all that day like he usually does.

"Class, we have a new stundent today." The door opened.

I revieled a stunning yellow mongoose with flowing long purple hair, sparkling green eyes and a boys fantasy with what she was wearing.

"Mina Mongoosse." The teacher said as she came in grinning. Rouge looked back at Scrouge and like in a second he speed out of the class room.

"SCROUGE HEDGEHO-you know what it's nothing new just take a seat in the back Mina," The teacher said and went back to teaching.

Amy noticed the mongoose glaring at her.

"Hey Rouge, why is this bitch staring at me." Amy wishpered to Rouge.

"Probably cause your with her ex." Amy had a confused look on her face.

"Sonic..." Rouge said as Amy's eyeballs grew wide.

_Oh no..._

* * *

**HOW ABOUT THEM APPLES GUYS!**

**Sorry I took so long to update a lot of things have been happing PLUS I've been working on my other stories "Girls and Boyz" AND "WereVamp Love Feast" which you should read and REVIEW lol :)**

**Well im gonna update on this a lot more now so stay tuned!**

**OH AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR SHADAMY OR SONAMY! Anything could happen ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	15. A Player's Confession

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 15**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 15: A Player's Confession**

Amy had waved goodbye to Rouge, Cream and Silver heading to her locker. Shadow wasn't at school today cause he has a little cold.

The arrived at her locker to see Tikal and Blaze already there.

"Hey kitty cat and Tiky ." Amy said happily opening her locker.

"Wow someone's happy today." Tikal said.

"And that outfit, thumbs up." Blaze said with her thumbs up as Amy blushed a little.

Today Amy was wearing black leggings, short red boo'st, a cream cardigan, underneath it a red tank and the silver necklace Sonic had given her. Her hair was thick and curly and for her make up, some mascara, eye liner, lipgloss and a hint of blush.

"Thanks Blazy and I am quite happy Tikal. The whole bell of english me and Sonic texted each other talking about the most random things." Amy said as she began to put books in her locker.

"Aww that's sweet." Tikal and Blaze said in union.

"I know." Amy shut her locker and they began to walk down the hallway to class.

"So when is the first date gonna be?" Tikal asked.

"Uh...well Sonic didn't really name a date. He said either this weekend or next weekend Sooo...soon I guess." Blaze and Tikal nodded.

They continued walking to the class room but Amy stopped. She noticed Scrouge looking down as ever slamming his locker then exiting the school building.

Amy's smile turned into a frown and she began thinking.

_Maybe I should go talk to him he hasn't really been himself lately and seems really down... _Amy thought to herself.

"Um Amy." Looked back at Blaze and Tikal.

"Hey guys, im not gonna go to class so can you just make up an excuse for me or something?" They looked at Amy worriedly.

"Yeah but, why ?" They questioned.

"I just..." She didn't want to tell them that she was going to talk to Scrouge." I just have to take care of something that's all." They nodded.

"Well Blaze makes up the best excuses. I remember one time me Blaze, Cosmo, Rouge and Cream skipped school to go to the mall. The next day we got sent to the principle's for questioning about our absence but because of Blaze's skill's we didn't get in trouble."

Amy looked at Blaze in amazement."Well that's something alright," She looked back at Scrouge's direction then back to the girls.

"Well I gotta go so see you guys later and tell Sonic I'll talk to him later." They nodded and headed for class.

Amy waited till she was the only one in the hallway. Got out her red and black button trench coat and exited the school building.

She began to look for Scrouge, in the back of the school, side, then she went in the parking lot and found him leaning against his jeep with his hands in his coat pocket.

She was about to regret her decision but did it anyway."Scrouge.." She said his name almost like a whisper.

He instantly looked up at her and watched as she walked towards him.

"Hey." She said finally standing next to him.

He did a quick head nod. "You know this is one of the first times that YOU actually came up and talked to me."

"Yeah I know...look I just came to see if you were ok that's all."

"I thought you hated me." Amy shook her head.

"I don't hate you I just hate what you do."

"What I do?" He questioned.

"Yeah, you know how you use girls and act like a bad boy, stuff like that."

"Hold up babe two things. Number one I don't act, I am and number two I don't use girls. I flirt and play with them plus they know im not interested in a relationship so it's kinda their choice."

Amy was about to protest but in a sick twisted way he was right.

"I guess your kinda...right about that in a way. But all I wanted to do is see if your ok that's all." She said looking at him.

"Well if you really wanna know im not ok." He said looking down.

Amy put a hand on his shoulder, "Look Scrouge if you wanna go somewhere and talk about it then we can."

"Heh...didn't know you were Dr. Phil." Amy slapped his shoulder.

"Im not Im just a friend who want's to help out another." She said firmly.

"Im your friend?" He looked up at her as she nodded.

"Well...yeah I guess. So..do you wanna go talk somewhere?"

"Yeah... in fact I have just the place." He smirked.

He opened the passenger door for Amy as she climbed in his jeep.

He got in his car and started the engine. "You ready."

"Yeah." They then exited the school.

* * *

**Back at school with the others.**

It was lunch time and everyone was sitting together with there partners except for Sonic.

"Hey, has anyone seen Amy?I could have sworn I saw her this morning." Sonic asked.

"Us too and if she went home she would have told me." Rouge said.

Tikal spoke up." Well when we were walking to Chemistry she said something about how she had to take care care of something." Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"And she didn't say where?" Sonic questioned as Tikal shook her head.

"I guess she's skipping then." Cosmo said.

"But Amy's a goody two shoes. She would never skip." Tails said.

"Well when I get back home im gonna question her." Rouge said.

"Ok..." Sonic said.

_Amy where are you..._

**~Back with Scrouge and Amy**

"Scrouge where are we going ? I feel like we have been driving for hours." Amy said looking out the window in confusion.

They were in a part of town that she wasn't familiar with.

"Were almost there just hold up." He said cooley.

A couple of minutes later they arrived in a tiny parking lot, got out the car and headed into the woods where there was a stone path to walk on.

They were walking for sometime but finally had reached the end of the path and entered what looked like a park.

There was a stone side walk, a big frozen river, a bench which faced the frozen river and a bridge.

They sat down on the bench in silence for a couple of minutes until Amy spoke up.

"Scrouge?" He looked up at her.

"You wanna tell me what's up ?"

"Heh, everything. Now that Mina's back all those memories...there flooding back." He put his head down.

They became silent again.

Amy played with her fingers deciding if she should ask about Mina.

She decided. "What's up with Mina?" She asked.

It had felt like as if time had stopped.

"M-mina... the only one who I have ever given my heart to and the one who broke it." Amy looked at him worriedly.

He looked at Amy." I guess I should tell you my story cause you'll probably find out about it eventually." He took a couple of breathes and began to speak.

"Believe it or not I used to be the good golden child who got all straight A's and was a nerd. Lived with both of my parents in a nice little house... both of them loved me and my life was ok I guess...except for the fact that I got picked on..."

_Flashback..._

_"Class we have a new student." The teacher said._

_"Come on in sweetie it's ok. Don't be shy." The teacher said._

_A 10 year old Scrouge had entered the classroom wearing brown shorts, big glassess, brown suspenders and a plaid shirt._

_"HAHAH NERD!" A 9yr old Sonic said making the whole class laugh as Scrouge ears went down._

_"SONIC apologize right now !" The teacher scolded him._

_"Ok, im sorry...NERD." The whole class started to laugh again._

_"Yeah look at the dorky kid." A random kid shouted._

_ They laughed even harder._

_Scrouge began to cry running out of the classroom._

_End Of Flashback..._

_"_Everyday someone would pick on me, asking me to do their homework and other things. If I refused they would threaten me so I had no choice but to do what they asked... Things started to get a little better when I finally became friends with Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow. "

"The years went on and it was now the beginning of 7th grade and of course all the new students came but Mina, god she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. Long hair, great personality, smart and she became caption of the cheerleading team. She was every guys fantasy." He said smirking.

"I can see that." Amy muttered.

He continued "I remember I would always say hi to her and just act like a love sick puppy dog every time I saw or was near her. She was amazing...I still remember the first time we officially meet.."

_Flashback..._

_Scrouge was at his locker getting some books when suddenly shut in his face._

_"Hey nerd ready to do my homework?' Vector said._

_"Vector im tired of doing your stupid homework do it your self." Scrouge said defending himself._

_"Aww the little green dork's trying to be tough. I show you what though really is." The big crocodile lifted Scrouge up by his shirt and pressed him against the lockers ready to punch him._

_"VECTOR PUT HIM DOWN." It was Mina with her hair in a pony tail wearing her cheerleading outfit holding pom poms in her hands._

_"PUT HIM DOWN!" And just like that he put Scrouge down as Scrouge feel on the floor._

_"Your lucky Mina was here to save you but next time you won't be so lucky punk." He walked away._

_"Need some help?" Scrouge looked up to see Mina staring at him with her hand extended out towards him._

_He took her hand, got up and now they were face to face._

_"Uh, thanks for saving me back there." He put his hand behind his head._

_"No problem he's just big jerk who needs to be put in his place. Im Mina by the way." She said innocently._

_"W-well im Scrouge." He said nervously._

_"It's nice to meet you Scrouge." Her phone beeped and she checked it._

_"Well that's my que to leave. Gotta get back to practice but we should talk more." She smiled._

_"Y-yeah we should."_

_"Well...see you around Scrouge." She said walking in the other direction waving goodbye to him._

_Scrouge slid down the lockers and sighed happily with his face all flushed._

_End Of Flashback..._

"So me and Mina started talking then we became friends, which lead to best friends, then lovers and so on. My life was great. I had a girlfriend, became caption of the football team was becoming popular. Until that day..." He didn't say another word after that.

"What day Scrouge?" Amy said scouting closer to him.

He finally spoke up. "The day I found out that Mina was seeing me AND Sonic at the same time and also the day my mother died. Now I loved Mina, she was the only girl that I have ever loved other than my mother, but Amy when I found out she was seeing me and Sonic at the same time all that love turned into hatred. Later that day when I got home I had found out my mother had just died in a car accident... " He paused.

"I was so angry and furious that the two main females in my life were gone but my dad..My dad was never the same again. He became a smoker, alcoholic and and abuser. He never was home so I usually had to take care of myself and when he was home he would yell at me, hit me and do some other random shit... one day he came home and we got into a big fist fight. The next day when I came home I saw the house was empty, no furniture or anything but a big suitcase with all my stuff in it and a letter from my dad telling me he moved away and that I was on my own. I went to the only person I could think of which was my Uncle Toni who live's in the city in a nice big apartment on the top floor. My dad's a mob boss in L.A now or something like that but everyone now and then he sends over a couple of thousands or so...And that's my story." Scrouge was done.

Amy just looked at him all teary eyed.

"Scrouge.." She hugged him as some of her tears spilled out.

"Im so sorry, all that shit that you have gone through I just feel so terrible." He hugged her back.

"You don't need to be sorry for me Amy it's alright." There was a long pause.

"So...you wanna make out?" Amy slapped Scrouge on the shoulder hard.

"SCROGUE!"

" Im sorry, im sorry I know your heart belongs to blue boy." Amy just blushed,

"Yeah..so do you feel better now?" He nodded.

"A little thanks Amy and im sorry for being such a pervert and slapping your butt and all the other things that I have done. Can we start over?" Amy smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, hi im Amy Rose." She stuck her hand out and he took it.

"It's nice to meet you Amy, im Scrouge M. Hedgehog." He said politely.

"Same here," Amy smiled.

Scrouge was about to say something else but his stomach beat him to it.

"Hey are you hungry cause im starving." He questioned as Amy nodded.

"Yes im SO hungry I forgot to eat this morning." Amy said rubbing her tummy.

"Well there's a Chipotle a couple blocks from here. Wanna go there?"

"SURE." He chuckled.

"Alright let's g-" As he and Amy got up they didn't notice and piece of ice under their feet and they both slipped and fell.

They looked at each other and laughed.

Scrouge got up, helped Amy up and they linked arms.

"Ready?" Amy said.

"Yeah let's go." They both headed back to the car linking arms and thus went to Chipotle.

* * *

**I will update soon, most likely this weekend if my girls let me ;)**

**If you like Supernatural stuff and romance you should read my story "WereVamp Love Feast" and reveiw it. If you like spies, action, adventure and romance you should read my other story "Girls And Boyz" and review it to.**

**Please excuse me for any mistakes I made, im just really tired tonight!**

**OH and don't forget to VOTE for ShadAmy or SonAmy, anything could happen ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	16. The First Date

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 16**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 16: The First Date**

"Pretty Please Sonic." Amy said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

**Both Sonic and Amy were in Chemistry dissecting frogs but Amy wasn't. She was to busy poking Sonic trying to figure out where they were going tonight. Tonight is gonna be their first date !**

Sonic stopped what he was doing and looked at Amy.

"Babe im not gonna tell you so you can keep asking but these lips are sealed." He sealed his lips.

"But I-" He cut her off by kissing her on the lips gently.

She kissed back loving the feeling of his lips on hers. She could her Tikal and Blaze awwing which made her roll her eyes.

"See? Now stop asking your gonna love it." He went back to separating the frog as Amy pouted.

"Was that just to get me to shut up." Amy asked as he grinned.

" Yeah but I still love you." He kissed her on the check.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

**...**

**Lunchtime...**

**All the girls were with Shadow at a big lunch table eating**.

"So what's the scoop girls anything interesting happening this weekend?" Rouge asked looking at everyone.

" Well Tails and me are gonna take a walk in the park tomorrow." Cream said taking a bite out of her chilli.

"Me Cosmo and Blaze got some shopping to do and Silver, Charmy and Espio are gonna help us." Tikal said.

"What about you Shads?" Everyone looked at Shadow who was sitting next to Amy close.

"Im going out with the guys later and tomorrow Toni is suppose to take me to this club." Shadow said.

"Sexy womanizing orange fox?" Rouge asked as Shadow nodded.

"Well me and Knuckles are suppose to go to the movies and then have a little 'fun' afterwards." Rouge said as everyone sweat dropped.

What about you Amy?" Everyone looked at Amy.

"Umm...well tomorrow me and Rouge are having a movie night, Sunday were going to church but tonight...me and Sonic..were going On A DATE." She said as everyone screamed (except for Shadow)

"Aww finally you two are going on your first date." Cream said excitedly.

Blaze looked up at Shadow who looked a little down which made her frown a little.

"Hey Amy can we talk?" Blaze said in a serious tone as Amy nodded.

They went into the school hallway and sat down on a bench.

They were silent for a couple of seconds.

"What's up kitty cat?" Blaze looked at Amy trying her best to smile.

"Amy, look say you like someone that your really close to but they never knew that you like them and then they went with your friend who's kind of your rival. How would you feel?" Amy had to think about it for a minute.

"Well...I would feel very sad and a little angry." Amy responded as Blaze nodded.

"Well just ease up on the talking about your relationship about Sonic around Shadow ok."

"Bu-" "RING" The bell had rang for next class to start.

"I have to go but bye Amy and have fun on your date." Blaze said walking away.

"That was a little weird." Amy said to herself.

_Ease up on the talking about my relationship with Sonic around Shadow ?..._

"Amy?" Amy looked up to see Shadow standing infront of her.

"You alright?" Amy nodded her head.

"Yeah, let's go to class." She smiled up at Shadow who smiled back.

They linked arms and headed for class.

**...**

"LET ME SEE." Rouge shouted banging on Amy's door.

"Hold up a minute."

**Amy and Rouge had returned home hours ago and now Amy was getting ready for her date.**

"Come ON your taking FOREVER!"

"HERE I COME." When Amy opened that door Rouge was in complete shock.

Amy was wearing a strapless cheetah shirt the stopped at the beginning of her stomach showing off her C cup chest, a black pencil skirt, cheetah heels, the necklace Sonic had given her and a couple of bracelets. Her hair was split to the side and feathered. As for her make up so nude eye shadow, black thick eye liner, mascara, peach lip stick with lip gloss and a little blush.

Plus to add on the mood she put on Victoria Secret's love spell.

"Well damn you just want Sonic to take you down don't you." Amy blushed really hard.

"NO ROUGE." She playfully slapped Rouge's arm.

"Sorry that was a bit much but anyway's whens blue boy suppose to come?"

"Actually Rouge right about "DING DONG" now." Amy said happily as her and Rouge went down stairs.

Amy stood infront of the door.

Rouge looked at her."Uh, Amy? Are you gonna open the door?" Amy shook her.

"I can't im to nervous." Rouge shook her head and was about to opened the door for her.

"NO ROUGE !" Amy tackled Rouge to the floor.

"AMY you have to let him in so you guys can go on your date and he's gonna see you regardless."

"OK I will just give me a minute." They stopped fighting and waited a minute until the door bell rang again.

"Ok it's been a minute." Rouge got back up and Amy tackled her to the ground but it was to late.

The door was opened and it reviled a confused looking Sonic.

"Rouge...Amy?" Amy and Rouge stopped fighting and looked up at Sonic who was wearing Calvin Klein jeans, a black shirt, black and white vans, a black and white letterman jacket and a black and white snap back. He had some really nice cologne on.

Amy immediately got up. She dusted herself off then looked up at Sonic and noticed he was looking her up and down.

"H-hey Sonic." Amy said shyly.

"Wow.." Is all Sonic said before he put his hands on her hips and brought her in for a kissed.

Amy was caught off guard but kissed him back.

"COUGH" Amy and Sonic stopped kissing and looked to see Lily and Thorn staring at them.

"So your Sonic?" Sonic took his hands off of Amy's hips and nodded his hand.

"Yes sir Sonic T. Hedgehog." He said with a smile.

"Well Sonic I expect my daughter home before...well since it's Friday have her home before 11."

"DADDY !" Amy whined.

"11:30 and that's final. Also let me see you lic-"

"Thorn there's no need for all of that, now you to go off and have fun ok." They both nodded.

Amy grabbed her purse and trench coat and they were off.

"They grow up so fast." Rouge said as she hugged Amy's mother whipping her(fake) tears.

Thorn just rolled his eyes.

_I just don't like this Sonic..._

**~With Sonic and Amy**

**They have been in the car for a couple of minutes listing to music.**

"So...are we almost there?" Amy asked as Sonic chuckled.

"Yes babe were almost there I promise." There was a stop light and Sonic took this chance to kiss Amy.

They kissed for a minute but then the light changed green and people started honking.

"S-Sonic..Green... light." She mumbled through the kissed then stopped it.

"Sonic GREEN LIGHT!" He looked forward.

"OH." He started the car up and speed up but the light changed red again and he looked back in his rear view window to see all the angry people in their cars.

"Sonic that was so dangerous." Amy said laughing.

"Well nothing can stop or bother me from kissing my girl." He said making Amy blush.

Finally a couple of minute they entered one of the most hottest clubs in Station Square that a lot of teens went to call "Hottz"

"Wow Sonic this is nice, i've never been here before."

"That's because it just opened up a couple of weeks ago." He said as they walked inside the slightly dark club with neon lights, music and teens everywhere.

Almost everyone was staring at Sonic and Amy as they entered.

"YO SONIC." A couple of passing guys said.

"Hey Amy girl." A couple of passing girls said.

"Seems like were the spot light tonight." Sonic said in Amy's ear making her giggle.

"Table for two." A blue hedgehog with purple eyes asked.

They nodded and she lead them to a booth. Amy took her coat off.

"Your waiter will be here in a minute and may I just say You and Sonic are a really cute couple." The hedgehog winked at them.

"Thank you." Amy and Sonic responded,She walked away.

Sonic put his hand on top of Amy.

"May I just say you are the most hottest girl I have ever seen." He said as Amy blushed.

"And may I say you are one of the most handsome guys I've ever seen." She said as Sonic grinned.

" We should be known as the hottest couple in Station Square." Sonic said as Amy giggled.

"SONIC, AMY SMILE." A random group of kids said.

Amy and Sonic just shrugged and smiled.

"Thanks guys but just one more. Can you guys kiss for us?" Amy blushed as Sonic wrapped a hand around her.

"Sure ." Sonic put his lips on Amy's and the kid took a picture.

"Thanks guys see you at school." She waved bye.

"Well that was unusual." Amy said.

"Well now that your with me everything is unusual." Sonic said as Amy smiled.

"What's up guys I will be you waiter Alex a- Amy?" Amy looked up in shock.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" She quickly hugged him.

" Well my friends told me about this new club and a couple of weeks ago and there was a help sign. So I took the job. Now I work here at night's and at Toni's in the afternoon's/mornings." Amy nodded.

Alex looked at Sonic. "This your new boyfriend." Alex asked as Amy nodded.

"Sonic your one lucky guy." Alex said making Sonic grin.

"I know."Sonic responded.

"Now what can I get you guys to drink?"

"I would like a Sprite." Amy responded.

"I'll take a Coca Cola." Alex nodded and went off.

"How do you know him and what other boyfriend?" Sonic said in a semi serious tone.

"Chill Sonic I know him from Toni's cause Shadow used to take me there all the time." Amy said smiling taking Sonic's hand.

"Oh...dose Shadow still take you there sometimes?"

"Well Yeah that's like the first place we ever hung out at like at the beginning of the year." Amy said reminiscing.

"Oh ok." Alex came back with the drinks.

"What would you guys like to eat?" Sonic and Amy looked at the menu.

"I would like some buffalo wings and a side of cheese fries with ranch." Amy ordered.

" Get me a cheese burger with a side of fries." Sonic ordered as Alex nodded.

"Ok I will be back shortly."

Amy and Sonic continued talking waiting for their food.

"SONIC." They both stopped talking and looked to see Mina.

Her hair was in a thick high pony tail with two thick strand on each sides of her face. She was wearing a strapless gold dress. She was linking arms with a male tan lion with blue eyes.

"Oh my it is so nice to see you again." She said smiling but her eyes were doing a whole different thing.

Amy noticed the lion looking at her in a seductive way making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah... Mina what do you want.'" He responded.

"No need to get all mean and hasty I mean were all friends her right." Her eyes shifted onto Amy.

"And you must be his_ New_ girlfriend Angel right?" Amy really didn't like the way Mina said that.

"A-my." Amy spat back.

"Oh my bad." She leaned into Amy's ear.

"Be careful with this one, he's used to be a bit of a player and I should know."

"Yeah thanks..." Amy just looked at Mina.

"Well me and Leo here should get going but see you two later oh and Amy a Cheetah can't change his spots." She said as she and her date walked away.

"Who the HELL dose she think she is Beyonce,I think not !" Amy was fuming.

"Amy chill." Sonic tried to calm her down.

"CHILL did you NOT see the way she was looking at you?" Sonic nodded his head.

"Yeah but that doesn't matter. Im with you remember?" He said as Amy smiled.

**Bruno Mars- Locked out of Hevan**

_**One, two, one, two, three**_

_**Oh yeah yeah**_  
_**Oh yeah yeah yeah**_  
_**Ooh!**_  
_**Oh yeah yeah**_  
_**Oh yeah yeah yeah**_  
_**Ooh!**_

"This is me and Rouge's jam. Wanna dance?" Sonic nodded his head as Amy grabbed his hand and rushed to the dance floor.

_**Never had much faith in love or miracles**_  
_**Never wanna put my heart on deny**_  
_**But swimming in your world is something spiritual**_  
_**I'm born again every time you spend the night**_

**Sonic put his hands on Amy's hip's and they bounced to the beat the beat.**

_**Cause your sex takes me to paradise**_  
_**Yeah your sex takes me to paradise**_  
_**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**_  
_**Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**_  
_**For too long, for too long**_  
_**Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**_  
_**For too long, for too long**_

_**Oh yeah yeah yeah**_  
_**Ooh!**_  
_**Oh yeah yeah**_  
_**Oh yeah yeah yeah**_  
_**Ooh!**_

**Amy noticed Sonic not looking at her but something else. She turned and saw Mina on the dance floor with that lion looking back at Sonic. Amy got angry but she didn't let it show. Instead she turned him the other way so now she was facing Mina. Mina was now fuming and Amy smirked in victory.**

_**You bring me to my knees**_  
_**You make me testify**_  
_**You can make a sinner change his ways**_  
_**Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light**_  
_**And right there is where I wanna stay**_

_**Cause your sex takes me to paradise**_  
_**Yeah your sex takes me to paradise**_  
_**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**_  
_**Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**_  
_**For too long, for too long**_  
_**Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**_  
_**For too long, for too long**_

**Amy noticed Mina and her date starting to dance closer to her and Sonic so she danced on Sonic even more putting her chest on his and her face inches away from his.**

_**Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**_  
_**Can I just stay here**_  
_**Spend the rest of my days here**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**_  
_**Can't I just stay here**_  
_**Spend the rest of my days here**_

_**Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**_  
_**For too long, for too long**_  
_**Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**_  
_**For too long, for too long**_

**Mina and her date were now next to Amy, Mina glared at Amy as she did the same. She turned Sonic around and kissed him on the lips as he kissed back a little rougher.**

_**Oh yeah yeah yeah**_  
_**Ooh!**_  
_**Oh yeah yeah**_

_**Oh yeah yeah yeah**_  
_**Ooh!**_

"Come on Sonic."Amy stormed off the dance floor and back to the booth.

"Amy are you ok?" Amy nodded her head.

"Yeah im just...hungry that's all." As soon as she said that their food arrived.

"Here you guys go and enjoy the rest off the night." Alex said walking away.

**For the rest of the night Sonic and Amy danced along with other people, ate, had some dessert and made out.** Sonic was now taking Amy home.

"So...did I do good for the first date?" Amy looked at Sonic and smiled.

"Well..." Sonic's ears went down.

"THAT WAS THE BEST FIRST DATE I'VE EVER HAD." Sonic's frown had turned into a smile.

"Im glad." They finally reached Amy's house.

"Ready?" Amy nodded and Sonic walked her to the door.

The door opened and it reviled Thorn and Rouge.

"Your ten minutes late." Her dad said which made her frown.

"Im sorry Mr. Ro-" Thorn cut him off.

"It's Thorn son."

"Oh, well im very sorry Thorn my clock it ten minutes earlier, im really sorry." Sonic said as Amy glared at her father.

Thorn looked at Amy and sighed. "It's quite alright my boy but you should really get that clock of your fixed. Now good night." Amy's dad said walking away.

Amy looked at Sonic. "Well Sonic I had a really fun time tonight. Text me ok?" Sonic nodded and kissed Amy on the lips.

She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes with the snow falling on them giving them a shimmering effect.

"COUGH." They both stopped and looked at Rouge who looked a little angry.

"Ok lover boy that's enough for tonight." Rouge pulled Amy inside the house.

"O-oh," Sonic blushed in embarrassment." Sorry about that, night Rouge, and night Amy." He headed for his car and left.

"Ok now to tell me all about your date girl I want ALL the juicy details." Rouge said in excitement headed upstairs into Amy's room.

Amy giggled, looked up at the starry sky and closed the door.

* * *

**Well there you guys go !**

**Comment and tell me how do you think their first date went ?!**

**Please excuse me for any mistakes I made, OH and ****don't forget to VOTE for ShadAmy or SonAmy, anything could happen ;)**

**Also you should check out my other stories "WereVamp Love Feast" and "Girls and Boyz" and maybe ten or more reviews would be nice :)**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	17. Planning and Surprise

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 17**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 17: Planning and Surprise**

**It is now after school and we find Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Cosmo, Tikal ,Shadow, Knuckles, Charmy, Tails and Espio all waiting for Silver to arrive at the public library. They were planning Amy's sweet 16 birthday which not only is tomorrow but tomorrow is Valentines day !**

"S-sorry im late guys people would not stop coming at me for invites." Silver said breathing heavily then taking a seat between Rouge and Blaze.

"It's no problem Silvs we haven't even started talking yet." Rouge said.

Silver caught his breath.

"Well now that Silvers here can we talk about the plan NOW." Cream said. She was really anxious.

"Yes Creamy we can talk about it now." "YAY!" Everyone laughed at Cream.

"Ok so first off did everyone get to pass out all of their invites?" Everyone nodded.

"Every last one of them." Silver said.

"Ok so now that's everyone has passed out invites, tomorrow is our girls birthday so, im having your's truly host it with Amy as of course the main guest and Knuckles is gonna be DJ-ing there playing the hottest beat's or whatever Amy want's to hear- " "QUESTION?" Cream had her hand raised.

"Yes darling?"

"Ok so if the party is gonna be at her house and it's a surprise party and me you and everyone else is gonna be setting up well, where's Amy gonna go and plus do her parents know?" Rouge laughed at Cream's question.

"Cream hun you know me, I always have a plan for everything. Yes I told Amy's parents and they agreed but we just have to put away the breakable and un replaceable things. Now for your other question that's where Shadow comes in." Rouge smirked as Shadow was confused.

"Wait what?" He put his hands up.

"See Shadow the rest of us are going to be setting up and Amy needs to be occupied with something so your gonna take Amy out for the day, take her to where ever she want's to go and so on." Rouge said waving her hands.

"Why can't you do it?" Rouge just glared at him.

"Because ONE Im the host and I have to make sure everything is in place and TWO you and Amy can get a chance to hang out like old times." Rouge smirked at the end of her sentence as Shadow nodded.

"Hey do you have the dress, cake, banners and all that other stuff ready?" Tikal asked.

"Yeah Blaze and Cosmo are the one's picking up the cake, Me and Cream are going to get the dress and you, Espio and everyone else is picking up the rest of the stuff. You guys better be dressed and ready to party tomorrow for our girl." Everyone nodded.

"Hey guys." Everyone looked and saw Amy entering the building holding a book against her chest.

"What are we all talking about?" She took a seat next to Shadow.

"Were talking about your-" Rouge stepped on Knuckles foot.

"My...?" Amy said in confusion.

"Your...cute outfit, I dress her well don't I guys?" Everyone nodded.

"O-ok." Amy said smiling as everyone sighed and glared at Knuckles.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Amy stretched out of her bed yawning waking up to rays of sunshine and the chirping of birds.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY !" Amy's eyes shot up as she got startled.

"Don't. scare. me like that." Amy said rubbing the crust out of her eyes.

Her mom and dad entered her room with big smile's and their hands behind their back.

"Well it's almost twelve and I couldn't wait any longer." Her mom handed her a big square present.

"Open it." Her mom said anxiously looking at Amy.

Amy opened it and gasped.

"MOM THESE ARE JUST WHAT I WANTED." It was of cream stiletto's with a big bow on the back of the heel.

"Thanks mom." Amy kissed her mom on the check.

"Your welcome honey and that's just the first present." Amy's father sat down on the other side of the bed and behind his back reviled an Ipad with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Oh my gosh. THANK YOU DADDY." Amy hugged her dad tightly around his neck and kissed him.

"Your welcome honey and you deserve it. Now there are a couple of apps on there like facebook, twitter, instagram and all the other things that you like. Also there's face time which you should check out, now turn it on." Amy turned on the ipad and saw she had a face time request.

She looked at her dad, pressed the button and what she saw almost made her cry.

It was her older sister Rosy who was in college. Rosy looks just like Amy except she has a more mature body, longer hair and gold eyes like their mom.

**"Hey sis !"**

"ROSY, I miss you so much." Amy said with a tear coming out if her eye.

**"I miss you to girl and I can't believe your freakin' sixteen ! Man where did the years ago."** Rosy said as Amy laughed.

"I know I feel so old." Amy said.

**"Who are you talking to babe."** Amy knew that voice from anywhere.

" Darius?" Now on the screen next to Rosy was a yellow/orange fox with blue eyes.

"**The one and only. Happy birthday kid and my have you grown."** That last part he wiggled his eyebrows which made Amy blush and Rosy slap his arm. Darius is Rosy's childhood sweet heart/ fiance. Amy used to have a crush on him when they were kids.

**" Im sorry," he said looking at Rosy." Anyway's how's being sixteen?" He questioned.**

"Well seeing as I just woke up a couple of minutes ago, so far it's great !" Amy said as they had wide smiles on their faces.

**"OH," Rosy pushed Darius out the way." So I saw your little man on T.v. Amy all I have to say is... you know how to pick em'."** Rosy winked as Amy blushed.

"T-thanks I guess."

**"Sonic right?"** Rosy asked as Amy nodded.

**Man I remember when I was sixteen...good times." Rosy said smiling.**

**" Babe we gotta go. Remember Cassie and them are waiting."** Darius said to Rosy who Oh'ed.

**"Well Amy I would love to talked some more but I have to be some where. Don't be afraid to face time with me and I love you."** Amy touched her heart.

"I love you to Rosy."

**"AND I LOVE YOU TOO." Darius said.**

"Alright bye guys." Amy clicked off of facetime.

"Did we miss the party?" Amy and her parents looked to see Rouge and her mother in the door way.

Rouge's mom looked just like her except she had longer hair and sky blue eyes.

"CRYSTAL." Amy got out of bed and rushed to hug her second mother.

"Hi dear, oh my gosh just look at you. I still remember the first time I saw you in your mother's ultra sound." Amy blushed.

" Well here's your gift from me." She pulled out a purple box with a pink ribbon on it.

Amy opened it and smiled. It was a bag of Victoria secret body wash products.

"Thanks Crystal now I can smell all nice and fresh!" Amy hugged Rouge's mother tightly.

"And of course here's my gift." Rouge pulled out an outfit with a big pink ribbon on it.

The outfit was a tan/orange strapless dressed that was ruffled in the middle, a gold necklace, nude stockings and tan/orange boots.

"ROUGE THIS OUTFIT IS AMAZING." Amy said hugging Rouge.

"And your gonna where it today." Amy looked at Rouge puzzled.

"I am?"

"Yeah oh and you only have a half hour to get ready."

"For what ?!" Amy started to panic a little.

" For Shadow. He said something about a surprise or something like that." Amy oh'ed.

"Well mind helping me get ready?"

"SURE like you even have to aks." Rouge pushed Amy into the bathroom.

"R-Rouge." Rouge shut the bathroom door.

Their parents stared at the shut door.

" Don't they remind you of how me and you used to act Lily." Lily nodded.

"Exactly like us." Both mom's giggled as Thorn rolled his eyes.

"Yep, they look and act just like both of you when we were little." He said crossing his arms as the mother's continued to giggle.

**...**

All the parent's were down stairs talking on the couch.

"I present to you miss sixteen."Rouge announced.

Amy came down the stairs and everyone gasped.

She was in the outfit Rouge had brought her(plus some gold, orange and brown bracelets.) Her make up was mascara, lip gloss, brown eye liner, tan eyeshadow and a hint of blush. As for her hair it was curly and her bang was swooped to the side.

"Look at my sexy daughter." Lily said running up to Amy.

"Mom...to.. tight." Her mom instantly let go.

There was a knock at the door.

Rouge ran up to the door, opened it and it revealed Shadow who was wearing jeans(dropping a little,) red vans, a red T-shirt that said SWAG in big black letters, a denim jacket and to top it all off a red and black snap back that was on his head backwards.

He was holding a big bouquet of roses in his hand.

" Hey everyone." He said entering the house.

"Lily, Crystal...T-thron."Shadow is a little scared of Thorn.

"HEllo my boy." Thorn patted Shadow on the back but less harder than last time.

"Hello, so where's the birthday girl?"

"Right here." He turned around, at first he saw Rouge then turned more. His eyeballs went wide.

"Hey Shaddie." Amy waved.

"H-hey(gulp) Rose." Shadow said nervously.

Amy hugged him tightly, he returned it.

She smelled the roses and turned to Shadow.

"You ready to go?"' He nodded.

"We'll see you guys later." Amy grabbed her cell phone, purse, coat and left.

" Now why aren't they together?" Crystal questioned.

"Because Sonic made the move before Shadow even had a chance." Crystal nodded.

"I think they would really be cute together." Lily agreed with Crystal's comment.

While the parents were talking Rouge pulled out her phone.

"Guys, time to get started on getting the party ready." Rouge said smiling.

**...**

**~With Shadow and Amy**

They were jamming to some tunes in the car.

Shadow turned it down.

"So birthday girl where to first?" Amy was thinking.

"Hmm..well I didn't eat and it's lunch time." Shadow smiled.

"Always food with you..I know the perfect place we can go." Shadow speed up a little and a couple of minutes later they arrived at a popular dinner called Rally's.

They entered.

"Howdy, welcome to Rally's, table for two?" Said a blue fox.

"Yes please." Amy and Shadow sat down at a booth.

"I hope you two enjoy your time here at Rally's." The fox walked away.

Amy noticed Shadow was staring at her. "S-Shadow." Amy snapped her fingers in his face.

"W-what? Oh uh sorry it's just...wow you look amazing." Amy blushed.

"Thank's Shaddie." Amy smiled.

"So..Shadow I really miss you. We haven't hung out in ages."

"I know. Cause your always with Blue." Amy looked at him confused.

"Sonic.." Amy Oh'ed.

"OH well im sorry im gonna try to make more time for you Shadow cause I miss ya." Shadow smiled.

"I miss you to Rose." Shadow noticed Amy check her phone and frown a little bit.

"What's wrong?" Amy looked up at Shadow.

"Nothing's wrong it's just, Sonic hasn't texted me back since yesterday afternoon."

Shadow made a hmp' sound." Well he probably...has his phone off or something." Amy nodded.

"Yeah your probably right he has his phone off but im sure he'll text back, I mean it is my birthday and all so he has to." Amy said with a big smile putting her phone down.

_Yeah, his phone is probably just off no need to panic Amy. Or is there_...

**...**

**~Back with Rouge and Everyone else.**

"Slowly, Slowly." Rouge was directing Cosmo and Blaze to the kitchen where to put the cake at.

"Ok Rouge I think were good." Cosmo said.

Rouge walked in the kitchen to see Cosmo, Blaze Lily, Crystal and some other girls making treats and other snacks.

Rouge opened the cake box and sighed in relief.

"Ok the cakes ok. Did you guys already order the wings and get the drinks?"

"Well the wings are on their way but the pizza is coming close to when the party starts so it can be all hot and fresh. As for the drinks, straws, napkins and other things Tikal and Espio are getting that now." Blaze answered.

"Ok now to check on the banner." Rouge walked out of the kitchen and in to the living room.

She saw Silver and Tails hanging up the big banner but it was crooked.

Charmy was hanging up the disco ball.

"YOU CALL THAT A STRAIGHT BANNER, LOOK HOW CROOKED THAT IS. Man I just have to do everything by myself."

Rouge flew up to the ceiling and redid the banner. "Now that's what you call a straight banner." Rouge said smirking at herself.

"Um Rouge where do you want the DJ system at?" A couple of guys carrying the Dj booth and others things asked.

"Put it all the way in the corner but enough to where Knuckles can DJ at and people can come up and ask for request." The guys nodded. Knuckles then entered the house.

"Rouge..." He put a hand on his forehead." Get down from the ceiling." Rouge came down and flew in his arms.

"Babe you need to take a chill pill and relax."

"How can I. I just need everything to be just perfect."

"And it will be." He put his arms on her shoulders and kissed her real quick.

"Trust me." He said walking away to the Dj booth.

"Man that's why I love him." Rouge stared at Knuckles then looked back up at Tails and Silver.

"Yo Tails?" Tails looked down at Rouge.

"Have you heard from your girlfriend lately?" He shook his head.

"An hour ago yeah." Rouge nodded her head a pulled out her cellphone.

She dialed Cream's number.

**Ring...Ring..Ring...Hey this is Cream im sorry but I can't get to the phone right now but please leave a message and i'll TRY to get back to you as soon as I can !**

Rouge hung up.

"Where is that girl..." Just then Cream popped in.

"H-hey sorry im a little late, had some trouble at the dress place." Cream said coming in with a fresh new dress in a bag.

"Trouble?" Rouge questioned coming up to Cream.

"Yeah, well you see when I got there some other lady was trying to buy it and..we ended up getting into a fight but as you can see I took care of it and got the dress." Rouge just smirked.

"I knew you could do it Cream but have you heard from Tikal and Espio?"

"Yeah I just called Tikal a couple of minutes ago and she said her and Espio are on their way now with the supplies and drinks." Rouge nodded.

"Ok everything is going according to plan." Rouge plopped down on the couch.

_Hope Shadow and Amy are having a good time together..._

**~Back with Shadow and Amy**

**During the day Shadow and Amy had eaten, then went to the park for a little while and a bunch of other places. Now they were in sunset hill watching the sunset.**

"Wow, Shadow this view is amazing." Amy said looking at the beautiful sunset over the huge pine trees.

"Yeah you can't get a great view like this back where we live." Shadow stepped a little closer to Amy.

" Um Amy." Amy turned and look at Shadow.

" Here." It was a small/medium silver bow with a red ribbon.

Amy opened it and gasped.

"S-Shadow this is beautiful." It was a gold big heart shaped locket.

"Open it." Amy did as Shadow said and smiled.

The first picture on the left is with her on Shadow's back at the park. They were both smiling and on the other side(right) was a picture of them at homecoming with her arms around his neck and his around he waist.

"Aww Shadow im gonna wear this all the time. Thank you." Amy turned to give Shadow a kiss on the check but accidently ended up kissing him on the lip.

"S-sorry Shadow." She covered her mouth.

" It's no problem." Shadow heard his phone ring and answered it.

"Hello."

**"Hey Shadow hun it's me. It's almost eight and everything's ready so bring Amy on ho- SILVER NO DON'T DRINK UP ALL THE PUNCH THE PARTY HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET ! BLAZE GET YOUR BOYFRIEND OVER THERE BEFORE I DO ! Gotta go SILVERRRRRRRR !" "CLICK"**

Shadow chuckled. "Typical Silver." He said to himself.

"What was that Shadow?" He looked back and saw Amy with the necklace on and smiled.

"N-nothing but um let's get you back home."

"Aww do I have to." Amy whined.

"Yeah it's getting pretty late and I don't wanna make your dad mad." Amy nodded.

"Well when you put it like that we should get going then." Amy linked arms with Shadow as they headed to the car.

**...**

**A couple of minutes later they arrived back at Amy's house to see all the lights turned off.**

" My parent's didn't say anything about leaving tonight." Amy got out the car and got here house key out.

She walked up to the door with Shadow beside her.

Inside the house...

Rouge looked out the window and saw Amy coming.

"Alright everyone in positions." Everyone picked out a hiding spot.

The door opened.

"Ugh where's the frickin' light switch." Amy flicked the switch was in for a surprise.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

**Here ya go, a new chapter :D**

** I will probably update on this tomorrow or sometime this weekend if I got's me some time. :P**

**For next time: Amy's sweet sixteen party ! Drama, romance and all the good stuff OH and the next chapter is gonna be called "16 and My Innocence" :O**

**Please excuse me for any mistakes I made, OH and ****don't forget to VOTE for ShadAmy or SonAmy, anything could happen ;)**

**Also you should check out my other stories "WereVamp Love Feast" and "Girls and Boyz" there pretty good !:)**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	18. 16 and My Innocence

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 18**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 18: 16 and My Innocence**

"SURPRISE!" Amy looked and saw everyone there and gasped. Her family, Crystal, Rouge and the girls, their boyfriends and a lot of other people from school.

"W-wow...I don't even know what to say right now.." Amy had a hand covering her mouth.

"I DO,HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY." Cream ran up and hugged her.

The rest of the girls ran up and hugged her.

"Aww you guys." Amy started to cry a little.

"Don't cry honey you'll mess up your make-up." Rouge whipped the tears away.

Other people were about to come up and hug Amy but Rouge stopped them.

"EVERYONE before you come up to hug, dance, talk or do what ever with the birthday girl she needs to change first."

"I do?" The girls nodded and started to push Amy upstairs.

"We'll be back everyone but until then dance, mingle, eat and have fun." Rouge said before she went upstairs with the rest of the girls to get ready.

Shadow looked from where Amy once stood to the people in Amy's house dancing and doing what not.

He looked all the way across the house and saw Silver, Espio, Tails and Charmy dancing.

He smiled and went over to them.

"SHADOW MY MAIN HEDGIE." Silver said as him and Shadow high fived.

"Hey guys." Shadow responded.

"So how was your day with Amy?" Tails questioned.

"YEAH how was is." Charmy added.

" It was really good. We got to hang out and talk just like old times." The guys nodded.

"Bet you couldn't keep your eyes off her could you." Espio said making Shadow chuckle nervously.

"W-well I mean not really but who wouldn't. I mean with that outfit she was wearing who wouldn't." Tails patted him on the back.

"I know what you mean man cause one time me and Cream went to the movies for a date she was wearing a really reviling shirt and a really tight and short pencil skirt. I couldn't take my eyes off her the whole time and when we got back to her house, her parents were home and I tore that up." The guys started to chuckle.

" Exactly...hey has anyone seen Blue? " The guys shook there heads.

"Last time I heard from Sonic was an hour ago. He said he was coming though." Tails said.

"If any one has has recent contact with Sonic it's Knuckles." Shadow nodded at Espio's comment and headed over to the DJ booth to see some girls talking to Knuckles.

"So can you play that?" Girl #1

" Yeah I can play that." Knuckles responded.

"Thanks Knuckles your awesome." Girl #4

He grinned as the girls walked away then looked up at Shadow.

"Shadow my main Hedgie, what's goin' on." Him and Shadow did a hand shake.

"Nothing much man just chillin'." Knuckles nodded at Shadow's answer.

"Alright, alright same here you know, DJing, chillin', gettin' some ha." They both chuckled.

"Yeah I know man know but hey have you seen blue or heard of him lately?" Knuckles nodded his head.

"Yeah, I just called him a couple of minutes ago. He said he was on his way but he sounded like he was with a female or something like that."

"Female?" Knuckles nodded.

"Yeah but it was probably Sonia. You know his older sister?"

"Yeah I know Sonia... But I mean it's his girls birthday PLUS it valentines day so wherever he is he needs to come on." Knuckles touched Shadow's shoulder.

"He'll show eventually so don't sweat..." Shadow turned around and saw a line of people waiting for a song request.

"Oh sorry man let me move so you can do your job." Shadow moved away.

"Alright man but hey, Don't sweat." Shadow nodded.

Shadow saw Scrouge by the staircase drinking some punch and decided to go talk to him.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN." Everyone looked on the stair case to see Tikal, Cosmo, Blaze and Cream at the bottom and Rouge in the middle.

The wear all wearing different sparkling party dresses.

"I may now present to you miss sixteen." Rouge said pointing to the top of the staircase.

There was a spot light but no one was there.

"Um...where is she." A random person said.

"Hold on everyone." Rouge went back upstairs.

"Come on Amy everyone's waiting."

"Ok just give me one more minute..."

"Girl if you don't get your BUTT down there."

Everyone looked at the stair case in confusion.

"ROUGE NO STOP."

"THEN START AMY."

"LET ME GO."

"NO."

"YOUR BEING A BITCH."

" WELL AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE A WHORE."

"ROUGE."

"AMY."

Both were now in the spot light with each others arms on their shoulders fighting.

They looked at everyone's faces and grinned.

Rouge got out of the spot light and went down the steps as Amy dusted herself off.

Amy was wearing a white strapless sweet 16 dress that puffed a little at the bottom and the dress was sparkling at the top where her chest was. Her hair was thin, shiny and curly. Her makeup stayed the same except she had on clear lip gloss. She was in her new stiletto heels her mother got her.

"NOW I may present to you miss sixteen." Everyone started to clap for Amy as she walked down the stair case.

Once she got down there people started to take various pictures of her and she smiled.

"Im gonna kill you after this Rouge." She mumbled while she was taking pictures.

**Justin Bieber Ft. Nicki Minaj- Beauty and A Beat**

**Yeah..**  
**Young Money.. Nicki Minaj**  
**Justin..**

**Show you off**  
**Tonight I wanna show you off (aye,aye,aye)**  
**What you got**  
**A billion could've never bought (aye,aye,aye)**

**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight**  
**I wanna show you all the finer things in life**  
**So just forget about the world, we're young tonight**  
**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

"Rouge it's our jam come on." Amy said as she pulled the girls to the dance floor.

Scrouge saw Amy on the dance floor and chuckled.

"Man Sonic's a lucky guy." Shadow just nodded.

"Yeah...but he doesn't deserve her." Shadow whispered.

"I heard that..." Shadow turned to Scrouge who was grinning.

"Shadow let me ask you a question. If you really like Amy then go for her. Make a move."

"Dude im not like you. I just can't hit or make a move on a girl who's taken." Scrouge laughed.

Scrouge was about ,to say something else until he noticed Shadow watching Amy dance.

"Oh boy I know that look all to well. It's the look I used to give Mina." Shadow immediately turned to Scrouge.

"What look?"

"The look of when your in lov-"

"SCROUGEY." Both guys turned around to see a furious Fiona.

**[Nicki Minaj Verse]**

**Uh, Uh**  
**In time, ink lines, b-bitches couldn't get on my incline**  
**World tour, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign**  
**Justin.. Bieber, you know Imma hit 'em with the ether**  
**Buns out, weiner, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selena**

"UGH Scrouge ive been looking for you forever." She threw herself onto him but he gently pushed her off.

"What do you want?" She scoffed.

"You already know what I want. Your lips on mine and your tongue in my mouth." She opened her mouth a little as Shadow almost gagged,

"Yeah no." Fiona was in shock but Scrouge's reaction.

"But...but why ?"

"Because im not here for you im here for Amy now go on and do something else." Finoa scoffed and crossing her arms.

"Scrouge what the hell has gotten into you."

**Beauty, Beauty and the Beast**  
**Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest**  
**Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased**  
**Every time a beauty on the beats**  
**(Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock)**  
**(Yeah, Yeah, yeah, Let's go, Let's go!)**

"Yeah..." Shadow whispered said looking at him confused.

" Nothing. I just need time to myself for a while and to be alone. Besides you just want to much from me." He shoowed her away.

"Wha...so dose this mean your breaking up with me?"

"WE were never together in the first place."

"WELL SCROUGE XAVIER HEDGEHOG FINE have it your way but your never gonna find a girl like me." She smirked as he chuckled. Some people started to look at the scene.

"That's the whole point." She just gasped and walked away.

"Wow Scrouge...I can't believe you just did that." Shadow said in disbelief.

"Well I did, it's time to stop playin' around with all these females and get focused." Scrouge and Shadow high fived each other.

"Yeah and time to find a REAL woman." Shadow said.

"Well I think you already found yours." Scrouge said patting Shadow on the back.

"What...?"

"Nothing Shadow see ya." Scrouge said walking away.

"Ok..."

**~With Amy and The girls**

**It was almost eleven now...**

**After that song was over Amy had started to go around and talk to a lot of people at her party. Right now she was on a couch eating a slice of pizza talking to none other than Marine Raccoon and Wave Swallow(who are some cheer leaders on the cheer leading team.)**

"So guys, how are your relations ships going. You know with your boyfriends ?" Amy asked taking a bite out of her pizza.

" What relationship mate? Me and Austin broke up." Amy gasped at Marines sentence.

"Why and when?"

"Well you see mate he's from France. Im from Australia. Were from two whole different countries and besides I could never understand a word he was saying. I would just shake my hand but in my mind I was just like "WHAT THE HELL IS HE SAYING!" At least he was a good kisser." The girls laughed.

"What about you and Jet Wave?" Amy said looking at the swallow.

"Oh well it's kinda hard dating a delinquent but you get used to it. But everytime we get a chance to see eachother or meet up it's nothing but pain a pleasure." She moaned at the end making Amy and marine laughed nervously.

"OH uh *cough* a-anways um...what's up with you and S-Sonic?" She tried to get off the subject.

" Well me and Sonic are fine and our first date was amazing, "said with sparkles in her eyes" But have any of you guys seen him. I haven't seen or heard from him since yesterday." Both girls shook their heads.

" Well I know I haven't." Wave said.

"Yeah but cheer up mate he'll come enventually I just know it." Marine said making Amy smile.

"Yeah...well thanks guys see you later." Amy said getting up and throwing her trash away.

She started to look for Sonic.

She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey princess." It was Scrouge.

"Hey you." Amy hugged Scrouge who hugged back.

"Hey so I heard what happened with you and Fiona tonight and I have to say im quite impressed." Amy said with her hands on her hips.

Scrouge smirked.

"Yep it's true. Im done with her and I decided I need to start focusing on myself for a while." Amy smiled.

"I see I have taught you well." They both laughed then Amy thought of something.

"Hey Scrouge have you seen Sonic." He shook his head.

"Now that I think about it I haven't seen him since yesterday." Amy's ears flatend.

"Ok well if you do let me know."

"Will do." He saluted as Amy waked away in her search to find Sonic.

Amy continued to look until she entered the kitchen and saw an all blue hedgehog turned around talking to a girl fox.

"SONIC." She ran up to the hedgehog and hugged him but when he turned around it wasn't Sonic.

It was a blue hedgehog that looked a lot like him but he had a brown bang and red eyes.

"O-oh...sorry Alex I thought you were someone else." The hedgehog put a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"It's cool and wicked party Amy." He said with the rocker sign up.

"Thanks." She went outside and still no Sonic.

She sat down in the grass.

"Oh Sonic where are you.." She said looking up at the full moon.

A couples of minutes later she decided to go back inside and when she entered she ran into Cosmo.

"Hey girl where have you been everyone's been looking for you."

"Oh...well here I am." Amy said trying her best to sound happy.

"Wel- what's wrong?" Amy shook her head.

"N-nothing's wrong im perfectly happy honestly." Cosmo just nodded.

"Ok then let's go PAR-TEE girl." Cosmo said taking Amy's hand and leading her in the living room.

"YO YO YO," Everyone looked at the DJ booth to see Knuckles holding Rouge around the waist.

"Now first I wanna give a shout to my main," he looked at Rouge "-second main girl Amy Rose HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL." Amy smiled.

"Now I have a very special announcement to make, this song is dedicated to my main man Sonic and his girl Amy. Happy birthday Amy and congratulations guys. All couples on the dance floor."

He put on a special record and got on the dance floor with Rouge.

**Kevin Macleod- White**

It was a nice slow Piano song and all the couples started to go on the dance floor. The lights dim so the house was a little dark to give it that romantic mood.

" Im gonna go and dance with Charmy. Are you gonna be ok?" Amy nodded her head.

"Yeah, yeah go on and dance with your man girl." Cosmo smiled at Amy's comment. Her and Charmy headed to the dance floor.

Amy smiled at all the couples dancing.

Amy felt a tap on her shoulder, turned around and saw Shadow.

"Well...this is akaward." Amy said as Shadow took her hand.

"Wanna dance?" Amy smiled at Shadow and nodded.

They both headed in the center of the room. Amy quickly put her hands around his neck as he put his hands around her waist and puled her close.

They started to sway and they they stayed in that position for a couple of minutes.

The song was now over and the party was back and upbeat again.

Shadow heard sniffing.

"Amy?" She was in tears.

Amy quickly got off of Shadow and ran up stairs.

She shut her door and ran to her balcony sobbing.

"Amy,Am-" Shadow saw Amy on her balcony sobbing.

He shut her door, went up to her and held her tight.

"Shadow.."sniff" he...he didn't even show up and that party's almost o...over "Sniff"." Shadow held her tight.

"I know I know Rose," he ran his hand through her hair" and believe me when I get my hands on him he's gonna pay." They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes.

He looked at Amy's face and whipped her tears away.

Amy smiled, cupped his face and suddenly kissed him.

He was caught by surprise but couldn't help the urge to kiss her back so he did. He could feel her anger and sadness as she roughened the kiss.

They kissed for a minute or two then parted.

"Man Sonic doesn't know what he has." He said staring at Amy in a loving way which mad Amy blush.

They were about to kiss again until...

"AMY." Both looked an saw non other than Sonic(who looked like he was tired from "something")

"S-Sonic...?" Amy said walking up to him.

"The one and only." He grinned then he looked up at Shadow and growled.

"Amy what the hell is he doing up here alone in a dark room with you?"

Shadow growled and walked over to them.

"Well unlike you I was here COMFORTING her because a certain so called "BOYfriend" of hers didn't show up." Both Shadow and Sonic looked like they were about to fight but Amy got in between them.

"Well im here now so beat it emo boy." Shadow just growled and started to make his way out.

"SHADOW wait please don't go." Amy said quickly.

"Don't worry rose im not leaving the party. Im gonna be down stairs waiting for you until your done hearing his pathetic excuse to why he hasn't been here most of the party." And with that Shadow slammed the door and left.

"Man what's up with that guy." Sonic said looking at the door then turned towards a furious Amy.

" Umm...something wrong babe?" Amy hit his arm hard.

Sonic held his arm "Yeah care to tell me why your so late a-" Amy sniffed his shirt. "Why do you smell like ANOTHER girls perfume." She said raising her voice a little.

"Look Amy im really sorry. My... brother and sister held me up and plus I was..trying to get your birthday present together." Amy looked at him and frowned.

"Where is my birthday present then Sonic?" She said crossing his arms.

"Well see I didn't get a chance to get it all..wrapped and I was going to but then I would have been even..later to the party and would have missed it but I didn't want to and wow you look amazing." He said looking her up and down in a seductive way making her blush.

"T-thanks but you still haven't answered my second question. Why do you smell like another girls perfume?" Sonic started to think which made Amy even angrier.

"Look I told you I was with my sister. Look that doesn't matter. All that matters is that im here with you right now on your birthday ready to be at your beckon call... I...I l...love you." He said which made Amy smile really big.

" Sonic, I love you to." She kissed him and his kissed back.

"Hey babe um I have to do something real quick but you go down and party with Rouge i'll be there in a minute ok?"

Amy nodded and headed downstairs.

Sonic dialed his phone quickly.

**"Hello."**

"DUDE I think I almost got caught." He said in a panicked way.

**Outside the hallway...**

Rouge didn't notice Amy had already went downstairs and left the room. She still thought Amy was in her room.

She was about to enter Amy's room until she heard Sonic's voice.

Sonic:"DUDE I think I almost got caught."

**"What do you mean you almost got caught?"**

Sonic:" Well when I came in at first Amy didn't suspect a thing but then she smelled your perfume so I had to lie."

Rouge was in shock "What the hell." She leaned on the door some more.

**"Well babe if you lied and she believed you then you should be fine."**

Sonic:"Well. I know but I mean I feel pretty bad lying to her I mean with Sally I wouldn't really care but with Amy. I actually like Amy a lot and may be falling for her a-"

**"BUT your not. Im the one who your in love with remember. You just LIKE that pink bitch but you love me."**

Sonic:" HEY Amy is NOT a bitch. Watch your mouth."

**"Im sorry baby but tonight was really fun. We should do it some more."**

"I don't know if we should do this again..."

**"So I guess you do want me to expos-"**

Sonic:"NO look i'll do whatever but just keep your end of the deal ok."

**"Ok I will you just keep yours. I love you I really do."**

Sonic:"I love you to..." "CLICK"

Rouge gasped. Sonic then came out and Rouge started acting like she was doing something else.

Sonic looked at Rouge and smiled.

"Hey Rouge is Amy downstairs?"

Rouge glared at him for a second.

"Yeah...but like you care." Rouge mumbled that last part so that Sonic couldn't hear it.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing now _your_ girl's down stairs waiting for you so go on and enjoy the party." Rouge said trying her best to smile.

She pushed Sonic down the steps.

"Ok cya Rouge." Sonic waved.

from the top of the stair case Rouge was watching Sonic dance with Amy.

She glared at Sonic.

"You just keep dancing and keep her happy pretty boy but I will find out if you really are cheating on Amy or not and if you are so help me I can't be held responsible for what im gonna do !"

* * *

**And...Done !**

**Man this chapter was fun to write and don't worry im gonna update soon if I have time because schools getting a bit harder for me now PLUS I gotta get ready and start planning for my own best friends party !**

**FINALLY SHADOW AND AMY'S FIRST OFFICIAL KISS ZOMG ! (SHADAMY FANS SCREAMS)**

**Please excuse me for any mistakes I made, OH and ****don't forget to VOTE for ShadAmy or SonAmy, anything could happen ;)**

**Also you should check out my other stories "WereVamp Love Feast" and "Girls and Boyz" there pretty good !:)**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	19. Susipcons

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 19**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 19: Susipcons**

**A couple days have passed since Amy's party and well. There has been some awkward tension between Shadow and Amy since the party but they shook it off I mean it was "just" a "kiss" right? (lol :P) Also since Amy's party Rouge has been more suspicious than ever about Sonic cause lately he's been a little off...**

Amy, Cream, Shadow and Rouge were all in the hallway walking and talking to english together.

"Hey Amy what do you have there cause I don't remember any one of us giving you something like that." Cream said pointing to the locket Shadow got her.

Amy touched it." Oh this. Shadow got me this and look inside." Amy opened the locket and showed both the bat and rabbit the pictures.

They awwed. "Aww Shadow that's so sweet." Cream said patting Shadow on the back.

"And it must have cost a fortune." Rouge said holding it.

"Well I mean it didn't cost that much but...anything for Amy." He said as he smirked at Amy making her blush.

Just as Amy was about to say something she stopped and saw Sonic as usual waiting by her locker for her but he was talking to Mina.

He looked quite happy. A little to Happy ?

"What's he doing talking to her?" Amy said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know but were about to find out." Rouge said grabbing Amy's hand.

Shadow and Cream just stared at each other and followed along closely.

"Hey Sonic." Amy said giving him a kiss on the cheek then glaring at Mina.

"See you later Blue oh and hi Abby." Mina said smiling at Amy.

"It's A-MY." Amy's blood was boiling. She did not like Mina one bit and knew that Mina only messes up her name on purpose to make her mad.

"Yeah whatever." She said walking away.

Amy looked up at Sonic." Sonic what were you doing talking to Mina?" She said in a semi serious tone. He looked a little nervous but shook it off.

"N-nothing babe she was just asking me a question...but finally your here." He picked her up spinning her around then kissing her.

Amy was giggling then stopped and looked him in the eyes.

" I love you." She said in a loving tone as her eyes sparkled.

"I love you to." He said in a less loving tone.

"Ok that's it." Rouge mumbled to herself as she grabbed Shadow's bookbag.

"Amy me and Shadow are most likely not going to be in class so see you in a couple of bell's hun." Rouge said taking no questions from anybody and dragging Shadow along.

Amy, Cream and Sonic just looked at each other. Sonic then began to walk both girls to their class.

**...**

**School basement...**

"Rouge where are we going?" Shadow question as they were walking down a couple of steps in a pitch black room.

"Ummm ahh, bingo!" Rouge found a light switch and the whole room lite up.

It was the schools basement. A little dirty and filled with a lot of random junk.

"Umm Rouge, what are we doing in the basement?" Rouge sat down on a random couch that was down there.

"Ok Shadow, your gonna need to sit down for this one." She patted a set for him. He just sat down beside her.

"Ok...what's going on?" Shadow questioned. Rouge was silent for a minute then looked at him.

"I...I think Sonic may be cheating on Amy." Shadow's eye's went wide.

"What are you talking about?"

" Ok let me explain." Rouge then explained the phone call to him and how she sometimes sees him with Mina talking

" So yeah I think...Shadow?" Shadow had the look of kill in his eyes.

"Im gonna kill him." He said with his fits ball up getting up from the couch.

Rouge looked at him in concern, then widen her eyeballs knowing what he was gonna do and stopped him.

"SHADOW ARE YOU INSANE !" She was trying her best to stop him but he was just to strong.

"SHADOW you can't just go into the class room and beat him up!"

"BUT HE'S CHEATING ON AMY !" He said with a hint of sadness/anger in his voice.

"I know Shadow I know but please just calm down first, not just for me but for Amy. Do you not know how upset she would be if you just went and attacked her boyfriend for no reason !" She said trying to reason with him.

"But there IS a reason...I guess your right though." He took a deep breath and sat down.

Rouge just stood infront of Shadow and sighed.

"Now...Shadow I have to ask you a questin."

"Shoot?" He said putting both arms to the side and spreading his legs a little relaxing.

"You were upstairs with Amy when Sonic came in right?" He nodded.

"Well I remember him saying something about perfume. Did you ever smell anything on him like another's girl perfume?" Shadow started to think.

"Well now that I remember he did smell a little like...apples."

"Apples?" Rouge questioned as Shadow nodded.

"Well who do we know that smells like apples?" Rouge said pacing back and forth.

"And who do we know that he's ever loved." They both started to think then looked at each other wide eyed.

"MINA!" Both said.

"OHH IM GONNA KILL THAT BITCH...AGAIN." Rouge said with her fist up.

"I can't believe this is happening again. First Scrouge and now Amy?! When will those two ever learn." Shadow said cracking his Knuckles.

"Come on. Let's go tell Amy then I get to kill Sonic and you get to kill Mina 50/50?" Shadow said smirking.

"Wait Shadow but we don't have enough proof." Rouge said stopping Shadow.

"Wha...but that's all the proof we need."

Rouge then took out her phone and started texting quickly.

Shadow just looked at her confused.

"Rouge what are you doing?" He said crossing his arms.

"You'll see." She put her phone down.

"Rouge what did you just do?" She smirked.

"I just asked a couple of friends for a little help that's all...now come on next period starts in 5 minutes." Rouge said as she and Shadow started to return up stairs.

"Don't worry Shadow the dirty rat will be exposed soon and we'll know the truth to if he is cheating on Amy or not."

**...**

**It was after school and now Rouge and Shadow were waiting for Wave and Marine.**

"Where are those girls?" Rouge said standing with Shadow in the parking lot.

"Look." Rouge looked where Shadow was pointing and saw Marine and Wave approaching them.

"Hey girls, so did you find anything?" Rouge said anxiously.

"Sorry mate but I didn't find anything." Marine said.

Rouge and Shadow were now staring at Wave.

"Well...I really didn't find much accept this." Wave pulled out her phone and began to play a video.

_It was Sonic leaning against the school wall with a worried look on his face._

_"Hey Blue im here.." He looked, saw Mina then smirked._

_"What took you so long babe." He kissed._

_"Come on we have some "catching up" to do"' She said taking his hand and going to the back of the school building._

_End of Video_

Rouge took the phone. "Ok Wave send that video to me and then delete." Wave nodded. She began to send the video and when it was completely sent she deleted it.

"I hope we got enough proof for you." Marine said.

"You guys got enough. Thank you so much." Rouge said hugging both girls.

"Oh and please don't spread or say anything about this. I don't want NO he said she said going around." Both girls nodded.

"I just can't believe Sonic is Cheatin' on Amy...why I outta go Kangaroo Jack on 'is ass." Marine said as everyone laughed.

"Well get in line honey." Rouge said.

"Well have a good night guys." Wave said as her and Marine walked off.

"So..now what?" Shadow questioned.

"Well...now that we have proof one of us has to tell Amy." Rouge said looking at Shadow.

He caught on. "Yeah one of us should."

"Well I think it should be you." She said putting the phone in his hand.

"No your her best friend it should be you." He put the phone right back in her hand making her glare at him.

"But your her male best friend and besides she'll take it easier on you than me." Rouge said putting her phone back in Shadow's hand then flying up in the air so he couldn't put it back in her hand.

"ROUGE!"

"SHADOW!"

"HEY GUYS." Both hedgehog and bat looked away from each other and onto a glowing Amy hand in hand with Sonic.

Rouge flew down and was now next to Shadow. They were both glaring at Sonic which made him nervous.

"Yeah so...see you later babe." Sonic said kissing Amy then heading to his car.

Amy watched him go to his car with Knuckles.

Shadow and Rouge both looked at each other then Rouge quickly stepped away from Shadow.

"Hey Amy," Amy looked at Rouge "Shadow here has something to tell you." Rouge noticed Shadow glaring at her then mouthed sorry as Amy was looking at him.

" What's up Shaddie?" Amy said as her eyes sparkled.

"I uh...Amy, it's about S-Sonic.." he was about to press play on the video. "Amy...I think..I think Sonic is che-" "BEEP BEEP"

Both the bat and the two hedgehogs looked and saw it was Sonic in his car with Knuckles blowing a kiss to Amy.

She smiled and blew a kiss back.

"Man I love him," That comment crushed Shadow and his ears went flat. "Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?" She said looking back at Shadow.

Shadow didn't want ot make Amy sad seeing how happy she was so he put the phone back in Rouge's hand.

"N..nothing Rose im just glad your happy." He said hugging her looking into those beautiful emerald eyes.

She hugged back and stared into his eyes.

"I...bye Rose." He let go and walked over to his motorcycle then left the school premissess.

"That was weird I wonder what he wanted to tell me." Amy said looking at Rouge.

"Yeah..well come on Amy let's go home." Rouge said getting in her car.

"Well..ok." Amy said in confusion getting in the car with Rouge.

_Shadow..._

* * *

**And...Done !**

**Please excuse me for any mistakes I made, OH and ****don't forget to VOTE for ShadAmy or SonAmy, anything could happen ;)**

**Also you should check out my other stories to!**

**If you like Werewolves, Vampires , romance and all that good juicy supernatural stuff check out my story "WereVamp Love Feast" and if you like action, adventure, spies and romance then check out my other story "Girls and Boyz" there pretty good and don't forget to review!:)**

**Oh and Happy Thanksgiving everyone !**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	20. Confusion

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 20**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 20: Confusion**

**It has been a couple of days since the incident with Rouge, Shadow and Amy where Shadow and Rouge found out that Sonic is cheating on Amy. None of them have still told Amy about yet but I have a feeling she will figure it out very soon...**

**Amy was talking to Sonic while getting books out of her locker.**

**Amy's P.O.V**

"So anyway's then I told him please, I have a boyfriend FUCK OFF. Then me and Cream left." I said finally getting my books.

"So-" I paused when I noticed Sonic was looking across the hall at something and it looked like he was really interested in it.

When I turned her head fully around I saw he was starring at Sally bending down at her locker with her butt cheeks jiggling out of her so called skirt.

Even in the winter time she's a slut. Im surprised the bitch hasn't gotten sick yet.

"Um Sonic," I said snapping my fingers in his face.

"W-what." He instantly looked at me.

"Did you hear what I said?" He just nodded his head.

"Yeah... something about how some guy came up to you asking for your number and you told him to...fuck..off.." Sally bent up from her locker, smirked at Sonic then left with her friends

"SONIC." I yelled as he turned to me.

" What ?" My eyes widen at his sudden tone of attitude.

"The hell? Im trying to talk to you and your over here staring at Sally's no having ass." Sonic chuckled.

" I wasn't staring at Sally's ass." I just gave him a plain look.

"Ok Sonic then what were you staring at?" He looked a little nervous.

"I...uh wel-**" RING"** The bell had rung for next period.

Saved by the bell...

"Here come on babe let's get you to class." Sonic took my hand and began to walk me to class.

We walked in silence.

Finally we stopped infront of my history lass.

"Bye Sonic." Just as I began to walk in the class Sonic pulled me back and kissed me softly.

He let go and looked into my eyes.

I started back into his.

"Amy I love you and your the only woman that I have eyes for. Don't you forget that." He hugged me tightly and I hugged back.

"I love you to Sonic."

**Normal P.O.V**

**Inside the classroom...**

What Amy didn't notice is that while Sonic was hugging her was his eyes were hard on Mina who was smirking at him looking back.

"I love you." He said it as if he was talking to Amy when he was really talking to Mina.

Mina mouthed it back to him.

Rouge just looked at the sight and then to Scrouge.

"Scrouge...im not the only one who is noticing this am I?" He shook his head.

"W...I don't understand thought it's almost like deja vu..." Scrouge said as Rouge looked at him sadly.

"Do you think he's cheating on Amy, just like Mina did with me." Scrouge said looking at Rouge who looked down.

"Well..." Just before Rouge could finish her sentence the teacher came in.

Amy sat down inbetween Scrouge and Rouge.

"Hehe...umm what's up with you guys?" Amy saw the sad/worried looks on there faces.

"Nothing sweetie were fine." Rouge said to Amy as Scrouge patted her on the back.

"Ok class lets begin."

Rouge and Scrouge both looked at each other giving each other worried looks.

**...**

**Lunch Time...  
**

**Amy was sitting down eating with the girls and their boyfriends wondering where Sonic was.**

Amy was looking around anxiously for the blue hedgehog.

"Hey guys." Shadow came over sitting down next to Amy.

"Hey ah...Shadow." Shadow noticed Amy looking for something.

"What are you looking Rose." Amy turned her attention to Shadow.

"Im looking for Sonic he should have been here by...now." Amy saw Sonic and was happy but she was unhappy that he was walking in with Mina.

"You know what im not hungry anymore," Amy was on the verge of tears" excuse me." Amy said in a hurry, getting up, throwing her lunch away then running out the Cafe.

Everyone gave her worried looks.

"What wrong wi-" Before Rouge could finish her sentence Shadow touched her shoulder and pointed over to where Sonic was...with Mina.

Rouge was about to burst into flames but Shadow's grip on her should tightened.

Rouge looked at him and then sighed.

_Oh poor Amy..._Rouge thought to herself.

"Hey guy's where's Amy?" Sonic asked as Shadow and Rouge glared at him.

"I don't know, she just ran off and she looked upset about something." Cream answered.

"Did she say where she was going?" Sonic questioned.

"No. She just ran out, I don't know where to though." Sonic nodded.

"I think I know where she went, thanks." Sonic said running off after Amy.

Rouge and Shadow just gave each other knowing looks and watched the blue cheater run out after Amy.

**~With Amy**

**She was on the school roof crying a little looking at the big beautiful veiw of the city.**

**So many thoughts were running through her head.**

**Amy's P.O.V**

_I don't even know what to do anymore.._ I sighed looking at the city a head of me.

_I not only like that blue goof ball but im in love with him..._

_I just feel like somethings not right... _I took a deep sigh.

_I mean Sonic's a good boyfriend, he treats me right, he takes me out and he just perfect. A little to perfect..._

_And these past couple of months since Mina and Maria have came back he's been acting strange.._

_and I HATE the fact that he's always around Mina even though he claims their not doing anything accept talking like old time it still just boils my blood at the fact that he's even talking to her !_

_OH im so sick and TIRED of that...that THAT TO BIG FAKE BOOB BOYFRIEND STEALING PURPLE HAIRED BITCH !_

Just as I was about to turn and leave I saw Sonic standing there looking at me with a worried look.

"Amy..." He said walking towards me as I just glared at him.

"What..." I said harshly.

"Well I was looking for you then Cream told me you ran off." I turned away from him.

"Well you found me so now you can go back with your _other _girlfriend." I said sternly.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sonic was now in shock looking at his _For now_ girlfriend's back.

_D-did she figure it out, dose she know? _Sonic thought on his head.

"O-other girlfriend?" He gulped " Amy, baby what are your talking about your my only and one girlfriend." Sonic said walking closer to Amy.

"Well it seems like she is because y-your always with her and...and.." Amy began to cry a little and Sonic felt VERY guilty.

"Babe..." He came up behind her and held her waist.

Amy whipped her tears away then put her delicate hands on top of Sonic's.

"Look Amy Im am so sorry and of course im responsable for this so im gonna make it up to you by taking you out this Saturday night. How dose that sound?" Amy smiled.

"O-ok Sonic I would love t-SON...ic." Sonic was licking Amy's neck making her moan a little.

"Oh...Sonic ah." He licked her furry pink neck very slow using all of his tongue and would sometimes nip at it making her moan even louder.

She put her head to the side as he continued.

His hands started to go up her shirt as he licked her neck a little faster.

Amy was now blushing really hard then her eye balls widen as he went higher up her shirt.

"SONIC." She quickly distanced herself away from Sonic.

"Whoa im am so sorry." He said putting his hands up.

"It's ok Sonic, I was just..a little caught off guard that's all." Amy was lying. She just wasn't used to that kind of touching at all.

"Oh, well Amy if your just not ready it's ok. Take your time, if your not used to that kind of touching then I can wait until you can." Amy nodded and smiled up at Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic." She hugged him as he hugged back.

He rolled his eyes during the hug. _Man...by this rate it's gonna take forever to get her in bed. Well at least I have M- _**"RING"**

"Well it's time for next period." Amy said pulling him out off his thoughts.

"O-oh yeah lets go." He said taking her hand leading her down the steps.

_Im still so confused though..._

* * *

**End Of thid Chap. :D**

**Oh and most likely I will be putting a new chapter of WereVamp Love feast up Tonight or tomorrow morning, I have to see how I feel because im pretty wide awake and my friends really want to help me write so yeah ! :) (I love my girls)**

**For Next Time: Sonic's and Amy's second date, or will there even be one and major SHADAMY ! Also it will be called !**

**Stayed tuned to find out what happens !**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	21. Mr Right

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 21**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 21: Mr. Right**

"Hold on Rouge im almost finished." Amy said as she finished applying her mascara.

This was gonna be her and Sonic's second date.

"Hey Amy what time did you say Sonic was suppose to be here?" Rouge was laying on Amy's bed reading a magazine.

"Umm...about seven-ish, why?"

"Because it's about to be 8:00." Amy's eye balls widen then went back down.

"He's probably stuck in traffic or something, don't worry Rouge he'll be here." Amy said smiling at her best friend in the whole wide world who smiled back.

"Ok...how do I look?" Amy said standing up from her vanity.

Rouge Looked up from the magazine she was looking at on Amy's bed.

I was a flowing red half shirt that said "Feisty" in big white letters, jeans, the necklace Sonic got her ,and some white UGG fuzzy boots that Rouge offered her. Her hair was really curly with a side bang and for her make up just some eye liner, a hint of blush, mascara and lip gloss.

"That's really cute Amy." Rouge smiled but then it turned into a frown.

_My best friend/ sister of all time is about to go on another date...with a cheater ! Maybe I should tell her..._

Rouge got up from the bed and walked over towards Amy.

"Amy hun there's something I gotta tell you." Amy looked at Rouge in confusion.

"What's up?" Rouge hesitated at first but continued.

"Look, this may not be easy for you to take in but. Amy..Sonic's-" "DING DONG"

"HERE!" Amy scream as she ran down stairs and opened the door to not find Sonic but her mother with a lot of bags.

"Thanks hunny I couldn't get the door open myself."

Lily but the bags down and looked over to the two girls.

She noticed Amy looking alittle disappointed.

"Amy dear what's wrong. Shouldn't you be on your date with Sonic?" Amy nodded.

"Yeah but...im sure he's just running a little late that's all." Amy said as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Has he texted you?" Lily questioned as she and Rouge walked towards the couch.

"NO will you guys please stop asking these question's he will be here." Rouge and Lily looked at each other with worried looks.

_He has to..._

**...**

Amy hun it's gonna be alright." Rouge said patting her on the back.

**It was now almost close to eleven and Sonic was a no show, no text or nothing.**

"No it's not. He bailed out on our date. He didn't even call or text me at all." Amy said crying as she sunk her head in her pillow even more.

Rouge felt so sorry for Amy. She hates it and can't stand to see Amy cry.

An idea pooped in her head.

Rouge got up from the bed. "Hold on Amy i'll be right back, I have to make a call. Try not to suffocate yourself." Rouge said as she walked out in the hallway and made a call.

Rouge came back in the room. "Rouge..who did you call?" Rouge just smirked._**  
**_

"Just a friend don't worry about it Amy. Let's just get you cleaned up first." Rouge lead Amy to the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later...

Amy and Rouge were sitting down on the couch.

"Rouge who did yo-" Rouge put a finger on Amy's lips.

" Don't worry they'll be here in a minute." Just then the door bell rang.

"SONIC!" Amy said lifting her head up.

"Nope." Rouge said as she went to go and open the door.

Amy looked at her in confusion.

The door opened and revealed...

"Hey Rose." He said with his smooth husky voice.

"Shadow?" Amy walked up to him.

"Hey,"He stepped in the house and hugged Amy who immediately hugged back. "So I heard blue boy skipped out on your date." Shadow said looking down at Amy who sadly shook her head.

"Well don't worry about him cause were gonna have a good time tonight." Amy looked up at him in confusion.

"Oh Shadow thanks for the offer but-" He put a finger on her lips.

"Ah, ah, ah no but's. now get your coat, grab your cell and let's get out of here." Amy smiled up at Shadow, got her stuff and left.

"Bye Rouge and thanks." Amy said as she walked out the house.

"So are we riding the car or motorcycle?" Amy looked up at him.

"Look ahead." Amy looked and oh'ed.

"WOW i've never rode on a motorcycle before." She said as she sat down on it.

Shadow chuckled.

"Well get ready cause your about to for your first time." Shadow said as he handed Amy a helmet.

They both sat down and were ready to take off.

"Hold on tight." He said as Amy nodded.

"HAHA this is so FUN!" Amy said as she giggled.

"So where are we going Shaddie?" There was a stop light and Shadow looked back at Amy.

"Well remember the first time that we ever hung out and you came over my house." Amy nodded.**(Back in Chp.4 Rose and Shaddie)**

"And remember how I said I would take you star gazing since you love night time and the sky so much." Amy eyes widen and she had a big smile on her face.

" WERE GOING STAR GAZING !" Shadow chuckled.

"Yeah Silver told me about it the other day and that him and Blaze are going tonight. So were meeting them there up in the hills to go star gazing." Amy nodded.

"Shadow, GREEN LIGHT." He looked and saw it was green as some cars started to honk at him.

"Whoops hold on tight Rose." He smirked and went really fast.

"WOO HOO !" Amy said as she fist pumped in the air.

**...**

"Man I feel so terrible." Sonic said putting his his on his face

He was sitting in his draws on his bed.

"Why?" A feminine voice questioned.

"BECAUSE I skipped out on me and Amy's date." He grabbed his phone, he searched through his picture and found one of him and Amy kissing on their first date.

He smiled.

"Maybe I should text her or-"

"Um NO remember tonight is just about me and you. Besides think about it if you text her then she gonna text back and question you and so on so on." The voice said.

"I know but..." He flipped through his phone and looked at another picture. It was him, Knuckles, Rouge and Amy when they all had gone skating.

They both were smiling holding hands.

"Huh look I can't keep doing this..."

"What was that?"

" Nothing babe..."

_Amy..._

"You can look now." Sonic looked up and smirked.

It was Mina with her hair down stripped into her lingerie under garments.

Sonic smirked.

"You like?" He got up from the bed and grabbed her hips tightly.

"Yes me like very much." He said throwing her down on the bed and kissing her.

_ Amy... im so sorry_

**~With Shadow and Amy**

**They had finally reached the big crowded park.**

Blaze was standing in the parking lot waiting for them.

She was wearing a black trench coat, white jean's and black boots.

"Hey guys." She went up and hugged Amy first.

"She looked over to Shadow. "Shadow..." She looked up at him.

"Blaze..." They hugged each other quickly.

"So...you guys ready cause me and Silver picked out a really good high spot for us and only us."

Amy jumped up and down." OH I can't WAIT any longer. Lead the way Blaze." Amy said taking Shadow's hand smiling at him.

"Right this way." The entered a forest and stopped at what looked like steps leading up to somewhere hihg.

"Why are there steps in a forest?" Amy questioned.

"You'll see." Blaze said walking up the steps.

Amy and Shadow just shrugged and followed her.

...

They finally finished walking up the steps and onto a big snow covered hill.

They saw a couple of people yelling at someone.

"Im sorry guys but this spot is for me, my girlfriend, my best friend and his girl tonight. We saw it first." It was Silver.

"Yeah right your probably just a sad loner with a wild imagination." A random person said.

"Yeah move out the way pot head." Silver's ears went down.

Blaze, Amy and Shadow looked at the people in shock.

"How can they be so mean!?" Amy said.

Blaze was fuming."HEY!" Everyone turned and looked at her.

"That's MY BOYFRIEND !" Blaze's hand were now turned into fire and she marched over to the people who started to back away.

"Yeah and im his best friend." Shadow said.

"And im his best friends girl." Amy said grabbing Shadow's hand then marching over towards Silver.

"O-oh...sorry." The people said backing away.

"Better be.." Blaze said as Silver was trying to calm her down.

"Oh sorry man." one of the people said.

"Yeah we'll just leave." The people started to head down the steps.

Blaze looked away from the retreating people then back to Silver.

"Hey babe you ok." She kissed him and he blushed scratching the back of his head.

"Y-yeah im good..." He noticed Shadow and Amy.

"Oh my main hedgie." Silver and Shadow did a hand shake.

"Sis what up." He and Amy hugged each other.

"So you guys ready for some star gazing." Silver said taking a seat beside Blaze on the snowy floor.

Shadow and Amy nodded taking a seat beside the cat and hedgehog.

"Hey look babe I see the leo." Blaze said pointing in the sky.

"Ha I see the little dipper!" Silver said.

Amy was next" Well I see the big dipper." She turned to Shadow.

"What do you see?"

"Umm..." Shadow was looking hard in the sky. "I see...a star."

"Shadow !" She hit him in the arm as he chuckled.

"Hey Shadow.." She said looking into his eyes.

"Yes Rose?" He said staring back into her's.

"Well I just wanted to say thank you for always being there for me when Sonic wasn't and for making me smile and laugh." Shadow smiled.

" No need to thank me Rose I just can't stand to see you unhappy. Beside's blue boy...heh you deserve better and someone that will treat you right."

"You don't think Sonic is right for me." Shadow shook his head.

"Hell NO. You need someone who WILL always be there for you, not make up excuse's, lie to you and make you cry. You just need to find your Mr. Right and trust me. He's NOT your Mr. Right." He said looking back up at the stars.

Amy looked up to.

_My Mr. Right...Shadow..._

**~With Rouge**_  
_

** Since Amy and Shadow had left the house Rouge had plans of her own as well.**

Finding out why Sonic bailed out on her best friend and his date.

She pulled up to the beach.

She got out the car and began to walk to the big beach house but stopped when she saw Sonic coming out the house with someone.

"Oh crap where to hide, where to hide !" Rouge panicked.

"Bingo." She dived into the snow where a bunch of palm trees were that covered her.

"I had a great time tonight Sonic." Rouge looked up and saw Mina holding hand with Sonic who was only in a rob.

"I did too night babe." He kissed her.

"That son of a BITCH." Rouge covered her mouth and ducked down when they looked towards her direction.

"Did you hear that?" Mina questioned.

"Yeah but it was probably nothing." Mina smiled up at him.

"Well night love." She kissed him and headed to her(uncles) car.

She drove off and Sonic entered back into his house.

Rouge got up from her spot and walked up to Sonic's house.

She knocked on the door.

"Hey you forget something bab-...R-Rouge."Sonic opened the door and it revealed and angry looking Rouge.

Rouge came in the house, crossed her arms and was tapping her foot.

Sonic slowly closed the door.

"Um..Rouge it's almost the next day." Sonic said looking at her in confusion.

"Yeah i've noticed. You wanna know what I Also noticed. IS THAT MINA JUST LEFT YOUR HOUSE AND YOU ONLY HAVE A FUCKING ROB ON!" Sonic gulped.

"AND TO TOP IT OFF I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOUR CHEATING ON AMY CAUSE I HAVE PROOF." She took a step closer to him. "AMY'S MY BEST FRIEND AND YOUR SKIPPING OUT ON DATES TO HAVE SEX WITH MINA. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YO!." She tried to punch him but he caugth it with ease.

"Easy there tiger and what "proof"." He said smirking.

"THIS PROOF." She reached in her coat pockets, then her jeans and then her bra.

"Crap I must have left it at Amy's house." She put a hand on her forehead.

"Yeah that's some "proof" you have there." Rouge glared at him.

"Well I have some but it's just not with me."

"Is that all?" Sonic looked at her with a board look.

"I am going to expose you Sonic and Amy IS going to find out your cheating on her." Sonic just laughed.

"Not really cause you see Amy is in love with me and won't believe a word you say." Rouge was about to try and hit Sonic again but an idea pooped in her head.

Rouge smirked"You know what Sonic your right but just so you know right now she's with Shadow." Sonic's smirk turned into a frown and his eyes widen.

"WHAT!" He said an angry tone.

" Well," She began to walk circles around him" since you didn't show up, Shadow did and right now their out having fun and having a REALLY good time."

Sonic immediately pulled out his phone.

"Well see about that." He said as he dailed Amy's number.

**~With Amy and Shadow**

" Wow.." Amy said.

**Amy, Shadow, Blaze and Silver were sitting in a little indoor cafe having hot coco.**

"Yeah and that's the story of how me, Tails and Shadow almost set Knuckle's house on fire." Silver said finishing up his story.

"Well that's some story." Amy said taking a sip of her coco.

"I remember you guys calling me the next day to save your asses and talk to Knuckles so he wouldn't kill you guys." Shadow and Silver chuckled.

Amy's phone started to vibrate. "Hold up guys."

She answered.

"Hello.

**"Amy?" **It was Sonic.

Amy's eye's widen.

"Who is it?" Blaze, Silve and Shadow questioned.

"It's Sonic... what do you want?" Amy said in a tone.

**"Are you with Shadow right now?"**

"Dose it matter and yes I am with him." She said in a serious tone.

**"Well we have to talk on Monda-"**

"Yeah talk about why you skipped out on our date...you know what Sonic I don't even want to talk to your right nwe so see you Monday." **"CLICK"**

Amy put her phone down her eyes started to water a little.

"Amy.." Shadow put a hand on her back.

"S-Shadow I think I wanna go home now." He nodded.

They got up and hugged their friends good bye.

"You guys have a good night." Amy said as they walked out of the cafe.

"You to." The cat and hedgehog said.

_"Oh Sonic..."_

**~Back with Rouge and Sonic**

"So...what did she say?" Rouge said looking at Sonic.

"She's..she's with Shadow." he said with his ears down.

Rouge chuckled." Well what are you gonna do now blue?" He looked up at Rouge.

"Im just gonna talk to her on Monday when I see her." He said as he shrugged.

" And what are you gonna say for your excuse tonight?" Rouge said raising an eyebrow.

"Im just gonna say...wait- if you know im cheating on Amy then why don't you tell her and show her your "proof"?" He said in confusion.

"Because I don't want to hurt her. Eventually she will find out herself and when she dose your in for it." Rouge said as she headed out the door.

"Oh and Sonic there's just one more thing." She said standing in the door way.

"What's that?"

"Your might wanna get a longer rob cause a bit of your "junior" is hanging out." She said closing the door as he blushed.

**~With Shadow and Amy**

**Shadow had driven Amy home and walked her towards her door step.**

She looked up at Shadow.

"Shadow..."

"Rose?" He said looking at her in confusion.

"Thank you. For everything, without you my night would have been completely ruined and I would have been really down but thanks to you im not. Your always there for me and... well I guess im just saying thank you."

"No problem Rose, anything to make you smile." Amy smiled then suddenly cupped Shadow's cheek's and kissed him ever so gently.

He grabbed her waist tightly and pulled her close.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds with their lips pressed against each others and stopped.

"I...Im so sorry I shouldn't have kissed you." Amy said looking away from Shadow.

"No need to be sorry." Shadow said as he cupped her face and kissed her really quick but softly.

"Good night my sweet Rose." Shadow said as he got on his motorcycle and left.

Amy smiled.

_ All this time and I didn't see... maybe Shadow is the one...maybe he is my Mr. Right !_

Amy looked up at the sky and entered her house.

* * *

**Im really tired !**

**Please excuse me for any mistakes I made, OH and the whole voting thing is over since it's obvious who the winning couple is gonna be BUT nothing is officail to the end so it is a DEFINITE SonAmy or ShadAmy YET !****  
**

**Also you should check out my other story!**

**If you like Werewolves, Vampires , romance and all that good juicy supernatural stuff check out my story "WereVamp Love Feast" and don't forget to review!:)**

**Im really tired !**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	22. Take A Break

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 22**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 22: Take A Break**

"Oh what am I gonna say, what am I gonna do?" Sonic said pacing back and forth.

"What do you mean "what are you gonna say or do"?" Knuckles Questioned said leaning against the lockers along with Tails.

" Umm...some one care to notify me what's going on. What are you talking about?" Tails said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Our boy Sonic here is trying to figure out what to say as why he skipped out on him and Amy's date this past weekend." Everyone turned and found the voice.

It was Silver as he leaned against the lockers with the other two boys.

"Aww shut up weed head. What do you even know!" Sonic shot back.

"Whao, no need to get all feisty with me, im just telling them why. And it just so happens that me and Blaze were with Amy Saturday night." Sonic looked at Silver.

"And Shadow too right?" Silver nodded at Sonic's question as Sonic looked down.

Sonic just growled. _Shadow...always with her...I HATE it But if he thinks he can steal MY girl he's got another thing comin'..._ Sonic smirked at his thought.

Sonic turned his attention back to Silver.

"So uh, where did you guys end up going Saturday night?"

Silver started to think." First we went star gazing at the park then went to a little indoor cafe called CoCo's. After that Shadow and Amy took off." Sonic nodded.

"Can just ask why." Silver said.

"Why what?" Sonic said in confusion.

"Why did you skip out on you and Amy's date? That's really unlike you."

Sonic got a little nervous." W-well you see...something came up!" He said smiling.

Knuckles put a hand on Sonic's shoulder." You know dude that's been your excuse a lot recently."

"Yeah," The twin Tailed fox chipped in " Like last week when you were suppose to hang with us or the week before that when you and Amy's were suppose to do something."

" What have you really been doing?" All the guys were now crowding around Sonic making him VERY nervous.

"W-w-well you s-see boys.." He looked up and saw Amy across the hall.

"I'll tell you later, right now I have a girlfriend to talk to." He said happily as he began to walk towards Amy.

"Somethings not right with him." Knuckles said putting a hand on his chin.

"Yeah..you know it's strange but since Mina's came back Sonic's been all...not Sonic, but more...oh what's the word." Tails said snapping his finger's.

" Secretive." Silver finished for Tails.

"Yeah that's it." Tails said as all three guys looked at the floor and started to think.

All three instantly looked up at eachother with knowing looks..

" Oh no..you don't think he's... and while with Amy..." Tails said worriedly.

"Most likely he is lil' buddy. And its not like he hasn't done this before." Knuckles said putting a hand on Tails shoulder.

"If he is I swear he's gonna get it AND he's with Amy who's basically like a sister to me." Silver said cracking his knuckles.

All three boys looked over at their so called "best friend".

**On The Other Side Of The Hallway...**

Amy was walking along with Shadow in the hallway. **(Rouge got sick so she wasn't at school today)**

There was a bit of awkward silence between the two until Amy broke it.

"Um..Shadow." She said looking up at the ebony hedgehog.

"Yes rose?"

"I..I hope nothing has changed between us...you know, Saturday night. The...kiss?" Shadow smirked.

"Rose," Shadow stopped and took Amy's hand " Nothing will ever change between us no matter what. You will always be my best girl." Shadow winked at Amy and continued walking.

Amy was just standing there blushing like mad.

_His best girl..._

"Are you just gonna stand there or can we get to class." Amy looked up and saw Shadow smirking at her.

"Oh, yeah let's go." They linked arms and headed down the hallway.

"Amy!" Both hedgehogs looked ahead as Amy saw her so called "boyfriend" coming towards her.

"Shitty boyfriend at 12 O'clock." Shadow said as Amy giggled and punched him in his arm gently.

Finally the colbat hedgehog had made it towards Amy and started to walk besides her.

"Hey babe." Sonic said putting on his winner smile.

Amy just keep walking as if he weren't even there. Shadow smirked at her actions.

Sonic stopped in the middle of the hallway a little stunned.

_What the hell...it's like..she's ignoring me..._

Sonic just shook his head at his thought and sped up to Amy.

"So um...are you still mad about what happened on the weekend?" Sonic said making Amy stop in her tracks.

"Well Sonic im beyond pissed," She said not even looking at him " but whatever happened on Saturday I guess to you was more important than our date and to top it all off not even a text or a call." Amy looked up at Sonic and shook her head.

" But Amy I-" She put a hand in his face.

"I don't even wanna hear it."She looked at Shadow " Now if you'll excuse me, me and Shadow have a class n to get to so goodbye." Amy said as her and Shadow entered the classroom leaving a speechless Sonic in the hallway.

Amy and Shadow had took their seats.

"Wow Amy, the way you just handled Sonic. Ha' I didn't know had that in you back there." Shadow said high fiving Amy.

" Thanks. Im just tired of hearing his excuses- "

"AMY!" Both hedgehogs looked up and saw Cream running towards them.

She put her books down taking her seat next to Amy." I heard what just happened. You go girl not putting up with him and his excuses." Cream said high fiving Amy.

" Thanks Cream." Amy said as class begun.

_Why do I feel so terrible though..._

**After Class...**_  
_

Amy turned to Shadow and Cream "Well bye guys."

"Bye Amy." They said as they walked away to go to their classes as well.

Just as Amy was about to walk off she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and stared straight into deep blue ocean eyes.

"Hey, can we talk. I-I mean if that's ok with you." Said the soft sweet voice.

It was non other than the blonde pretty hedgehog herself Maria.

"Um.." _Should I really talk to this girl _" Sure..." Maria grabbed Amy's handed.

"Oh thank you this will only take a minute." Both girls sat down on a nearby bench.

"Ok well," Maria started to play with her fingers " I know you have heard a lot of bad things about me seeing as I know who you hang with but im not here to hurt you. I just wanna ask some simple question's that's all." Amy nodded.

"Ok..." _What's up with this girl ?_

"Ok for my first question. Are you and Shadow in or have ever been in any relationship other than being just friends/" Amy shook her head.

"No and no. Shadow's just my best guy friend." Amy said with a smile.

"Ok for my second question. I know Shadow and you hang around each other a lot but dose he ever mention about me at all?" Amy started to think.

"Honestly Maria... Shadow doesn't really say much about you." Maria nodded looking sadly at the floor.

"Oh...ok." Amy felt really sorry for the girl. She looked really miserable.

"Hey cheer up." Amy put a hand on Maria's shoulder " I don't really know much on what happen between you and Shadow but maybe if you just talk to him-"

"NO!" Amy jumped a little at Maria's out burst.

"I-im sorry it's just. I've tried talking it out with him but he's just so stubborn! I just want things to be ok with me and him." Maria looked up at Amy "I still am a little in love with him." Amy heart ached a little.

_What the hell...why do I feel all sad all of a sudden. It's not like I like or love Shadow..._ Amy thought to herself.

She put a hand on Maria's shoulder again.

"Hey, If you want i'll talk to Shadow for you." Maria lit up.

"R-really?!" Maria said as her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah why not. It seems you two left off in a rocky place and you just wanna reach out to him and make things better. No harm done." Amy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Thank you Amy." Maria suddenly hugged Amy.

"Y-your very welcome." Amy said hugging back.

"Good bye." Maria said getting up and leaving.

Amy got up and got her stuff as well.

"How can a girl that nice have caused so much chaos?" Amy though to herself.

"Guess i'll never know." Amy just looked at the empty hallway and proceeded to class.

**...**

"Amy baby please, I already said im sorry !" All day Sonic had been at Amy like a bee on a flower.

He had been trying his best to apologize and talk to Amy but Amy on the other hand she was trying her best to avoid him.

It was the end of school and Amy was getting a ride from Shadow.

She was trying her best to get to Shadow's car but off course...Sonic wasn't letting that happen.

"I heard you the OTHER million times." Amy said not even looking at Sonic.

"Amy we have to talk this out. I already apologized more than I ever have to anyone EVER." Sonic stood infront of Amy and got down on his knees.

He took her hands in his and looked up at her.

She tried to look away but he made her look into his eyes.

"Amy I love you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I truly am sorry and I can make it up to you. Let me take you out o-or you can come over my house or-" Amy put a finger gently on his lips as she helped him stand up.

"Sonic, I accept your apology but... I just can't take this anymore. Your always skipping out on our dates or hang out weekends with "something" always preventing you from showing up and im just standing there like a fool PLUS it's not just you not showing up any where and making up lame excuses BUT I see you staring and hanging around other girls Especially Mina which really boils my blood... I..I think we just need a break." Amy said almost teary eyed.

"A...a break." Sonic voice chocked a little.

"Yes, a...break." She let go of Sonic's hands.

"Goodbye Sonic." She walked away.

"But...bye Amy." Sonic said lowly as he walked away with his head down.

Amy looked back at saw him as a tear slipped out of her eye socket.

She finally made it over to Shadow and his car.

He looked at her with concern.

"Rose?" Amy looked up at Shadow and smiled.

"H-hey Shadow." She quickly whipped away her tear.

"Everything alright?" He questioned.

"Yeah im fine." They got into the black car.

"Are you sure?" Shadow said starting up his car.

"Yeah im sure. I just...need to get home now." Shadow nodded.

"Alright." He didn't say another word after that and began to drive.

Amy just looked out the window at the passing by views.

_Did I just do the right thing or make a mistake. Oh Sonic..._

* * *

**Please excuse me for any mistakes I made !**

**Also you should check out my other story!**

**If you like Werewolves, Vampires , romance and all that good juicy supernatural stuff check out my story "WereVamp Love Feast" and don't forget to review!:)**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	23. Stay The Night

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 23**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 23: Stay The Night**

"How is she?"

"The same as yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that and so on." Rouge said.

Lily and Rouge both gave each other worried look's as they looked back into the room that Amy was currently laying down in mopping.

_Flashback..._

_"Amy WAIT."_

_It was lunch time and Amy was going to go to the library or at least trying to but a certain blue hedgehog was stopping her from doing so._

_"Amy please, we don't have to take a break. We just need to talk this ou-" Amy gently put a finger on his lips and looked up at him._

_Sonic gently took her finger off his lips and put her hand in his "Sonic...I have nothing else to say." She said turning away sadly._

_"But I do !" He turned her and made her look into his eyes._

_"Amy honestly, I am so sorry that i've been skipping out on our dates and hang out time but...things are just coming up spontaneously !" Amy crossed her arms and gave him a blank stare._

_"AND the time you spend with Mina ! You spend more time with HER than ME." Amy said as her blood boiled._

_"It's not like that were just friends !"_

_"Ex. lovers more like it !" Amy spat at him as they both looked down at the ground in silence._

_"Sonic, this is what I don't understand. Why don't you call or tell anybody about these "spontaneously" plans. I mean it's not just me this is happening to. The other day Knuckles and the guys called me asking if you were with me or something, I guess you were suppose to meet them somewhere but you were a no show. Come on Sonic, what are you really doing?" She said looking into his eyes inching closer as he turned his head to the side looking as nervous as ever._

_Sonic was at a pause. He didn't know what he could say to his beautiful girlfriend. He of course couldn't tell her that he's sneaking around and doing stuff with his Ex. that would kill her PLUS he probably would get a pretty bad ass whoopin' from A LOT of people since Amy is so adored by many._

_Sonic just looked at Amy. He had no words to say._

_" Confused..." The word slipped out of his mouth._

_"Confused ?" Amy said looking at him in confusion._

_"Yes, Im just a little confused right now."_

_"Sonic...What the HELL are you talking about. Confused about what ?"_

_"A lot Amy.." He looked down._

_" Your not making any sense right now." He didn't respond._

_Amy sighed." Well you know what Sonic, until you get Un- confused and get your act together I think it's best we just take a break."_

_That's it.. "You know what Amy why don't we just break up since it's obvious you don't wanna be with me!" Sonic said with a hint of anger in his voice._

_Amy was fuming " I NEVER said I wanted to break up !"_

_"A break is just like breaking up. Were not going to be together so what's the point of a stupid break !" He said inching closer to Amy._

_"SO I CAN THINK IF I STILL WANT TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU BUT NOW IT'S PRETTY THAT IT'S JUST NOT WORKING OUT." Amy took off the necklace Sonic got her and threw it at his feet._

_"Here you go JACKASS !" Amy spat in his face and ran off._

_"AMY WAIT, I LOVE YOU !...damn." Sonic cursed at himself, then picked up the necklace that he had bought for "his" Amy._

_"Amy..."_

_End Of Flashback..._

"She hasn't came out of her room in three days. Everytime she comes home she doesn't eat and by the looks of it she's not sleeping either." Lily said.

Rouge was a little teary eyed. She hated seeing Amy like this. _Especially _cause of_ Sonic._

"Have you tried talking it out with her?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, me, Cream, Blaze, everyone. Even the guys have tried to talk to Amy. She just won't lighten up." Rouge looked down.

"What about Shadow?" Rouge's head lifted up.

"SHADOW! Lily your a genus." Rouge said hugging Lily tightly then entering Amy's room.

" Hey sweetie. How you holding up?" Rouge said sitting on Amy's bed.

Amy just moaned and sunk deeper into her pillow.

_Oh Amy.._.

Rouge took a bag out of Amy's closet and began to put clothes and other stuff in it.

Amy lifted her head up and watched her bestfriend pack her things.

"Rouge, what are you doing ?"

"Oh just packing your stuff." Rouge said with A smile.

Amy just moaned and sunk back into her pillow.

Rouge went out into the hallway and came back with a tooth brush, a sponge, shower cap and more.

She put it all in Amy's bag and after a couple of minutes she was done packing Amy's bag.

"Hey depression, hand me your phone charger." Amy just took it out the wall and threw it.

"HEY, watch it!" Rouge looked over and looked at Amy with a sympathetic.

"Oh, Amy." She sat down on the bed with her and began to rub her back.

"Hunny I know what it feels like when you have just gotten through a break up but trust me, you'll get over it." Amy lifted her head up.

"But what if your in love with the guy." Rouge's eyes widen.

All the break ups Rouge has been through but she had never loved any of the guys. The only guys Rouge has and is in love with is Knuckles so she didn't really know how to answer Amy.

" Amy.. I know you feel like shit right now but come on, im gonna take you somewhere and your gonna feel all better." Rouge got up from the bed and began to take Amy's bag down stairs, then put it in her car.

Rouge came back up and saw Amy hadn't moved an inch.

She was still in the same position in her tank and sweat pants.

"Huh...guess we have to do this the hard way." Rouge said cracking her knuckles.

"Alright, c'mon." Rouge lifted Amy up and put her on her back leading her down stairs.

"Bye guys." Rouge said to Thorn and Lily who waved bye.

Rouge closed the door and left.

"Wait-where are they going?" Thorn questioned.

"Oh Rouge is just taking Amy to Shadow's house." Lily said calmly.

"WHAT !?"

"Thorn hunny don't worry. I assure you nothing's going to happen. Besides in the state Amy's in right now I think she should go over Shadow's house. She needs comfort and im tired of seeing her like this. Shadow is the only one that can make her happy." Lily kissed Thorn on the cheek and laid her head into his shoulder.

"I guess your right,I am tired of seeing her like this and Shadow's a good kid so I trust him." Thorn kissed Lily on the forehead.

_I hope Shadow can get through to her..._

**...**

"Rouge...where are we going?" Amy said with her head leaning again the door of the black convertible looking up at the slightly warm nighttime sky.

"You'll see in a minute." Rouge said entering the known neighborhood Green Hill.

After a couple of turns the girls entered the driveway of the big house .

Rouge got out he car and knocked on the door.

"Mom did you fo-" Standing inside the house was non other than Shadow brushing his teeth.

"Uh...come in." He said as he went in the other room and finished brushing his teeth.

He came out wearing an un-button red shirt, jeans and footies looking like he was about to go out somewhere.

"You going somewhere ?" Rouge asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, im about to meet Tony **(From chap. 9 and mentioned in chp.16)** at Hottz tonight. Why?" He asked as Rouge went outside and came back with a big pink bag in her hands.

She dropped the bag on the floor as Shadow looked at her confused.

"Rouge...what are you up to" Rouge didn't say anything and went back out then entered with Amy on her back and set her down on the nearby couch.

Rouge walked up to Shadow. "Rouge, if your doing what I think your doing I-"

"Please Shadow. I can't stand seeing her like this. Me and everyone else have tried talking to her but it's just not working, I mean look at her." Both the bat and hedgehog looked at the pink hedgehog who was curled up in a ball on Shadow's couch.

"If not me then do this for her Shadow, she needs comfort." Rouge pleaded.

Shadow looked from Rouge then to Amy and sighed.

"Alright.." Rouge hugged Shadow.

"Thank you Shadow I owe you." Rouge was about to head out the door but looked back at Amy then Shadow.

"Please make her feel better." And with that Rouge left.

Shadow took out his phone and dialed Tony's number.

**Ring...Ring...Ri-**

**"Yo Shadz, where are you bro?"**

"Um...look T' I don't mean to cancel out on our plans like this but I don't think I can make it tonight."**  
**

**"WHAT, aww come on man. Ballin' on the T'man." **Shadow chuckled at his name.

"No man, look Amy and Sonic just broke up-"

**"Yeah I heard about that man. Amy must be devastated."**

"She is. See the thing is I was about to leave but Rouge just dropped her off at my house so...im just gonna stay her and comfort her." Tony started to chuckle.

**"Ok man I see you. Well have fun "comforting" her." **He could her Tony's smirk over the phone and rolled his eyes.

"Tony it's not like that. I mean she just got through a break up."

**"Oh ok... so when you gonna hit ?"**

"UGH TONY!" His friend chuckled.

**"Ok,ok im sorry i'll stop but alright- HEY Angel baby long time no see. Gotta go but see you later dude."**

"Alright."** "Click"**

He chuckled then looked back over to Amy.

_God she looks terrible...what could I do to make her happy..._

He strutted his way over to the couch.

"Hey Rose how ya feelin'?" He said happily.

"Like shit." Is all she responded with making Shadow nervous.

_Hmm...BINGO ! _Shadow smirked.

"Hey Rose, you hungry ?" Amy looked up at Shadow and just as she was about to answer her stomach did it for her.

"I'll take that as a yes," He got up and dialed a number.

"Toni's ?" Amy nodded.

"Yes...all pepperoni and a large...a big tube of coke...Oh and some wings with blue ranch...Green Hill...Ok great." Shadow clicked the phone and looked at Amy.

"They said the pizza will be here in a min...ute.." His face turned into a frown now getting a good look at her.

_Messy hair, starving, red puffy eyes..god she looks terrible. Poor kid and all because of Sonic._

Shadow walked over to the couch and sat beside her.

"Aw, Rose.." Amy looked up at him then began to cry putting her head into his shoulder.

"Rose...please don't cry, your tears aren't worth it being about Sonic." He began to stroke her hair then her back.

"I "sniff" I know b-but...I..I "sniff" loved him Shadow." She said whipping her tears as Shadow felt like his world was crushing.

"I know you did Rose, I know...but now I think it's time for you to move on." Amy looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Move...on?"

"Yeah," He whipped her tears away " This whole break up just shows that you and him didn't belong together. Maybe it's time for you to move on to someone else who really cares for you and doesn't talk and sneak around with other girls skipping out on your dates." He said hinting a certain some"heggie" ;)

"You mean someone like...you." She said with a smirk at the end as he blushed madly.

"Wh-what! W-well I mean you know I wasn't really implying me b-but-" Amy cut him off.

"Oh I was only kidding silly, your my best guy friend. Hehe," She giggled as he smiled but frowned a little not noticing yet how he feels for her. " but you are right I do need to move on but for right now im gonna stay a solo chick." She smiled.

"I like that plan." Shadow said giving her a thumbs up.

She giggled._ It's good to she her smile and giggle again._

"Ding,Dong"

"PIZZA !" Amy ran up to the door and opened it. The pizza guy which was non other than..

"ALEX !" Amy said seeing the black and white wolf with gold eyes at the door.

"Hey Amy." He hugged her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I do deliveries now. Wow, nice place you got here, you alone?" He smirked making her blush.

Shadow then stepped behind Amy.

"No she's not." Shadow said with a deadly voice.

"Oh, sorry about that-WAIT ! Aren't you with Sonic?" Amy frowned.

"No...we broke up." Alex put a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Oh im so sorry about that Amy. Well here's your pizza." He handed her the pizza.

"Thanks." She said walking back in the other room.

Shadow gave Alex the money but just as Shadow shut the door Alex stopped him.

"Hey umm, Shadow is it. Look Amy's a really nice girl and im not sure what happen between her and Sonic but just make sure you treat her right." Alex walked away as Shadow closed the door.

" Well uh- Amy !?" He looked and saw Amy had alright eaten most of the pizza.

She smiled up at him with a mouth full of pizza.

"Save some for me." He said with a sweat drop on his forehead walking towards her.

"Sorry Shaddie, it's just I haven't eaten in days and it feels so good to finally eat some food again, especially PIZZA!" She said throwing her hands in the air eating another slice.

He smiled at her. "Well im glad to see you eating again." He sat next to her taking a big slice.

Amy touched his shoulder."Hey, can we watch some T.V. I haven't watched anything in days and im sure I need to catch up on some stuff." Shadow nodded and turned on the t.v.

"What do you wanna watch ?" He said flipping through channels.

"Um..OH,OH stop right there. Let's watch some Adventure time !" Shadow smirked.

"Adventure time it is !" He turned it on.

It was the episode**"Fionna and Cake".**

"OH I love this episode. Im Fionna and Rouge is Cake!" She snuggled into him eating her pizza.

"Can I be Marshall the vampire prince ?"

"SURE !" Shadow chuckled.

_This feels SO right..._

**...**

**At Hottz...**

Tony, the orange fox with gold eyes was dancing with a lot of girls around him.

The song was now over.

"How about another dance Tony." Girl #8

"He doesn't wanna dance with you" Girl"5

"Yeah he wants to dance with me." girl#10

"NO HE DOESN'T YOU BIT-" Girl#3

"Girls, girls, I would love to keep dancing with you ALL but I need a drink."

"Aww." The girls had disappointed looks on their faces as Tony walked away to the bar.

"Yo, yo it's Tony. Hey where's Shadow? Wasn't he suppose to come with you tonight?" The brown dog with green eyes asked.

"Yeah but something more important came up that he had to deal with. Oh and can I get a coke with no ice." He asked his fellow school mate who nodded.

He came back with the coke. "So T' have you heard?"

He sipped his drink then looked at his friend. "About what ?"

"How Sonic and Amy broke up. I think they broke up just two or three days ago."

Tony put his drink down." Who hasn't?"

"Yeah, I kinda feel sorry for Amy, but atleast she's on the market again." The dog smirked.

"She maybe single now but she won't be on the market for long." Tony said sipping his drink as the dog looked at him confused.

"What do you mean T'. Are you tryin' to get her ?" Tony shook his head.

"No man. You know the reason why Shadow isn't with me right now is because he's with Amy trying to comfort her." Tony's sentence made the dog smirk.

"Oh I see. He's trying to "comfort" her." He snickered.

Tony rolled his eyes." No man, he's not gettin' any. He's just...there to comfort her." Tony began to sip his drink again.

"Oh I see..."his friend stopped what he was doing. "Tony I think you should take a look." His friend said pointing across the room.

"What-" Tony spit his drink out.

Across the room was non other than Sonic with a very reviling dressed Mina by his side.

"Oh, Shadow's not gonna believe this." The fox pulled out his phone.

**~With Shadow and Amy**

**They were in the gazebo talking.**

"So that's why you and Silver flashed the football players?" Amy said as Shadow nodded.

Amy bursted out laughing. "OMG, I "*laugh* I remember me, Tikal, Blaze *laugh* and Cream were on the bleachers*laugh* and we saw the whole thing. We *laugh* couldn't stop laughing." Amy laughed as she held her stomach.

"Yeah well laugh it up. I still remember the time milk squirted out your nose and your nose milk landed all over Tails and Cream." Shadow chuckled as Amy blushed and crossed her arms.

"Aww shut up Mr. Flashy."

"Ok Mrs. Milk Nose." Amy laughed.

Just then Shadow's phone started ringing.

"Excuse me, milk nose." Shadow got up as Amy pouted.

"Hello."

**"Yo Shadow, man your not gonna believe this."**

Shadow looked at the phone in confusion. "What ?"

**" Guess who's here?"**

"Who?"

**"Sonic and..Mina !"**

Shadow's eyes went wide. "WHAT !?"

**"Yeah, I was talking with Reggie at the bar and then I noticed Sonic come in with Mina and it looks like their having a jolly good time at that to."**

Shadow looked over at Amy " Thanks T'."

**"No prob. Shadz. I'll call you if I see anything else."**

"Ok." **"Click"**

He sat back down next to Amy.

"Who was that Shadow?"

"Oh nobody, just uh..Tony calling me about something..stupid." Shadow said trying his best to smile.

"Ok... and I know you were suppose to hang out with him tonight. Im sorry."

"Hey no need to be. Besides I rather be here hanging with you than watching Tony dancing and flirting with a bunch of girls." Shadow said as Amy smiled.

"Hmm..Oh!" Amy remembered something.

_Flashback..._

_"Hey, If you want i'll talk to Shadow for you." Maria lit up._

_"R-really?!" Maria said as her eyes sparkled._

_"Yeah why not. It seems you two left off in a rocky place and you just wanna reach out to him and make things better. No harm done." Amy said shrugging her shoulders._

_"Thank you Amy." Maria suddenly hugged Amy._

_"Y-your very welcome." Amy said hugging back._

_"Good bye." Maria said getting up and leaving._

_End of Flashback..._

_Here gose nothing..._

Amy looked up at Shadow.

"Hey Shadow i've been meaning to ask you... what's up with you and Maria. I know Blaze was involved in it but, is it ok if I ask what happen ?" Shadow went white alittle.

"I-ah-well... I guess I should start from the begging. It was back in the 7th grade at the begging of the year when all the new students came. I myself was dating Blaze at the time and wasn't really interested in the new kids except for Silver of course who became friends with everyone quickly. Mina and Maria were best friends and the most known popular new kids in the school also becoming cheer leaders for the football team,"

"Now you see rose, I was kind of emo back then and anti social. I wasn't really into the popular preppy she a #10 chick. I thought Mina was just some dumb blonde who went to all the parties and failed in school but her daddy paid for her to have good grades. Boy was I wrong, I still remember when we officially meet."

_Flashback..._

_All the guys had just won their first game._

_"Alright Shadow, way to touch down!" A 13yr old Sonic and Knuckles shouted high fiving a 13yr old Shadow._

_"Thanks guys." Shadow said smirking then hissed in pain._

_"What wrong Shadz?" A 12yr old Tails asked._

_"Nothing. Just when I did that final touch down I scrapped my arm a little." He said pointing to his arm which had a little blood dripping down from it._

_"Wow that looks pretty bad, you should see a nurse." Silver said._

_"Agh, the nurse isn't here today." Shadow said holding his arm._

_"Maybe I can help." All the guys turned to the voice which was non other the beautiful blonde hedgehog with ocean blue eyes Maria._

_"It looks pretty bad." She said rubbing his arm._

_"Let's clean that up before it gets infected."She said leading Shadow to the first aid room as all the guys snickered at the scene._

_"H-hey !"_

_..._

_Shadow was watching Maria closely as she cleaned up his wound and wrapped a bandage around it._

_"There you go, all better." She said with a smile and surprisingly it did feel better._

_"Uh..thanks, but why did you help me?" Shadow questioned._

_Maria looked at him like he was stupid._

_"Maybe because I saw you were hurt and I wanted to help. I didn't want you to get sick Shadow."_

_"You know my name?" He asked as she nodded._

_"Yeah, your the cute boy that sit's next to Knuckles and Tikal in history." Shadow blushed._

_"Oh...well thank's...Maria." He cracked a smile at her._

_She smiled back._

_"Beep,beep."_

_"Well that's my risd. See you tomorrow Shadow." She said waving goodbye and leaving the room._

_"Wow...I think im in love." He said as he got up and left as well feeling like he was on cloud 9._

_End Of Flashback..._

"Oh wow Shadow, all she did was clean and bandage you up and your suddenly in love." Amy said giggling.

Shadow rolled his eyes and blushed. "Aww be quite milk nose." Amy stopped giggling and pouted crossing her arms.

"Continue." She said as he sncikered.

"Anyway's so after that day me and Maria started to talk and become friends but sooner or later we ended up falling in love with each other...She was perfect. One of the nicest girls at the school and at least I thought she was the most beautiful. With me and Blaze we weren't really working out anymore and we both understood each other. She was in love with Silver and I was in love with Maria, so we parted ways but were still really good friends."

Amy nodded with her eyes sparkling wanting to know more.

"Tell me more." Amy said in a child like way making Shadow chuckle.

" As we got older I noticed Maria started to wasn't the sweet loving Maria I feel in love with. She and Mina started to hang with Sally and her crew and did terrible things to people. She would act nice when I was around but when I wasn't...well let's just say she would make people's life a living hell and one day I even caught her threatening a boy to do her homework. Then she did stuff to Cosmo, tikal, Rouge and Blaze who were her best friends and that's when I really blew. So, I broke up with her which she was furious about and then one year she and Mina just...left and that about it."

Amy nodded.

"Well um...Shadow it's been almost 2 or 3 years since you've seen her and well... She talked to me the other da-" Shadow cut her off.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY !?" Shadow said panicking.

"Clam down Shadow. All she said was that she wants to make things right with you again and I think she's changed from her old ways. I promised I would talk to you for her."

"Why ?"

"Because Shadow Maria wants to make things right again. She really misses you.. Will you please talk to her?"

"Urgh..Amy..."

"Please Shadow, if not for her then for me." Amy said looking up at Shadow with puppy dog eyes.

"I-ugh..alright." He said putting his hands up.

"YAY !" Amy hugged Shadow.

"Thanks Shaddie."

" I thought I told you never to call me that again." Amy looked up at him and giggled.

Shadow looked at his phone.

"Wow it's almost 3:30 in the morning. We should go back to my house." Shadow said getting up.

"Ok let's race back." Amy said running ahead.

"Come on slow poke! Amy yelled still running.

"Challenging one of the fastest people in the world...big mistake." Shadow said and in an istant second he scooped Amy up and was back at his house.

"Aww no fair." Amy spat her tongue out as Shadow chuckled.

They both entered the house and changed into their Pj's.

They were downstairs in Shadow's living room/entrance.

"Hey rose Im just gonna crash on the couch. You can have my bed-"

"Actually Shadow I was wondering if uh..you wanted to sleep with me." Amy and Shadow both blushed and turned away from eachother.

"Uh..well I mean um..." Shadow scratched the back of his head.

"I mean right next to me, not the other "thing" silly." Amy said giggling with her face flushed as he thought of the other thing.

"Oh you mean- sure." He smiled, turned the light off and headed upstairs with Amy.

They entered his bedroom and got under the covers.

"So Rose. How ya' feelin' now ?" He said stroking her face.

"Well now I feel HAPPY. Thank you Shadow !" Amy hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"No problem Rose." He smiled.

"Goodnight Shadow." She said as she snuggled up into him.

"Night Rose." He said putting an arm around her.

_I think I am officially on love..._

They both drifted off into dream world...

* * *

**Please excuse me for any mistakes I made !**

**And now im on break. I don't have to go back to school until January so that means... A LOT MORE UPDATES AND MAYBE a new STORY ! :D**

**If you like Werewolves, Vampires , romance and all that good juicy supernatural stuff check out my story "WereVamp Love Feast" and don't forget to review!:)**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	24. Talking and Thougths

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 24 (REDO)**

**Yeah so before we begin I just wanna say sorry for all the confusion the other day but I while I was trying to upload my newest chapter I ended up deleting this one and I couldn't find it anywhere or get it back SOOO !( LOL im a poophead :P) So now I have to RE-type it but this redo is gonna be good !**

**ANYWAYS !**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 24: Talking and Thougths  
**

**Amy's P.O.V**

_Where...where am I_

I began to flutter my eyes open as I let my vision become clear.

When it finally became clear my eyes landed on a certain object or should I say a certain someone...

It was Shadow who was sleeping soundlessly and snoring very softly.

_Aww...Shadow's so CUTE when he's sleeping !_

I smiled then snuggled into even more with his arm still around my frame.

I looked up him and blushed a little now realizing how close my face was to his.

How close our lips were.

_Should I kiss him... NO Amy he's your BEST friend...but no harm can be done from a little innocent kiss right ? I'll just do it quick._

I slowly lifted my head up then gently placed my lips on Shadow's but only for a couple of seconds seeing as he was asleep.

_Maybe I should make him breakfast. It's the least I can do since he's done so much for me._

I smiled at my idea.

When I then tried to get and tried to get out of bed to make my idea happen Shadow pulled me back and even closer to him.

_Ugh he's so stubborn !_

Instead of trying to get up from the other side of the bed I decided I would try to be as quite as possible and climb over him.

BIG MISTAKE !

"Rose..." He started to open his eyes, reviling those ruby red eyes that I adore so much.

"Wha...what are you doing?" He said as he raised an eyebrow looking up at me.

I stopped staring into his eyes and came back to reality.

"I,uh...im just...hungry, Yeah hungry." I said as I grinned.

Shadow sat up then put his hands on my hips pulling me close.

"Even in the morning your so damn beautiful." He said as he stroked my face.

He then leaned in and kissed my cheek, very close to my lips.

My whole face was flushed as he grinned.

He gently put me aside, got out of bed then started stretching as his arm and back muscles started to pop out.

_Wow...he may be even more muscular than Sonic, and he looks so yummy...AMY he's your BEST friend, NO!_

I couldn't stop staring but when he looked back I immediately turned my head.

"Hey rose," I looked up at him. "I'll go make us some breakf-"

"NO," I yelled as he looked at me in confusion. "I-i mean i'll go make it. It's the least can do for everything that you've done for me."

Shadow smiled "Really it's no problem rose. You get dressed for the day. I'll go make us some breakfast." He smirked then exited the room.

_Shadow..._

I grabbed my outfit for the day out of my bag then headed into the bathroom t take a nice hot shower.

**Downstairs...**

**Shadow had already began to make breakfast. He made bacon, sausage, waffles and now was making eggs.**

As he began to crack and mix them his phone started to ring.

He saw it was Rouge picked it up.

"Hello."

**"Hey Shadow- HEY SHADOW !" **Shadow rubbed his ear from the shouting off the second voice on the phone.

"Umm Rouge, I hear two voices." He seat his phone down putting it on speaker.

**" Sorry about that,Im with Knuckles." The female bat said.**

"Knuckles?" Shadow questioned.

**After I dropped Amy off I went over Knuckles and had some fun- YEAH, A LOT OF SEXUAL FUN !" Knuckles shouted at the end.**

Shadow shuddered at the thought of those two going at it then started to pour the eggs into the pan.

"What's wrong with him?" Shadow questioned.

**"He a little red bull this morning."** Shadow made a straight face at Rouge's answer.

"A little ." He said without question.

**"Ok, a lot BUT that's not why I called. I wanna check up on Amy, where is she?"**

"She's upstairs."

**"Oh, well how is she ?"**

"She fine. I made sure that I made her smile, giggle and everything." Shadow said as he finished making the eggs putting them on his and Amy's plate's.

**"Aww, well that's goo-*moan*... KNUCKLES you can't do that while im on the ph-Oh...KNUCKLES, LEAVE NOW ! But I wanna stay Rougey. NO, go in the other room and wash up, NOW. Ok..."**

Shadow chuckled at the two lovers/ best friends on the as he began to set the table.

**"Im sorry about that Shadow. But anyways have you heard ?"**

Shadow stopped what he was doing and looked at the phone.

"Heard what?"

**"..."**

"Rouge, heard about what." He said in a bit of a demanding tone.

**"That...that Sonic and Mina hooked up last night." Shadow's eyes went wide.**

"WHAT !?"

**"Yeah and there's pictures to. Like one of her sitting on his lap, another of them sitting don at a table and the worst is a picture of Sonic and Mina kissing but he was groping her butt." **Shadow was fuming.

"Are you fucking kidding me cause Tony did call telling me that he saw them last night but Sonic and Amy just broke up and now he's hooking up with other girls ! Im gonna kill him." Shadow threw on a jacket and was about to storm out the house.

**"SHADOW WAIT ," Rouge yelled at the top of her lungs over the phone." going to beat up Sonic isn't going to really solve anything. Right now you need to stay with AMY, who needs you."** Shadow sighed as what Rouge had said was true.

"Fine." He took his jacket off.

He then heard foot steps.

"Shadow?" He heard Amy say.

"Yeah, im in the kitchen." Shadow had finished setting up the table.

"Hey." She came in the kitchen wearing jeans, white fuzzy boots and a white half shirt. She only had lip gloss and mascara on, as for her hair it was straight.

"Hey," he hugged her " Foods ready and there's someone on the phone for you. Im gonna go get washed up real quick." Shadow said as he exited the room.

Amy sat down and smelled the food.

She then picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

**"HEY AMY."** Rouge said not realizing she was on speaker.

Amy rubbed her ear then set the phone down.

"Hey Rouge." Amy took a bite out of her sausage.

**"So, how ya holdin' up hun ?"**

"Im just fine Rouge. Actually im better than fine, im great and all thanks to Shadow."

**"Well im glad."**

"Yeah, Rouge Shadow is just so...amazing. He's like my hero." Am said as she blushed.

**"Hmm...if I didn't know any better I would say someone is growing feelings for a certain someone."** Rouge said as Amy looked at the phone confused.

"Rouge, what are you talking about?"

**"Oh nothing honey, but look I have to get back to Knuckles. He had a little red bull this morning."** Amy shook her head.

"Why am I not surprised. Well i'll let you get back to your man."

**"Thanks hun and love you. Call me if you need anything."**

"Will do and Love you to." **"Click"**

Amy began to eat.

"Slow down before you choke." Amy looked up and saw Shadow who was in jeans, footies and and a red hoodie.

He sat down and began to eat as Amy smiled and ate with him.

**All The Way Across Town...**

"What's wrong bro ?"

**Sitting on a couch with his hands on hid forehead in his beach house was non other than Sonic.**

"Nothing." Sonic responded with.

"Oh come on don't give me that bull." His older green brother said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Yeah Sonic, tell us what wrong." His pink sister said looking at him from the kitchen.

"Nothing, I just need to think." Sonic looked away from his siblings.

An idea popped up in his brothers head.

"Is it Amy?" Sonic looked at is brother and nodded.

"Yeah..." Manic put a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Aww bro, what you can't get her to sleep with you?" Manic said smirking.

"Wha..NO !"

"Obviously it is since your getting upset about it."

"It's NOT. It's just...me and Amy broke up the other day." Sonic put his head down.

"Why ? Because you couldn't get her in bed." Sonic glared at his brother who was chuckling.

His sister from across the room saw that Sonic was about to hit Manic and stepped in.

"OK Manic I think that's enough."

"Ok, ok," Manic got up. "But in all seriousness when I get back were gonna have a serious bro talk." Manic grabbed his car keys and exited out of the house.

Sonia then sat down next to her blue brother.

"Now that he's gone tell me. You and Amy broke up?" She asked as Sonic nodded.

"Why?"

"Because.." Sonic stood up. "because I did something really stupid BUT im gonna fix it."

Sonia tilted her head as she was remembering something.

She stood up and walked to her brother.

"Tell me Sonic. Your guys break up wouldn't have to do anything with Mina would it?" Sonic looked at his sister in shock.

"You remember Mina?" His sister nodded.

"Yeah, and I clearly remember not liking that slut."

"Well...H-how did you know ?"

"Well one because you just told me and two the other night you were "suppose" to go out with Amy the morning after I found her thongs on the floor."

"How do you know those weren't yours ?" His sister was fuming.

"Because they had her name on it jackass. WHAT THE HELL SONIC, you cheated on Amy ! How could you do that to her? Amy was one of the best- no THE best girlfriend that you ever had. She's smart, funny,and no homo but the sexist girls that you have ever been with. How could you cheat on someone like Amy, I mean she LOVED you and you go and cheat on her. Mother taught you better than this, I taught you better and even Manic knows better. You should be ashamed of yourself... your no better than dad." She was crossing her arms and glaring at Sonic as he looked down in shame.

That last comment hurt Sonic very bad.

Sonic walked back over to the couch and sighed.

Sonia walked over sat down with him.

"Sonic im sorry. As much of an ass you can be I still love you very much, and I didn't mean to compare you to dad. But can I just ask why ?"

Sonic looked at his sister. " Because I was confused."

"Confused about what ?"

"I was confused on who to be with." Sonia gave him a straight face.

"Are you telling me that your still in love with Mina ?" Sonic nodded as Sonia put her hands up in frustration.

"THE HECK SONIC. So your basically giving Amy up for a SLUT?

"..." Sonic didn't say anything else after that.

"So that's it. You have nothing else to say." Sonia stood up.

"Well Sonic I really don't know what to tell you cause it seems your in quite a pickle. OH and where were you yesterday night?" She put her hands on her hips.

Sonic looked at his sister in confusion. "Hottz..."

"With who?"

"Mina..."

"So your telling me that you and Amy just broke up and you go out with your ex. lover on a Saturday night, to a club where a lot of people go and take pictures."

"PICTURES, SHIT !" Sonic cursed as he stood up.

"Wow Sonic, your just as bad as Manic when he was your age and dose Amy know that you cheated on her?" Sonic shook his head.

"Well..I didn't tell her so." Sonia shook her head then chuckled.

"Man Sonic your in hot water now," Sonia patted Sonic on the back " I hope your ready for when Amy finds out that you cheated on her while you were in a relationship with her AND you were cheating on her with your ex. girlfriend."

"Good luck." She said as she swayed her hips and walked out the door.

_When Amy finds OUT...im screwed._

**~Back With Shadow And Amy**

**Amy and Shadow were sitting on the couch watching T.V and snuggling together.**

As Shadow was watching T.V Amy's mind was on something else.

_Flashback..._

_**(Ch. 21 Mr. Right)**_

_"Hey Shadow.." She said looking into his eyes._

_"Yes Rose?" He said staring back into her's._

_"Well I just wanted to say thank you for always being there for me when Sonic wasn't and for making me smile and laugh." Shadow smiled._

_" No need to thank me Rose I just can't stand to see you unhappy. Beside's blue boy...heh you deserve better and someone that will treat you right."_

_"You don't think Sonic is right for me." Shadow shook his head._

_"Hell NO. You need someone who WILL always be there for you, not make up excuse's, lie to you and make you cry. You just need to find your Mr. Right and trust me. He's NOT your Mr. Right." He said looking back up at the stars._

_Amy looked up to._

_My Mr. Right...Shadow..._

**_..._**

_She looked up at Shadow._

_"Shadow..."_

_"Rose?" He said looking at her in confusion._

_"Thank you. For everything, without you my night would have been completely ruined and I would have been really down but thanks to you im not. Your always there for me and... well I guess im just saying thank you."_

_"No problem Rose, anything to make you smile." Amy smiled then suddenly cupped Shadow's cheek's and kissed him ever so gently._

_He grabbed her waist tightly and pulled her close._

_They stayed like that for a couple of seconds with their lips pressed against each others and stopped._

_"I...Im so sorry I shouldn't have kissed you." Amy said looking away from Shadow._

_"No need to be sorry." Shadow said as he cupped her face and kissed her really quick but softly._

_"Good night my sweet Rose." Shadow said as he got on his motorcycle and left._

_Amy smiled._

_All this time and I didn't see... maybe Shadow is the one...maybe he is my Mr. Right !_

_End Of Flashback..._

"Rose?"

"Huh?" Amy said looking up at Shadow.

"I've noticed you haven't been really paying attention to the T.V."

"Oh im sorry, im just thinking that's all."

"About what?" He said as he turned the T.V off and put him and Amy in the position to where she was sitting on top of him with his hands on her waist face to face.

"Seriously,What are you thinking about? It's me Amy, you can tell me anything."

"Well, if you really wanna know I was thinking about...you." Shadow raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"About me ? What about me?" He said in a flirtatious way making Amy blush.

"W-well I was thinking about the other night when we went star gazing with Silver and Blaze. How you said I need to find my mr right."

"Well, have you taken in any thought of who he could be?" He said inching closer.

"Maybe?" Amy smirked.

_Best friend Amy, best friend !_

"Care to tell?"

"Uh..well...umm" Amy didn't say anything after that.

_It's about to get un-friend-zoney up in here !_

Shadow then planted his lips on Amy's and bit her bottom lip, then the top in doing so.

_Oh, screw it !_

Amy found herself unable to resit the attraction and heat between them so she kissed back. Amy wrapped her legs around Shadow as her hands were stroking throguh his thick quills. Shadow then cupped Amy's butt and pulled her closer to him.

_**Amy's Mind: WOW, Shadow's a good kisser. WAY better than Sonic and he sure has a way a way with his hands...**_

_**Shadows' Mind: Damn Im good ;)**_

They stayed like that for a couple more seconds until Amy broke it off due to a shortage of breath.

Amy was panting heavily as her whole face was flushed.

Shadow smirked seeing the breathless expression on Amy's face.

"Man Shad-*pant* ow, your a really*pant* good kisser."

"Well your not too bad yourself."

"Not *pant* TO bad ?!"

"Im just kidding Rose. You were amazing." Amy smiled then looked down.

"Look Shadow, I just got out of a break up BUT I don't want things between us to seem rushed or become weird so...maybe we could take our time o-" Shadow cut Amt off.

"Rose, take as much time as you need. Remember, your my best girl." Shadow winked at Amy who smiled.

"Thanks Shaddie." She hugged Shadow tightly around the neck.

Throughout all the silence a stomach growl was heard.

Shadow looked at Amy who was blushing from embarrassment.

Shadow began to rub Amy's tummy.

"Aww, sounds like someone's hungry." Amy nodded.

"Toni's then I take you home ?"

"YEAH, I like the sound of that." Amy said smiling.

"Ok, let's go." Amy had collected all of her stuff, put shoes on, as did Shadow and then they left.

**Later That day...**

**Shadow and Amy had finished their dinner and now Shadow was about to drop Amy off.**

He stopped the car as he pulled into her drive way.

Amy looked at Shadow.

"Shadow...thank you for everything. Without you I would be a wreck right noe." Shadow smiled.

" Your welcome Rose. You know im always here for you." Amy smiled.

"I know." They both stopped talking, looked at each other then leaned in and kissed.

Amy stopped and kissed Shadow on the cheek.

"Goodnight Shadow."

"Night Rose." Amy hopped out the car, got her stuff then walked up to her door.

She waved at Shadow before she entered her house.

Amy entered her house and looked up noticing three pairs of eyes watching her.

"So...how'd it go?" Rouge asked.

Amy smiled then ran up to Rouge and hugged her tightly.

"It went GREAT !" Amy then skipped up to her room.

"I guess Shadow did a good job after all. And Amy seems really happy." Lily said smiling.

"Yeah, a little bit TO happy if you ask me." Thorn said as Lily and Rouge gave him a straight face.

"Dad, I told you already. Shadow is like that, he is the opposite of a certain blue hedgehog we know." Rouge said,

"You got that right." Thorn said as both females chuckled.

Upstairs...

Amy set her stuff down then jumped on her bed, sighing happily.

_Shadow... _She smiled as she started to think about him.

"OW, what's this." She felt something in her bra.

She pulled the object out which was her phone.

"Oh man I haven't checked this since...forever." Amy turned on her phone.

"OVER 40 MESSAGES!" Amy checked each message but of course deleted all the ones from Sonic but there's was just one more she hadn't looked at.

"Hmm..a picture message." She opened it and was almost in tears.

"What...Sonic and..Mina.." Amy set her phone down.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Next chapter will be out in a minute and again sorry for all the confusion:D**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	25. Tired And Temper

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 25**

**Before we start this chapter(strokes fake mustache lol )**

**Reply to reviewer:**

_**Krea Cooper 20: I appreciate that you love my story but about your OC, im sorry but im not aceppting Oc's in this story cause I have a plan already set for Scourge ! Im so sorry but maybe in some of my later stories I will except Oc's and yours can be one of them :D**_

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 25: Tired And Temper**

"Hey Amy, you ok ?" The girls questioned.

It was just the beginning of the morning and Rouge followed along by a tired looking Amy were walking towards the bench under a big where the other girls were sitting.

"Nothing's wrong with her or at least she didn't tell me." Rouge said taking a seat next to Blaze.

"Well from the looks of it, it looks like you've been up all night Amy." Tikal said looking at Amy worriedly.

Amy sat down at the end of the table as what Tikal said was correct. From the previous days with the events that have happened Amy was up ALL night thinking.

Not once had she rested or attempted to close her eyes.

Amy looked up at the girls with her groggy eyes.

"I-im just fine...i've just been up all night that's all." Amy said as she felt her eye lids start to get really heavy.

"What's been keeping you up?" Cosmo questioned.

"I've just been thinking. Don't ask about what cause it's to much to explain." Amy responded as Cosmo nodded.

"Hey guys." All the girls looked up to see Silver coming their way.

"Hey babe." He kissed Blaze then hugged each girl individually.

He was now with Amy who had her head down and eyes closed.

"Um...Amy?" He snapped a finger in her face.

She immediately woke up and slapped Silver looking from side to side.

"What what !...oh, Silvs." She smiled an apologetic smile at him seeing him hold his cheek.

"Im sorry I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She said rubbing his cheek.

"It's ok-" Everyone heard a motorcycle motor and turned to the parking lot to see it was Shadow and he had just arrived to school.

Amy smiled big. "Hey guys be right back."

Amy said as she got her book bag and hopped up from the bench jogging her way to Shadow.

"Wow, somebody's anxious to see somebody." Cream said as all the girls smirked.

Shadow took off his helmet then started to shake his head letting his thick quills breath and flow in the wind.

"Hey stranger." Shadow looked and saw Amy walking towards him in a way.

" Hey yourself." Amy quickly hugged Shadow around the neck as he hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Oh, I have something." He said as one hand was still around Amy's waist and the other was behind his back.

"Surprise." He handed Amy and red rose.

Amy smelled it and smiled.

"Thanks Shaddie." She kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem rose, it's just something sweet that made me thing of you..." He stopped now getting a good look at Amy.

Her outfit was fine and she looked normal but her eyes were really pink and a little puffy.

"Have you've been crying?" He asked as he stroked her face with one hand still on her thin frame.

She took his hand from her face and held it.

"Kind of but i've been up all night, so im really tired." Shadow nodded understanding.

"I see but Why have you been up al-" Amy cut him off.

"Look that's not important, all that's important is that your finally here and were together." Amy said smiling up at him.

"Ok..." The school bell rang. "You ready for school?" He asked as Amy nodded.

Both hedgehogs held hands and headed into the school building.

Amy stopped at her locker then her and Shadow proceeded to English class.

Once inside the class all that was there was a couple of classmates and Maria who was talking to a grey wolf.

Amy stopped in her tracks and looked at Maria and the wolf.

"Hey Lupe, hey Maria." Amy said as they both waved back.

Amy pinched Shadow who glared at her.

"H..h-hey Maria." He said quickly then looked away.

"Hey Shadow." Maria said sweetly.

Shadow then went back to his desk with Amy behind him.

"See Shadow that wasn't so hard." Amy began to take things out of her bookbag for class.

"Yeah, I know but hey, you free this weekend?" Shadow said grinning at Amy.

"Why yes I am BUT I will only go out with you on one condition." She said holding up one finger.

"And what's that?"

Amy looked over at Maria then to Shadow.

"Like I said at your house you have to talk to Maria." Shadow frowned.

"But I just did." Amy gave Shadow a straight face then crossed her arms.

"No Shadow, I mean talk-talk. You guys have to talk your problems out and make things right again."

"But Am-" She put a finger on his lips.

"No buts. Talk to Maria or and we go out, don't and deals off." Amy said smirking.

"But-I...fine." Amy hugged Shadow.

"Thanks Shaddie. You just have to forgive and forget or in this case forget and forgive."

Shadow looked at Amy then Maria who looked back at him and waved.

He waved back.

_Maybe this won't be so bad..._

**...**_  
_

"Bye guys." Amy said to Cream, Shadow, Rouge and Silver as she headed to her locker to see Blaze and Tikal there.

"Hey guys." Amy said getting her books out.

"Hey Amy, feeling better?" Tikal asked.

"Yeah, im feeling a lot better." Amy said shutting her locker.

They began walking to class when Amy noticed something.

Scourge was at his locker looking at his phone, then he heavily sighed.

"Hey guys i'll meet up with you in class." Amy said walking away from Blaze and Tikal who were giving her confused look's.

"Hey mister, watcha looking at?" Amy said innocently now next to Scourge.

"This." He showed her his phone with the picture of Sonic and Mina.

"I just, can't really believe it...Wait, actually I can." Scourge put his phone away and looked at Amy.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Well im fine, i've just been up all night thinking."

"I can tell, your eyes are some what pink and your posture is a bit off." He said stroking his fake chin.

"Aww shut up.'"Amy said lightly smacking him in the arm.

"Ain't this crazy. How my ex lover and your's are hooking up." Amy blushed.

"W-well um...Sonic and I...we never umm.." Amy was playing with her two index fingers not wanting to finished her sentence.

"He never hit? HAHAHAH !" Scourge started to laughed really loud holding his stomach.

"Real mature Scourge but that's only because I never wanted to." Amy said as she put her head down.

Scourge stopped laughing and gave Amy a sympathetic look.

"It's ok princess, it's always scary your first time." Amy looked up at Scourge and slightly smiled.

"Why are we even talking about this. Come on we have class to get to." She said nervously chuckling.

Scourge and Amy hooked arms and exchanged goodbyes as Amy entered the classroom.

She looked up and saw Sonic staring at her.

She rolled her eyes, went to the table then scooted her chair as far from Sonic as possible.

Class began.

While taking notes Amy tried her hardest not to cry as she felt his eyes on her.

The teacher turned around to his students.

"Ok class, now as I have just explained the project so get with your partners an-"

Amy interrupted " Mr. Horan."

"Yes Amy, this better be good."

"Well, you see Mr. Horan I can no longer work with my partner seeing as I don't want to talk, look or be anywhere near his presence. So I would like to work alone."

"But...for you do it alone would defeat the purpose of the project...what's the problem ?" The teacher said in confusion.

"Well me and my partner just broke up because he was being stupid, talking to "friends''," Amy air quoted. "And acted like a complete and excuse my language but a complete ass." Amy finished as she looked over to Sonic real quick who had a bit of a shocked expression on his face the back to the teacher.

"Me the ass? Really now, your the one who wanted to break up." He said crossing his arms.

"I said TAKE a break not actually break up. You suggested that one buddy." Amy's temper was getting the best of her.

"Break, break up same thing. But over all your the one who broke it off." Amy was burning wholes in him now.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING AN ASS ! " Amy was ready to punch Sonic right about now.

"I..uh..um..." The teacher was confused and at a lost for words.

"I'll work with Amy ." Everyone looked back at the voice.

It was non other than the two tailed fox himself, Tails.

"If Lupe here will be willing to work with Sonic." Tails said looking at the grey wolf.

"Uh...sure." She smiled, got her books and walked up to Amy's seat.

"Fine by me." Amy said as she got her stuff and headed to the back of the classroom.

"Uh..very well. Lupe you will work with Sonic from now on and Amy with Tails...boy you kids and your drama." He said heading back to his desk.

Amy set her stuff down.

"Thanks Tails."

"No problem. It looked like you were about to punch him so I stepped in."

"Oh Tails believe me, I was SO ready to." Amy said balling her fist.

"Well calm down. It's over now and your my partner." Amy calmed down then sighed.

"Your right. Let's get this project started." She said as she smiled at Tails who smiled back.

**...**

"ALRIGHT, PIZZA TIME !" Silver shouted as him and Amy exited out of their last class.

"This should be fun. All of us going to get pizza after school." Amy said holding her books in her hand smiling.

"Hold up Silvs,gotta stop at my locker."

"K." He said as he followed her to her locker.

She began to put her books away.

"Oh Sonic*giggle*." Amy's ears perked up at the giggle as she turned around and across the hall was Mina with her friends. Mina hugging Sonic around the neck as he held her around the waist smiling.

"Your so funny and that's what I've always liked about you." She kissed him on the cheek then smirked at Amy.

Amy was fuming.

She slammed her locker and now had everyone's attention in the hallway on her because of the loud slam.

"Uh, Amy ?" Silver looked at her with concern.

"Come on Silver, let's go !" She pulled Silver book bag and marched away not paying attention to the people who were looking at her.

"O-ok !" He said as she dragged him along.

_I wonder wh..._ Silver stopped in mid thought as he looked and saw the position Sonic was in with Mina.

_No wonder...poor Amy._

**Outside...**

"Where's Amy and Silver." Blaze questioned as her, the girls, their boyfriends and Shadow were outside waiting by their cars.

"Oh look, there she is and Silver to." Cosmo pointed.

"She looks pissed." Espio said as everyone looked at a fuming Amy coming towards them stringing Silver along.

"Hey Amy." Tikal said sweetly.

"H-hey Tikal." Amy was taping her foot with her arms crossed looking down at the ground.

"You ok?" Cream said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Amy lifted her head up.

"Yep, just PEACHY." Everyone looked at her in concern.

"What are you all staring at ? Let's go get some pizza." She said trying her best to smile.

"Ok hun but are you sure your ok." Rouge asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." Amy looked at Shadow who was staring at her in concern.

"Come on guys im fine. I..im just hungry that's all." Amy lied.

"I second that. Let's go eat !" Knuckles said.

"YEAH, LET'S GO." Charmy shouted.

"Ok, ok let's go." Blaze said as she took Silver's hand and they went to Silver's car.

Charmy and Cosmo headed over with Tikal to Espio's car.

Cream and Tails hopped in Rouge's car with Knuckles and Amy was heading over to Shadow's car with him.

"Hey, are you sure everything's alright?" He said as he took her hands in his.

"Yeah...it's just while I was with Silver in the hallway putting my books away,I saw Mina flirting and all up on Sonic." Amy said as a tear slipped out.

Shadow whipped her tear away.

"Rose don't sweat it. Mina's just trying to get under your skin but if you ask me she ain't shit so don't worry about it and Sonic...don't worry about him either, he's a bum." He finished making Amy giggle.

"I know." Shadow put a hand under her chin then kissed her.

She kissed back then pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"Let's go eat." He said as he entered his car but not before opening the door for Amy.

Amy smiled, got in the car and they drove off not noticing a certain hedgehog watching.

"What the.." Sonic said leaning against his car a little shocked from what he just saw.

_Amy...and Shadow ! _He growled then sighed sadly.

_Damn...there's no way I can get her back now._

* * *

** I just NOW realized that this story has over 200 REVIEWS! :O**

**Keep em' coming guys !**

**These next few chapters of the story are gonna be BIG and your gonna be like OOOOOHHH MYYY GOSSSHHH ! :O**

**Please excuse me for any mistakes I made !**

**OH and If you like Werewolves, Vampires , romance and all that good juicy supernatural stuff check out my story "WereVamp Love Feast" and don't forget to review!:)**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	26. Forget and Forgive

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 26**

**HEY GUYS :D SOOOOOO...Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've just been so busy with loads of homework, boy problems, supporting my best friends and more but im gonna start updating a lot more since I have a lot of more free time now :)**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 26: Forget and Forgive**

It was lunch time at school.

"Ugh ! I don't KNOW." Amy threw her hands in the air and pushed the book off the picnic table.

"Don't know what." Shadow said walking towards Amy who was laying down on the bench under the big tree.

"The last problem to the homework assignment in algebra two." Amy said as she sighed in frustration.

Shadow picked up the book from the ground, looking at the last problem.

"Easy, it's two."

"WHAT?!" Amy said taking the book from him and looking at the problem once more.

"But...how?" Amy looked at Shadow in confusion as he chuckled and sat down next to her.

"Simple. Just add three then subtract four with the original equation." Shadow said as Amy nodded.

"UHG," Amy leaned into Shadow" You always know what to do." Amy put the book down.

"Don't I always." Shadow said smirking.

"Whatever." Amy playfully elbowed him.

Then something caught her attention.

It was Maria walking with Lupe.

"Hey, have you talked to Maria yet?" Amy questioned Shadow.

"Umm...well ye-"

"Before you answer I mean have you talked to her other than just saying hi."

"Well in that case no." Amy shook her head then smirked.

"HEY MARIA AND LUPE, COME OVER HERE." Amy shouted getting Maria and the grey wolf's attention.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shadow said raising his voice a little.

"You'll see." Finally Maria and Lupe were standing infront of Amy and Shadow.

"Hey." Both girls said in union.

"Hey Maria, do you have an plans for tonight?' Amy asked as she gave Shadow a quick glance noticing his confused face.

"U-umm...other than finishing some homework no."

"GREAT," Amy clasped her hands together "Meet Shadow at Hottz say around...eight, is that a good time for you?"

Maria looked at Shadow who had a confused looked on his face then to Amy.

"Uh, sure only if Shadow's ok with that time."

Shadow looked at Maria who was staring at him.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Well see you later..._Shadowkin." _Maria whispered the last part then walked away with Lupe.

Luckily with Shadow's sensitive ears he heard it.

"Shadowkin...man she hasn't called me that in a long time." Shadow whispered to himself.

"What was that." Amy said making Shadow look up at her.

"N-nothing. Bu-" Shadow now turned pale now realizing that he's going to be with Maria, tonight, and just the two off them.

Shadow stood up.

"I can't... I can't do this!" Amy looked at Shadow worriedly.

"Yes you can Shadow."

"No I can't."

"Shadow, ye-"

"No Amy." He gave Amy a serious look. "I just can't. The more I think about it, the more it frightens me."

How can this be. Shadow the Hedgehog scared ?

Amy stood up and smiled.

"Shadow, yes you can. I know it can be scary to talk to someone who you once loved believe me and it's really scary but you and Maria need to work it. Please Shadow." Amy looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Alright Amy."

"Thank you Shadow." Amy hugged him tightly. Seconds later he returned it as well.

"And if things get out of hand just call me. You know im always here for you." Amy kissed him on the lips gently.

He returned it but with a bit more force then quickly pulled away.

Then the bell rang.

"Time for class." Amy smiled as she took Shadow's hand and headed into the school building.

**...**

**Later that night at Hottz...**

Shadow was sitting at the bar waiting for Maria.

"Yo Shadz." Shadow only knew one person that called him that.

He looked up and saw Tony coming his way with a fine looking wolf by his side**.**

"Tony?"

"The one and only." He took a seat next to Shadow as the girl sat on his lap.

"Shadow I would like you to meet Nicole. Nicole this is my best friend Shadow."

The girl shook hands with Shadow then winked at him as he grinned.

"So, what are you doing here Shadow?" Tony asked.

"Im here to talk to someone."

"Please tell me a girl."

"Of course." Shadow said as Tony chuckled.

"Sorry but it's just I never see you come on a week night AND to SEE a girl...so who is she." Tony said getting to the point smirking.

"Well you probably know he-" Just then a bunch of whistle's were heard and many men had their mouths opened.

"Hey Shadow."

Both Shadow and Tony looked as their eyes went wide.

Maria was wearing a tight blue strapless mini dress, silver bracelets/bangles, a silver necklace and blue/silver heels that wrapped around her leg.

Maria made her way over to Shadow and took a seat next to him.

"Hello Shadow." She blushed as Shadow looked her up and down.

"H-h...hey M-M-Maria." He mustered up blushing a little.

She looked over and saw Tony looking at her.

"MARIA !?" Tony said in shock/amazement.

"Hehe the one and only. Nice to see you to Tony." She made a small wave gesture to the girl on Tony's lap who returned it.

Tony looked at Shadow then Maria and smirked now realizing that the girl Shadow was talking about was Maria.

He knew about what happened between Shadow and Maria since he and Shadow have been best friends since they were little. He didn't quite understand why Shadow was here meeting Maria since he knew him and Amy had a thing going on but he would ask all questions later.

"Umm..hey Angel babe how's about we hit the dance floor." He said as him and the girl got up.

"I'll talk to you later Shadow." Tony said as he wrapped his arm around the girls waist and walked away.

Maria looked at the retreating fox and giggled.

"He's still a player as always. Dose he have a girlfriend?" Maria asked looking at Shadow.

"Nope." They both laughed then looked at each other.

"Well ah...you look...nice."Shadow said as Maria blushed.

"T-thanks. You look good to." She smiled.

"Hey guys, can a get you a drink?" A Cute brown hedgehog behind the bar asked.

"Get me a root beer." Shadow responded.

"And i'll have a water." Maria finished.

"Ok, be back in a sec." She came back in seconds with the drinks.

They both took sips of their drinks then looked at each other.

After a couple minutes of complete awkwardness.

"So, Shadow." Maria said catching Shadow's attention.

"How have you've been?"

"I've been just fine. You?"

"I've been pretty good." Maria took a sip of her drink as there was another silence.

"Look Shadow,'" Maria put her hand on top of his. "Let me get to the point. I want to start things over between us," Shadow's eye widened at her comment.

"And no I don't mean relationship wise since it seems you have eyes for someone else but I mean friendship wise."

"Well I Don't know Maria. What you did was really wrong." Shadow said as he took a sip of his drink with one hand as the other hand stayed under Maria's.

"I know, what I did back when we were younger was horrible but i've changed Shadow, I really have. I mean I don't even hang out with Mina much anymore since she's a total bitch and im being really kind and nice to everyone. So really Shadow im asking for a second chance...can you ever forgive me?" She said innocently.

Shadow was a bit surprised by her words.

It took a couple seconds for him to respond,

_ You just have to forgive and forget or in this case forget and forgive..._

Amy's voice rang through his head as he finally decided.

"I forgive you Maria." Maria smiled big then jumped over to Shadow giving him a tight hug.

Shadow blushed at the closeness then returned to hug.

Maria stopped and looked at Shadow.

"So were friends ?"

"Yeah." Shadow smiled.

"Great," Maria let go of Shadow" I'll be right back, I have to use to little girls room." Maria said as she got up and walked away.

Shadow watched her in amazement as she did so.

_Damn... when did Maria get so sexy._

Shadow thought.

"So, what was that I just saw." Asked Tony who took a seat next to Shadow then took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, you can have a sip Tony." Shadow said as Tony chuckled.

"And I don't know what you saw or thought you saw but me and Maria just made up."

Tony gave Shadow a confused look.

"What about Amy?"

"What about her?"

"Well you just said you and Maria made up so..." Shadow now caught on to what his friend was trying to say.

"Oh no Tony, I mean were just friends now. I couldn't get back with Maria." Shadow said in all honestly.

"Because of Amy right."

"Well yeah. I think im...I think im in.."

"Love?" Tony finished for him.

"Yeah."

"You think or you are in love with Amy."

"I...I am."

"WOW, Shadow you haven't been in love for a long time."

"I know."

Tony looked and saw Maria from a distance coming back to the bar.

"Looks like Maria's coming back so see ya." Tony took one more sip of Shadow's drink then laugh.

As Tony left the bar Maria came to it.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Maria asked as Shadow grinned.

"Sure." He stood up as they headed on to the dance floor.

**For the rest of the night both hedgehogs danced, ate, talked and hung out with Tony a little bit until Maria had to go home since it was a school night.** **As for Shadow he left but there was one thing he wanted to do before he officially called it a night.**

**...**

**At Amy's House**

It was midnight and Amy was sleeping peacefully in her bed.

At least she was until...

'Knock, Knock'

"Wh..what.." Amy sat up from her bed and whipped her eyes out.

"Knock,knock' The knocking was coming from her balcony door.

Amy got up from her bed and with out thinking opened it.

It revealed a smirking Shadow.

"Sh-Shadow?!" She yelled/whispered and tried to fix herself.

"You look fine. Can I come in." Amy nodded as he stepped into her bedroom.

She closed her balcony doors and sat on her bed while Shadow was standing up looking at her.

Amy blushed seeing him look at her like that. She was wearing a revealing night gown.

"S-so Shadow um...wait what are you doing here, it'

s the middle of night ?" Amy questioned him.

"Well I came to see you." Amy tilted her head and smiled.

She remembered something. "OH, how did your talk go with Maria?"

"It went fine. She apologize and everything." Shadow smiled.

"See, I told you everything was gonna be alright." Amy said with a smiled.

Amy realized Shadow hadn't said a word for sometime and finally looked up at him.

She noticed him looking at her with a seductive look that made her blush.

"Umm...Shadow, you alrigh- !?"

Shadow suddenly pinned Amy to the bed putting her arms over her head.

"Sh-Shadow?! What are you doing?"

He didn't say a word as he planted his lips on hers.

She gasped as she felt his tongue slid in her mouth.

Unable to resist she kissed back while letting him explore her mouth.

Shadow pulled back as Amy pouted.

"Why did you stop?" Amy looked at him confused.

"Because, I feel like im pressuring you and that's not what I want to do." He looked away.

Amy sat up a little pulling his face back to hers.

"Your not." She whispered giving Shadow a smirk.

He smiled then pushed her back down gently on the bed.

He began to give her butterfly kisses on her neck as one of his hands had let go of her arm and onto her small frame slowly moving it up and down.

Amy bite her lip as she was struggling not to make any moans or sounds of pleasure because of her parents but suddenly Shadow nipped at her neck a little hard as she let one escape.

"AMY ARE YOU OK !?" Amy heard her mother from the other room.

She immediately pushed Shadow off the bed.

"Y-yeah im fine. I just...fell off the bed and hurt myself that's all."

"OK." She heard her mom go back to sleep.

"You ok?!" Amy said looking down at Shadow who stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, but I think that's my que to go." He took Amy's hand and went outside onto the balcony.

He took her hands in his.

"Good night Amy."

"Good night Shadow." Amy smiled and kissed him really quick.

He stroked her cheek then jumped off her balcony then went super speed and took off.

Amy watched as he left .

Amy got back in her bed and sighed happily.

_Shadow..._

* * *

**Please excuse me for any mistakes I made!**

**I may add a new chapter tonight or early tomorrow and also same with WereVamp Love Feast so don't worry !:D**

**For Next Time: Will Amy finally realize...she's in love with Shadow ! ?:O**

**The next chapter is gonna be called "Thanks For The Memories"**

**I really hoped you guys liked it and maybe 10 or more reviews would be nice and would make me VERY happy !**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	27. Thanks For The Memories

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 27**

**This is kinda a recap chapter NOT ALL OF IT so if you don't like that kind of stuff then...well I don't know what to tell you :)**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 27: Thanks For The Memories**

"Hey can I ask you a question." Rouge said as she was laying down in my bed texting on her phone.

"Shoot." I was at my desk on my lap top.

"Well a couple of days ago I looked and saw Shadow climbing up on to your balcony then into your room, what was that all about?" Rouge said smirking at me as I started blushing madly remembering that night.

"I uh...umm...w-well Shadow had just came over t-t-to tell me that his talk with M-Maria w-went well." I mustered up.

Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you stuttering ?"

"I-im not." Rouge just chuckled.

"Are you sure that's ALL that happened?"I swear my whole face was redder than Knuckles.

"Y-yeah."

"Then why is your face as red as a tomato. Come on, tell me what REALLY happened."

"That is what happened." I said now facing away from Rouge.

Rouge then got up and started to tickle me.

"NO ROUG- *laugh* S-stop !" Rouge keep tickling me as I felt my face turn really red.

"R-Rouge I *laugh* c-can't BREATH." Rouge stopped and let me breath.

" Are you good now?" Rouge questioned as I nodded.

"Than incase you don't want the tickle monster to come back," Rouge held her hands up in a catlike position " then tell me what really happened."

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine..." Rouge shouted in victory.

"Well...it started off as Shadow waking me up then coming into my room. Then I sat down on my bed and he keep...staring at me which I thought was really weird."

Rouge was grinning widely. "Go on..."

"Ok, he then told me about his talk with Maria which went very well then we went into a quick silence until..."

"UNTIL WHAT !" Rouge said anxiously holding onto my shoulders.

"W-well he...pounced onto me putting my arms behind my back and then he kissed me." Rouge squealed.

"OMG I need MORE details !"

" OK, he slipped his tongue inside my mouth and I kinda, let him explore my mouth but he stopped."

"WHY !?"

"Because he felt like he was pressuring me but I told him he wasn't. So we continued to make out until he started to give me kisses on my neck and Rougelet me tell you, he gives the BEST kisses ever ! It was SO hard not to make a sound or moan but then he bite down on my neck really hard and I yelped."

"Did your parents hear?" Rouge said really interested in the conversation.

"Well my mom did but I pushed Shadow off the bed making it seem like I feel and hurt myself. Then he lead me on the balcony, I kissed him and he left."

I finished sighing.

"Well say goodbye to Shadow and HELLO to Mr. Sexual." Rouge said as I blushed.

"ROUGE !" I playfully slapped her on the arm.

Rouge just laughed then looked at the clock near my bed.

"OH, we have to be at Tikal's in a couple of hours so im gonna start getting ready and packing at my house." Rouge stood up.

"Pick you up later." Rouge said as she left out the door and then out the house.

I laid down on my bed then look up at the ceiling.

"Mmm...Shadow I still remember the first time we meet."

_Flashback..._

_**(Chapter 1)**_

_"Cream I expected you to be on time. What is your excuse?"_

_"Well I was just showing my friend here where the class was cause she was really lost, and like you say always help out a new student." Cream said smiling up at the teacher._

_" Very well, I will let you off the hook THIS time but don't be late again." The teacher turned to me._

_"And you are?" I got nervous seeing everyone stare at me but finally spoke up._

_"Im Amy, Amy Rose." I said proudly._

_The teacher nodded." Very well Ms. Rose you may sit in the back next to Ms. Rabbit and Mr. Hedgehog." She pointed to Cream and a black and red hedgehog. Also I was thankful to see Rouge and Silver in that class._

_I started making my way to the desk and looked down. I looked up slowly to see the red and black hedgehog looking at me._

_Wow he's hot..._

_I finally got in my seat and the whole time listened to the teacher lecture about making friends and being nice to each other._

_BORING !_

_"Hey." I heard a smooth, husky voice say and knew it wasn't Cream so I instantly turned my head to the black and red hedgehog smiling at me._

_" Hi." I smiled back._

_"Im Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog." He stuck out his hand and I took it._

_" Well Im Amy."_

_"I know who you are, almost everyone dose." I lifted an eyebrow._

_"What do you mean almost everyone dose?" I said worriedly as he chuckled. I mean it was only my FIRST day here._

_"Well from what I heard your quite popular around here, a knock out which you are," He kissed my hand and I started blushing" and you checked Sally which is quite impressive I must say."_

_"Thanks she needed to be checked." We started laughing silently._

_After a few more minutes the bell rang._

_I got up and got my backpack." Well Shadow it was nice meeting you." I looked up at him._

_" You to Amy, see you around." He left the classroom and now it was just me a Cream._

_" So...you and Shadow huh." Cream playful elbowed and we laughed as we left the classroom._

_End Of Flashback..._

"He was so cool and mysterious back then when I really didn't know him..."

I turned to my balcony.

"Until that day we had that English project and Cream said we should be partners."

_End Of Flashback..._

_**(Chapter 3)**  
_

_"Ok now for this new assignment it's a partner one." By this time the whole class looked up at her._

_" Im allowing you to choose your own partner But I want WORK done here people and..."_

_While the the teacher was explaining some more about the assignment Cream was whispering to me again._

_"What's up?"_

_"You should work with Shadow." I looked over to Shadow who looked so peaceful then back to her._

_"Are you crazy he wouldn't wanna work with me and what about you ?" Cream put a hand on my shoulder._

_" Don't worry about me, ill just work with Silver or someone else and it won't hurt to try and ask. Besides I see the way you look at him."_

_"What are you talking about Cream?" Cream just giggled and looked back at the teacher._

_"Now have your partner come up here and take one of these criteria sheets AND this project is due by the end of next week so WORK." The teacher went back to her desk and worked on her labtop._

_"Ask now before it's to late." I heard Cream say as she walked away._

_" Hey Shadow." He looked at me and responded with a 'hmp'._

_"Do you w-wanna b-" "Sure." He had cut me off politely._

_"O-ok, you sure ?" I looked at him._

_"Yeah im always partners with one of the guys or some crazy girl and besides..." He looked over to me with a smirk._

_"I wanted to work with you." He got up. "I'll get the sheet." I nodded and watched him leave then I looked over to Cream who was working with that two tailed fox and gave her a thumbs up as she did the same._

_Finally Shadow came back and I immediately looked at the sheet._

_"Well it's a...poetry project. We each have to learn at least ten things about each other then write a poem about one another...EASY." I put the sheet down letting Shadow take a look at it._

_"Let's start with you." I said to him, He nodded._

_"Ok what-" "Don't you wanna grab a pen or something?"_

_"Nope I have a good memory,"I smiled" now what's your...favorite color?"_

_"Black."_

_"Favorite food?"_

_"Chicken." I just stared at him. "What?"_

_"Nothing it's just I like chicken to." A smile appeared on his face._

_" Haha ok." He chuckled a little._

_"Ok now...what are some of your hobbies ?"_

_"Well, I like destruction, fighting, hanging with the guys and playing video games some times." He said cooley._

_"Ok well do you own a vehicle ?"_

_"I own a motorcycle and a car." I looked at him in shock. " Man my parents won't even let me have a car but you have a motorcycle and a car...wow." He just grinned._

_"Anything else I should know." He out a hand on his chin._

_"Well im an only child and THANK god I am." I just laughed._

_"I live in a big house and im single." I just looked at him putting a hand on my chin shaking my head then the bell rang._

_"Aww man you didn't get to now about me." I made a fake sad face._

_I started to grab my back pack when a hand grabbed my shoulder,_

_"Hey what are you doing this weekend ?"_

_"Well on Friday im going to a sleepover and Sunday theirs a family event going on but as for Saturday nothing."_

_"Great would you like to come over...and work on the project im mean." He looked nervous._

_"Y-you want me to co-come over to y-your house ?" He nodded._

_" Well... I would love to, but first let me talk to my dad he's kinda strict about these kinda things." He just nodded and went off._

_End Of Flashback..._

"Man, I remember that Saturday like yesterday. I was SO nervous ! The first time I ever hung out with Shadow EVER."

I got up from her bed and walked towards my balcony.

I sighed happily.

She _Flashback..._

_**(Chapter 4)**  
_

_"You want me to go up to your room?" He nodded._

_"Sure." I said happily then he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and he quickly took it away._

_"Im sorry I just th-" I quickly reached for his hand._

_"It's ok Shadow, you can hold my hand I mean were just friends right ?" He nodded and took me to his room._

_His room was huge. In the middle of his room was a queen sized bed with red sheet and black and white pillows. The walls were red and black, he had a desk, a flat screen tv and your basic room._

_"Wow...Shadow this is amazing and im surprised to see your room clean, I though a boys room was suppose to be messy." He chuckled and sat on the bed._

_He patted for me to come next to him which I did._

_"So...Amy, tell me some things about your self, you know for the project." I nodded._

_"Ok well-don't you wanna grab a pen or something?"_

_"Nope I have a good memory."He grinned seeing as that was the same thing I said in class._

_"Whatever,"I rolled my eyes. "Anyway's my favorite color is pink, my favorite food is chicken as you already know and pizza umm..." I tried to think of something else._

_" What about your family?" He laid back putting his hands behind his head._

_"Well I live with both my parents in a not small but not big house and I have a sister name Rosy in collage."_

_"How old is your sister?" "Twenty two."_

_"Is she hot and single?" I smacked his arm and he chuckled._

_"Now I like all sorts of music, you know hip hop,pop,rock and all that-" I looked and saw he had a balcony."HEY you have a balcony." I got up from his bed and went out on the balcony. He followed behind closely._

_" Yeah do you have one?" I nodded._

_"Yes but not as big as this and the view is just...wow." When you looked down you could see the back yard and when you looked forward there were a lot of trees and a path but you can't see where it leads to, to many tall trees._

_"Hey Shadow what dose that path lead to?" I looked at him and he looked forward._

_"It leads to some meadows but I rarely go there, I go only when I need to think."_

_"Can we go there." "I don-" I gave him the puppy dog face and he did nothing but smile._

_"Ok come on."_

_"YAY !" I grabbed his arm and went back inside._

_He didn't really change except for putting some red converse on._

_"Your still not gonna put on a shirt." He shook his._

_**...**_

_"Shadow this place is beautiful." After walking some distance we finally made it to the meadows which was full of flowers and grass and some sheep._

_"Hey look a gazebo." I took his hand and raced to the wooden gazebo._

_"Amy,Amy slow down there's no need to run." I stopped running we we made it i the gazebo and sat down._

_"Man I haven't ran like that in ages." I said panting._

_" I run like that and faster everyday when I jog so don't complain."_

_"I forgot you were the fastest thing alive other than Sonic and...Scrouge."_

_"Naw their just wanna be's." I laughed._

_" Anyway's I still have to learn four more things about you Rose."_

_I looked at him. "Rose?"_

_" Yeah, it's fits you well seeing as it's your last name, you smell like one and your beau...pretty just like one." I blushed._

_Was he about to call me beautiful ?_

_"Anyways four more things about me hmm... I LOVE shopping, hanging with my girls, my favorite flower is a rose and don't freak out about this last one but...im a sky watcher."_

_"Sky watcher ?"_

_" It someone that watches the sky. I just love the various colors of the sky." He nodded._

_"You don't think it's weird do you ?"_

_"No...actually I think it's cool, I like to watch the sky myself sometimes."_

_"Really." He nodded._

_"What's your favorite time of day and why?"_

_He started to think" I would have to say the afternoon, why because it like a pretty painting with various colors like orange, purple, red, pink , purple and others." I nodded._

_"Oh, well mines is nighttime, I just love looking at the stars, the navy blue sky, the clouds and the moon especially a full moon."_

_"Well I have to take you star gazing sometime."_

_"You would do that?" He nodded._

_**...**_

_We got out of the car and headed in._

_The place was packed and up beat._

_There was a pink hedgehog sitting at the desk and we guessed she was the one that takes us to our seats._

_She looked up at us." Table for two." We nodded and she lead us to a table._

_"Boy you two are sure a cute couple."She smiled at us._

_"Oh no,no,no were just friends that's all." I waved my hands._

_"Yeah that's what they all say at first, enjoy your time here at Toni's." She walked away._

_" I can't believe she though we were a couple." I immediately picked up the menu and looked for food._

_He started laughing and I looked up at him." What's so funny."_

_"You." I lifted an eyebrow._

_"Did I do something wrong, is there something on my face." I felt my face for something and he laughed even more._

_"Shaddie you play to much." He was about to open his mouth when the waiter came over with bread in his hand._

_He was a black wolf with gold eyes._

_"Good evening guys, I will be you waiter Alex," He looked at me with a seductive look."How can I help you?"_

_"W-well I would like some sweet tea." He wrote it down. "Sweet tea for the sweet lady, alright." He kissed my hand and I started smiling nervously._

_Shadow got a little angry and pulled the wolf towards him." Hi my name is Shadow and yes you can help me now stop flirting with her and get me a damn root beer." He pushed the wolf away._

_"C-c-coming r-right up." Alex said walking away with his tail between his legs._

_" Shadow you didn't have to be so mean."_

_"I didn't like the way he was staring at you." I smiled._

_" Oh and what was that name you called me a minute ago?" "Oh you mean Shaddie."_

_"Don't ever call me that again my name is Shadow not Shaddie, SHADOW." He took a piece if bread biting it harshly making me laugh._

_End Of Flashback..._

"That was a REALLY good day and I finally was starting to really get to know Shadow really well after that." I smiled.

My smile soon disappeared into a frown.

"But Sonic...I started to like him a LOT at that time." I was trying really hard not to think about Sonic.

I entered back in my room and plopped down on my bed

"I started to get to know him really good as well too...but Sally and him were dating and I couldn't just take him away, that's not in my nature!" I spat out.

"Me and Shadow were doing just fine until homecoming...I still don't understand to this day why he left..."

_Flashback..._

**_(Chapter 9)_**

_"Shadow.." He turned his head to Amy with a sad/angry look and then went super speed and left leaving a confused Amy on the street by herself._

_"SHADOW WAIT!" Amy reached her hand out on the verge of tears but he was gone._

_Amy then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Rouge looking at her with a sad look._

_"R-Rouge I," Amy was about to burst into tears "I don't understand why he just left, I-I..." Rouge just held her closer._

_"I don't know why he did either but we'll soon find out" She looked at Amy and whipped the tears that were coming down her face._

_"You don't wanna mess up your make up do you ?" Amy shook her head._

_"Ok good now let's go back inside and have some fun alright hun." Amy just nodded and took Rouge's hand going back inside the building._

_Why did Shadow leave me...?_

_..._

**_(Chapter 10)_**

_"Ok now today class..."_

_I was in english with Cream and looked over to see Shadow not even facing me._

_I decided if Shadow wasn't gonna talk to me then I would talk to him._

_I poked his shoulder and he looked over towards me._

_"Hey." I said in my happy cheery voice._

_"Hi..."He responded back with a quick hi and also sounded irritated._

_I decided to keep the converstation going." So how are yo-"_

_He got his bookbag, got up then left the classroom with everyone looking at him._

_" SHADOW GET BACK IN HERE." The teacher said._

_I just put my head down and my ears flatened as Cream patted my back_

_Shadow...what did I do..._

_End of flashback..._

"He went on ignoring me for a good month in a half which to this day I still don't understand." I sat up from my bed.

_All the crying and sadness I went through all because of him..._

"But at least we made up." I smiled.

_Flashback..._

_There was a very awkward silence between the two until Shadow finally spoke up._

_"Hey ho-" " Cut the bullshit Shadow and tell me what you want." Amy said harshly but quickly covered her mouth and shook her head._

_"I-im so sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that." "No it's perfectly fine for you to have snapped at me and I don't blame you."_

_"Damn right!" Another awkward silence between the two hedgehogs._

_"Can I take your guys order." It was Tikal in uniform and she at first looked over to Shadow glaring at him then to Amy giving her a worried look._

_"I would like some water with a little lemon." Amy responded to Tikal's question._

_"And I would li-" "Ok, that's all, good I'll be back with your water in a minute." Tikal left._

_Shadow understood why Tikal did that._

_"Amy look at me." When Amy looked up all Shadow saw was sadness and anger in her eyes and she looked like she was on the verge of tears._

_Tikal quickly gave Amy her water and left._

_"Look Amy, im sorry-" Amy started chuckling leaving a very confused Shadow._

_"Sorry...sorry? SORRY is all you have to fucking say!" Amy said as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table._

_"Do you even know what your sorry for?" "I-" She cut him off before he could even get a word out._

_"Let me tell you, for being rude, mean and nasty to me and COMPLETELY cutting me OFF," Amy said trying to control her anger._

_"Everytime I tried to approach you in the hallway you would walk the other way, everytime I tried to talk to you, you would either ignore me OR just give me a short irritated response and walk away, everytime I called and texted you, you didn't answer or respond back, I cried CRIED because of you and how you cut me off and all you have to say is SORRY!" Some of her tears slipped out._

_"Shadow the hedgehog I miss you so much but I don't know if I can ever forgive you. You acted like a complete ass and I don't even know what I did that got you upset but I am so sorry. Im still debating if I should even be friends with you let alone even talk to you." Various tears were dripping down her face._

_"y-you don't know h-how much pain you've caused me, you had me -w-w-wondering every night on what I did to you, how I should f-fix it but everytime I tried something like talking to you it failed... I-I-i..." All off her tears came out and she turned around so he wouldn't see her._

_Next thing she knew a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist._

_"Look Amy, im am So sorry that i've caused you all that pain. You didn't even deserve it and you didn't do anything wrong."Amy heard him sniffle and turned around to see him with a tear running down his face._

_"Im sorry I acted like an ass and put you trough all that trouble. I just hope you can forgive me Amy because I miss you a lot. You were my best friend and always made me laugh and smile. Without you I feel like my life is uncomplete and I feel i can't really live because I lo...all im saying is that im sorry and that I miss you a lot and I hope you can forgive me." Shadow said whipping her tears away._

_"Shadow, you have to promise me something." "What is it Rose?"_

_"You have to promise never to cut me off like that EVER again and to now tell me everything and don't hide it. Im hear for you Shadow and you ca tell me anything." She said as she whipped his tear away._

_"I promise Rose never again." They hugged each other tightly._

_End Of Flashback..._

"And I can't believe all that he did for me, setting up a picnic with a fire. It was very nicely set up."

"And I felt So good to be friends with him again. I just didn't feel right not being friends with him."

I got up from my bed and walked over to my vanity and opened the draw which held all of my jewelry.

I pulled put the beautiful golden locket Shadow gave me and smiled.

_Flashback..._

**_(Chapter 17)_**

"_Wow, Shadow this view is amazing." Amy said looking at the beautiful sunset over the huge pine trees._

_"Yeah you can't get a great view like this back where we live." Shadow stepped a little closer to Amy._

_" Um Amy." Amy turned and look at Shadow._

_" Here." It was a small/medium silver bow with a red ribbon._

_Amy opened it and gasped._

_"S-Shadow this is beautiful." It was a gold big heart shaped locket._

_"Open it." Amy did as Shadow said and smiled._

_The first picture on the left is with her on Shadow's back at the park. They were both smiling and on the other side(right) was a picture of them at homecoming with her arms around his neck and his around he waist._

_"Aww Shadow im gonna wear this all the time. Thank you." Amy turned to give Shadow a kiss on the check but accidently ended up kissing him on the lip._

_"S-sorry Shadow." She covered her mouth._

_..._

_**(Chapter 18)**_

_Shadow heard sniffing._

_"Amy?" She was in tears._

_Amy quickly got off of Shadow and ran up stairs._

_She shut her door and ran to her balcony sobbing._

_"Amy,Am-" Shadow saw Amy on her balcony sobbing._

_He shut her door, went up to her and held her tight._

_"Shadow.."sniff" he...he didn't even show up and that party's almost o...over "Sniff"." Shadow held her tight._

_"I know I know Rose," he ran his hand through her hair" and believe me when I get my hands on him he's gonna pay." They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes._

_He looked at Amy's face and whipped her tears away._

_Amy smiled, cupped his face and suddenly kissed him._

_He was caught by surprise but couldn't help the urge to kiss her back so he did. He could feel her anger and sadness as she roughened the kiss._

_They kissed for a minute or two then parted._

_"Man Sonic doesn't know what he has." He said staring at Amy in a loving way which made Amy blush._

_..._

_**(Chapter 21)**_

_She looked up at Shadow._

_"Shadow..."_

_"Rose?" He said looking at her in confusion._

_"Thank you. For everything, without you my night would have been completely ruined and I would have been really down but thanks to you im not. Your always there for me and... well I guess im just saying thank you."_

_"No problem Rose, anything to make you smile." Amy smiled then suddenly cupped Shadow's cheek's and kissed him ever so gently._

_He grabbed her waist tightly and pulled her close._

_They stayed like that for a couple of seconds with their lips pressed against each others and stopped._

_"I...Im so sorry I shouldn't have kissed you." Amy said looking away from Shadow._

_"No need to be sorry." Shadow said as he cupped her face and kissed her really quick but softly._

_"Good night my sweet Rose." Shadow said as he got on his motorcycle and left._

_Amy smiled._

_All this time and I didn't see... maybe Shadow is the one...maybe he is my Mr. Right !_

_..._

_**(Chapter 23)**_

_Shadow walked over to the couch and sat beside her._

_"Aw, Rose.." Amy looked up at him then began to cry putting her head into his shoulder._

_"Rose...please don't cry, your tears aren't worth it being about Sonic." He began to stroke her hair then her back._

_"I "sniff" I know b-but...I..I "sniff" loved him Shadow." She said whipping her tears as Shadow felt like his world was crushing._

_"I know you did Rose, I know...but now I think it's time for you to move on." Amy looked up at him with teary eyes._

_"Move...on?"_

_"Yeah," He whipped her tears away " This whole break up just shows that you and him didn't belong together. Maybe it's time for you to move on to someone else who really cares for you and doesn't talk and sneak around with other girls skipping out on your dates." He said hinting a certain some"heggie" ;)_

_"You mean someone like...you." She said with a smirk at the end as he blushed madly._

_"Wh-what! W-well I mean you know I wasn't really implying me b-but-" Amy cut him off._

_"Oh I was only kidding silly, your my best guy friend. Hehe," She giggled as he smiled but frowned a little not noticing yet how he feels for her. " but you are right I do need to move on but for right now im gonna stay a solo chick." She smiled._

_"I like that plan." Shadow said giving her a thumbs up._

_End Of Flashback..._

I widen my eyeballs in realization.

"All this time..." I tightened my grip on the locket.

"Why didn't I see it it before...the reason why Shadow stopped talking to me for a long time, all the comforting and affection. The hints he's given me."

I opened the locket looking at the two pictures of me and Shadow.

"Shadow...he's always been there for me when Sonic wasn't, always caring and loving." I shook my head as some tears came out of my eyes.

"It's always been him all along...Shadow I-...I love you." I held the locket very close to my heart and smiled.

"Shadow I love you !" I shouted jumping up and down.

"I have to tell him but...I tell him on Monday when I see him!"

I looked at my clock and yelped.

"I better get ready to go to Tikal's house."

I rushed and started to pack all of my things.

_Where does the time go :)_

**...**

**Later that night...**

"Come on Amy, HUSTLE !" Rouge said yelling at me from down the steps.

"COMING !" I said carrying her bags and mine down the steps.

"Rouge were only spending the night at Tikal's for one night and two days. What did you pack ROCKS ?!" I shouted now finally down the steps with the bags.

"Honey you never know the circumstances, now let's get going before Cream cusses us out for being late."

I nodded as we put our bags in the car.

We got in the car and were about to pull off until Rouge smacked her head and stopped the car.

"Amy I think I left my phone on your bed, can you get it?" I nodded my head and ran in my house up to my room.

"Where are you...there you are!" I grabbed Rouges phone and quickly rushed back into the car.

"Hold on Amy I left something in my house, be right back." Rouge hopped out her car and into her house.

I stared at Rouge's phone then smirked.

"I wonder if she still has that video of us when we all went swimming !"

I went through her touch phone and into the videos section.

"Where are you.." I searched for the video until something caught my attention.

"Sonic? What would she be doing with a video of Sonic on her phone?" I clicked play.

_It was Sonic leaning against the school wall with a worried look on his face._

_"Hey Blue im here.." He looked, saw Mina then smirked._

_"What took you so long babe." He kissed her._

_"Come on we have some "catching up" to do"' She said taking his hand and going to the back of the school building._

_End of Video_

"WHEN WAS THIS!" I looked at the date.

"While we were DATING! AND SHE KNEW!" I was about to throw her phone on the ground and break it but calmed down.

Rouge came out her house as I hide her phone.

"Nevermind, I packed it." Rouge said with a smile as I glared at her and turned away.

"Umm...everything alright?" She asked me.

"Yeah everything's peachy. Let's just get to Tikal's." I said trying my best to smile and not slap her.

"Ok." She smiled.

We drove off.

_Im not gonna let this ruin my weekend but when Monday comes...I can't guarantee what i'll do!_

* * *

**3 HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYBODY ! 3**

**Please excuse me for any mistakes I made !**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	28. Finally Figured It Out

**Special Moments**

**HEY IM BACK ! Sorry i've been gone for so long. Schools been stressing me out PLUS my computere's been down for a while and im not in town:(Im on spring break right now and luckliy im with my best friend and she's letting me use her lap top ! :D But when I get home in a couple of days My computure will be good as new so, YAY !**

**So, without further a- do !**

** Here's chapter 28**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 28: Finally Figured It Out**

**Amy's P.O.V**

"Im...so...PISSED !" I said as I started to pull my hair while trying to control my anger.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS ! This whole time that we were together Sonic was CHEATING ON ME!_

I took a picture of Sonic that was on my wall and ripped it to shreds.

_I was SO naive ! All I had to do was put two and two together. Sonic hanging around Mina 24/7 PLUS him bailing out to hang and go on dates on the weekend ! Why the hell did I NOT see this before._

I sat down on my bed breathing in and out slowly.

I looked at a picture of me and Rouge, grabbed it and put it in my hands.

_And the fact that Rouge KNEW pisses me off even more. Why the HELL would she have something like that on her phone and not tell me!_

I took her white Iphone out, then looked at the video again...which was a bad idea.

Tears started to come out of my eyes but I quickly whipped them and threw her phone on the ground( I didn't break it, the carpet's rugged and fluffy)

I seat the picture of me and her gently on the table next to my bed, faced down.

_I swear tomorrow im gonna kick SONIC'S ASS !_

Before I did anymore damage to my room I put on my PJ's, cut of my lamp and went to bed.

_Tomorrow Sonic your ass is MINE !_

**...**

**The Next Day...**

"Umm...Amy?" Rouge questioned.

We were in her car driving to school.

I haven't said a single word to her this morning and kept looking out the window at the passing cars.

"What." I responded coldy.

"Umm... well you've been acting funny these past couple of days. Is something wrong?" I chuckled but only loud enough for me to hear.

"Nope. Everything's peachy." I said trying to sound convincing.

I could tell she was glaring at me with those icy blue eyes of hers.

"Whatever. When your ready to tell me you know im always here."

_WHAT A LYING BITCH !_

We stopped at a red light and I took the opportunity to look at Rouge.

"Hey, don't you hate it when a friend knows something about you that you didn't know and they don't tell you?"

Rouge was obviously confused and titled her head.

"Uh, yeah...Amy what are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. Were at school now."

Before Rouge said another word I jumped out of the car and quickly went into the school building.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Where's Amy headed off to?" Cream questioned as all the girls watched Amy head into the building.

"I don't know. I just know she had an attitude with me in the car."

"Well did you do something?" Blaze asked.

"No...well I mean at least I don't think so."

Rouge sat down and sighed.

"Funny, she said something about friends keeping stuff from them?"

"Hmm...well I know I didn't do anything." Cream said putting her hands up.

"Me neither." Blaze said.

"Me three." Cosmo raised her hand.

"I as well. Amy would have told me if I did something wrong." Tikal said dusting her dress off.

"Well whatever's wrong with her. She'll tell me soon." Rouge said with a smile.

_At least I think she will..._

**In the school building...**

Amy had been searching for Sonic for a good five minutes.

"Where is that damn blue hedgehog ." She was trying to keep her cool.

She turned the corner and saw Knuckles, Tails and Silver chatting by their lockers.

_They might know !_

Amy marched towards the guys.

Once she was next to them they all stopped talking and looked at her.

"Hey am-"

"Where's Sonic." Amy cut the guys off getting straight to the point.

"Uh, well he has a dentist appointment today but he should be here around lunch time." Tails said.

"Damnit." She slamed her fist aganist the locker and heavily sighed.

"Is everything ok ?" Knuckles asked as the guys looked at her in concern.

"Yeah, everythings peachy. Thanks anyways." Amy smiled then quickly walked into the next hallway.

She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, looking into gold bright eyes.

"Silver? "

"Yeah, what was that back there." He said with nothing but pure concern in his voice.

"Nothing." Amy turned her head away from his.

"Come Amy. Your obiviously not ok. It's me, you can tell me anything. Im your bro remember."

Amy sighed then pulled him to a secluded area.

Amy then pulled out Rouge's phone and showed him the video.

Silver took the phone as his eyes widen at what he just saw.

"Wha...wait when ?"

"While we were together." Silver handed the phone back to Amy.

"Wait, isn't that Rouge's phone?" Amy nodded.

"Why would she have something like this in her phone ?" Amu shurgged.

"You tell me. I thought she was my best friend." Tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Amy..." Silver hugged her.

"Hey, can you promise not to tell anyone about this." Silver whipped her tears away.

"Yeah, I promise Amy."

Then the bell rang.

"Come on Silvs," Amy whipped her remaining tears . "Lets get to class."

"Ok." They linked arms and headed to class.

**Lunchtime...**

Everyone was at peace talking and laughing except for one.

Amy.

She was keeping her eye out for a certain blue hedgehog.

"Uh, Amy?" Amy felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" It was Shadow who was staring at her in concern.

"Yeah...im fine." She tried her best to smile so nothing seemed to suspicious.

"Are you sure, you've been...quite all day."

"Yeah, im just-" She saw Sonic enter with some of the guys laughing, then they sat down at their table.

"I'll be right back." Amy stood up not caring who was watching and headed over to Sonic's table.

Amy stopped and smiled at all the guys once she reached the table.

"Hey guys," she averted her eyes to Sonic. " Hey Sonic, can I speak to you outside." she pointed out of the cafe.

"Sure babe." Amy cringed.

_Don't call me babe your arrogant asshole!_

Amy thought.

He stood up and smiled at Amy as they began to walk out.

In the corner of her eye she glanced at Shadow and the girls but mainly her focus was on Shadow.

He looked a little angry and confused.

_It's not what you think Shadow..._

They exited the cafe.

"Oh shit..." Silver whispered as Blaze looked at him in confusion.

"What is it Silver?" Blaze questioned now averting everyone's attention on Silver.

"Uhh...-" _Hey, can you promise not to tell anyone about this..._

Amy's voice rang into Silver's head.

"Silver?" He looked at Blaze and smiled.

"I-it's nothing. I just forgot to get something from the office my dad dropped off. Be right back." He kissed Blaze on the cheek and power walked his way out.

"Something's not right." Tikal said.

"Yeah." Shadow responded.

**Out in the hallway...**

Sonic sat down on a near by bench while Amy was standing up.

Both hedgehog's didn't notice Silver quickly walk past and hide behind a locker in the other hallway listening.

"So...what's up." Sonic said watching Amy.

"Well..."_ ok Amy, sweet a first, then get to the point._

"Uh...how have you been?"

"Well i've been fine. Yourself?" He did his famous smirk.

One of the things she fell for.

"Oh, ive been fine too thanks."

Both were silent for a second until Sonic looked back up at Amy.

"So...you and Shadow huh." Amy looked up at Sonic with a shocked expression.

"I saw you two kiss the other day. It's no surprise you two are together. I mean he has liked you since the first day."

_He has..._

Amy shook her head a little.

"Y-yeah, were taking our time anyways. Speaking of relationships I have a question about ours."

"Shoot." Sonic gave Amy a confused looked.

"Well, during our relationship...when you bailed out because "something" came up would that something happen to be Mina?"

Sonic's face went a little pale.

"A-amy what are you talking about?"

"Answer the question,were you...with Mina?"

"Amy where is this coming from?" Amy was trying not to lose her temper.

"Well since you can't answer the question answer this one. Were you seeing Mina while we were together?"

"Amy?" Sonic stood up.

"Why are you asking me all these questions."

Amy looked away from him and sighed in frustration.

"Explain this!" Amy pulled out Rouge's phone and pressed play on the video.

The bell rang and some people started to come out, looking at the scene between the two hedgehog's.

_It was Sonic leaning against the school wall with a worried look on his face._

_"Hey Blue im here.." He looked, saw Mina then smirked._

_"What took you so long babe." He kissed her._

_"Come on we have some "catching up" to do."She said taking his hand and going to the back of the school building._

End of video.

Sonic had no words to say.

"You cheated on me while we were all makes sense now." Amy closed the phone.

"You showing up late on my birthday, skipping out on dates and hang out time, never texting or calling back...SONIC YOU CHEATED." Some tears came out of her eyes.

People who were passing by gasped.

"Oh man." Silver faced palmed his head, "Looks like things are about to turn for the worst."

"Sonic why...?"

"Amy, I can explai-"

"It's obvious he just wanted me instead of you." Sonic turned around and saw Mina right next to him grinning.

"Look Mina, this isn't a good tim-"

"But Sonic, she needs to know." Mina said looking at a furious Amy.

"Listen Ab-...Amy. I gave him all the things that you couldn't. All my love, soul, heart...my body." Mina smirked as Sonic face palmed.

"Yo-...YOU SLEPT WITH HER." Amy yelled to the top of her lungs.

Maria and Lupe arrived to the scene.

_Oh no...Amy._

"Well yeah. Wasn't it obvious. He didn't care for you at all-" Sonic cut Mina off.

That's not true," Sonic looked at Amy. "Amy I was in love with you and still am." Amy looked ready to fight.

"Sure, that's why you made love to me while you were with her." Amy then snapped.

"You little...BITCH." Amy grabbed Mina's hair and slammed her in a locker.

She then threw Mina on the ground and pounced on her.

She was pounding on Mina's face non stop.

Mina tried to protect herself but was failing big time.

Just then Shadow, the guys and the girls came out the cafe.

"AMY STOP." Sonic grabbed Amy, trying to hold her back.

"AND YOU." Amy said as she swung a hard blow at Sonic's face.

Sonic just stood there while blood dripped down his nose.

"How could you Sonic." Amy said as she cried.

Sonic stood their as silent as a mouse.

A hand touched Amy's shoulder.

"Amy cal-" Amy turned around and saw Rouge.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." Rouge stood back a little shaken up.

"Wha...amy..."

"Explain this." Amy pulled out the phone with the video on it.

"My phone !...Amy..."

"Why..." more tears poured out of Amy's ears.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND YET YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM ME."

"AMY."Shadow stepped in and grabbed Amy's shoulders.

"Calm down."

"NO, WHY WOULD SHE KEEP THIS FROM ME-"

"I knew too."

"I-..." Amy shook her head and back away from Shadow. "Wha..."

"Amy,look I-"

"I HATE YOU." Many people gasped.

Shadow turned pale and reached out for Amy.

"Amy-" Amy swatted his hand away.

"Just don't touch me."

"Im done !" Amy then ran away from everyone down the hallway.

"AMY !" The girls called out.

"Aww man..." Silver put his head down and closed his eyes.

Many people were glaring at Sonic and Mina.

"I would beat the living shit outta you right now but I think someone else has already taken care of that." Scourge spat at Sonic.

"Aww, go to hell man." Sonic said as Mina glared at Scourge.

"See you there," Scourge winked. "Amy."

He called out for Amy and ran super speed down the hallway after her.

**...**

Scourge ran down the hallways calling for Amy.

"Amy, Am-" _*sniff sniff*_

Scourge stopped by a near by closet once he heard sniffing.

"Amy."

No response...

He opened the door then quickly closed it.

_*sniff*_

He turned on the light and the room lite up reviling Amy sitting on a box crying.

"Amy..." He sat on the same box and held her close.

"Scourge !" She immediately hook herself onto Scourge and cried.

"I know, I know." He held onto Amy tight then began to stroke her quills.

"I just don't understand. My first REAl relationship and I get cheated on PLUS my bestest friends or so I thought knew about it and didn't tell me."

Scourge just keep holding her and stroking her quills.

"I don't even know who I can trust anymore."

Scourge lifted up her face to his and whipped her tears away.

"Your to beautiful to cry you know that." Amy blushed and quickly looked away.

"Hey, I was in the same situation as you right now, remember?" Amy looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"Ok, so you can trust me. Amy I care for you and I really don't want to see you crying over the same situation that I went through."

"I know..."

An idea popped in Scourge's head.

"Hey, how's about I take you to go get some ice cream and take a little walk with me around the city."

Amy smiled.

_Scourge really cares for me..._

"Yeah, I 'd like that."

Both exited out of the storage room and headed outside.

"Skipping and beating up people? My my it seems this rose is growing it's thorns and that punch you gave Sonic back there,badass." Scourge high fived Amy who giggled.

"He deserved it." Amy hopped in the green jeep.

Scourge started up the car and looked over at Amy.

"You ready?" Amy nodded as they exited the parking lot.

***End of chapter***

**(SPOILER ALERT)**

"Hehe Scourge, thank you. I've had a lot of fun today."

"Yeah, me too." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey look, The fireworks are about to start!"

The faris wheel got higher and stopped at the tippy top as an explosin of colourful fireworks exploded in the air.

Amy scooted closer to Scourge.

Scourge noticed this and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, looking up into her beautiful emerald eyes.

Amy smirked looking into his icey blue eyes.

And then...

* * *

**Feels good to type again !**

**Hope many of you liked this chapter. I tried to make it as emontinal as possiable !**

**For next time: Will Amy and Scourge develop something, or will Scourge already have his eyes set on someone else and is just being friendly while Amy's heart may still belong to someone else ?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ! **

**(Which will be soon seeing as I am on spring break !)**

**Please excuse me for any mistakes I made!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	29. Who Our Hearts Really Belong Too

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 29**

******!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 29: Who Our Hearts Really Belong Too**

*Knock, knock*

Amy was laying down in her bed crying.

"Amy honey, can I come in." Her mother said from behind the door.

"No mom, please...I just want to be alone."

"But honey. You still haven't told me all that happened."

"I really don't want to talk about it right now...mommy please..."

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. But when your ready to talk im always downstairs." She heard her moms footsteps leaving from her door.

_Man...my life is just So false...There's no one who I can trust anymore..._

Just then Amy's phone started to ring.

**Ariana Grande - The Way**

** I love the way you make me feel**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love the way you make me feel**  
**I love it, I love it**

She assumed it was Rouge, Shadow,one of the girls/guys or Sonic.

But when she checked the caller id she smiled.

_Well...maybe there is one..._

She whipped her tears, blew her nose really quick and picked up.

"Hello." She said as cheery as possible.

**"Hey princess."**

"Hi Scourge."

**"So, what are you doing on this fine day."**

"In my bed mopping...where are you. You sound like your in a car."

**"Hehe im one my way to pick up some one. Im pretty close to their house too."** Amy heard the car stop and tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh, who are you picking up?" He was quite for a couple of seconds.

"You." Amy turned around and saw Scourge leaning on the side of her door with his phone in his ear.

He was wearing black shades, a white wife beater, a grey jacket, white jeans with chains on them, and grey/white nikes.

"Oh." Amy hung up the phone, walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to get you. Were going out today."

Amy titled her head and giggled.

"Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise." He put a finger on Amy's little nose.

"Now let's get you ready." Scourge went over to her closet and started rummaging through her stuff.

"Scourge !" Amy stopped him as he laughed.

"Go down stairs while I get ready." Amy said smiling and pushing him out the door.

"Ok, ok. See ya soon princess."

Scourge went down stairs as Amy sighed.

Amy looked on the ground and gasped.

"This outfit is perfect ! For..wherever were going." Amy shook her head and began to get ready.

Scourge was downstairs waiting for a good 20 to almost 30 minutes watching T.V and talking to Lily.

"Ok, im ready." Scourge's mouth dropped when she came down the stairs.

Amy was wearing a tan skirt that was long in the back and short in the front, a black tube top that showed of her chest well, black sandals, a few black and tan bracelets and a black heart necklace. As for her hair it was pinned to the side and flowed curly and long down her shoulder as her bang was flipped up. There was a tan flower on the other side of her head.

She had a little black purse with her.

"You might wanna close your mouth, she might think your a perv." Lily whispered in Scourge's ear.

Scourge closed his mouth and walked up to Amy.

"Wow, you look great."

"Thanks, you ready to go."

"Yeah. Bye Lily, it was nice meeting you." Scourge said as Amy opened the door and walked out.

"You too Scourge and remember, make my daughter happy, no funny business." Scourge put a thumbs up to Lily and walked out shutting the door behind him.

Amy was about to step in the green jeep until she felt a pair of hands on her waist.

"Let me help you out.

He lifted her up into the car while Amy blushed.

"T-thanks."

"No problem." He quickly closed the door and hopped in on the other side.

"Let's go." Scourge started up the car and left, heading towards their destination.

What both hedgehogs didn't notice was a pair of eyes watching them.

"Amy just left with Scourge." Cosmo said.

All the girls were comforting Rouge in her house.

"It's no surprise their together." Tikal said.

"Yeah, Amy basically went through the same thing Scourge did." Blaze added in looking out the window as well.

" I knew I should have told her." Rouge was crying non stop.

Cream patted her on the back and tried to wipe her tears.

"Rougey don't be so hard on yourself. It's not your fault."

"I believe Amy need to find out on her own." Cosmo added in.

"Yeah Rouge. Non of us saw this coming." Tikal said rubbing her back.

"Except for me, and Shadow...poor Shadow." Rouge said as Blaze closed her eyes.

_Shadow..._

"Something wrong Blaze." Tikal asked.

"It's nothing." Blaze said with a smile.

_Today im gonna stay here and comfort Rouge, but as for Shadow. Im gonna have a little chat with him face to face later._

**Back with Scourge and Amy..**

They have been driving for 20 some minutes now on the highway jamming to music and talking.

"Scourge, Can you tell me where were going now." Amy pleaded with her big emerald eyes.

"Nope." He smirked.

"Just wait a little longer. You can see it from here." He said.

Amy looked out the window and gasped.

"Emerald coast beach. They have a fair here every year." Amy said as she saw the beach, the big ferris wheel and other things.

"Man I haven't there since I was a kid!" Amy said excitedly.

"Well now your here again after all these years with me." Scourge said as they turned the exit and quickly rode towards the fair.

They found a spot to park at very quickly and hoped out.

"Wow, it's been a long time." Amy said stepping out the car.

**There were many people there, kids, adults, teens and various rides to ride. It's known for it's fun loving dart, water gun and balloon games giving out fabulous prizes and it's big ferris wheel. Getting on it a night when the fireworks starts is the most romantic time to get on.**

"Let's go." Amy grabbed Scourge's hand and rushed into the fair.

"So what do you wanna do first." Scourge said as he and Amy were looking around.

"Umm..." Amy had to think for a second.

"Let's do a rollercoaster first !" Scourge chuckled.

"Which one?"

"Umm...do they still have the Mountain Crawler ?" Scourge looked at Amy a little surprise.

**The Mountain Crawler was a fun purple, red and orange rollercoaster sitting about four people in a seat and was about almost 400ft tall. It dose various flips and has many drops.**

"Yeah. You sure about that one thought?"

"YEAH !" Scourge smirked at her enthusiasm.

"Alright let's go then." Both headed to the big rollercoaster to see a long line there.

"Aww man the lines so long !" Amy whined as Scourge chuckled.

"Don't worry, the line gose by quick." And just as he said that almost half of the line was gone and being seated.

"Wow, your right." Amy said as they scooted up in the line.

They started to talk as they waited in line until Amy felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Amy."

"Amy and Scourge turned around to see Maria and Lupe.

Lupe's hair was in a long braid, she was wearing dark blue shorts, a gold tank and gold sandals while Maria was wearing a white lacy top, shorts and white flats.

"Hey, what a coincidence." Amy hugged Maria and Lupe.

"Hey Scourge." Maria said sweetly as Scourge who seemed to be blushing shook his head and said his greeting to both girls.

Amy noticed his blushed and nervousness but shook it off.

"So, you guys are here to enjoy the fair too." Lupe said.

"Yup, hey here's an idea. Since were all here together why don't you guys come and hang out with us today." Amy suggested.

"Ok, sounds fun." Maria said smiling.

"HEY, MOVE UP." Some one said from the back of the line.

All that time talking, the four didn't realize how much the line had moved up.

"Whoops." All of them ran up to their spot.

They climbed up the tall steps and were next to get seated.

"So, where are we sitting at?" Maria asked.

"The front of course." Amy said

"Sweet, I love the front." Lupe and Amy high fived.

"Me too." Maria added in.

"The front it is then." Scourge said.

The gates open and the four took their seats in the very front with Amy and Scourge together in the front of the cart and Maria and Lupe together in the back.

"You ready for this princess?' Scourge asked.

"Yeah ! Are you guys ready?" Amy turned around as the girls fished tightening their safety bars.

"Yup." They said in union as they put their thumbs up.

"Alright, ready in three...two." The annoucer said

"You can hold my hand if you need to princess." Scourge said as Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Same to you as well." Amy said as Scourge scoffed.

"...1...GO!"

The ride slowely start to go up the hill.

"You scared? I can here your heart pounding from over here." Scourge said as all the girls laughed.

"Shut up !" Amy yelled.

" Man I haven't been on this ride in forever." Lupe said.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun !" Maria yelled.

The ride was now all the way at the top.

It was so high that the people below looked like ants from up where they were.

"Get ready." Scourge said.

The ride slowly started to tip then went down the tall hill fast.

"AHHH!" Everyone had their hands up in the air, screaming in enjoyment.

"THIS IS SO FUUNNN!" Amy yelled as everyone laughed enjoying the ride.

It made various fast turns and went through a loopty loop three times in a row.

You could hear some throw up in the very back as the ride stopped and was about to drop down another hill but smaller then the first one.

"Eww." Lupe pinched her nose.

"That's what they get for eating before riding THIS ride." Amy said.

The ride dropped down the hill filled with scream of excitement.

The ride went on twiting and turning for a couple more minutes.

Seconds later the ride finally came to a stop.

Everyone was getting off.

Scourge was the first one as he helped the girls get off the ride.

"Thanks." Maria said as Scourge blushed.

"No problem." He said pulling himself back together.

Amy noticed this and smiled.

"So, what's next?" Lupe asked.

"Oh, how about... Monster Blaster's." Amy said.

"Oh yeah. I loved playing that when I was younger.""Maria said

"Me too." Amy said jumping up and down.

"I was always a chicken going in there." Lupe said.

"Well what are we waiting for,Let's go. "Scourge smiled.

Amy grabbed Scourge's hand and raced to the indoor ride.

Inside it was dark with neon lights and various monster statues.

The line wasn't too long.

" It's chilly in here." Amy said.

"Here," Scourge took off his jacket. "That should keep you warm."

"Thanks."

The line moved up quickly and now they were waiting to be seated next.

"Next." The snake said.

"How many?"

"Four." Amy said.

"Ok, wait." An cart with a family of four came out of it.

"Ok, that one right there." He pointed to the empty cart.

The cart was basically like a car seating four people together with four guns that had a hundred laser bluets in the front of the cart.

Lupe got in first, followed along by Amy, then Scourge and finally Maria.

The snake shut the door and locked.

"Now the rules are simple. Shoot at the targets, the monsters that come out and shoot at them while their close. Now shooting at the red dot is a bonus giving you a hundred points. Oh and you only have a hundred bullets so use them wisely." They all nodded as theguy went away to seat another group.

"You guys scared." Maria said as everyone shook their heads.

"Nope." Scourge said proudly as they all loaded their guns.

"Me neither." Amy said as they entered they ride.

It was pitched black and they were surrounded by smoke.

"N-n-not really." Amy could fell Lupe shaking a little as she loaded her gun.

"Don't worry Lupe, it's not that sca-AHHH !" A mummy popped up infront of them and they all shoot at it.

"Haha, I got ten points and only used one bullet." Amy said.

"Me too." Said Maria.

"Me three." Lupe responded, still shaking a little.

"Oh...I used ten bullets already." Scourge said as the girls laughed.

As they proceeded the ride got a little bit brighter and it was now easier to see where each monster or thing was coming from.

They soon stopped as creepy piano music started playing.

Everything went dim as smoke surrounded them once more.

"I don't like this." Lupe said.

"HAHA YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE !" A loud scary voice said.

"Eep." All the girls held onto Scourge as he blushed.

Seconds later a head of a skeleton with a black clock on pooped infront of them in the smoke.

"YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE, NEVER !" The ride lite up again as they all started to shoot at the dead creatures pooping up infront of them.

"You bet your ass were gonna escape." Lupe said firing like crazy as they others were too.

Finally they were towards the end of the ride.

"Aww...im all out of bullets." Scourge said.

"Here, you can shoot with me." Maria put his hand on top of her's.

"We can shoot the monsters together." She said as he smirked.

"Thanks Mi." He said.

"Mi?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah, he always called me that when we were kids, remember...Scourgey pie." Scourge blushed at the nick name as the girls giggled.

"Aww shut up." He said playfully.

"YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE." The skeleton pooped up again but as a target blocking their way out.

They all shoot at it together.

"NO,NOO!" He disappeared and soon they were back where they began.

The snake man came over to them.

"Hope you all enjoyed Monster Blasters. Enjoy the rest of your day." He said as they all hopped out and headed for the exit.

They were now outside.

"Let's see who got the highest score." Amy said as they all headed to see what their scores looked like.

"YAY, I won !" Maria said.

Maria came in first and got 1002 points, Amy came in second with 934,Scourge came in third with 567 and Lupe came in last with 309 points.

"Well I came in second." Amy said sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever." A loud stomach growl was heard.

"Ok, that wasn't me." Scourge said with his hands up.

"That was me. I haven't eaten in a while." Amy said as she blushed.

"You know, im hungry too." Lupe said holding her stomach.

"Yeah, let's go get something to eat." Maria said.

They all headed over to the food station.

"Im in the mood for a large coke, a large fry and a burger, maybe some ice cream and cotten candy too." All of them looked at Amy with large eyes.

"What, im hungry." Amy smiled.

"Well im gonna get a hot dog and some funnel cake." Maria said.

"Ohh funnel cake." Amy licked her lips.

"Ok big hungry, go sit down while me and Maria get the food." Scourge said as Lupe took Amy to go find a table.

**For the remaining time that day, they all ate and had nothing but pure fun. Riding rides, winning games and a lot of other fun stuff.**

**With Shadow...**

**All the guys were at Shadow's older brother ****Mephiles bar. The guys were trying to make him feel better.**

"Come on Shadow, cheer up." Knuckles said patting him on the back.

"Yeah man. Amy's just blowing off a little steam right now." Espio said taking a sip of his red bull.

"She'll see you did the right thing. She needed to find out herself anyway." Charmy said adding in.

His brother on the other side of the bar leaned over to listen on the the conversation.

He was a grey/ black color and looked exactly like Shadow, except all his quills were aqua green as well as his aqua green snake eyes and he had a white muzzle.

He was very muscular like Shadow and just happen to be in town to check up on his bar.

"So, what exactly happened little bro?" He asked.

Shadow sighed as Silver stepped up.

"Well basically, there's this girl that we know that he's head over heels for, Amy Rose." Silver started.

"Wait the sexy thick pink girl?" Mephiles questioned.

They nodded.

"Ok, continue."

"Well she was going out with Sonic, then Mina came back and well..."

"I can continue Silver." Shadow said.

"Sonic cheated on her and I knew about it but never told her cause I thought she would never believe me but she found out a couples of days ago that he cheated on her. I told her I knew about it and now she hates me." Shadow took a sip of his beer and sighed.

"How could he cheat on a girl as fine as her?" Mephiles questioned.

"You tell me." Shadow responded.

"Why did you tell her you knew though?"

"You remember Rouge?" Shadow questioned.

"The sexy bat girl that goes out with Knuckle head over here." He pointed to Knuckles as Shadow nodded.

"HEY." Knuckles shouted as the guy's chuckled at the nick name Mephiles gave him.

"Well Amy figured out she knew that Sonic was cheating on her before anybody else and I couldn't lie that I didn't know so I told her I did and she really dislikes me."

"Well little bro. Like Espio said just give her some time. She'll warm back up to you." Mephiles said as Shadow nodded.

"Woah..." Tony said looking at his phone.

All the guys looked at him in curiosity.

"What is it Ton?"

"Take a look at this." Tony showed the guys the picture on his phone.

It was a picture of Amy holding Scourge's hand smiling with Maria on Scourge's side Holding up the peace sign winking and Lupe on Amy's side putting her hands behind her back and smiling.

"Hey that looks like the Emerald coast fair they hold there once a year." Tails said examining the picture.

"Looks like their having fun. Hey, isn't that your ex Maria bro." Mephiles said pointing to her.

"Yeah..." Shadow was fuming.

_Why is Amy holding hands with Scourge...! _ Shadow thought.

Silver saw him fuming.

"Shadow calm down." He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Scourge knows how you feel about Amy. We've all known him since we were young, he's not like that." Silver reassured him.

"Yeah but..."

"Amy's probably only with him because he was in the situation as she was right now remember." Silver said as Shadow nodded.

_He better not try anything with her..._

**~Back with Scourge and the girls**

**Chris Brown- Fine China**

"Alright guys, time for some real fun !" Amy said as they continued to walked around the pier.

"Yeah !" Lupe yelled.

"Let's go win some prizes." Maria said as they stopped at a water gun game.

**Baby, does he do it for you  
When he's finished, does he step back, and adore you  
I just gotta know, cause your time is money  
And I won't let him waste it, oh no, no  
Baby, just go with it  
Cause when you're with me, I can't explain it, it's just different  
We can take it slow or act like you're my girl let's skip the basics, oh woah**

"Ready, three.." They all positioned themselves as the announcer counted down. "two...one !"

They all started to shoot at the target.

"Im gonna win!" Amy said.

"Not if I can help it." Maria said as her's went all the way up first.

"YAY !" Maria jumped up.

"Choose whatever you would like." The dog said as Maria looked at all the stuffed animals.

One caugth her eye "Ill take the blue monkey."

The dog handed her the blue monkey with brown eyes as she squeezed it.

"It's so soft." Maria said.

Next game." Amy said as they walked down the pier more.

**He's so replaceable**

**You're worth the chase, you put it on**

**It's alright, I'm not dangerous**  
**When you're mine, I'll be generous**  
**You're irreplaceable**

**A collectible, just like fine china**

"Ohhh." Amy stopped as a big plushie white dog holding a heart with pink yes and soft fur caught her eye.

"Aww...I want it So bad." Amy said as Scourge smirked.

He saw the game was a balloon dart game.

He put 5 dollars on the table as the pink cat smirked.

"Alright, you want that dog. Hit ten balloons in a row and it's your's." Amy looked at Scourge with big eyes as he smirked.

"I got this." He drew the darts very skillfully as he pooped ten balloons straight.

The pink cat took the plushie off the wall and gave it to Amy.

"Thanks Scourge" She kissed him on the cheek.

**Favorite, you're my favorite**  
**It's like all the girls around me don't have faces**  
**And the saying goes**  
**Life is just a game but I'm not playin'**

"Ohhh, bumper cars." Lupe said as she quickly ran up to the line.

Amy and Scourge looked at Maria who was smiling.

"She loves bumper cars." They shrugged as they all ran up to meet up with her at the line.

**He's so replaceable**  
**You're worth the chase, you put it on**

**It's alright, I'm not dangerous**  
**When you're mine, I'll be generous**  
**You're irreplaceable**  
**A collectible, just like fine china**

******It's alright, I'm not dangerous**  
**When you're mine, I'll be generous**  
**You're irreplaceable**  
**A collectible, just like fine china**

They were now getting seated in their carts.

"I'll take your gifts." A pink bird said.

"Ok." Maria and Amy handed her their prizes.

"Get ready to bump your cars in three...two...one..."

Their cars started as everyone was bumping into eachother.

"Im gonna get you guys." Amy said bumping into Lupe.

Both girls laughed bumping into eachother.

"Im coming to get you." Scourge said as he speeded up to Maria.

"Not if I get you first," before he bumped into her she put her car in reverse so all he bumped into was the wall.

He backed up and tried to go but Maria bumped into him.

"Told ya. I was gonna get you first." Maria winked and speed off.

**Give me a weapon, your love**

**Ain't no amount of time, in this world**  
**Save me a lot of time, and just love me**  
**Feel it baby, feel it in your soul**  
**Are you ready?**  
**I know your heart's been telling you belong me**

Soon the ride was over and they all got off.

"HEY, HEY YOU." All four of them turned around to see a bull dog yelling a them from a microphone.

"Yeah, green dude. Come here." They all shurrged and went over to him.

"You look like a strong fella. Are you strong enough to win three prizes for your girls." He grinned.

Scourge smirked.

"Yeah." He popped his knuckles and took off his jacket.

Various girls stared at him and drooled at his muscles.

They guy handed him the hammer.

"Basically, if you can get all the way to the top you win."

Scourge took the hammer and set it in position.

It went from whip, all the way up to the halk.

"Easy." He whispered as he smashed the hammer down.

The button went all the way up ringing the bell.

"YOU WON ! CHOOSE YOUR PRIZE!"

"Alright, i'll take a blue banana, a pink bear and...that big panda."

The guy gave him the prizes.

He gave Lupe the banana, Amy the pink bear and Maria the big panda.

"Aww, thanks Scourge." Maria kissed him on the cheek.

Scourge blushed.

They all walked away laughing.

**It's alright, I'm not dangerous**

**When you're mine, I'll be generous**  
**You're irreplaceable**  
**A collectible, just like fine china**

**...**

"Wow today's been fun." Lupe said as everyone agreed.

"Yeah... let's get on the ferris wheel !" Amy suggested as everyone nodded.

They headed to the long line.

"Why is it so long?" Amy questioned.

"Because, this is the most romantic time to get on when the fireworks are about to start and PLUS the ferris wheel is prettier to get on at night. And it's night time!" Maria exclaimed.

Amy looked up and saw the large ferris wheel. It was very colorful and grew various rainbow colors. The seat were all white seating two.

The colors would change every 10 seconds and the ferris wheel glowed giving it a very pretty, romantic effect.

"Your right, it is pretty romantic." Amy said.

The lined moved up very quickly.

The four spent there time talking about the most random and silly things.

Finally they were in the front.

The seater was a good looking gold fox.

"Alright, which ever two of you are getting on get on." He said nicely as he helped out the couple that was coming out of the comfortable seat.

Amy looked at Scourge who looked at her.

"You guys get on together. Im gonna ride here with my best friend." Maria said linking arms with Lupe who did the same.

"Ok." Scourge and Amy said as the fox closed and locked their door.

"You two are lucky. You guys will probably be all the way at the top when the fireworks start which will be in ten minutes or less." He said as Amy blushed and Scourge smirked.

"Lucky." Maria said smiling.

Scourge and Amy went up one as Maria and Lupe were seated right below them.

"Alright, let's start this baby up." The fox said as the ferris wheel started to rotate.

"Weee!" Amy said as she lifted her arms up.

Scourge looked at her in confusion and laughed.

"What was that for?" Amy looked at Scourge and smiled.

"Nothing. I just haven't rode one of these in a long time." Amy said as she leaned into Scourge's shoulder.

"Hey, you guys having fun up there?" Amy looked down and saw Maria and Lupe smiling, looking up at her.

"Yeah, you guys having fun down there." Amy said.

"Yup, don't get to lovey dovey on us." Amy heard Lupe say and blushed.

The ferris wheel was coming to a stop.

Amy looked at Scourge.

"Hehe Scourge, thank you. I've had a lot of fun today."

"Yeah, me too." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey look, The fireworks are about to start!" He pointed.

The faris wheel got higher and stopped at the tippy top as an explosin of colourful fireworks exploded in the air.

Amy scooted closer to Scourge.

Scourge noticed this and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, looking down into her beautiful emerald eyes.

Amy smirked looking into his icey blue eyes.

And then...

He had his lips ready to kiss Amy.

He felt her lips but not on his, on his cheek.

"Huh?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Scourge, im not the one." Amy smiled at him as she watched the fireworks.

"What do you mean princess." He said still having his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Well, it seems you already have eyes for someone else." Amy pointed down hinting Maria.

"I...uh..." He sighed in defeat as Amy looked at him and smirked.

He looked at the fireworks.

"It was that obvious huh?" Scourge said as Amy nodded.

"Your right Amy. She is the one, she's just...perfect."

"The perfect girl for you." Amy said smiling.

The fireworks soon stopped and they began to go down.

"Do think she likes me too. You know...a guy like me?" Scourge asked.

Amy looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I do." Scourge smiled at her response.

finally the ride stopped and they all got off.

"Well, guess it's time to hit the ro-" Amy stopped Lupe.

"Wait, there's one more thing I want to do before we go." Amy said.

"What's that's?" Scourge asked.

"You'll see." Amy lead the four of them off the board walk and onto the beach.

"The only ride here on the beach is the tunnel of love." Maria said.

"Yeah."Amy smiled.

The line was short seeing as the fair was going to close soon.

They stood in line for a couple of minutes until they reached the front.

"Umm...I don't think I could really ride a really lovey dovey ride with my best friend." Lupe said.

"That's the thing Lupe, were not riding." Everyone looked at Amy in confusion.

She winked at Scourge.

He finally realized what she was doing.

"Maria and Scourge are."

"Huh?" Maria said.

"Here, let me take your prizes." Amy took Maria's prizes as her and Scourge were in the very front now.

Amy took Lupe and they stepped out of the line.

"Well be right here waiting." Amy said.

"W-wait." Maria said.

Scourge grabbed her hand.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Scourge reassured Maria as she smiled.

"Ok..." Maria lowered her eyes and smiled.

They both entered the the boat of what looked like to be a log with a heart behind it for back support.

"Hope you two have fun." The older turtle said as he pushed them.

The tunnel was dark but suddenly lite up colorful pink and white lights.

They were various rocks with heart decorations on them and little cupids flying around them.

"This is cute." Maria said looking at all the decorations, not noticing Scourge looking at her.

He scooted closer to her.

Maria noticed it and smiled.

"Scourge, is there something you wanna tell me?" She said batting her big blue eyes at him, scooting closer.

"I...umm..." All the colorful lights and cupids disappeared as they were surrounded in darkness again.

All the light they had now was the glowing white light that reflected on the water at the bottom of the boat and the moonlight and stars from the opening above the tunnel.

She giggled as he was struggling to respond.

_I never struggle infornt of a girl...but Maria...she's different._

He thought as he watched her giggle, then look up at the full moon above them.

"I think I understand why Amy did this." Maria looked at Scourge.

"Scourge, I see you've change, and thanks to Amy your a really true gentleman now. I like true gentleman." Maria said as she scooted really close to Scourge.

"And I like real women...like you." He put a hand around her waist and kissed her.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss.

**...**

"Where are they, it's been ten minutes already." Lupe said as she tapped her foot.

"They'll be here soon." Amy said smiling.

"How did you know." Lupe said.

"Know what?" Amy said innocently.

"That Maria liked Scourge." Amy smiled.

"It was obvious that theM liked eachother since we met up today." Amy said as Lupe smiled.

A couple of seconds later maria and Scourge came out of the tunnel with him holding her from behind, his hands around her waist.

He was whispering something in her ear and she giggled.

"Here come the love birds now." Lupe said as both her and Amy looked at eacother and giggled.

"So...how was it?" Lupe said crossing her arms.

Amy gave Maria her prizes back.

"Amazing, thank you Amy." Maria said.

"Yeah, thanks." Scourge thanked Amy as well.

"No problem." Amy grinned.

They all went back up to the peir and headed towards their rides.

Everyone was leaving the fair now.

"Well Amy, my dad's here to pick us up so bye and thanks again." Both guys hugged Amy.

"Yeah, bye Amy." Lupe said.

Maria went towards Scourge and kissed him.

"Bye love, text me." She said as her and Lupe walked away.

"You know I will." Scourge said as he watche Maria walked away.

He licked his lips as he stared at her.

"Creep." Amy said playfully elbowing his stomach.

He chuckled as he and Amy headed towards his car.

They both got in.

Scourge started up the car and left.

He sighd ahppily.

"Today was a good day and thanks princess." Scourge smiled.

"No problem." Amy smiled back as she held the big plushie he got her earlier.

She looked up at the full moon and sighed.

_Shadow..._

***End of chapter***

**(SPOILER ALERT)**

"Amy lo-"

"No Shadow !" Amy cut Shadow off.

"Look im sorry. I didn't mean to say I hate you, in fact it's the opposite." A lot of tears slipped out now.

He looked at Amy in shock.

"Shadow I didn't mean to say I hate you. I was just angry at the whole Sonic and Mina thing and then you said you knew...but now I realize what I said was wrong. You and Rouge didn't want to upset me or make me sad. I talked to her and she forgave me but can you."

Amy stepped closer.

"Shadow please...I love you."

* * *

**Ok, I tried to make this chapter as romantic and fun as possible ! :D**

**For next time: Will Amy have the heart and forgive her friends ! And will there be time for her to get to Shadow in time and apologize or will someone else take his heart before it's to late ?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME !**

**Please excuse me for any mistakes I made!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	30. Im Sorry

**Special Moments**

** Here's chapter 30**

**!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 30: Im Sorry**

"Huh...looks like I can't go out to the park today."

Here we find our pink hedgehog on her bed looking out the slightly opened balcony doors.

Today the weather was very wet and cold. The rain was coming in fast hitting the ground so hard you could hear it so clearly. The sky was a pale grey color as well as the big storm clouds.

Silent and gloomy. Just like Amy's mood right now.

"Shadow..."

_Flashback..._

_"AMY." Shadow stepped in and grabbed Amys shoulders._

_"Calm down."_

_"NO WHY WOULD SHE KEEP THIS FROM ME-"_

_"I knew too."_

_End of Flashback.._

Amy shook her head from side to side as tears started to form.

_Why Shadow...you knew yet you kept this from me...how could you...__Even thought you kept this from me I still love you but I don't know if I can forgive you let alone look at you.._

So many thoughts and emotions were going through her head she didn't realize someone was knocking on her door.

She lifted her head up and sighed quickly whipping her tears away and blowing her nose.

"Come in." She said strongly.

The door opened slowly revealing her mother with something behind her back.

"Hi honey." Lily came in smiling.

She got the her hand from behind her back which contained a big cup of Root beer with Vanilla ice cream in it.

"I made your favorite. Root beer floats." Lily sat down on her bed besides her and set the root beer float down on the table.

"How you feelin' champ?" Lilly determinedly asked wanting to know how her daughter was really feeling.

Amy took a sip of her float and sighed.

"I could be better." She said in all honesty.

She really could be feeling the better right now. The fact that her first boyfriend ever cheated on her AND her best friend and new love knew about it. It's very overwhelming.

Amy just twirled the spoon in her drink and sighed once more.

Lily frowned.

_I can't cheer her up...her father can't cheer her up and she doesn't trust any of her friends right now except for Scourge but...THAT'S IT._

"Wait here, I know someone that can cheer you up." Her mother rushed out the room.

"What is she up to..." Amy tilted her head.

**...**

"I hope he's home." A semi serous female voice said as she knocked on the door of the house that belong to Shadow.

After two minutes she knocked again.

_Shadow !_

Finally the door opened revealing the black and red hedgehog.

"Blaze?" He said in surprise.

If any female he would have been expecting Rouge or maybe Maria...but not Blaze.

"Uh," He scratched the back of his head."Come in."

He stepped aside letting her into his home.

She half smiled as she walked in and sat down on the couch.

Shadow slowly closed the door shut then took a seat on the couch opposite from Blaze.

She crossed her legs sitting up straight looking directly at Shadow who looked a bit confused.

"Hello Shadow."

"...hi Blaze. What's up?" He asked wanting to know why she was here at his house in this rainy weather.

"Oh nothing." She tilted her head. "What ? A girl can't visit her old ex." She smiled.

Shadow started to get nervous.

_What is she up to..._

"No, I didn't say they couldn't." He said cooly.

"Hmm...well how are you. I know these past couple of days have been rough for you from what Silver has told me." Blaze said

Shadow nodded.

"Yeah, I mean the person you love yelling at you they hate you." Shadow sighed then put his head down a bit.

"It sucks.."

Blaze frowned and got up from the couch to where Shadow was sitting.

"Shadow, I don't think Amy hates you."

Shadow lifted his head a bit looking at Blaze.

"You don't?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I think she was just mad about the whole situation."

"Hm." Was all Shadow said.

"You know...knowing her boyfriend was cheating on her and sleeping with other women AND her two besets friends knew and didn't say anything about it kinda sucks... Which leads me to another thing..."

_I knew it..._

"Tell me Shadow, why ?"

"Why what." He looked away looking at the ground.

"You knew Sonic was cheating on Amy YET you kept that from her." Blazes facial expression was a serious one that could send shivers down anyones spine as she asked Shadow this question.

Shadow didn't respond and closed his eyes.

"I mean at least Rouge went to the extinct to confront Sonic about it but you did nothing."

He still didn't respond which made Blaze frown even more.

"Huh...you sure do _love _Amy." She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Or do you even love her at all?"

Shadows eye opened wide as he growled and pinned Blaze to the couch.

Blaze was a bit frightened by his sudden actin but kept her cool.

A light crash of thunder struck.

**...**

"What's taking her so long." Amy groaned waiting for her mother to return.

"Here Amy." Her mom finally came back in the room with something behind her back.

"Someone wants to talk to you." Lily handed Amy her ipad and quickly stepped out the room.

Amy turned the ipad over and saw her sister Rosy in her dorm room giving her a worried look. **(From ****chp.17 and previous earlier ones)**

Guess her mom face timed Rosy.

"Rosy?"

**"Hey kiddo."** Amy tried her best to smile but failed miserably.

Rosy frowned seeing her younger sister so depressed.

**"Mom told me what happen." Rosy said.**

"She did?"

**"Yeah...im sorry to hear that though."** Amy nodded.

"Hmm.."

Silence.

**"You know... I don't think you should take your anger out on your friends."**

Amy tilted her head a bit.

"What do you mean?"

**"Well mom told me how your being distant from a lot of your friends and you've completely cut off Rouge and...Sha-dow? Is that how you say it."** Amy nodded.

"Yeah, Shadow." She sighed.

"**Baby sis think about it though. Don't you think Rouge and Shadow kept it from you to keep you happy?"**

Amy frowned.

"How would keeping something like that from me keep me happy." Amy said with no emotion.

**Her sister smiled. " Well if I was in Rouge or Shadow's position I would have kept it from you too to be honest."**

"Why ?"

**"Because seeing how happy you were with Sonic at the time I wouldn't have wanted to ruin your relationship by being an instigator. Plus from what i've heard the first time he skipped out on a date it should have been obvious he was cheating. Come on Amy your not that naive." Rosy said truthfully.**

"I know...it's just that I didn't want to believe he was so I stayed with him. Then I found out the hard way..." A tear slipped out of her eye.

**"Amy don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry."**

"I know." Amy whipped her tear away.

**"Your tears aren't worth being over that douche bag."** Amy giggled.

"I know..."

**"Do you wanna know what I think you should do now instead of sulking." Rosy smirked.**

"What?" Amy was curious.

**"I think you should go apologize to Rouge and Shadow. They were only trying to protect you and keep you happy even thought it wasn't a faithful relationship."**

"Mmm."

**"Just do it for me ok. They only wanted you happy, so I want you to go give Rouge the biggest apology hug and as for Shadow. Well from what i've heard give that boy the biggest ****juiciest apology kiss ever and can I just say OH that boy is FINE!"**

"ROSY." Amy smiled.

**"Im sorry but he is and daddy said that he likes him so any boy that dad likes which we both know is rare is probably the one. If you couldn't tell dad didn't like Sonic much."**

"Oh believe me I could tell." Amy said giggling.

**Rosy smiled then felt her phone vibrating. "Hold up Amy I got a message." **

**She checked her phone then sighed shaking her head. **"**Hey sweetie that was Darius. He got himself in a little trouble so I have to go get him."**

"Alright." Amy frowned a little.

**"Hey cheer up. Go and apologize to them and you'll see I was right. They love you Amy."**

"I know they do."

**"Well off you go ! I love you." Rosy made a heart.**

Amy made a heart as well ."Love you too." Amy clicked her iPad off.

She huffed.

"Guess I better start with Rouge first."

Amy got up from her bed, put sweat pants and a hoodie on.

She grabbed her phone heading out the door to next door.

"Oh I hate the rain." She whispered running to the door step.

She knocked on the door.

The door opened.

"Who could be out here in this stormy weather knocking on th-...Amy."

**...**

Shadow angrily stared at Blaze who stared back with a clam look.

"Im sorry. Thats was a little out of line." Blaze said looking away from his intense crimson stare.

Shadow sighed and let her go sitting up.

"Im sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Shadow looked down.

"It's alright I know you didn't." Blaze sat up as well.

Shadow looked from the side and saw Blaze was frowning a bit.

"You know I only kept it from Amy because I didn't want to make her upset and angry. I thought it would have been obvious and she would have found out eventually." Blaze nodded.

"I know. If I knew I would have probably kept it from her too." Blaze looked up at Shadow and blushed.

"You must really love Amy huh?" Blaze questioned.

Shadow nodded.

"Have you told her?" He shook his head at her question.

"Do you want me to?" He shook his head again.

"Nah, I'll wait till she cools off and i'll probably tell her than. I can stand her hating me."

"I see." Blaze stood up.

"Hey, Silver should be here in a minute but I just wanted to have a small chat with you."

Shadow stood up as well.

"It's cool. I actually enjoyed your company." Blaze smiled.

They both heard a beep from outside.

"Well, bye Shadow." Blaze hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Bye Blaze." He hugged back then opened the door for her.

She waved before running out in the rain and quickly getting in Silver's car.

They beeped then left leaving Shadowing alone.

He closed the door.

"Well that was a more pleasant visit than I expected."

**...**

It was Rouge's mother Crystal. **(Also from ****chp.17)**

Her eyes were in shock.

"Come in." Amy smiled and slowly walked in the house as Crystal shut the door.

Amy removed her hood shaking out her hair.

"Hi Crystal." Amy quickly hugged her second mother who returned the hug.

"Hi honey. I heard whats happening. Are you ok?" Crysta questioned as Amy nodded.

"Yeah I will be...is uh Rouge home by any chance ?"

"Yeah. She's upstairs with Knuckles."

"Thanks Crystal." Amy quickly headed up the stairs and down the hallway.

She slowly opened the door.

Rouge and Knuckles were on the bed. Knuckles was holding Rouge closely who was whimpering.

"Am I interrupting something?" Amy asked smiling.

Both Rouge and Knuckles looked up.

"AMY ." Rouge jumped up from the bed and tackled Amy to the ground.

"Hi Rouge." Both girls sat up.

"Rouge listen.." Amy paused then continued.

"Look im sorry for yelling at you and being a bitch. I shouldn't have done th-"

"You had every right to! If you kept something like that from me I would have gone in bitch mood too but I forgive you." Rouge said cutting Amy off.

Amy smiled. "Really?"

"YES, i've been depressed for days now thinking you were gonna hate me forever !" Rouge exclaimed.

"Rouge."

"Amy."

Both girls hugged each other tightly smiling while Knuckles was on the bed smiling at the two girls.

"Im glad you forgave me but I have to go apologize to Shadow now." Amy stood up then helped Rouge up.

"You want me to take you?" Rouge asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want t-" Rouge stopped Amy once more.

"Say no more." Rouge said smiling.

"We can take my car." Knuckles said standing up.

"Thanks Knuckles." Amy quickly hugged Knuckles.

"Lets go." Rouge said.

They all headed downstairs.

"Hey mom we'll be right back. Were taking Amy to Shadow's."

"Ok dear and be safe, it's gonna storm really bad soon."

"We will." All three ran outside and quickly into Knuckles car.

"Man it's a mess out there." Rouge said getting in the back seat with Amy.

Knuckles started up the car and quickly drove off.

"It looks like a big storms coming." Knuckle said turning his wind whippers on.

"I know..." Amy said looking out the window.

Minutes later they finally entered the neighbor hood of Green Hill.

"Here we ar-" Knuckle immediately stop jerking everyone in their seats.

Rouge and Amy looked up at Knuckles.

"Honey what's wrong?" Rouge questioned.

"Look forward." Both girls looked to see a huge pot hole filled with water in front of them.

"I don't know how deep it is and I don't wanna risk sinking." Knuckles said looking back at the girls.

Amy nodded opening the door.

Rouge grabbed the sleeve of her hoodie.

"What are you doing?!" Rouge worriedly asked.

"Shadow's only up the street. I can walk." Amy reassured Rouge and Knuckles who was looking back at her.

"Ok, bye hun and call me if you need me to come get you."

"Thanks Rouge." Amy hugged Rouge and then reached forward to hug Knuckles.

"Be careful." Knuckles said.

"I will." Amy got out the car and into the heavy rain and thunder. She looked back to see Rouge and Knuckles were still there.

She quickly ran up to Shadow's door step and knocked on the door.

She gave a thumbs up to them as they beeped and pulled off.

"Shadow please be home.."

Inside...

"Did Blaze forget something?"

Shadow headed to the door and opened it.

"Amy?" There she was on his door step soaking wet and shivering a bit.

"Hi Shadow...Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He quickly stepped aside letting her come in.

" Amy your soaking wet. How did you even get here?"

"Rouge and Knuckles dropped me off down the street."

"Why didn't they come all the way down?"

"Because there's a huge pot hole." Shadow nodded.

"Well we need to get you out of those clothes." He quickly lead Amy upstairs and into his room.

He left coming back with undergarments and a big t-sirt.

"Well here some of my...moms undergarments if you can fit them and one of my t-shirts that's way to big for me." He laid the things down on the bed.

"Thanks." Amy said as he walked out and headed downstairs while she changed.

Amy headed into his bathroom and changed into the other clothes putting the wet ones in a pile in the bathroom.

She had on a big white T-shirt and surprisingly Shadow's moms under garments fit her perfectly.

She untangled her hair with her fingers and whipped her face.

She exited the bathroom and heard the sound of loud thunder.

She looked outside the window to see it heavily storming.

_It looks like im gonna have to stay here tonight.._

She pulled down the shirt and slowly headed down stairs.

She peeked her head to see Shadow looking out the window in deep thought.

She made it to the last stepped and softly called out his name.

"Shadow..."

He quickly turned his attention from the window to her.

"Uh...I just wanted to say thanks for the clothes."

"Hm." He nodded his head and turned his attention back to the window.

Amy could tell he was hurting and felt very guilty.

_Is he mad at me..._

"Shadow."

"Yes." He said with his attention still looking out the window.

"Are you mad at me?"

Shadow silently chuckled.

_I could never be or stay mad at you Amy..._

"Why would you think that?" He turned his head to her.

"Because... "Amy looked down as tears started to form.

Shadow sighed.

"Amy lo-"

"No Shadow." Amy cut Shadow off which surprised him.

"Look, im so sorry I didn't mean to say I hate you, in fact it's the opposite." A lot of tears slipped out now.

"What..."

"Shadow I didn't mean to say I hate you. I was just angry at the whole Sonic and Mina thing and then you said you knew...but now I realize what I said was wrong. You and Rouge didn't want to upset me or make me sad. I talked to her and she forgave me but can you?"

"Amy..."

Amy stepped closer.

"Shadow please...I love you."

A loud crash of thunder roared as a blue flash of lighting struck taking all the power out. Both hedgehogs were surrounded in darkness as the storm continued.

"You what..." He turned his whole body towards her.

"I love you." She looked up at him with teary eyes.

He quickly stepped towards her whipping her tears.

"I was waiting for that day you would say this because..I love you too." Amy smiled.

Shadow quickly pinned her to the wall and hungrily kissed he lips bitting her top and bottom lip. Amy moaned as she kissed back jumping up and wrapping her lags around his torso as well as her hands around his neck. He grabbed her tights gently rubbing on them slowly up and down receiving more moans from her. The kiss deepened as both of their tongues were battling for dominance but of course Shadow won being dominant.

Shortly both were running out of breath and had to pull away.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and smirked as he carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

He gently place her on the bed and got on top of her kissing her once more.

Amy found herself blushing as she tensed up the moment she felt his hand slid up her shirt.

Amy quickly squealed which made Shadow immediately stop.

"Sorry Rose. We can stop if you want." He put his hands up.

Amy took a deep breath and slowly breathed out looking up at Shadow who was looking down at her.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything if your not ready." He said.

"I am." She stroked his face smiling.

"Are you sure?" He asked as Amy nodded narrowing her eyes.

"I want this." She reassured him.

"Alright then. I'll be as gentle as possible but if it hurts just tell me and i'll stop-"

Amy stopped him by kissing his lips gently.

"Shadow i'll be alright... as long as im with you."

A smile formed upon his face.

"I love you." He said sweetly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**IM DONE WHEW ! XD**

**For next time : Amy and Sally friends !?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME !**

**Oh and sadly there's only 2 more chapters left and the ****epilogue :( yes everyone this story's coming to and end soon :*(**

**Also if you haven't check out my newest story "Opposites Attract" ! It's really good if I do say so myself :)**

**Please excuse me for any mistakes I made!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


	31. Enemies To Friends

**Special Moments**

**Here's chapter 31**

******!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 31:Enemies To Friends**

Here we find our black and red stunning hedgehog in the bathroom fixing his shirt he was going to wear today.

_Huh...Amy..._

"Hey little bro." Shadow jumped a little startled by the voice.

"Mephiles...you almost gave me a heart attack." Shadow said while holding his rapidly beating heart.

The grey and aqua green hedgehog came in the bathroom chuckling.

"Damn bro, it seems the female has rubbed off on you."

Shadow turned around to his older brother raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

His brother smiled leaning on the counter.

"I mean what I mean..." Mephiles narrowed his eyes. "She REALLY has rubbed off on you."

Shadow was just plain confused.

Mephiles sighed. "I walked in on you two the other night slowpoke."

You could see the tiniest hint of blush in Shadows cheeks as he turned away.

"Yeah... You must have hit it real good cause I've never heard a female scream like that before."

Shadow's whole face was red.

He crossed his arms adding cough. "U-uh well..."

Mephiles put a hand on his shoulder.

"Im just messing with you bro. You must really love her though." Shadow nodded and began to smile.

"I really do Meph. I...I think I love her more than I did Maria if im gonna be honest. She's just amazing..." He trailed off.

Silence.

"So did she taste amazing too." Shadow punched his brother in the arm hard and walked out.

Mephiles smirked.

"Just asking." He walked out as well.

"I'll give you a ride." Mephiles grabbed his car keys smirking at Shadow.

Shadow rolled his eyes and got in the car with his brother.

_She tasted like __heaven..._

* * *

**With Amy...**

"He...did...WHAT?!" Squealed an excited Rouge.

"Just as I explained." Amy said putting on her mascara.

Her and Rouge were in Amy's room about to head to school. Amy was doing her make up while Rouge sitting on her bed.

Right now Rouge was forcing Amy to spill the beans about her _wonderful _night with Shadow_._

"OMG I can't believe it ! My baby made love for the very first time." Rouge slightly yelled.

"ROUGE ! I don't want the whole world to hear and I asked him not to tell anybody about either."

"Why? Think if everyone knew about you and Shadow...everyone including Sonic should know that Shadow is now your new and only love and lover. It'll crush Sonic." Rouge smirk bailing her right hand into a fist.

"That's just it Rouge." Amy turned around done with her make up.

"What's it?" Rouge tilted her head.

"I don't wanna crush or make Sonic upset." Amy said plainly.

Rouge had a very dumbfounded expression on her face after listening to Amy's last sentence.

Rouge stood up looking a Amy.

"Ok let me get this straight...your telling me, after all the shit Sonic has put you through...you DON'T want him to suffer...is that it?" Rouge questioned.

The pink hedgehog nodded.

"I have my reasons ok." Amy picked up her purse.

"Now come on. Let's forget about this and enjoy the LAST day of school." Amy said in excitement.

Rouge smiled big.

"Your right. Let's go enjoy it AND time for you to see your lover as well." Rouge said beating Amy to the car.

Amy rolled her eyes getting in the car as well.

_My lover...hehe..._

* * *

**At Lunch...**

**The gang was outside eating lunch and having fun on their last day of school but Shadow had asked Amy to take a walk with him which she agreed to do. Now they were hand in hand strolling around the school.**

"So, what's up?" Amy eyed Shadow curiously.

He smirked.

"Well, your coming." Shadow said plainly.

Amy was very confused.

"Coming to what honey?" Shadow blushed at the nickname.

"To me and Sonic's beach birthday bash." Amy shook her head.

"Wait- you and Sonic?"

"Yeah, we have one every year and surprisingly his birthday is the same day as mine. So his Uncle Chuck rents out the beach for me and Sonic's birthday. Everyone's invited and of course you are too my dear so..." He nibbled on her ear. "look especially sexy for me ok?" He whispered sending shivers down Amy's spine.

Amy licked his cheek then turned and kissed him.

"You know I will." She said seductively.

He grabbed her waist pulling her close to him and kissed her.

She was about to kiss back until a slight cough was heard.

Both hedgehogs turned to see Sally there shifting her feet from left to right.

"H-hey Amy...can we talk." Amy looked at Sally strangely.

_Sally wants to talk to me..._

"You want to talk..to me ?" Amy questioned as Sally nodded.

Amy looked up from Shadow to Sally.

"Uh...sure Sally." Sally smiled.

"I'll be back." She kissed Shadow on the cheek then walked away with Sally.

She didn't know if she should say anything or not so she kept following Sally.

Sally looked back at Amy.

"Im not hear to fight or argue with you. I just wanna talk ...like...girl talk." Sally said now fully turned towards Amy.

Amy was shocked hearing this from Sally. Sally Acorn, the girl that gave her hell from day one.

"Who are you..." Amy said as Sally giggled then smiled.

"I know it may seem strange... You know seeing me like this."

'"Yeah. Who knew somewhere inside your soul there was light." Amy said making Sally giggle.

"Yeah...but I don't wanna talk here. I wanted to take you somewhere where we can talk talk if thats ok? I'll bring you back before school ends." Sally said.

"Ok im down."

"Thanks Amy." Sally said hugging her.

Amy was REALLY shocked by this action.

"Follow me." Sally said.

Both girls headed into the parking lot and into Sally's blue convertible.

Sally took them both to Emerald coast beach.

"We're at the beach. Interesting." Amy said as she took off her shoes.

"Yep." Sally took off her shoes as well.

Both females began to walk on the dock.

"So, why the beach?" Amy asked.

"Well it's a nice day so why not come to the beach." Amy agreed with Sally.

"Yeah your right." Amy's stomach started to rumble.

"You ok?" Sally asked in concern.

"Yeah, just a little hungry." An idea popped in Sally's head.

"Hey there's a Red Lobsters just a few feet from here. Wanna go? It's on me." Sally smiled.

"Yeah I would." Both girls slipped their shoes on and headed into the restaurant.

"Oh, Sally it's been a while." Said a handsome white fox with sea blue eyes.

"Hey Richard and I know. If you haven't heard me and Sonic broke up in early December." Sally said as the fox Oh'ed.

"Well no wonder." He looked over to Amy.

"And who is this?"

"This is my friend Amy." Amy smiled and waved at the fox who waved back.

"Well i'll get you two a table. Right outside so you can get a good view of the ocean like always." Sally nodded.

"Ok, follow me." Both followed the fox to the back of the restaurant to outside and sat down at a white round table.

"Your waiter should be here in a moment." He said walking away.

" How do you two know each other?" Amy asked getting herself situated.

"Well...when me and Sonic were dating he used to always take me here every other day and that guy back there was the manager." Amy nodded.

"Oh..." Both girls were silent waiting for the waiter.

"Hey Sally ? What's up with the new attitude. I've noticed you've changed a little." Amy asked.

Sally blushed.

"W-well, it kinda started the other day when you confronted Sonic about you guys relationship. That's kind of how we broke up too."

Amy tilted her head in confusion.

"Wait, you guys broke up because he was cheating on you? I thought it was the other way around." Amy said.

"Huh, what did Sonic tell you?" Sally asked.

"Well..."

_Flashback..._

**_(Cahpter10)_**

_"Sonic? What are you doing all the way out here. You live on the beach?" He jumped down from the tree and stood beside me also wearing winter attire._

_I stood up with him" Long story, let's just say I don't wanna be at my house right now nor around Sally." I lifted an eyebrow._

_"Sally, what did something happen between you two?"_

_"You haven't heard?" I shook my head as he sighed heavily._

_"Sonic if you don't wanna talk about it i-" _

_He cut her off. "No it's fine."_

_He shifted his feet back and forth then looked up at me" I found out that Sally has been cheating on me for a long time now, giving guys blow jobs and what not and then she tried to play it off like she didn't know anything about it which pissed me off even more. She then came over my house begging for forgiveness but I just left and told her to go home thus I stumbled upon this park and ran into you." Sonic said trying to put a smile on his face._

_"Oh Sonic im so sorry," I put a hand on his shoulder "Well if you need somebody to talk to im always here for you." He looked at me with a heart warming smile._

_End Of Flashback..._

Sally scoffed.

"Ok Amy, let me tell you the real truth. That's NOT how we broke, that's just what he told everybody. I've been with Sonic for more than five years now and have not ONCE cheated on him." Sally finished crossing his arms.

Amy just stared at Sally.

"Here's how are break up really happened."

_Flashback..._

_Sonic and Sally were in her mansion on the love seat cuddling._

_"Oh Sonic, I love you so much." Sally said tracing a finger up his chest._

_"Hmm..." Sonic didn't say anything and closed his eyes._

_Sally suddenly pushed him down and climbed on top of him. _

_"Your mine and ONLY mine.." She said kissing him then licking his neck._

_Sonic moaned._

_I can't do this anymore..._

_"Sally enough." He stopped her and gently took her off him._

_"W-wha...why?" She pouted._

_"Sally im tired of this. I think we should break up." Sally looked at him in shock as he stood up._

_"Break UP ! Sonic we've been together for almost six years and now you just wanna BREAK UP." She said furiously._

_"That's just it. We've been together for too long and I think we should see other people." Sally growled._

_'"Are you telling me your dumping me for that pink bitch !"" Sally growled._

_"She's NOT a bitch !" Sonic growled back._

_"What...am I not good enough for you..." Sonic shook his head as she began to cry._

_"Sal please don't cry." He hugged her._

_"I just wanna be friends. We can still hook up and chill but I just think seeing other people will be what's best for us." He said looking down at her._

_"O-okay.."_

_That was easy..._

_He kissed her._

_"Thanks for understanding Sal." He winked then walked out._

_End Of Flashback..._

"Everything he said about our break up was a lie. I never cheated on him at all and if you ask me Sonic's a dog. Everytime he sees a new chew toy he wants to play with it then when he feels like it he'll go back to the old ones." Sally looked at Amy who had her head tilted.

"Amy im so sorry for everything that i've put you through. I just didn't like you at the time because...in a way I thought you very very pretty, prettier than I would ever be and if I didn't do something Sonic would move on from me to you. That's why I hate-disliked you so much."

_Flashback..._

**_(Chapter 6)_**

_"SONIC !" Both Sonic and Amy looked over to see a raged Sally in a VERY reviling devil costume._

_"What are you doing with this..this FAIRY or whatever! This is my party your suppose to be with ME." Sally wined._

_"First of all im not a fairy im an angel obviously." Amy respond._

_"Well I really don't care what you are. YOUR with MY MAN at MY PARTY you slut." Sally responded back causing a scene making everyone look at all three of them._

_"Stop it Sal your causing a scene." Sonic tried to clam her down._

_"Have you seen what your wearing, whore." Amy snapped back crossing her arms._

_Sally just put her hands up to her face and started gasping then took Sonic's hand and tugged him inside leaving Amy all alone._

_After Sally was out of site some people started cheering Amy for dissing Sally ONCE again._

**_..._**

**_(Chapter 8)_**

_I looked at my self in the mirror nodding in approval and just I as I was heading out they were coming in and stopped me._

_Yup Sally and her possy stopped me and were giving me glares._

_"Aww the poor little girl tired of being a slut." Sally said as her friends laughed._

_I just rolled my eyes ignoring her comment and she again stopped me."Can you let me go or do I have to beat your ass." I said giving her a blank stare as she giggled._

_"Oh my im not here to fight, im just here to negotiate." Sally said smirking._

_"Wow im surprised you even know what that word means." Amy came back._

_Some of her friends started to snicker as she looked back at them and they immediately stopped._

_"Look her little girl, I heard that you were flirting with MY boyfriend today and if that's why you dressed like a whore to get with MY boyfriend well it didn't work and I suggest you stay away." I just chuckled._

_"Look here Sally, im not and I repeat im NOT trying to steal you boyfriend and I don't even have the LEAST bit of interest in him," Of course I was lying "And to top it all off if I wanted to "steal" your boyfriend I could with or without dressing like a slut but im not trying to so be thankful." And with that I left the bathroom smirking in victory._

_End Of Flashback..._

Amy nodded now understanding everything.

"Oh Sally." She went over and hugged Sally who had some tears coming out of her eyes.

"I didn't know and if I would have known that I wouldn't have gone out with Sonic. That's not in my nature."

Sally whipped her tears.

"I know... but I really am sorry Amy. Can you forgive me ?" Amy smiled.

"Of course I can."

"So...were friends now?"

"Yes we are Sally." Sally smiled.

"Ok, and im really sorry about what happened between you and Sonic. I always hated Mina . You don't know how many times I wanted to rip that fucking bitch's head off !" Sally said wringing an invisible neck.

"You and me both."

Amy and Sally both shared a laugh.

The waiter came over to their table.

"Are you two lovely ladies ready to order?" He questioned.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long and let's see if we can get up to 300 reviews! (Only ten more too go before we reach 300!)**

**Now Amy and Sally are friends and the long feud between them is over :D**

**Sadly the next chapter is the last chapter of our story then the epilogue T.T :***(**

**And for all you people im gonna make the last chapter the most awesome chapter EVA and it's called "Beach Bungalow" !**

**Also if you haven't checked out my newest story "Opposites Attract" ! It's really good if I do say so myself AND (lol) follow me on Twitter(ShadowsLoverForever) if you have one for many updates and other stuff:)**

**Please excuse me for any mistakes I made!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review:3**


End file.
